Darkhearts
by Shinzochi
Summary: The Story of Aneoch and his relation ship with Raven Rated M for some chapters although for the most part it is a T story OCxRaven of Azarath This story belongs to Eric Holingsworth and i am posting it with his expressed permission.
1. Chapter 1

Aenoch

By

Eric H

"_And so I face the wall, turn my back against it all…_

_How I wish I'd been unborn, wish I was unliving here." Eurythmics_

1

Aenoch looked to the pouring Gotham sky, allowing the scummy rainwater to saturate his long brunette hair and drip off his gray skinned nose. Unlike the countless other cities he had visited, this one seemed oddly comforting. With the crumbling buildings and dreary weather, it was as if the place had been designed with him in mind.

Screams and malefic giggles from an alleyway across the street seized his attention. Instinctively he made his way towards the source.

Most would be frightened by the dark and deserted streets but Aenoch felt nothing. All his fears and phobias were nothing but confusing echoes of a soul long forgotten. Now all that existed was the hunger.

It came upon the source of the consternation.

A homeless woman dressed in rags was on the ground of the alleyway and being kicked and stomped by two red mohawked hoodlums. She obviously had nothing to steal, why were they attacking her? But Aenoch's voided mind seemed to recall that Gotham was a breeding ground for violence. Where did he learn this? Sigh, he may never remember but his reason for being here was clear. He drew closer.

"Please." The old woman begged through her mouth of baked bean colored teeth

The punk just giggled louder and sent his steel tipped boot into her stomach again. His accomplice reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blood encrusted hunting knife.

"Slice and dice." He said excitedly and licked the weapons edge, slicing his tongue open.

He bent down and laid the tip of his knife to her thin filthy neck.

"Do it slow. 'The other said excitedly' I want to see the steam."

Thick freezing shadows gathered around their feet, giving the duo pause.

"The hell?" The knife wielder asked

The shadows coalesced into a great black void around them, swallowing the alleyway and the woman at their feet.

"**Why?**" An empty emotionless voice asked from the darkness

"You say that?" They asked each other

"**Why?**" The voice asked again

"W-why what?"

A cool and deliberate breeze blew in their heads as their diseased and drug polluted minds were read.

"**Hate.**" The empty voice remarked coldly

They will do.

The thick void around them dissolved and the rain soaked alleyway returned. Before them now stood a lone figure dressed in a filthy black overcoat, long faded Iron Maiden concert shirt, blue jeans and tattered sneakers. It stared at them with two unearthly dark green eyes set in an emotionless face seemingly carved of gray stone.

An invisible aura of bone numbing cold surrounded this stranger. Even in their state of drug induced psychosis they felt a palpable fear. But how was this possible? This guy couldn't be more than sixteen! But if the ample criminal population of Gotham City had one credo: if it walks, it can die. Both the hoods pulled their knives and approached the stranger.

"Don't know what the f**k you are a**hole." One grunted

"Let's see if he bleeds." The other giggled

"**I wish I could.**"

Aenoch reached out his arms towards the punks. Suddenly, four fingered claws of solidified shadow propelled out of the sleeves, scooped the pair off the ground and smashed them against the graffiti smeared alley wall. The talons were stronger than steel and burned like dry ice.

"What're you going to do?" One gasped

"**Eat**."

"AW F#K ME!" He screamed and struggled.

Aenoch's dark green eyes became two pulsing black voids as he drank deeply of their fear anger and hate. The color faded from their skin and eyes.

"**Join me in the dark**" Aenoch whispered as the pair fell limp.

A whistle sliced through the air and a pair of black bolas wrapped around Aenoch's outstretched arms, crushing them together and breaking his concentration. The talons of dark faded away, sending the two comatose punks slumping to the ground beside the unconscious bag lady. Aenoch knew who it was that disrupted his feeding, it was this intruder that brought him here in the first place.

"**Batman**" Aenoch said without turning his head

The black and gray clad, self-proclaimed protector of Gotham stepped out of the shadows. Aenoch felt odd echoes of forgotten emotions: excitement, fear and respect.

"What are you." Batman demanded in a deep growling voice

Anyone else would have turned to face him but Aenoch was a creature of the dark and shunned by human eyes. Instead he turned away, hiding his face.

"**Emptiness**"

"Your name."

"**Aenoch**"

Batman did not bat an eye. Odd characters were not unusual around here. From psychotic clowns to half-crocodile half-human mutants, Gotham ran the gamut.

Aenoch willed his arms to become one with the shadows and they became intangible, allowing the bola's high tinsel steel cables to harmlessly pass through and fall to the ground with a clatter.

The two hoods on the ground began to stir. Aenoch had no intention of killing them even if he was fully capable of doing so. Instead, he took just enough of their souls to satiate his hunger and in the process give them a taste of the abyss he knew all too well.

Keeping one eye on the new arrival, Batman squatted down to the pair of stirring criminals, checked their neck pulses and pried opened their eyes.

"What did you do to them."

"**Fed**.**"**

Of all the odd beings walking the Earth, Aenoch felt that this one human would fill his needs. But it was not here either. Aenoch would have cried if he could feel sadness.

"**Not here.**" It sighed and walked away.

Another pair of bolas wrapped firmly around Aenochs arms and waist. Instead of escaping again, Aenoch closed his eyes and looked deep into Batman's icy soul. It read like an open book to the Spirit Drinker in spite of the human's fervent desire to keep it buried.

"**Your…emptiness is of a different kind**."

Batman did not reply but retained his stony faced exterior.

"**You feel great loss…the loss of loved ones and a life you may have had. Your… crusade gives your life purpose and fills the void within**."

Still no reply. This human was steeled against all attacks, all that is except from ones within his soul.

"**I have no place here…I am…sorry?**"

The bolas passed within him and again fell to the ground. Swirling shadows coalesced around Aenochs back, forming angel wings of light swallowing ebony. His wings flapped and Aenoch lifted off the alley floor, disappearing into the raining night sky.

Batman remained silent as he called an ambulance for the unconscious woman and hog-tied the stirring punks.

2

Later that night…

Aenoch could have easily flown to where ever he desired but tonight he decided to walk. It allowed him to pretend to be human even if the whole notion was unattainable.

Walking down the teaming streets on the outskirts of Gotham, he looked to the blinking gardens of Neon around him and desperately tried to feel something. But how many cityscapes had he seen? How many sunsets? Not a one of them registered so what made it think this would be any different?

Passerby gave Aenoch a wide berth. To humans it was instinctual to avoid him, just as they would a bottomless chasm or manhole.

Pain erupted throughout his body as once again the hunger returned.

Aenoch could easily find another to feed on but he knew it was pointless. He had decided some time ago that if Gotham didn't offer what he was looking for that it would be time to disappear.

All he need do was let himself starve. Once his energies were gone, what little remained of his life would follow. He had come close to starving once long ago and it actually felt relaxing. And what then? Aenoch wondered if there was a place in heaven for creatures such as him, surely he has experienced enough of Hell.

Another garbage strewn alley branched off to his right. Good a place as any he supposed and highly symbolic.

As he made to duck into the alley, bright flickering lights down the street caught his eye. It was an electronics store with an orderly stack of televisions arranged in the front picture window. A small group of people was gathered around the display and watching the dancing images inside. Ordinarily Aenoch would have taken no interest but something within his black heart advised him to go have a look. The group parted, allowing him a path to the window.

It was a live news broadcast from San Francisco. A chained and unconscious Goliath of stone was being loaded onto the flat bed of a truck with the help of a large boom crane. Behind the scene, a mountain of ruined steel and concrete still smoldered.

The dark skinned reporter was interviewing a group of youths. But these children were quite different from any Aenoch had ever seen. One was short with green skin, matching hair and pointed ears. Another looked more machine than human, with one glowing red eye. Another, a girl, had green within green eyes and flowing red hair. They all were being interviewed in turn. It seems it was this group that subdued the colossus behind them.

"And then we smote Cinderblock with the truck of fuel." The redhead explained with an excited smile

"Umm, yeah. But why collapse the building on him?" The reporter pressed

The green skinned boy stepped up to the camera, usurping the entire screen with his face.

"Because some super villains JUST DON'T GET IT."

The others in the group moaned with disdain. A boy in red vest, yellow cape and black mask stepped forward and shoved the green one out of the way.

"The building was abandoned. 'Robin confirmed' No one was in danger."

"And it blewed up real good." The green kid yelled from off screen.

The camera turned away from them and focused on another female. But she was like no other! Her skin was gray like his and she was dressed in a black costume with a dark blue flowing cape and hood. And like him, her face was still and emotionless. Perhaps she was another of his kind? Perhaps he was not alone?

"And what was your role in the apprehension of Cinderblock?" The reporter asked pointing her microphone to her stony face.

"Does it matter?" She sighed and walked away.

"Phew. 'A male to Aenoch's left whistled' that Raven is one goddamn hotty."

"Oh my ass. Starfire is the hot one: look at that rack." Another disagreed

But Aenoch felt something beyond arousal, something he had been searching for for so long.

"**Emptiness.**"

"Naw, I heard she's pretty smart. 'A bystander rebutted' now the red head- she's the bubble headed one."

"Hey! Just 'cause she talks like that doesn't make her an idiot." A female behind Aenoch hissed.

"Guess you would know."

The female shoved Aenoch aside, pounced on the chauvinists back and began beating him about the face and ears.

"You f#king bastard! I'll show you bubble headed!" She roared

His plans of suicide were gotten as Aenoch left the melee with new purpose. That girl. He must seek her out! The wings of shadow returned and Aenoch ascended into the sky. He adjusted his direction and headed west…towards San Francisco

3

A week later…

The thick steel prison gates shattered outward. Out of the ruined gateway shambled the walking pile of stone known as Cinderblock. He shook his fists at the sky and roared in defiance at the briefness of his imprisonment.

Spotlights from the prisons guard towers focused on the lumbering monstrosity. Like an ignited truckload of firecrackers, the flash of a thousand automatic weapons ricocheted off its gray stone hide. The barrage lit up the night shrouded prison yard like a Fourth of July display.

But the Goliath ignored the salvo and continued on its way towards freedom.

As it stomped across the prisons concrete and steel bridge, bright colors from its left caught his attention. Instead of running for safety like most would do, it diverted into the nearby parking lot.

With grunts of brainless joy, Cinderblock began smashing the cars. He giggled and squashed the hood of a Tan Ford Taurus with his foot, popping the tires like balloons.

But unbeknownst to it, a shadowed group stood nearby and watched the senseless destruction.

"Here we go again." Raven sighed

"Titans go!" Robin yelled

The group scattered. Raven and Starfire took to the sky while Cyborg and Robin charged ahead on foot. Beast Boy morphed into a snorting green rhino and charged along with the pack.

Cinderblock saw the incoming intruders and growled in anger. Although this hulk's IQ was rated lower than most invertebrates, he still recognized these people. Just a few days ago these five had defeated him and sent him here. Now his simple mind was no longer about smashing cars but revenge.

"Cease your automobile squashing!" Starfire ordered in her trademark stern yet non-confrontational way.

It picked up a red battered station wagon. Planting both of its giant hands on the rear bumper, he effortlessly chucked the vehicle towards the incoming Tamaranian.

"Eep!" She squealed and threw her green energy bolts at the vehicle, shattering the car into a pile of molten shrapnel.

"Take that as a no?" Beast Boy chuckled

Cinderblock roared with range and grabbed a nearby red motorcycle. He moved to toss it when a screaming blue beam disintegrated it into glitter sized chunks. Cyborg stood by with his still smoking Sonic Blaster.

"Care to try it again tough guy?" He asked with a wide smile

The monster grappled a blue minivan by the roof and heaved it at the charging Kelly green rhino.

"Uh oh." Beast Boy yelped as he shrank into a mouse, sufficiently ducking the four-wheeled projectile

It flew harmlessly over the shape shifter and instead smashed into Cyborg, knocking him off his feet and squashing him into the rear hatch of a white Festiva. Starfire set down before the smoldering carnage.

"Cyborg? Are you injured?" She called into the wreckage.

"BB? You're a dead man!" Cyborg yelled from within.

Robin leapt into the air and threw a handful of impact bombs at Cinderblocks head. Bright flashes of light and smoke blinded the monster. It screamed in pain and covered his eyes.

"He's down. Hit it Raven!" Robin yelled.

The witch closed her eyes and recited her chants. Black energies reached out and enveloped two black armored prison buses parked on the curb. They floated over to the panicking Cinderblock and positioned them on either side.

"Eat this" She sighed, squashing the two busses together.

All fell silent as the Titans watched the sandwiched pile of steel.

"Boo…" Beast Boy cheered

The busses flew apart and Cinderblock stomped out, unhurt and very pissed.

Yah?" He finished

"Uh, Robin?" Starfire asked nervously

They all threw what ordinance they could at the juggernaut. It just shrugged it all off and continued towards them.

It hadn't always been like this. Cinderblock had once been nearly human sized and easily beaten. But thanks to the interference of certain criminal elements (namely a red and black masked megalomaniac who shall remain nameless), his height had been increased to over twenty feet and its physical density doubled with some well-placed Promethium. Now the thing was almost unstoppable. Last time it took a skyscraper and well placed fuel truck to take it out.

Meanwhile, on a warehouse roof a short distance away…

Aenoch squatted on the roof ledge and quietly watched the ensuing melee. His first instinct was to keep in the shadows and hidden but the object of his search was so tantalizingly close. The jeweled girl from the television had rejoined the group of youths as they planned their next strategy.

Unlike the others, she seemed neither worried nor frustrated at their precarious situation and that fact he found befuddling. Aenoch wondered what that must be like: to actually feel an emotion and hold it back? What a sensation it must be. But why would she do such a thing? His curiosity was getting the better of him.

But to join the fracas would go against his very nature. And how would they react? Most likely they would scream and run like all the others.

He stood and spread his ebony wings. Well he had been ready to die just a few days ago so if they do decide to shun him, his fate would be clear. But after all these years in the cold, just the chance to meet someone like himself was well worth the risk.

Aenoch took a deep breath and dove off the roof.

Back in the prison parking lot…

As the Titans pondered their next move, the shadows around the ruined parking lot began to gather around the rampaging monster.

"Rae?" Robin asked

"Don't look at me." She said shaking her head

"**Why?**" Echoed through the ruined parking lot.

"The hell?" Beast Boy asked looking around.

A tattered trench coat wearing figure appeared in front of the charging monster. He looked about their age but something about this stranger made them uneasy, like his young body was just a façade hiding something dark and inhuman.

The new comer willed the dark shadows to envelop the juggernaut and Cinderblock uncharacteristically stopped his charge. A confused grunt emanated from the cloud and a stony fist swung out of the void as it pondered its odd predicament.

"**Why?**" The stranger asked again

The monster just grumbled in confusion. A strange cold feeling breezed through his simple brain. Someone or something was reading his poor excuse for a mind.

"**You feel great…joy at this**." The voice concluded

Joy was not nearly as satisfying as anger and hate but it will have to do: the flight here had been quite draining. The void dissolved away and Cinderblock stood again in the parking lot of wrecked automobiles.

It shook its block shaped head and roared. The stone Golem's enraged gaze focused on the trench-coated figure and closed in. But the stranger's emotionless face did not change.

"Look out!" Robin yelled

Starfire darted off to save the stranger but her efforts were much too late as both of the creature's hands smashed down on the boy, sending them deep into the asphalt with a bone-shaking boom.

"That had to hurt." Beast Boy gulped with nausea.

Cinderblock pulled his hands out of the crater. Aenoch stood at the bottom of the hole, entirely untouched. It's hands had passed harmlessly through.

"Urg?" It grunted in confusion and examined it's monstrous hands. Yep, still there.

It raised its gigantic foot and stomped the figure, deepening the crater. Aenochs head and shoulders inexplicably jetted out of the monsters gray stony ankles. It looked down at the specter with befuddlement.

The stranger reached out with his gray hands. A black tar-like energy poured out of his coat sleeves and condensed around his gray hands. The ebony grew and took the form of twin barrel sized hands.

His giant hands of ebony grabbed hold of the monster around the waist and lifted him off the ground as one would a Cabbage Patch Doll. Cinderblock's face was twisted in a look of shock at his odd predicament. It kicked its legs and arms in protest.

"URG!" It roared and swung at Aenoch who was just out of the monsters reach.

Aenochs dark green eyes pulsed black as he fed on Cinderblocks seriously misplaced joy. The monster stopped thrashing and fell limp.

"Anybody want to explain what's going on?" The changeling asked to no one in particular

The Spirit Drinker calmly dropped the comatose hulk to the ground where it impacted the ruined asphalt with a lifeless thud. The prison guards converged on Cinderblock and began binding it with thick chains.

Starfire gently landed beside the stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked with genuine curiosity

He turned to see the others looking him over as well. They were not running away?

"**Aenoch.**"

4

Back at Titan Tower…

While the Titans sat in their living room and eagerly wolfed down a pile of celebratory Pizzas, Cyborg was busily reattaching his arm with a torch built into his finger.

"I said I'm sorry." Beast Boy whimpered

Cyborg looked up from his work, shot the changeling a nasty glance and returned to his repairs.

Aenoch did not eat and could not feel physical hunger. Instead he stood at the room's giant picture window and gazed out on the city beyond. He was usually in a dark place by now, sleeping a dreamless sleep. But for the first time in his life, he actually felt different here, comfortable.

Raven was sitting on their sectional couch and quietly reading one of her books of depressing Haikus. But every so often, she glanced over the book and peeked at Aenoch. Could she feel something too? The Spirit Drinker wanted so much to approach her but that part of him was gone. It would have to be the girl that makes the first move.

Soon the pizza boxes were empty and the teenagers were reclining and patting their filled bellies. Even though Aenoch had aided them in their victory, they still were a bit nervous of him. Starfire was usually their ambassador of friendship but even she looked skittish. Cyborg snapped his arm back into its appropriate shoulder and flexed it…good as new.

"So 'Cyborg volunteered' where're you from?"

"**No where."**

"Do you have a name?" Starfire asked again

"**Aenoch**"

They had asked numerous times but always seemed unsatisfied with his unchanging answer. Honestly, it was the only name he knew! He wasn't entirely sure how he came by it or what it meant, just that it was what he had always called himself.

"Is that your real name or an alias?" Asked Robin with an artificial tone of authority.

Sounded familiar. Was he not related to Batman in some way? The empty recesses of Aenochs brain seemed to recall something along those lines but as soon as the thought appeared, it faded away.

"A mystery monster." Beast Boy whimpered

"Amnesia 'Robin countered' maybe a head injury. Let me check the database." He said and jogged off.

The sun was at its zenith, draping San Francisco with gold and fire. It had been a long time since Aenoch saw the world like this. For all he knew the sun never had any effect on him it was just instinctual to hide from it.

He glanced over his shoulder at Raven. Her dark blue eyes momentarily met his but immediately darted back to her book. She had to feel something. She must! He had crossed the entire country to find her.

"Hey look. While Robin's doing some checking, we got a spare room if you want to catch some Zs" Cyborg invited

Beast Boy elbowed him hard, producing an echoing gong sound.

"Hello? He could be some axe wielding maniac for all we know."

"**I have not killed anyone**."

"Sure you haven't" Beast Boy chuckled uncomfortably

Starfire stepped forward and patted Aenoch on his shoulder. Her thin orange fingers went numb from the cold of his aura.

"This way?" She gestured

Aenoch turned away from the window and followed the girl. As they passed the couch, he glanced at Raven who watched him from the corner of her dark eyes

"**Feel me?**" His mind begged

5

After entering the twenty-digit password for the Justice League Metahuman Database, the prompt screen popped up.

This JLMD was compiled and updated regularly by the JLA Watchtower. Only their closest and trusted allies are allowed to utilize it. And in an effort to keep out snoopers, Martian Manhunter personally changes the scrambling algorithm every twenty minutes.

Robin typed in the name: ENOCH

Twenty different entries popped up. Two thirds were villains while the rest were amateur crime fighters but none of their descriptions matched their guest.

Wait a second; he pronounced it AY-knock not EE-knock. Robin entered Aenoch into the search engine.

"NO ENTRY"

"Crap" He sighed

For the first time in recorded history, Beast Boy might actually be right: this guy could be an agent of Slade or worse. And the fact that Terra went rogue not even a month ago making certainly didn't help. His first instinct was to call STAR Labs and have them pick him up but Robin's gut told him to search other avenues.

Even if the database has no listing, there are others that keep more "invasive" records. Robin hated to use his other source but what the hell. He dialed his number to the Batcave. Hmm…Gotham was four hours ahead so he should just be returning from patrol.

The aged but stately visage of Alfred Pennyworth appeared on the screen. Robin could just make out the stalactites and giant penny in the back ground. Could he be getting homesick? God forbid.

"Ah young Master Dick. What can I do for you?"

"Is Bats in?"

A screeching of brakes and hissing of escaping air. It was the unmistakable sounds of the Bat Mobile parking.

"Just arrived. Master Bruce? Your ward on line one!" He hollered off camera

Alfred stepped aside and Batman's stony visage took his place. He did not react in the least, how utterly typical. He reached up and pulled off his cowl, revealing the very human face of Bruce Wayne: millionaire playboy. Without his mask the human part of his complex character returned.

"What's up?" Bruce asked

"Some weird guy washed up here and I was hoping you might have an idea who he is. Looks like he buys from your tailor."

"Did you check the database?"

"Yeah, not a thing. And God knows you are so much sneakier…"

"Got a name?"

"Aenoch, AKA nothing, emptiness et-cetera."

"Gray skin? Filthy black trench coat?"

"That's him. What is he?"

"No idea. He showed up in Gotham last week and took out two members of the Red Dragons while saving a bag lady. I ran him through Interpol, FBI, CIA and every other database and found nothing."

"Killed them?"

"No. They're not exactly sure what he did. The two are being held in Arkham- mumbling about "the dark" whatever that means."

"Then what happened."

"Mumbled about how he was looking for something, sprouted wings and flew away."

Was it him, or did Bruce's tough exterior waver for a millisecond. Very unusual.

"What should we do?"

"We could take him to STAR Labs at Metropolis for observation but it would take a while to arrange secured transport. Is Raven still living up there?"

"Sure"

"See what she can find out. Give me a report and we'll go from there."

"Roger, Tower out." Robin said switching off the screen.

She isn't going to like this. Raven hated playing psychiatrist.

6

"I'm not a psychiatrist. He belongs in Arkham"

"That place is for psychos and criminals and he doesn't strike me as the Joker sort. If we can avoid imprisoning him…"

In actuality she was going to volunteer anyway. This stranger had aroused her curiosity and was most definitely worth investigating.

"On it." She said simply and walked away

Raven stood outside the guestroom. It had only been used once and that was when Beast Boy built a fort out of the pillows and mattress inside. She lightly knocked on the metal door: no answer. She knocked again but much louder: still nothing. He was definitely inside…she could feel him.

She tried the door. It was unlocked and she stepped inside. The window shades were drawn and the bed's gray comforter was undisturbed. She made her way across the room and opened the closet.

Aenoch was still fully clothed and curled up on the carpeted closet floor. His breathing was raspy and shallow. She squatted down and shook him.

"**Empty.**" He muttered

She shook him again and he stirred. Aenoch did not turn around but immediately knew who it was; her geyser of repressed emotions more than gave her away. Even with her standing before him, he still found it difficult to face her.

"I can find out who you really are." Raven explained

"**Aenoch**"

"That isn't your name. Allow me to reach inside your mind and find out what it is."

In all honesty, Aenoch really didn't care what his name really was. His curiosity was not of his past but the girl standing before him. However, if her search will bring them closer, so be it. He uncurled and sat up on the closet floor.

His dark green eyes looked into hers. She felt a shiver down her spine, very alien but not at all uncomfortable. A pillow popped off the bed and flew across the room. That always happens when her emotions emerge. God why was this guy affecting her like this? It was going to take an weeks meditation to tuck all this away.

"Keep your center!" Her mind screamed

The girl sat on the bed and assumed the lotus position.

"Sit" She said gesturing to the space before her.

He left the closet and took the same position. She reached out with her gray hands towards his temples. He cringed and shrunk away. Had he been abused? It would explain a lot.

"I will not harm you Aenoch." She confirmed

He steeled himself and leaned forward. Her small hands lightly touched his temples.

"Open your mind and relax." She said while closing her eyes and beginning her chants.

Aenoch disappeared and the room around her became blurry and swirled into a jumbled vortex of color and hues. And it revealed…nothing. His soul WAS empty. Usually this part of the psyche was a muddled stew of feelings and recent memories. But instead it was a void, like an empty hard drive or bottomless well.

She concentrated and dove in deeper.

"**Empty**" A booming voice echoed around her.

"No kidding." She answered

This was worse than the Black Hole of Zarathos. She could go even deeper but it was risky, many have not returned from this depth. But Raven was intrigued. This guy was even more emotionally shut off than she was. Was it envy she felt?

She gritted her teeth and dove deeper.

"Aenoch"

But this time it sounded more human, with actual emotion. She was getting close.

Deeper

Deeper

"Aenoch?" A very human voice mispronounced

She was now standing in an antique bookstore filled with shelves stuffed with old paperback novels. A young man in the same T-shirt and blue jeans was sitting on the floor amongst stacks of what resembled old detective pulps. But instead of the books, he was examining an ancient leather bound volume. Stamped into the leather cover was the name "Enoch". Raven was no stranger to such tomes but that one did not sound familiar at all. This didn't bode well.

As she observed, Raven noticed several healing lacerations on the boy's arm. Her original theory of abuse appeared to be more and more likely.

He opened the book. The first yellowed page was blank. Flipping through the rest of the pages, he found the rest were blank as well.

"Tease" He sighed closing the book and returning it to the shelf.

The boy made to take one of the paperbacks but paused. Inexplicably, he reclaimed the book and opened it to the first blank page. He ran his fingertips on the yellowed paper. A single English word appeared on the page in handwritten script.

"Empty" He whispered.

Raven shivered. Some dark magic was at play here but this place didn't look like the kind of joint that would offer such things.

He gently rubbed his fingers on the next page. More script appeared but it was not English. Raven recognized it- it was the Atlantean word for _empty_.

"Empty" He repeated

But obviously the young man couldn't possibly know what it meant. Perhaps something was making him understand? He stood and hustled out of the aisle to an old man standing behind the front counter. Hmm, the owner didn't look suspicious either.

"Funny. Don't remember this one." The elderly clerk commented looking the book over.

There was an odd look in the youth's eyes, like forces unknown were influencing him.

"How much?" The boy asked

"Okay…err twenty bucks."

He paid for the book with a handful of one-dollar bills and left the store.

"Don't you want your receipt?" The shopkeeper called.

He held the book protectively to his chest with both hands and hurried down the street. Raven followed him.

As she trailed the boy, she took in the sights and sounds of the stores and passerby around her. None of this stuff looked familiar. They passed by an electronic store advertising something called a "Betamax". Could that price be right? Seven hundred dollars for a VCR? What year was this?

They left the square and diverted into the residential section.

This place was your typical suburbs, resembling something you might see in any sappy Spielberg flick. Nice clean cookie cutter homes with well tended lawns and weedless flowerbeds lined the streets. A jingling ice cream truck toddled by chased by happy giggling children.

"Eww" Raven cringed with distaste

Raven imagined what would have happened if she had grown up in a place like this. She pictured herself as insanely happy as Starfire, running about the tower and giggling like a loon.

"Double eww"

He stopped outside one of the homes. The front yards lawn was well tended and free of garbage or any other signs of distress. From what she had seen so far, Raven had almost expected cars up on blocks and an large pile of empty beer cans.

The boy looked skittish of what was inside. Instead of entering through the front door, he snuck through the garage and adjoining laundry room. Emerging into the homes green carpeted hallway, he bumped into an short older woman toting an hamper of laundry- his mother obviously. Her face lit up immediately seeing her son.

"Back so early?" She asked amused

He tried to reply but apparently couldn't find the words.

"Yes?"

Her smile immediately transmuted to concern.

"Are you feeling okay? You look awfully pale."

She reached out to touch his forehead but he ducked her hands.

"I'm…fine." He said running off.

Raven followed him down the green carpeted hallway into a bedroom door posted with a bumper sticker emblazoned proudly with the decree: "I brake for Superheroes!"

The room was crammed full of posters and souvenirs of Metahumans. T-shirts from Gotham City with the familiar crest of Batman, a cardboard standee of Superman during his anti drug campaign and mountains of other similarly themed brik–a-brac filled his room. Stacks of photo albums and scrapbooks were piled haphazardly on his dresser.

An album sat open on his desk. She glanced inside.

It was full of news clippings about the Justice League and their adventures. This might just explain his actions in Gotham City and his seeking out of the Batman. Judging by the dates, this was published long before the forming of the Titans.

She spotted a calendar on a bulletin board behind his desk. It was December 1986. Over twenty years ago! This poor guy has been wandering for that long? No wonder he's so screwed up.

He sat on the edge of his bed and opened the book to the next blank page. Will touched it with his fingers and yet another language appeared.

"Empty" He intoned

Raven could not change the past, only watch. She allowed the odd scene to unfold.

He turned the page and touched it again. A different word appeared on the blank paper but this time was written in ancient Lumerian. A language even older than the previous one!

"Empty" He said again

Hours passed and he continued through the book. The proceeding languages were becoming so old even Raven was having difficulty recognizing them. Apparently they all were different forms of the same word.

And as the pages flew, she began noticing a subtle change in the teenager's complexion. The pigment of his skin was disappearing and his green eyes were becoming darker. It was as if every page was draining his soul a bit more. Raven instinctively reached out to pull the book away but her hands passed right through. She had forgotten that this was unchangeable. By the gods if someone would have stepped in!

By the last page, he was a ghost of his former self. The feeling and curious boy that Raven followed home from the bookstore was gone and in his place sat Aenoch. He could just sit on the bed and look around him confused.

The ancient book in his hands crumbled to the floor in a pile of dust.

There was a light knock on his door.

"Dear? Dinner time." His mother announced

He remained silent.

"Honey?"

He could not answer but instead looked confused. The knocking returned but harder with a sense of urgency

"Will? Open the door." She ordered

"WILL!" She yelled

Another knock.

"Will, open the door." A male voice ordered. His father surely

He began to shiver like an cornered animal. He stood, leapt over the bed and phased through the far wall.

Raven stood.

Okay, Will was his name. But maybe there was more deeper. Even as empty as his soul is, there must be some remnant of what he was. To truly find out what happened, she would have to talk to the real Will.

She concentrated and the room faded away. Raven was taking a big risk now. No one dares goes this deep. But in this lost soul she was beginning to feel a kindred spirit, if she could just reach it.

Deeper

Deeper

She gently set down on a black and white checkerboard marble floor surrounded by thick swirling clouds of black and dark blue. This was the deepest anybody has ever gone. It is here that lies the basest of instincts. From animals to cavemen, this was where their primal urges originate...feelings and impressions none can explain.

Set up on short Grecian style pedestals were orderly rows of carved busts. They were all of Will and sporting different expressions. One was obviously sad, one happy and so on. And holding dominion over the busts was a full-bodied statue of Will as he looked in the bookstore. He was cowering and covering his face with his hands. Raven pondered what it could mean.

"Shyness" A male voice answered uncomfortably from behind.

Raven turned to the source. It was William, what he might have become had he not found that book. He was a foot taller and at least twenty years older. His eyes were fixed to the ground, and away from her. He was apparently shy around the opposite sex. It certainly explains why the shy statue was larger than the rest.

"William?" Raven asked

"Will 'He corrected without looking at her' William makes me sound like a nerd."

He wandered aimlessly around the garden of stone, keeping his distance from this pretty female intruder. Raven would have to reach out to him to get anywhere. She got it.

"So you like superheroes." She suggested

"They go by _Metahumans_."

"Why do you like them so much?" She asked

That did the trick! He stopped and smiled excitedly.

"One Christmas, my High School Art Club took a trip to the Gotham Museum of Art."

"Uh huh"

"The driver got lost and our bus broke down in a bad part of town. While we waited for help, a street gang surrounded our bus and tried to knock down the door."

"Go on"

His eyes opened wide.

"And he swooped down on a rope and beat them all! And without guns and super powers but his fists and feet. He moved so fast I could barely see him in the dark."

"Batman?"

"Yeah! But he didn't kill them. He tied them all up and disappeared."

Raven was no stranger to superhero melees and fights. Honestly, after years of it, the whole notion becomes somewhat of a bore.

"Was it really THAT exciting?"

He looked to her with a look of muted amusement.

"To a burned out suburbanite? Before that, the only hint of the Metahuman lifestyle was when Lex Luthor's limo took the wrong freeway turn off and ended up driving down main street. To this day I can still hear him cursing his driver to "Get him the hell out of this s*t hole". It was all over the papers."

"I see. And that was what turned you on to su…Metahumans?"

"Much more than that. I wanted to BE one. I didn't have any powers so I learned all I could about detective work and crime fighting."

"And then you found the book."

He stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees. Tears began pouring down his face. Raven, uncomfortable by such showing of emotion, managed to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Aenoch" He mispronounced again

"What did it do to you?"

"It took my spirit away: the emotions, and memories, everything that made me what I was and stripped them away, leaving this gray…thing."

"The powers you have."

"Anger, hate and fear. 'He nodded' to live I have to feed on the darkest emotions of others. They are what creates my shadows and allows me to control them."

"Who do you feed on?"

"The one lasting contribution of my hobby. 'He chuckled sadly' I only feed off of criminals. I can so easily kill my victims too but instead I eat just enough to live."

This guy was obviously not a danger. Raven had been right to do this. Otherwise, Aenoch could have ended up in an observation chamber at STAR labs or even worse just faded away.

"Are all of your emotions are gone?" She asked

"No. That book left the worst one of them all." He said standing and wiping his red eyes.

"Which one?"

"LONLINESS! 'He roared into the endless void above' No matter what I do or where I go, I never feel complete. All I feel is the hunger and endless feelings of loneliness."

He leaned against the shyness statue.

"I ran away and wandered, trying to find what was missing. I walked from one end of this country to the other- from Keystone to Metropolis and everything in between. And the more I fed, the more my loneliness grew and my powers with it."

"Something must have changed"

"I wound up in Gotham. Strange how I saved it for last being it was there that this whole mess started. I found the Batman but it didn't complete me either."

He sighed and dug his hands deep into his blue jean pockets and bowed his head.

"I had given up…I couldn't go on. So long in the dark and alone, I couldn't live with it anymore."

"You wanted to die?"

"Could you live such a life? Living off people who fear and hate you? Watching people walking in the light while you in the cold and garbage? Twenty years would be enough for anyone."

Suicide was the cowards way out. But could Raven honestly judge someone in the situation? He had been living like this longer than she had been alive.

"So what stopped you?"

"It was after your defeat, err, first defeat of Cinderblock. They interviewed Starfire and the rest. But when they interviewed you…"

She perked

"I felt your emptiness, similar to mine."

"But I repress my emotions on purpose." She advised

He approached her but this time he purposely looked deep into her eyes. He took her small hands in his. Will stood nearly two feet taller than the girl but their gazes meshed like gears of some long forgotten machine. Ordinarily she hated human contact but this felt different.

"You feel loneliness as well, don't you." He said

She looked to the floor and nodded. No use denying it. Even amongst her team she still felt like an outsider, so isolated and shut off. So many nights she sat alone in her room and listened to Beast Boy and the others laughing and enjoying themselves.

"I was drawn to you Raven, like two kindred spirits." He explained

The echo of Will, the true Will, was reaching out to her and offering his companionship. He pressed her hands on his heart. A warm alien feeling crept over her body and in the process filled a void within her as well.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the black void above them, brighter than the sun but not at all painful to stare at. Will's soul had returned. Not all of it but just enough for him to maybe find some measure of peace.

"Complete me?" He whispered

She couldn't help but smirk. The girl had but a few relationships and they all failed miserably. But something about this newcomer felt different from the rest, like they were truly birds of feather. Sadly, even if Raven's heart wanted to embrace him tight, her logical mind advised her to be realistic. She had been hurt one too many times from diving in headfirst and couldn't bare being hurt again. Of course there was no logical argument against keeping him close.

He saw her reaction and smiled.

The monument garden began to fade as she returned to reality. As Raven willed herself out of Wills mind, she turned to see the stone representation of his shyness had shrunk to nearly half its size.

"Be patient with Aenoch? 'Will called' He's a mess!"

Once again they were sitting on the bed of the guestroom. Aenoch slid off the bed and stretched. The digital clock on the nightstand said they had been at if for only ten minutes.

"**Join me for a pizza?**" He asked offering Raven his gray hand.

"You do not eat."

"**I have pretended being human for twenty years. Eating will be child's play."**

The tone of his voice had not changed; Aenoch was still there. But the dark enigma was gone and instead stood a being of buried feelings like her. He looked like one of them but within him lied the soul of a thirty-five year old. It would be pleasing to set the tower on an more mature keel.

But more importantly, there was now a bond between the two. Where was this going to lead? Only the gods could guess.

She took his hand and stood as well.

"I could eat."

_**I am Aenoch**_

_**I am nothing**_

_**An empty shell of what had once been an human**_

_**And to survive I must devour the hate, anger and fear of the same people who shun me**_

_**But in my never-ending loneliness I have found a purpose to my existence.**_

_**Her name is Raven, and she is a Teen Titan**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aenoch

By

Eric H

"_And so I face the wall, turn my back against it all…_

_How I wish I'd been unborn, wish I was unliving here." Eurythmics_

1

Aenoch looked to the overcast Gotham sky, allowing the scummy rainwater to pour down his gray skinned face. Unlike the countless other cities he had visited, this one felt oddly comforting. With the crumbling buildings and dreary weather, it was as if the place had been designed with him in mind.

He perked. Feelings of fear and rage were pouring out of an alleyway down the street. Instinctively he made his way towards the source. Not out of curiosity but hunger…it was time to feed. It was what brought him here to Gotham slums.

Drawing closer, he detected screams and malefic giggles. Most would be frightened but Aenoch felt nothing. All his fears and phobias had become confusing echoes of a soul long since forgotten.

It turned the corner and found the source of the consternation.

Two red mohawked hoodlums was stomping a ragged homeless woman. She obviously had nothing to steal, why were they attacking her? But Aenoch's voided mind seemed to recall that Gotham was a breeding ground for violence. How did he know this? Sigh, he may never remember but his reason for being here was clear.

"Please." The old woman begged

The punk just giggled louder and sent his steel tipped boot into her stomach again. His accomplice reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blood encrusted hunting knife.

"Slice and dice." He said excitedly while licking the weapons edge, slicing his tongue open.

He bent down and laid the tip of his knife to her filthy neck.

"Do it slow. 'The other giggled' I want to see the steam."

Thick freezing shadows gathered around their feet, giving the duo pause.

"The hell?" The knife wielder asked

The shadows coalesced into a great black void around them, swallowing the alleyway and the unconscious woman at their feet.

"**Why?**" An empty emotionless voice echoed

"You say that?" They asked each other

"**Why?**" The voice asked again

"W-why what?"

A cool and deliberate breeze blew in their heads as their diseased and drug polluted minds were read.

"**Hate.**" The empty voice remarked coldly

They will do.

The thick void around them dissolved and the rain soaked alleyway returned. Before them now stood a lone figure dressed in a filthy black overcoat, long faded Iron Maiden concert shirt, blue jeans and tattered sneakers. It stared at them with two unearthly dark green eyes set in an emotionless face seemingly carved of gray stone.

An invisible aura of bone numbing cold surrounded this stranger. Even in their state of drug induced psychosis they felt a palpable fear. But how was this possible? This guy couldn't be more than sixteen! But the ample criminal population of Gotham City had only one credo: if it walks, it can die. The hoods readied their knives and approached the stranger.

"Don't know what the f**k you are a**hole." One grunted

"Let's see if he bleeds." The other giggled

"**I wish I could.**"

Aenoch reached out with his arms and four fingered claws of solidified shadow propelled out of his coat sleeves, scooped the pair off the ground and smashed them against the graffiti smeared alley wall. The talons were stronger than steel and burned like dry ice.

"What're you going to do?" One gasped

"**Eat**."

"AW F#K ME!" He screamed and struggled.

Aenoch's dark green eyes became two pulsing black voids as he drank deeply of their fear anger and hate. The color faded from their skin and eyes.

"**Join me in the dark**" Aenoch whispered as the pair fell limp.

A whistle sliced through the air and a pair of black bolas wrapped around Aenoch's outstretched arms, crushing them together and breaking his concentration. The talons of dark faded away, sending the two comatose punks slumping to the ground beside the unconscious bag lady. Aenoch knew who it was that disrupted his feeding; it was this intruder that brought him here in the first place.

"**Batman**" Aenoch said without turning his head

The black and gray clad, self-proclaimed protector of Gotham stepped out of the shadows. Aenoch felt odd echoes of forgotten emotions: excitement, fear and respect. But they faded away, just like everything else.

"What are you?" Batman demanded in a deep growling voice

But Aenoch was a creature of the dark and shunned by human eyes. Instead he turned away, hiding his face.

"**Nothing**" He whispered

"Your name."

"**Aenoch**"

But Batman didn't bat an eye. Odd characters were not unusual around here. From psychotic clowns to half-crocodile half-human mutants, Gotham ran the gamut.

Aenoch willed his arms to become one with the shadows and they became intangible, allowing the bola's steel cables to harmlessly pass through and fall to the ground with a clatter.

The two hoods on the ground began to stir. Aenoch had no intention of killing them even if he was fully capable of doing so. Instead, he took just enough of their souls to satiate his hunger and in the process give them a taste of the abyss he knew all too well.

Keeping one eye on the new arrival, Batman squatted down to the pair of stirring criminals, checked their neck pulses and pried opened their eyes.

"What did you do to them?"

"**Fed**.**"**

Of all the odd beings he had met during his travels, Aenoch had hoped this one human would fill his needs. But he despised Aenoch, just all the others. He would have cried if he could feel sadness.

"**Not here.**" It sighed and walked away.

Another pair of bolas whistled through the air and wrapped firmly around Aenochs arms and waist. Instead of becoming intangible and escaping again, Aenoch closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Batman's soul read like an open book in spite of the human's fervent desire to keep it buried.

"**Your…emptiness is of a different kind**."

Batman did not reply but retained his stony faced exterior.

"**You feel great loss…the loss of loved ones and a life you may have had. Your… crusade gives your life purpose and fills the void within**."

Still no reply. This human was steeled against all attacks, all that is except from ones within his soul.

"**I have no place here…I am…sorry?**"

The bolas passed within him and again fell to the ground. Swirling shadows coalesced around Aenochs back, forming angel wings of light swallowing ebony. His wings flapped and Aenoch lifted off the alley floor, disappearing into the raining night sky.

Batman remained silent as he summoned an ambulance for the unconscious woman and hog-tied the stirring punks.

2

Later that night…

Aenoch could have easily flown wherever he desired but instead he decided to walk. It allowed him to pretend to be human even if the whole notion was unattainable. Besides that, there was no place left for him to go

Walking down the teaming streets of Gotham, he looked to the blinking gardens of Neon around him and desperately tried to feel something. But how many cityscapes had he seen? How many sunsets? Not a one of them registered so what made it think this would be any different?

Passerby gave Aenoch a wide berth. To humans it was instinctual to avoid him, just as they would a bottomless chasm or manhole. He looked to their alien faces but not once did their eyes meet his. Aenoch wasn't entirely sure why he even tried anymore. He had no place amongst them.

Aenoch lurched and braced himself against a light pole as once again the hunger gripped his body. Ordinarily he would have gone several days without feeding but his desire to make it to Gotham overrode his common sense. He could probably find another to feed on but he knew it was pointless.

He had decided some time ago that if Gotham didn't offer what he was looking for that it would be time to go away. All he need do was let him self starve. Once the black energies were gone, his poor excuse for a life would follow. He had come close to starving several times and it actually felt relaxing. And what then? Aenoch wondered if there was a place in heaven for creatures such as him. But even if there wasn't, oblivion was preferable to this.

Another garbage strewn alley branched off to his right. Good a place as any he supposed not to mention highly symbolic.

As he made to duck into the alley, bright flickering lights down the street caught his eye. It was an electronics store with an orderly stack of televisions arranged in the front picture window. A small group of people was gathered around the display and watching the dancing images inside. Any other time Aenoch would have taken no interest but something within his black heart advised him to go have a look. The group parted, allowing him a path to the window.

It was a live news broadcast from San Francisco. A chained and unconscious Goliath of stone was being loaded onto the flat bed of a truck with the help of a large boom crane. Behind the scene, a mountain of ruined steel and concrete still smoldered.

The dark skinned reporter was interviewing a group of youths. But these were unlike any Aenoch had ever seen. One was short with green skin, matching hair and pointed ears. Another looked more machine than human, with one glowing red eye. Another, a girl, had green within green eyes and flowing ruby-red hair. They all were being interviewed in turn. Apparently it was this group that subdued the colossus behind them.

"And then we smote the Cinderblock with the truck of fuel." The redhead explained with an excited toothy smile

"Umm, yeah. But why collapse the building on him?" The reporter pressed

The green skinned boy stepped up to the camera, usurping the entire screen with his face.

"Because some super villains JUST DON'T GET IT."

The others in the group moaned with disdain. A boy in red vest, yellow cape and black mask stepped forward and shoved the green one out of the way.

"The building was abandoned. 'Robin confirmed' No one was in danger."

"And it blewed up real good." The green kid yelled from off screen.

The camera turned away from them and focused on a girl standing away from the group and showing very little interest in the interview. But she was like no other. Her skin was gray like his and she was dressed in a black costume with a dark blue flowing cape and hood. And like him, her face was still and emotionless. Perhaps she was another of his kind? Perhaps he was not alone?

"And what was your role in the apprehension of Cinderblock?" The reporter asked pointing her microphone to her stony face.

"Does it matter? He's just going to escape anyway." She sighed and walked away.

"Phew. 'A male to Aenoch's left whistled' that Raven is one_ hellacious_ hotty."

"My ass. 'Another disagreed' Starfire is the hot one: look at that rack."

But Aenoch felt something beyond arousal, something he had been searching for for so long.

"**Emptiness.**"

"Naw, I heard she's pretty smart. 'A bystander rebutted' now the red head: she's the bubble headed one."

"Just 'cause she talks like that doesn't make her an idiot." A female behind Aenoch hissed.

"Guess you would know."

The woman shoved Aenoch aside, pounced on the chauvinists back and proceeded to beat him about the face and ears.

"You f#king bastard! I'll show you bubble headed!" She roared

His plans of snuffing it forgotten, Aenoch left the melee with new purpose. That girl. He must seek her out. The wings of shadow returned and Aenoch ascended into the sky. He adjusted his direction and headed west…towards San Francisco

3

A week later…

The thick steel prison gates shattered outward. Out of the ruined gateway shambled the walking pile of stone known as Cinderblock. He shook his fists at the sky and roared in defiance at the briefness of his imprisonment.

Spotlights from the prisons guard towers focused on the lumbering monstrosity. Like an ignited truckload of firecrackers, the flash of a thousand automatic weapons ricocheted off its gray stone hide. The barrage lit up the night shrouded prison yard like a Fourth of July display.

But the Goliath ignored the salvo and continued on its way towards freedom. As it stomped across the prisons concrete and steel bridge, bright colors from its left caught his eye. Instead of running for safety like most would do, it diverted into the nearby parking lot.

With grunts of brainless joy, Cinderblock began smashing the cars. He giggled and squashed the hood of a Tan Ford Taurus with his foot, popping the tires like balloons.

But unbeknownst to it, a shadowed group stood nearby and watched the senseless destruction.

"Here we go again." Raven sighed

"Titans go!" Robin yelled

The group scattered. Raven and Starfire took to the sky while Cyborg and Robin charged ahead on foot. Beast Boy morphed into a snorting green rhino and charged along with the pack.

Cinderblock saw the incoming intruders and growled in anger. Although this hulk's IQ was rated lower than most invertebrates, he still recognized these people. Just a few days ago these five had defeated him and sent him here. Now his simple mind was no longer about smashing cars but revenge.

"Cease your automobile squashing." Starfire ordered in her trademark stern yet non-confrontational way.

It picked up a red battered station wagon. Planting both of its giant hands on the rear bumper, he effortlessly chucked the vehicle towards the incoming Tamaranian.

"Eep!" She squealed and threw her green energy bolts at the vehicle, shattering the car into a pile of molten shrapnel.

"Take that as a no?" Beast Boy chuckled

Cinderblock roared with range and grabbed a nearby red motorcycle. He moved to toss it when a screaming blue beam disintegrated it into glitter sized chunks. Cyborg stood by with his still smoking Sonic Blaster.

"Care to try it again tough guy?" He asked with a wide smile

The monster grappled a blue minivan by the roof and heaved it at the charging Kelly green rhino.

"Uh oh." Beast Boy yelped as he shrank into a mouse, sufficiently ducking the four-wheeled projectile

It flew harmlessly over the shape shifter and instead smashed into Cyborg, knocking him off his feet and squashing him into the rear hatch of a white Festiva. Starfire set down before the smoldering carnage.

"Cyborg? Are you injured?" She called into the wreckage.

"BB? You're a dead man." Cyborg moaned from within.

Robin leapt into the air and threw a handful of impact bombs at Cinderblocks head. Bright flashes of light and smoke blinded the monster. It screamed in pain and covered his eyes.

"He's down. Hit it Rae." Robin yelled.

The witch closed her eyes and recited her chants. Black energies reached out and enveloped two black armored prison buses parked on the curb. They floated over to the panicking Cinderblock and positioned them on either side.

"Eat this" She whispered, squashing the two busses together.

All fell silent as the Titans watched the sandwiched pile of steel.

"Boo…" Beast Boy cheered

The busses flew apart and Cinderblock stomped out, unhurt and very pissed.

Yah?" He finished

"Uh, Robin?" Starfire asked nervously

They all threw what ordinance they could at the juggernaut. It just shrugged it all off and continued towards them.

It hadn't always been like this. Cinderblock had once been nearly human sized and easily beaten. But thanks to the interference of certain criminal elements (namely a red and black masked megalomaniac who shall remain nameless), his height had been increased to over twenty feet and its physical density doubled with some well-placed Promethium. Now the thing was almost unstoppable. Last time it took a collapsing skyscraper and well placed fuel truck to take it out.

Meanwhile, on a warehouse roof a short distance away…

Aenoch squatted on the roof ledge and quietly watched the ensuing melee. His first instinct was to keep in the shadows and hidden but the object of his search was so tantalizingly close. The jeweled girl from the television had rejoined the group of youths as they planned their next strategy.

Unlike the others, she seemed neither worried nor frustrated at their precarious situation and that fact he found befuddling. Aenoch wondered what that must be like: to actually feel an emotion and hold it back? What a sensation it must be. But why would she do such a thing? His curiosity was getting the better of him.

But to join the fracas would go against his very nature. And how would they react? Most likely they would scream and run like all the others.

He stood and spread his ebony wings. Well he had been ready to die just a few days ago so if they do decide to shun him, his fate would be clear. But after all these years in the cold, just the chance to meet someone like himself was well worth the risk.

Aenoch took a deep breath and dove off the roof.

Back in the prison parking lot…

As the Titans pondered their next move, the shadows around the ruined parking lot began to gather around the rampaging monster.

"Rae?" Robin asked

"Don't look at me." She said shaking her head

"**Why?**" Echoed through the ruined parking lot.

"The hell?" Beast Boy asked looking around.

A tattered trench coat wearing figure appeared in front of the charging monster. He looked about their age but something about this stranger made them uneasy, like his young body was just a façade hiding something dark and inhuman.

The new comer willed the dark shadows to envelop the juggernaut and Cinderblock uncharacteristically stopped his charge. A confused grunt emanated from the cloud and a stony fist swung out of the void as it pondered its odd predicament.

"**Why?**" The stranger asked again

The monster just grumbled in confusion. A strange cold feeling breezed through his simple brain. Someone or something was reading his poor excuse for a mind.

"**You feel great…joy at this**." The voice concluded

Joy was not nearly as satisfying as anger and hate but it will have to do: the flight here had been quite draining. The void dissolved away and Cinderblock stood again in the parking lot of wrecked automobiles.

It shook its block shaped head and roared. The stone Golem's enraged gaze focused on the trench-coated figure and closed in. But the stranger's emotionless face did not change.

"Look out." Robin yelled

Starfire darted off to save the stranger but her efforts were much too late as both of the creature's hands smashed down on the boy, sending them deep into the asphalt with a bone-shaking boom.

"That had to hurt." Beast Boy gulped with nausea.

Cinderblock pulled his hands out of the crater. Aenoch stood at the bottom of the hole, entirely untouched. It's hands had passed harmlessly through.

"Urg?" It grunted in confusion and examined its monstrous hands. Yep, still there.

It raised its gigantic foot and stomped the figure, deepening the crater. Aenochs head and shoulders inexplicably jetted out of the monsters gray stony ankles. It looked down at the specter with befuddlement.

The stranger reached out with his gray hands. A black tar-like energy poured out of his coat sleeves and condensed around his gray hands. The ebony grew and took the form of twin barrel sized claws.

His giant hands of ebony grabbed hold of the monster around the waist and lifted him off the ground as one would a Cabbage Patch Doll. Cinderblock's face was twisted in a look of shock at his odd predicament. It kicked its legs and arms in protest.

"URG!" It roared and swung at Aenoch who was just out of the monsters reach.

Aenochs dark green eyes pulsed black as he fed on Cinderblocks seriously misplaced joy. The monster stopped thrashing and fell limp.

"Anybody want to explain what's going on?" The changeling asked to no one in particular

The claws disappeared with a puff, dropping the comatose hulk to the ruined asphalt with a lifeless thud. An army of prison guards converged on Cinderblock and began binding it with thick chains.

Starfire gently landed in front of Aenoch and strained to look into his face. He turned away but the gesture just made her try harder. Instead of fearing him, the girl was curious. Reluctantly, he turned to her. She was smiling? No one had ever smiled at him before.

"And what is your name new mysterious friend?"

"**Aenoch"**

4

Back at Titans Tower…

While the group sat in their living room and eagerly wolfed down a pile of celebratory Pizzas, Cyborg was reattaching his arm with a small welding torch built into his finger.

"I said I'm sorry." Beast Boy whimpered

Cyborg looked up from his work, shot the changeling a nasty glance and returned to his repairs.

Aenoch did not eat and could not feel physical hunger. Instead he stood at the dayroom's giant picture window and gazed out on the city beyond. He was usually in a dark place by now asleep. But for the first time in his life, he actually felt different here, comfortable. An alien feeling to be sure.

He looked over his shoulder.

Raven was sitting on their sectional couch and quietly reading one of her books of depressing Haikus. But every so often, she glanced over the book and peeked at Aenoch. Could she feel something too? The Spirit Drinker wanted so much to approach her but that part of him was gone.

The pizza boxes were soon empty and the teenagers reclined on the sectional couch and patted their filled bellies. Even though Aenoch had aided them in their victory, they still were a bit leery. Cyborg snapped his arm back into its appropriate shoulder and flexed it: good as new.

"So 'Cyborg volunteered' where're you from?"

"**I do not know."**

"Do you have a name?" Starfire asked again

"**Aenoch**"

They had asked the same question numerous times but were unsatisfied with his unchanging answer. Honestly, it was the only name he knew. He wasn't entirely sure how he came by it or what it meant, just that it was what he had always called himself.

"Is that your real name or an alias?" Asked Robin with a tone of authority.

Was he not related to Batman in some way? The empty recesses of Aenochs brain seemed to recall something along those lines but as soon as the thought appeared, it faded away.

"A mystery monster." Beast Boy whimpered

"Amnesia 'Robin countered' maybe a head injury. Let me check the database." He said and jogged off.

The sun was at its zenith, draping San Francisco with gold and fire. It had been a long time since Aenoch saw the world like this. For all he knew the sun never had any effect on him it was just instinctual to hide from it.

Again he glanced over his shoulder at Raven. Her dark blue eyes momentarily met his but immediately darted back to her book. She had to feel something. She must! He had crossed the entire country to find her.

"Hey look. While Robin's doing some checking, we got a spare room if you want to catch some Zs" Cyborg invited

Beast Boy elbowed him hard, producing an echoing gong sound.

"Hello? He could be some axe wielding maniac for all we know."

"**I have not killed anyone**."

"Sure you haven't" Beast Boy chuckled uncomfortably

Starfire stepped forward and patted Aenoch on his shoulder. Her thin orange fingers went numb from the cold of his aura.

"This way?" She gestured

Aenoch turned away from the window and followed the girl. As they passed the couch, he glanced at Raven who watched him from the corner of her eye.

"**Feel me?**" His mind begged

5

After entering the twenty-digit password for the Justice League Metahuman Database, the prompt screen popped up.

This JLMD was compiled and updated regularly by the JLA Watchtower. Only their closest and trusted allies are allowed to utilize it. And in an effort to keep out snoopers, Martian Manhunter personally changes the scrambling algorithm every twenty minutes.

Robin typed in the name: ENOCH

Twenty different entries popped up. Two thirds were villains while the rest were amateur crime fighters but none of their descriptions matched their guest.

Wait a second. He pronounced it AY-knock not EE-knock. Robin entered Aenoch into the search engine.

"NO ENTRY"

"Crap" He sighed

For the first time in recorded history, Beast Boy might actually be right: this guy could be an agent of Slade or worse. And the fact that Terra went rogue not even a month ago certainly didn't help. His first instinct was to call STAR Labs and have them pick him up but Robin's gut told him to search other avenues.

Even if the database has no listing, there are others that keep more "invasive" records. Robin hated to use his other source but what the hell. He dialed his number to the Batcave. Hmm…Gotham was four hours ahead so he should just be returning from patrol.

The aged but stately visage of Alfred Pennyworth appeared on the screen. Robin could just make out the stalactites and giant penny in the back ground. Could he be getting homesick? God forbid.

"Ah young Master Dick. What can I do for you?"

"Is Bats in?"

A screeching of brakes and hissing of escaping air. It was the unmistakable sounds of the Bat Mobile parking.

"Just arrived. Master Bruce? Your ward on line one." He hollered off camera

Alfred stepped aside and Batman's cowled visage took his place. He did not react in the least: how utterly typical. He reached up and pulled off his cowl, revealing the very human face of Bruce Wayne: millionaire playboy. Without his mask the human part of his complex character returned.

"What's up?" Bruce asked

"Some weird guy washed up here and I was hoping you might have an idea who he is. Looks like he buys from your tailor."

"Did you check the database?"

"Yeah, not a thing. And God knows you are so much sneakier…"

"Got a name?"

"Aenoch, AKA nothing, emptiness et-cetera."

"Gray skin? Black trench coat?"

"That's him. What is he?"

"No idea. He showed up in Gotham last week and took out two members of the Red Dragons while saving a bag lady. I ran him through Interpol, FBI, CIA and every other database and found nothing."

"Killed them?"

"No. They're not exactly sure what he did. The two are being held in Arkham- mumbling about "the dark" whatever that means."

"Then what happened."

"Mumbled about how he was looking for something, sprouted wings and flew away."

Was it him, or did Bruce's tough exterior waver for a millisecond. Very unusual.

"What should we do?"

"We could take him to STAR Labs at Metropolis for observation but it would take a while to arrange secured transport. Is Raven still living up there?"

"Sure"

"See what she can find out. Give me a report and we'll go from there."

"Roger, Tower out." Robin said switching off the screen.

She isn't going to like this. Raven hated playing psychiatrist.

6

"I'm not a psychiatrist."

"He doesn't strike me as the Joker sort. If we can avoid imprisoning him…"

In actuality she was going to volunteer anyway. This stranger had aroused her curiosity and was most definitely worth investigating.

"On it." She said simply and walked away

Raven stood outside the guestroom. It had only been used once and that was when Beast Boy built a fort out of the pillows and mattress inside. She lightly knocked on the metal door: no answer. She knocked again but much louder: still nothing. He was definitely inside…she could feel him.

She tried the door. It was unlocked and she stepped inside. The window shades were drawn and the bed's gray comforter was undisturbed. She made her way across the room and opened the closet.

Aenoch, still fully clothed, was curled up on the carpeted closet floor. His breathing was raspy and shallow. She squatted down and shook him.

"**Empty.**" He muttered

She shook him again and he stirred. Aenoch did not turn around but immediately knew who it was; her geyser of repressed emotions more than gave her away. Even with her standing before him, he still found it difficult to face her.

"I can find out who you really are." Raven explained

"**Aenoch**"

"That isn't your name. Allow me to reach inside your mind and find out what it is."

In all honesty, Aenoch really didn't care what his name really was. His curiosity was not of his past but the girl standing before him. However, if her search will bring them closer, so be it. He uncurled and sat up on the closet floor.

His dark green eyes looked into hers. She felt a shiver down her spine, very alien but not at all uncomfortable. Suddenly, a pillow popped off the bed and flew across the room. That always happens when her emotions emerge. God why was this guy affecting her like this? It was going to take a week's meditation to tuck all this away.

"Keep your center." Her mind screamed

The girl sat on the bed and assumed the lotus position.

"Sit" She said gesturing to the space before her.

He left the closet and took the same position. She reached out with her gray hands towards his temples. He cringed and shrunk away. Had he been abused? It would explain a lot.

"I will not harm you Aenoch." She confirmed

He steeled himself and leaned forward, allowing her small hands to touch his temples.

"Open your mind and relax." She whispered while closing her eyes and beginning her chants.

Aenoch disappeared and the room around her became blurry and swirled into a jumbled vortex of color and hues. And it revealed…nothing. His soul WAS empty. Usually this part of the mind was a muddled stew of feelings and recent memories. But instead it was a void, like an empty hard drive or bottomless well.

She concentrated and dove in deeper.

"**Empty**" A booming voice echoed around her.

"No kidding." She answered

This was worse than the Black Hole of Zarathos. She could go even deeper but it was risky, many have not returned from this depth. But Raven was intrigued. This guy was even more emotionally shut off than she was. Was it envy she felt?

She gritted her teeth and dove deeper.

"Aenoch"

But this time it sounded more human, with actual emotion. She was getting close.

Deeper

Deeper

"Aenoch?" A very human voice mispronounced

She was now standing in an antique bookstore filled with shelves stuffed with old paperback novels. A young man in the same T-shirt and blue jeans was sitting on the floor amongst stacks of what resembled old detective pulps. But instead of the books, he was examining an ancient leather bound volume. Stamped into the leather cover was the name "Enoch". Raven was no stranger to such tomes but that one did not sound familiar at all. This didn't bode well.

As she observed, Raven noticed several healing lacerations on the boy's arm. Her original theory of abuse appeared to be more and more likely.

He opened the book. The first yellowed page was blank. Flipping through the rest of the pages, he found the rest were blank as well.

"Tease" He sighed closing the book and returning it to the shelf.

The boy made to take one of the paperbacks but paused. Inexplicably, he reclaimed the book and opened it to the first blank page. He ran his fingertips on the yellowed paper. A single English word appeared on the page in handwritten script. It said simply:

"Empty" He whispered.

Raven shivered. Some dark magic was at play here but this place didn't look like the kind of joint that would offer such things.

He gently rubbed his fingers on the next page. More script appeared but it was not English. Raven recognized it- it was the Atlantean word for _empty_.

"Empty" He repeated

Obviously the young man couldn't have possibly known what it meant. Perhaps something was making him understand? He stood and hustled out of the aisle to an old man standing behind the front counter. Hmm, the owner didn't look suspicious either.

"Funny. Don't remember this one." The elderly clerk commented looking the book over.

There was an odd look in the youth's eyes, like forces unknown were influencing him.

"How much?" The boy asked

"Okay…err twenty bucks."

He paid for the book with a handful of one-dollar bills and left the store.

"Don't you want your receipt?" The shopkeeper called.

He held the book protectively to his chest with both hands and hurried down the street. Raven followed.

As she trailed the boy, she took in the sights and sounds of the stores and passerby around her. None of this stuff looked familiar. They passed by an electronic store advertising something called a "Betamax". Could that price be right? Seven hundred dollars for a VCR? What year was this?

They left the square and diverted into the residential section.

This place was your typical suburbs, like something one might see in any sappy Spielberg flick. Nice clean cookie cutter homes with well tended lawns and weedless flowerbeds lined the streets. A jingling ice cream truck toddled by chased by happy giggling children.

"Eww" Raven cringed with distaste

Raven imagined what would have happened if she had grown up in a place like this. She pictured herself as insanely happy as Starfire, prancing about the tower and giggling like a loon.

"Double eww"

He stopped outside one of the homes. The front yards lawn was well tended and free of garbage or any other signs of distress. From what she had seen so far, Raven had almost expected cars up on blocks and a large pile of empty beer cans.

The boy looked skittish of what was inside. Instead of entering through the front door, he snuck through the garage and adjoining laundry room. Emerging into the homes green carpeted hallway, he bumped into a short older woman toting a hamper of laundry- his mother obviously. Her face lit up immediately seeing her son.

"Back so early?" She asked amused

He tried to reply but apparently couldn't find the words.

"Yes?"

Her smile immediately transmuted to concern.

"Are you feeling okay? You look awfully pale."

She reached out to touch his forehead but he ducked her hands.

"I'm…fine." He said running off.

Raven followed him down the green carpeted hallway into a bedroom door posted with a bumper sticker emblazoned proudly with the decree: "I brake for Superheroes!"

The room was crammed full of posters and souvenirs of Metahumans. T-shirts from Gotham City with the familiar crest of Batman, a cardboard standee of Superman during his anti drug campaign and mountains of other similarly themed brik–a-brac filled his room. Stacks of photo albums and scrapbooks were piled haphazardly on his dresser.

An album sat open on his desk. She glanced inside.

It was full of news clippings about the Justice League and their adventures. This might just explain his actions in Gotham City and his seeking out of the Batman. Judging by the dates, this was published long before the forming of the Titans.

She spotted a calendar on a bulletin board behind his desk. It was December 1986. Over twenty years ago! This poor guy has been wandering for that long? No wonder he's so screwed up.

He sat on the edge of his bed and opened the book to the next blank page. Will touched it with his fingers and yet another language appeared.

"Empty" He intoned

Raven could not change the past, only watch. She allowed the odd scene to unfold.

He turned the page and touched it again. A different word appeared on the blank paper but this time was written in ancient Lumerian. A language even older than the previous one.

"Empty" He said again

Hours passed and he continued through the book. The proceeding languages were becoming so old even Raven was having difficulty recognizing them. Apparently they all were different forms of the same word.

And as the pages flew, she began noticing a subtle change in the teenager's complexion. The pigment of his skin was disappearing and his green eyes were becoming darker. It was as if every page was draining his soul a bit more. Raven instinctively reached out to pull the book away but her hands passed right through. She had forgotten that this was unchangeable. By the gods if someone would have stepped in.

By the last page, he was a ghost of his former self. The feeling and curious boy that Raven followed home from the bookstore was gone and in his place sat Aenoch. He could just sit on the bed and look around him confused.

The ancient book in his hands crumbled to the floor in a pile of dust.

There was a light knock on his door.

"Dear? Dinner time." His mother announced

He remained silent.

"Honey?"

He could not answer but instead looked confused. The knocking returned but harder with a sense of urgency

"Will? Open the door." She ordered

"WILL!" She yelled

Another knock.

"Will, open the door." A male voice ordered. His father surely

He began to shiver like a cornered animal. He stood, leapt over the bed and phased through the far wall.

Raven stood.

Okay, Will was his name. But there must be more. Even as empty as his soul is, there must be some remnant of what he was. To truly find out what happened, she would have to talk to the real Will.

She concentrated and the room faded away. Raven was taking a big risk now. No one dares goes this deep. But in this lost soul she was sense to feel a kindred spirit, if she could just reach it.

Deeper

Deeper

She gently set down on a black and white checkerboard marble floor surrounded by thick swirling clouds of black and dark blue. This was the deepest anybody has ever gone. It is here that lies the basest of instincts. From animals to cavemen, this was where their primal urges originate...feelings and impressions none can explain.

Set up on short Grecian style pedestals were orderly rows of carved busts. They were all of Will and sporting different expressions. One was obviously sad, one happy and so on. And holding dominion over the busts was a full-bodied statue of Will as he looked in the bookstore. He was cowering and covering his face with his hands. Raven pondered what it could mean.

"Shyness" An adult male voice answered uncomfortably from behind.

Raven turned to the source. It was William, what he might have become had he not found that book. He was a foot taller and at least twenty years older. His eyes were fixed to the ground and away from her. He was apparently shy around the opposite sex. It certainly explains why the shy statue was larger than the rest.

"William?" Raven asked

"Will 'He corrected without looking at her' William makes me sound like a nerd."

He wandered aimlessly around the garden of stone, keeping a safe distance from her. This was obviously going to take some finesse.

"So…you like superheroes hmm?" She suggested

"They go by _Metahumans_."

"Why do you like them so much?" She asked

That did the trick. He stopped and smiled excitedly.

"My High School Art Club took a trip to the Gotham Museum of Art."

"Uh huh"

"The driver got lost and our bus broke down in a bad part of town. While we waited for help, a street gang surrounded our bus and tried to knock down the door."

"Go on"

His eyes opened wide.

"And he swooped down on a rope and beat them all. But he did it without guns and super powers. He moved so fast I could barely see him in the dark."

"Batman?"

"Yeah! But he didn't kill them. He tied them all up and disappeared."

Raven was no stranger to the superhero culture. Honestly, after years of it, the whole notion has become somewhat of a bore.

"Was it really THAT exciting?"

He looked to her with a look of muted amusement.

"To a burned out suburbanite? Before that, the only hint of the metahuman lifestyle was when Lex Luthor's limo took the wrong freeway turn off and ended up driving down main street. To this day I can still hear him cursing his driver to "Get him the hell out of this s*t hole". It was all over the papers."

"I see. And that was what turned you on to su…Metahumans?"

"They had been my hobby for years. But it wasn't until I saw the Batman in action did my outlook change."

"You wanted to be one?"

"Batman was everything I wasn't. So I learned all I could about detective work and crime fighting..."

"And then you found the book."

He stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees. Tears began pouring down his face. Raven, uncomfortable by such showing of emotion, managed to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Aenoch" He mispronounced again

"What did it do to you?"

"It took everything away: emotions, memories, even the way I talked. Everything that made me what I was was stripped them away, leaving this gray…thing."

"The powers you have."

"Anger, hate and fear. 'He nodded' to live I have to feed on the darkest emotions of others. And that isn't too difficult considering how the world hates me."

"And who do you feed on?"

"The one lasting contribution of my hobby 'He chuckled sadly' I only feed off of criminals."

"Do you kill them?"

"Batman never killed…neither do I."

There was no danger here. She had been right to do this otherwise Aenoch could have ended up in an observation chamber at STAR labs or even worse just faded away.

"Is everything gone? You feel absolutely nothing?" She asked

"No. That book left the worst one of them all." He said standing and wiping his red eyes with the back of his hands.

"Which one?"

"LONLINESS! 'He roared into the endless void above' No matter what I do or where I go, I never feel complete. All I feel is the hunger and endless feelings of loneliness."

He leaned against the shyness statue.

"For years I wandered, trying to find what was missing. I walked from one end of this country to the other- from Keystone to Metropolis and everything in between. And the more I fed, the more my loneliness grew and my powers with it."

"Something must have changed"

"I wound up in Gotham. Strange how I saved it for last considering it was where this whole mess started. I found Batman but it didn't complete me either."

He sighed and dug his hands deep into his blue jean pockets and bowed his head.

"I had given up…I couldn't go on. So long in the dark and alone, I couldn't live with it anymore."

"You wanted to die?"

"Could you live such a life? Living off people who fear and hate you? Watching people walking in the light while you in the cold and garbage? Twenty years would be enough for anyone."

Suicide was the coward's way out. But could Raven honestly judge someone in the situation? He had been living like this longer than she had been alive.

"So what stopped you?"

"It was after your defeat, err, first defeat of Cinderblock. They interviewed Starfire and the rest. But when they interviewed you, I felt your emptiness, similar to mine."

"I repress my emotions on purpose." She advised

He approached her but this time he purposely looked deep into her eyes. He took her small hands in his.

"You feel loneliness as well, don't you." He said

She looked to the floor and nodded. No use denying it. Even amongst her team she still felt like an outsider, so isolated and shut off. So many nights she sat alone in her room and listened to Beast Boy and the others laughing and enjoying themselves while she sat in the shadows with her books.

"I was drawn to you Raven, like two kindred spirits." He explained

The echo of Will, the true Will, was reaching out to her and offering his companionship. A warm alien feeling crept over her body and in the process filled a void within her as well.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the black void above them, brighter than the sun but not at all painful to stare at. Will's soul had returned. Not all of it but just enough for him to maybe find some measure of peace.

"Complete me?" He whispered

She considered the pros and cons. The girl had but a few relationships and they all failed miserably. Who was to say this would be any different? She was just opening herself for more heartache. Of course there was nothing saying she couldn't keep him around. After all, he is such a sad and lonely character. Besides that, it would be refreshing to have someone in the tower who can empathize with her.

He saw her reaction and smiled.

As Raven willed herself out of Wills mind, she turned to see the stone representation of his shyness had shrunk to nearly half its size.

"Be patient with Aenoch? 'Will called' He's a mess."

Once again they were sitting on the bed of the guestroom. Aenoch slid off the bed and stretched. The digital clock on the nightstand said they had been at if for only ten minutes.

"**Join me for a pizza?**" He asked offering Raven his gray hand.

"You do not eat."

"**I have pretended being human for twenty years. Eating will be child's play."**

The tone of his voice had not changed; Aenoch was still there. But the dark enigma was gone and instead stood a being of buried feelings like her. He looked like one of them but within him laid the soul of a thirty-five year old. It would be pleasing to set the tower on a more mature keel.

But more importantly, there was now a bond between the two. Where was this going to lead? Only the gods could guess.

Bypassing his hand, she stood as well.

"I could eat."

_**I am Aenoch**_

_**I am nothing**_

_**An empty shell of what had once been a human**_

_**And to survive I must devour the hate, anger and fear of the same people who shun me**_

_**But in my never-ending loneliness I have found a purpose to my existence.**_

_**Her name is Raven, and she is a Teen Titan**_


	3. Chapter 3

Birds of a Feather

By

Eric H

With a hesitant Aenoch in tow, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire stomped inside the automatic doors of the Bayside Mall.

Raven followed the entourage but remained silent. She was going to make her contribution to the days festivities but was wisely waiting until her comrades were done making fools of themselves.

"**Why do I need a costume?**" Aenoch asked again

"All self respecting superheroes need a costume." Cyborg laughed

"And it'll make it easier when they make your action figure." Beast Boy added

"**But my clothes fit fine**."

"You've been wearing those things for twenty years 'Beast Boy sniffed' They're getting a bit randy."

"And a true hero must inspire confidence and friendship." Starfire said with glee

As his comrades chattered about the days impending clothes buying excitement, Aenoch's eyes took in all the bright lights, gaily decorated stores and wandering customers. Truthfully, this was the first time the Spirit Drinker had ever set foot inside a mall. Up to now he had always avoided crowded and brightly-lit places. For some reason, being around these people have made him feel much braver.

Mall patron and security personnel alike stood by and watched the odd scene unfold. The Titans often patronized the establishment and odd occurrences were not unusual. No, it was their new member that roused their curiosity. All dark and gray and such grungy clothes? This was most definitely going to be in _Metahuman_ _Monthly_ next week.

They ducked into the _Astro Accoutrements _outlet (formerly the _Grunge Gorge _and before that the _Punk Palace_). The superhero subculture was all the rage those days and finding unique uniforms was an absolute necessity. And those with actual powers could not help but benefit from the fad, for as long as it lasted anyway.

Racks upon racks of brightly colored spandex costumes filled the store. Every inch of wall space was hung with all manner of capes, masks and accessories. Over the loud speaker, the new Rap hit: _Superman: Kryptonian Pimp Daddy _blared. This place was the absolute opposite of what Aenoch was. He cringed at the sight. But sadly for the newcomer, the Titan's enthusiasm trumped any trepidations Aenoch may have had.

They first stopped at the spandex racks. Beast Boy dove into the first display and disappeared.

"Gotta be bright so he won't get hit by a bus." He said from within the pile of costumes.

"Naw! He's gotta go for the Batman look. 'Cyborg countered' You know criminals are a cowardly and superstitious lot."

"Perhaps green? 'Starfire suggested' On my planet it denotes bravery."

"He'd look like a Zucchini." Cyborg guffawed

"Besides. It's taken." BB sniffed

"Yeah one vegetable's enough."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

Aenoch and Raven stood back and watched his teammates argue over the subtleties of superhuman fashion.

"**Is this what life with the Titans is like?**" He asked

"No. This is one of their more lucid moments."

A green gorilla emerged from the jumbled pile of spandex with his long furred arms full of colored costumes.

"Fitting rooms are in the back." Cyborg said grabbing Aenoch and shooing him to the booths.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Aenoch squeezed into a fitting room and shut the door. Raven leaned against a display of adhesive chest insignias while Starfire paced back and forth eagerly waiting Aenoch to reappear.

The whole booth shook as the two Titans helped Aenoch into the costumes. He could not breathe in the closed confines of the booth and thus could not protest.

"No! Red Underoos with the blue tights." Beast Boy yelled

"Already taken. Use the Green Tights." Cyborg countered

"He'd look like a walking Christmas tree."

"How about the yellow ones?"

"Mighty Mouse."

"Oh yeah."

"Red Tights" Cyborg offered

"YEAH!"

More grunts and shuffling.

The door swung open and Aenoch fell out. He was dressed in all red spandex and underwear. He looked down at his costume, unable to find the words.

Starfire jumped up and down and clapped.

"Your costume is beautiful. 'She said with glee' Red is such a friendly color."

He glanced at Raven who just shook her head.

"Yeah, you need to color coordinate." Beast Boy agreed and pulled Aenoch back into the booth.

Two hours later…

They had tried every conceivable color combination possible and he was looking increasingly more ridiculous. They were pulling Aenoch into the booth again when he glanced at Raven with a look of reserved desperation.

"Lunch time." She said aloud

"YES! Let us eat and decide on Aenochs' costume." Starfire giggled

They stampeded out of the now cluttered store. Raven and Aenoch wisely stayed behind.

"It will take them twenty minutes to agree on a pizza. Follow me." She said leading him out.

The pair crossed the mall commons.

"**Where are we going?**" Aenoch asked

"My place."

Their destination was a shop aptly named "The Goth Garage". The façade was decorated in all black paint and crudely riveted together sheet metal. A scratched and mangled mannequin inside the front picture window was decked out in leather and torn black rags.

Aenoch nodded. Bright colors are so inappropriate for a creature such as he. This place would surely have what he was looking for.

Indeed, this was truly his kind of clothing store. There were no colors, just black and all shades of gray. Broken and cobbled together racks of black clothing were scattered about the bare cement floor. A leaking pipe in the ceiling dripped onto the floor, adding to the depressing ambiance. Was the place in real need of repair or was it decoration? Aenoch could not help but be intrigued.

From the store loudspeakers (salvaged car speakers hanging from the ceiling by wire and string), a medley of crying and slamming car doors assailed his ears. It was as if someone had taken the despair of Aenochs soul and translated it into music form. And judging by Ravens demeanor, it pleased her as well.

"**What is that empty yet soothing music?**" He asked

"_Shoot Me Now _by Life Sucks."

"**Perhaps I can hear more?**"

"I have their boxed set."

The depressed and black garbed clerk behind the register saw the new arrivals and they exchanged nods. Rae must be a regular.

"Wait here." She said and walked off

He browsed through racks of spiked leather and black clothing. They all looked a bit too busy. Sadly he knew nothing of fashion. Raven appeared with a new long black Pleather trench coat, an orderly stack of black clothes and a long fat shoebox.

"Try these on." She said handing Aenoch the bundle.

He stepped into one of the small fitting rooms (tacked together cubicles of salvaged ply wood) and slipped on the clothes. Raven had chosen a button up long sleeved dark blue shirt, long pants, a black leather belt and a pair of black leather sports gloves. They all fit perfectly and felt right to his touch. She knew him so well.

That is not to say he was surprised. Truthfully they had been on the way here when the rest of the Titans decided to tag along. All that is except Robin who was continuing his obsessive research on Slade.

He sat on the provided bench and slipped on the heavy leather boots with shining steel toes. Aenoch secured the straps and stood. They felt so much more substantial than his tattered sneakers and also added a couple of inches to his heighth.

The last thing to try on was the trench coat. Hmm, no buttons down the front. Aenoch adjusted the lapels and looked at himself in the cracked full-length mirror. This was so much more appropriate to him than that spandex. The interior of his coat became darker as his black energies filled the void inside. Apparently, his powers accepted his new clothing as well.

He wore trench coats not out of fashion, but necessity. The dark emotions he eats leaks from his exposed bare skin. A long time ago he learned that wearing something heavy and black kept the leaking at an manageable level. Also, trench coats created an reservoir for his black energies to gather for later use.

He stepped out of the fitting room and looked for Ravens reaction. She looked him from head to toe.

"That will do."

Good enough for him.

Raven produced a black velvet covered box and handed it to Aenoch. He opened it. It was a small maroon jewel identical to Ravens Chakra stone and a gold necklace with a red cabochon medallion similar to the band around her hip. The stone was an spare and the necklace came with her hip chain but was discarded when she decided it made her look cheap.

The girl saw a lot of herself in Aenoch: shunned, lonely and cursed with a dark spirit. Even though she still wasn't entirely sure how to take this guy, she figured her costuming scheme was more appropriate to his demeanor. Yes people will talk, but who cared? She knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

He turned the case around towards Raven and leaned forward, allowing her the honor of applying the jewel and necklace.

Her delicate gray hands took the jewel and pressed it to his gray temple, adhering it in place. She then took the necklace, slipped it over his head and carefully centered the jewel on his chest.

She then handed him a gold ring.

"**You are proposing?"**

Raven rolled her eyes.

"It's for your hair…you look like a hippie."

He gathered his long brunette hair in the back and secured it into a neat ponytail with the ring. It felt odd not having his hair in his eyes or down his back.

"**Do I look like a Titan?"** He asked

"There's no dress code."

Raven could see in his eyes that he didn't mean the uniform per se but his membership in the group. God it could have been her when she joined! She had flashbacks on her first days in the tower. She actually felt rather fortunate for the opportunity to bring another lost soul in from the cold.

"Yes you do." She confirmed

She paid for the clothes with her _Wayne Enterprises _allowance card. All the Titans had one and she supposed Aenoch would be given one too. Funny how Bruce Wayne took such a personal interest in them.

"What about these?" The clerk asked with distaste over the pile of rancid rags and worn out sneakers.

They were remnants of a life best forgotten.

"Trash them"

Shoulder to shoulder they left the store and made their way to the food court. All the mall patron eyes turned to the pair. Did she have a boyfriend? It was hard to tell. They weren't holding hands yet seemed comfortable with one another. In spite of their cold demeanor and depressing clothing, the whole display was actually quite cute.

The other Titans were sitting at their usual table gobbling down a triple meat pizza with the exception of Beast Boy who was bolting his usual tofu special. They turned away from their food and looked the duo over. Beast Boys and Cyborg's jaws hit the tabletop. Starfire smiled wide.

"You look like brother and sister."

"**Birds of a feather.**" Aenoch agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Aenochs First Day

By

Eric H

It was Aenochs first official day as a Titan.

Well, maybe official was a bit of an overstatement. He was in fact more of an "initiate". It seems a short time ago one of their newer members betrayed them and nearly obliterated the city in the process.

The wounds left behind by "The Terra Affair" were still pretty fresh. So to avoid such problems again, a probationary period of membership was instituted. Until he had proven himself on and off the field, Aenoch would be kept under supervision- a job Raven uncharacteristically volunteered for.

Sitting together on the tower roof, Raven read aloud some of her depressing poems and Haikus. The girl's appreciation for the dramatic and bleak fascinated Aenoch. Darkness and depression had been forced on him but apparently with Raven it was self imposed. The reason for her odd habits was confusing to say the least.

"…please let my dog die." She finished

She watched him hang on every word. Raven couldn't help but be impressed. Anyone else would have tossed themselves off the roof or at least be in tears.

"**Why do you write such things?"**

"They aid with meditation."

"**I see. Perhaps I could try…composing my own?"**

"I'll show you how. All you have to do is find something depressing and build on it. The goal is to leave the reader even more depressed than when they arrived."

"**And do you keep these things to yourself?"**

"No. On Thursday we can go to _The Languishing Hyena _and share."

An alarm from her radio interrupted them. Judging by the loud and urgent tone, it must be the "Titan Signal".

"Let's go." Raven said jumping to her feet and darted down stairs to the Living Room. Aenoch trotted behind her.

The other Titans had already gathered in the living room and were watching the giant view screen. Beast Boy was struggling with a nasty head cold, his gloved hands covered in viscous mucus.

Starfire offered the Imp a tissue.

"Dank- AFOO!" Beast Boy sneezed, spraying the girl with a cloud of green snot.

"You are welcome." She gulped

A detailed overhead map of the city was displayed on the television. Towards the center of the map flashed a red X.

"Gizmo and Mammoth just broke in to the Central Bank and are making off with their ATM machines." Robin explained

"Musd habe forgodden dheir bassgodes_. AFOO_!" Beast Boy sniffled

They ran out of the tower and down the front walk.

Their way of mass transit was specific. Since Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy could fly, it fell upon them to carry the others. Starfire was the strongest flyer so she hauled Cyborg and Raven was charged with Robin. Aenochs purpose was, in Robins own words to "watch and learn" so he just followed.

"Mind if I gadch a ride? 'Beast Boy asked through his stuffy nose' I lose by form when I sneeze."

"**Certainly"**

The imp shrank into a small chubby hamster and Aenoch gingerly scooped it off the ground and tucked him inside his coat pocket. He willed shadows from within his coat to gather around his back. The shadows grew and lengthened, forming black Angel wings. The rodent's green whiskered head poked out of Aenochs pocket and watched the display

"Cooool." The green hamster commented from Aenochs pocket.

Flapping his wings, he lifted off the island and caught up with the others . It was quite a sight to see San Francisco from this vantage point. Aenoch had little appreciation for beauty but still found the display somewhat entrancing.

A small pair of paws crawled between Aenochs wings and onto his back.

"Fasder." The little hamster squeaked excitedly

"**Why did you leave my pocket**?"

"Doo cold and id smells funny. AFOO!" He said sneezing and spraying a light coat of snot on the back of Aenoch's head.

Suddenly the small paws grew drastically in size and the hamsters weight doubled. Aenoch glanced behind him and the hamster was now an Kelly green Chinchilla.

"Dold ya." It sniffled

Screaming and a billow of smoke from downtown caught their attention.

"Titans go! 'Robin yelled' And Aenoch…don't forget to hold back."

Aenoch just nodded.

They set down outside the Central Bank. The front façade of the establishment had been smashed clean through to the lobby inside. From within they could hear child-like giggling and deep animal-like grunts.

The small green rodent leapt off of Aenochs shoulder and grew into a congested Brahma Bull.

Suddenly, a tall metal spider skittered out of the gaping hole. But as opposed to the insect, this one had just four legs and its body resembled a small bald child. He saw the Titans.

"BOOGERS" The pint-size thief hissed

A blond haired seven-foot tall furred beast stomped out behind, an teller machine under each arm. Must be the "Mammoth" Robin was referring too. Instead of cursing, it just grunted in indignation. Aenoch could feel great waves of joy coming from the pair. Apparently, some find happiness in crime just as much as his new friends find in stopping them.

"Got six reasons why you're going to put those back!" Robin yelled

"One" He growled

"Two" Starfire said

"Three" Cyborg added

"Four" Raven nodded

"Beasd Boy makes five…AFOO!"

The scene fell oddly silent. Robin and the others turned towards Aenoch. Oh! He missed his cue.

"**Six?"** Aenoch asked sheepishly

Usually Gizmo was a fountain of odd scatological insults but this "breaking of the mood" ruined his concentration. He shook his bald head and got back in character.

"Get outta our way you stinking puke eaters?" He yelled in an odd squeaky voice

"You ad whad army taddoo?" Beast Boy sniffled

The spider legs tucked into Gizmos backpack. He reached down to his gadget filled belt and began to giggle.

"You're gonna get flushed down the toilet you stinking, ass munching, THE HELL?"

Aenoch was holding Gizmo off the ground by the collar and looking the tot over. This was what all the fuss was about? He looked like a refugee from a Family Circus comic strip.

"Put me down you booger eating, scum sucking"

"Aenoch! 'Cyborg gasped' Put him down. He packs a…"

_KER-PLOOIE!_

Punch" Cyborg finished as the smoldering Spirit Drinker was sent flying through the air, across the street and into the open top of a trash bag filled Dumpster, his impact closing the lid. Some of the best lessons are the hardest learned he supposed.

Gizmo's spider legs sprouted back out of his backpack. He grabbed one of the cash machines and ran off while Mammoth took the other and stomped away in the opposite direction.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy take Gizmo and the rest take Mammoth. GO!" Robin said running off

The women flew off in pursuit of the fleeing mutant while the remaining Titans converged on Gizmo. He stopped and faced them, an devilish smile creeping over his immature face.

"Give it your best shot booger snots." He laughed pressing a button on his belt. An semi transparent bubble materialized around Gizmo with an audible "bloop" noise

"Don't mind if I do." Cyborg said as his arm adjusted into its Sonic Blaster.

He carefully aimed the cannon at Gizmos spider legs and fired. The screaming blue beam hit the bubble. But instead of impacting or dissipating, the bubble gave like rubber.

"Oh crap…" He cursed as his blast bounced back

The repelled Sonic blast hit Cyborg square in the barrel chest, knocking him off his feet and through the front picture window of an flower shop, producing an orchestra of breaking glass, shattering flower pots and Spanish cursing.

"I call it the Fart Knocker Field. 'Gizmo giggled' The harder you snots hit it, the field sends it back times two."

The green bull inflated larger and took the form of a Rhino. It leveled his horn at the bubble and charged, sending all the animals ponderous weight into the field. Beast Boy grunted and dug his feet into the asphalt as he forced his way deeper..

"Come…on." The changeling grunted

His horn were just an inch away from Gizmo when:

"_Bloop!"_

The field snapped back, knocking the Rhino off its feet and rolling down the street.

Cyborg emerged from the ruined storefront, his thick metal body plastered with a rainbow of crushed flowers and shattered flower pots. Instead of aiming again at the bubble, he aimed his Sonic Blaster at the pavement below Gizmo's feet. The screaming blue beam shattered the asphalt.

"You missed choad." Gizmo guffawed

"Did I?"

The street collapsed and Gizmo fell into the gaping hole. After a second of silence, there was a muddy splash and gags.

"Hope your toys are shit proof." Cyborg yelled inside the hole

The pavement shattered a distance away and a sewage encrusted Gizmo emerged still clutching the ATM machine.

"Go eat toilet paper butt wads." He coughed and skittered away

Beast Boy morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and stomped after the fleeing toddler while Cyborg ran to catch up. The giant arachnid turned towards them without losing his stride.

"Come get some ya booger brains!"

Meanwhile…

Aenoch tumbled out of the Dumpster. Some Titan he turned out to be. A seasoned veteran would never have allowed themselves to get clobbered like that. He shook himself, knocking off the filth-adhered garbage.

The sounds of explosions and grunts a distance away caught his attention. Aenoch willed for his wings to return and he flew off. Catching up was easy, all he had to do was follow the trail of destruction. Sure enough, the battle was raging a few blocks down. Instead of diving in headfirst and most likely getting his ass handed to him again, he settled on an ledge overlooking the melee and observed

The psychotic preschooler was skittering down the street on his spider harness while at the same time firing what looked like lightening bolts out of a pistol at Cyborg and Beast Boy in his Tyrannosaurus form. The pair were trying to get hold of the squirt but Gizmos weapon kept them at bay.

"Come get some cy-booger. I'll fry your crud ware." He taunted

Aenoch struggled to formulate a plan. He could try to feed off of Gizmo but could never get close enough with that weapon of his. And the force field would preclude his shadows.

A short distance away, the bare steel girder framework of what appeared to be an building under construction loomed. An novel idea popped into Aenochs head. Would it work? No time for second thoughts, he leapt off the roof.

Back at the melee…

"Give up yet nose pickers?" Gizmo giggled

But the kid's glee faded. Beast Boy stood in plain sight but Cyborg was conspicuously missing. Suddenly the manhole cover below him was pushed away and two robotic hands took firm hold of his stubby legs.

"Leggo dick weed!" He protested

There was a loud metallic crunch as Cyborg tore the psychotic toddler off his spider harness. His tiny legs and arms kicked, sending his electric bolts in all directions. Cyborg struggled to get a grip but the electricity was frying his systems.

"**Cyborg? Over here."**

**  
**Aenoch set down before him holding a particularly smelly and fly swarming green plastic outhouse. He pointed the outhouse at them and opened the door.

Cyborg chucked Gizmo like a football across the street, sending him dead center inside the open outhouse. Aenoch slammed the door closed

"Boo-YAH! Quick thinking Annie." Cyborg laughed

This was a example of his aimless wandering actually proving useful. Some years ago he had slept in one of these outhouses, little knowing less than a decade later he'd be using another to corral an super villain.

Smoke began to billow off the plastic latrine door. Gizmo was cutting his way out!

"Lemme out snot heads!" He screamed from inside.

Beast Boy, still in his T-Rex form, nonchalantly walked up to the outhouse and swung his tail, knocking the latrine over onto its door. Gizmo screamed in disgust as raw sewage poured out of the tank and flooded the compartment inside.

"You _choke _dick weed! Son of a _choke_!" Gizmo gagged

A crash and explosion from a few blocks ahead rocked the ground. The trio ran off to help their teammates.

Mammoth had armed himself with a light pole and was swinging it to keep Robin, Starfire and Raven at a distance. Robin saw Cyborg and the others return.

"CY! BB! Outflank him." He ordered

They all surrounded the mutant.

Mammoth lunged forward and swung his streetlight, smashing the T Rex outside the head and knocking BB unconscious. He slumped to the ground and shrank back to his human form. Starfire gently scooped up the changeling and flew him to safety.

"Who's next? Come get some!"

Aenoch could feel Mammoths feelings of desperation at being surrounded and outnumbered. From experience Aenoch knew the criminal was even more dangerous than Gizmo with all his hardware.

Black energies enveloped Mammoths light pole as Raven attempted to tear it out of his hands. They both strained in their odd tug of war. He jerked the light pole, forcing the girl out of the sky. Before she could fly away, he grabbed Ravens thin leg and pulled her to the ground. His thick and hairy fingers wrapped around her neck.

"One move and I take her head!"

They all knew he meant it.

"Back off!" Robin warned

They stepped back.

Suddenly, Aenoch began to feel great waves of anger erupt from the girl. He had never felt anything like it! It was as if a great geyser of hate was percolating within her small frame. Her face was twisted in pain as she struggled to hold the tide back.

"**Step back."** Aenoch whispered and inched farther away

"What?" Robin asked

The ground began to tremble, as well as the windows of the surrounding buildings. The other Titans began to see his point and followed his lead. They were no stranger to her nasty temper but this had to be the worst yet.

Aenoch saw the truth now. She was a cauldron of hate and rage and only with her cold emotionless ways is she able to hold the flood back. And now her protection is failing and the dam was beginning to crack. And with her powers? This was going to get ugly!

Mammoth brought her enraged face close to his. Oh God please say he wasn't actually considering…

"**Mammoth! Do not…"** Aenoch yelled

The mutant licked her face with his long slimy tongue, covering it with a viscous film of food crumbs and saliva.

Raven roared and the world around them exploded with it.

A shock wave of black energy erupted from the girl and sent the Titans flying. A deafening cacophony of shattering glass filled their ears as every last window and windscreen within a miles radius shattered. The streetlights bent outward with a metallic groan.

Mammoth was thrown to the pavement. He tried to crawl away but black tentacles grabbed him around the waist and yanked him off the ground.

Raven was gone. In her place stood a creature three times her heighth wrapped in her blue flowing cape. The face within the hood was obscured with the exception of two rows of flaming red eyes and a mouth of sharp white teeth.

"_SCARED?"_ She roared and smashed Mammoth hard on the pavement. The sound of breaking bones echoed through the street

"Raven!" Robin begged

"_FRIGHTENED?"_ She screamed and smashed him again.

"Sdop!" Beast Boy pled

Raven was about to smash Mammoth to the ground again when Aenoch stepped forward.

"Annie! Come back!" Cyborg yelled

"**Raven**"

The creature was enjoying herself way too much to listen. Instead she wrapped another one of her tentacles around Mammoths legs and began to pull. She was going to tear him in half like a wishbone!

"**Raven"** Aenoch repeated

Her demonic face turned to the intruder.

"**Put him down"**

He looked deep into her red enraged eyes. Behind the façade of hate and dark, Aenoch could sense the struggling face of a frightened girl but immediately the monstrosity took control again. It chucked the broken body of Mammoth away and made a grab for Aenoch. But he did not run or struggle. To do what he had in mind, he would have to be much closer.

A thick black tentacle wrapped around him and pinned his arms to his waist. She lifted him into the air and pulled him to within an inch of her sharp tooth studded maw.

"_AFRAID?" _It asked through a mouth of clinched teeth

"**No. But you are."**

Black pulsing shadows erupted from Aenochs eyes as he began to feed on Ravens muddied soul. How long had this been piling up? How could such a quagmire of unfocused hate have built up in such a small body?

This monstrosity realized Aenoch's plan and retaliated. It smashed Aenoch on the pavement. But he did not turn his eyes from hers and continued to drain her.

The Titans watched the odd scene from afar. Whatever Aenoch was doing, it was working. Raven was beginning to calm down.

It was like sucking the water from a pouring garden hose. Aenochs body was already well past its storage limits and black energy was drizzling from inside his coat. But he stood fast, if he were to quit now Raven might never return.

The demonic form began to shrink. Her tentacles grew limp as the rage that fueled them was siphoned away. The tentacle holding Aenoch lost the strength to support him and slumped down to the pavement.

Her geyser of anger finally waned. The demon doubled over and fell onto its side. Its red hate-filled eyes dimmed and became human.

Again the girl known as Raven lay unconscious on the ruined City Street. Aenochs forest green eyes returned as he stopped his feeding. Anymore and he would risk killing her.

"I'll be." Cyborg whistled

Aenoch and the others kneeled around the girl. She was breathing but unconscious, her slender gray body trembling with shock. He carefully picked her up off the ground. For all her powers and emotional baggage, she weighed close to nothing. Her arms fell limp towards the ground.

"**I will take her home."**

"Yeah, go. 'Robin nodded' We got it from here."

Black wings appeared on Aenochs back and he gently flew Raven back to Titans Tower.

That evening…

Raven began to stir and her dark blue eyes opened. She was in her own bed carefully tucked under her blankets. And standing by her bedside was Aenoch watching over her. By Azarath! Carried back to the tower like a sleeping child? How Embarrassing. She pasted on the best neutral expression she could muster.

"**You are feeling…okay?"** He asked

Something like a deflated balloon. But even in all her exhaustion, she had never felt better. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Of course she couldn't tell him that as it would show weakness- best salvage what she can of this mess.

"Mammoth?" She asked, changing the subject

"**Okay. But he will most definitely have second thoughts before trying that again. "**

She looked away.

"**Had that happened before?"** He asked

She just nodded. It was shame she felt. Shame for letting her protection down and allowing the emotions she has tried so hard to suppress to take control. He leaned forward and gently placed his cold gray hand on her cheek. Her feelings of shame disappeared.

The girl gazed on him with a look of concern.

"**I eat emotions. Anger, hate, fear and…shame."**

The room fell silent. The girl was unused to being helped in such a way and probably would not thank Aenoch but just seeing the girl at peace was reward enough. He made his way to the door. Trespassing in her room was taboo at the tower and he had better not press his luck.

"Why?" She whispered

He cocked his head.

"Why did you do that? I could have killed you."

"**I would die for you Raven."** He said and gently closed the door

Aenoch stumbled down the darkened hallway towards his room. He honestly was not sure how to feel about the days events. Yes it felt satisfying bringing the villains to justice but would he always have to watch the others get hurt too? It was so much easier being on his own. Maybe staying here was an mistake.

"Annie?" Robin whispered from behind

He stopped.

"Good job today." He said handing Aenoch a brand new official Titans communicator.

"**My…probation is over?"**

"We have to put it to a vote but I don't see any problems. Welcome to the team." He said walking off.

Aenoch hooked the bright yellow radio to his belt and stood up straight. Well all right, maybe the Titans did mean something.

Epilogue

That next morning at breakfast…

"Aw come on. 'Beast Boy said while offering Cyborg a generous bite of his gelatinous tofu omelet' it's all natural."

"So is dog doo and you don't see me eating that do you?" Cyborg grunted while shoving in another forkful of waffle.

"Ha! 'Robin laughed' Good one."

Starfire grimaced at their excrement themed debate and pushed away her plate of half-eaten waffles. Funny, considering the odd consistency of her own native food.

As they sat and argued the finer points of vegetarian cuisine, Aenoch lurched inside the dayroom. The group fell silent. It was unusual for the fellow to be up at this early hour let alone join them for breakfast. No doubt the skirmish last night helped crack his shell. His new yellow Titans communicator stood out from his all black uniform.

"Have a seat. 'Cyborg invited' Pull up a waffle."

"Yes please?" Starfire said happily

Aenoch uneasily sat in their breakfast nook next to Robin. Although he had proven his usefulness with that Mammoth and Gizmo incident the day before, he still made them feel a bit nervous. But Aenoch was used to the reaction and if in their position, he would surely feel the same way.

"Want some?" Robin said pushing the platter of waffles over to the Spirit Drinker

"**No thank you."** He said

"Then how about some Tofu?" Beast Boy asked pushing his plate over.

"**Thank you but I do not eat."** Aenoch explained

"It's okay. 'Cyborg said' its not real food."

Aenoch suddenly perked and turned to the door. They swished open and a very groggy looking Raven stepped inside the day room. Considering the goings on yesterday, she looked none the worse for wear.

He had drained her rage not even a day before but it felt like much of it had returned. Where was it all coming from? He hadn't felt that much pent up rage since he got stuck in that riot in Keystone. Aenoch was not the curious type but had to learn why.

"Hey Rae." Robin bid

Raven just replied with a grunt as she made her way to the brewing pot of tea. When in this mood best just leave her alone. She filled her "Life Sucks" mug and sat next to Starfire. She slumped in the nook and sipped her tea.

Cyborg glanced at Raven and then to Aenoch. Damn! It was like sitting between two gray skinned bookends.

Aenochs gaze was focused on the girl but she did not return it. Raven hates it when she loses control of her rage but the idea of a newcomer diffusing her and carrying her away like he did must be even worse.

Well the stalemate could go on all day but Robin wanted to install a MP3 player in his cycle before battle practice.

"Well…gotta go." Robin said while deftly ducking under the table and leaving the room

Following his lead the others followed suit and left. Starfire hovered out of the seat and over the table. The Tamaranian couldn't help but be curious on where this would lead. But they deserved the privacy; they probably had a lot to discuss. She left the day room.

It wasn't until they were alone Aenoch finally spoke.

"**About last night."**

"I don't want to talk about it." She said without looking up from her cup of tea

"**Where does it all come from?"** He asked

She looked at him with a look of muted irritation. Aenoch could feel her embarrassment.

"I said I do not want to talk about it."

But his curiosity was aroused. He had to find out. Aenoch closed his eyes and reached farther into her psyche.

"NO!" She gasped

A tsunami of blood curdling rage filled his mind. Anger, hate and unbridled fury burned his brain in one great gush. Above it all, his ears rung from a male's deep bellowing laughter. Aenoch tried to break the connection and push it away but the darkness within the girl grabbed hold of his mind and refused to let go. Every last muscle felt like they were being torn away from his bones.

"Aenoch…" A voice beckoned through the maelstrom

He came to curled up on the floor of the kitchen. The table of the breakfast nook had been tossed clear to the other side of the dayroom. Food and smashed plates littered the floor. Small gray hands here lightly pressing his temples, sending a soothing breeze through his tortured brain.

Aenoch turned to the source of the hands. Two pairs of red glowing eyes were staring back at him.

"**GET AWAY!"** Aenoch screamed

But the intruder did not. Instead the hands found their way back to the sides of his head and the breeze continued to blow the rage away. The intruder's red hate filled eyes disappeared and the demonic face became Ravens.

The laughter and screaming in his head had muted somewhat but the feeling of dark was still crawling on him. It felt like burning tar.

Good god! All his years cursed and he never felt anything like that. For one split second he felt like all the misery and hatred in the universe was forced into his body. He was every raped woman, molested child and dying soldier on the battlefield. He felt every last starving belly and gunshot.

Aenoch slumped to the cold linoleum floor unconscious. As he drifted in and out of the dark, he heard the sliding doors open and the sound of hurried footsteps. The consternation must have attracted the others.

"Is he alright?" A familiar squeaky voice asked worriedly

"What the hell happened?" A deep one continued

"It was just an accident." Raven insisted

"Are you kidding? The table is embedded in the wall!"

"DAMMIT I SAID HE'S OKAY!" Raven snarled

She helped Aenoch to his feet. His legs felt like rubber but the girl was a lot stronger than she looked. She led him out of the dayroom and down a hallway through another door. The room was filled with odd sculptures and racks of leather bound books. Her room? But one of the first rules told to him by the others was that Raven's room was strictly off limits! He only dared step inside here before to place her in bed.

Raven sat Aenoch on her bed and hustled off to a large wooden chest. She opened it and pulled out an armful of black candlesticks. He watched as Raven carefully set them around a pentagram etched on the floor.

"**What was that?" **Aenoch asked

Raven did not answer and finished setting up the candles.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos" She softly chanted

With a sweep of her arms, the candles magically ignited. She sat in the center of the circle.

"Sit"

Aenoch stood from her bed and stepped inside the circle. The second he stepped within the circle, his cold gray skin began to tingle and he felt the same comforting breeze through his brain. He carefully sat before the girl.

Raven closed her eyes, bowed her head and began to chant. Aenoch felt the rage being drained away and the laughter fade. Within a few seconds, it felt like nothing had happened.

"Better?" She asked

Aenoch just managed a nod. She calmly stood and waved her arms again, snuffing all the candles at once. Raven began gathering them.

"**What was that?"** Aenoch asked again.

She bowed her head in shame.

"My father."

"**Who is your father? How could he have done that to you?"**

Aenoch suddenly got the impression that he shouldn't have asked.

"**I am sorry." **

"My father is a demon named Trigon. What you saw and felt was his presence within my mind."

"**You live with that all the time?"**

"The priests of Azar taught me how to block out his influence."

"**What happened last night…"**

"I-I lost control of my anger and he clawed his way out."

Aenoch slumped. He thought it was horrible living with emptiness but he could not even fathom what it must be like living with that. She bowed her head and walked away. Aenoch stood.

"**But what I did for you helped. Did it not?"**

She looked at Aenoch with a helpless look in her eyes. It must hurt so much for her to admit it.

"I have never felt like that. For once in my life the pressure was gone and my mind could relax. But it was only temporary."

"**Perhaps we could try again? I feel your suffering."**

"NO! No way would I ever put any one at risk."

He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"**I am the only one that CAN help you. Allow me to take your pain away."**

She paused and considered his proposal.

"**You help me as well. So long I had to feed off of criminals or people who feared me. But you will give me the chance to finally walk in the light."**

It became quite clear to Raven that they needed each other. But she was cursed! No way in hell could this relationship work. How many have died or been hurt just from getting close to her? But to deny herself the chance to be free from her fathers influence would be stupid. And it wasn't like she was being selfish, Aenoch needed her as well.

Raven sat on the bed and assumed the Lotus position. Aenoch settled before her and did the same. She reached out with her hands to place them on his temples but instead, his large cold hands gently gripped hers. Her whole body quivered with the alien sensation.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthossss" She chanted

Aenoch could feel the hate within her being directed through her hands and into his. It was orderly and gentle, not like the flood he experienced before. He eagerly devoured the dark emotions. And with the flow he felt memories and impressions.

He was standing in the Tower living room. An Christmas tree had been set up and the group were laughing and enjoying themselves hanging decorations on the branches. Starfire floated up into the air and carefully placed the gold star on the top, much to the others applause and cheers. But off to the side sat Raven with her books, feeling left out and alone. Aenoch took the memory and all the emotional baggage that came with it. As he did, her small hands squeezed his.

The tree decorating was replaced with Raven hip deep in mud and fighting a skinny blond girl. The girl apparently had power over the Earth itself. She was standing on a floating boulder and taunting her, forcing her dark side to emerge. He felt Ravens impressions of the blonde. She had once been a friend to the Titans but it was all a lie meant to hurt them. A name came to Aenoch out of the ether. Terra? So that was Terra. Ravens chest heaved at the memory.

"**Let me take it away."** Aenoch whispered as he gently took the memory from her.

Her hands began to tremble.

The flow slowed to a trickle and stopped. He had eaten enough and Ravens reservoir was empty. Aenoch opened his eyes and she was staring back at him. She had helped him before, now it was his turn.

"**Better?"** He asked

Raven just smirked. It was overwhelming to the girl having those painful memories and emotions taken away. But in the aftermath of their communion, Aenoch felt something different. Affection! He felt her affection towards him. Just the feeling of another caring for him made the day's ordeal worth it.

An alarm echoed through the tower.

"Battle practice." Robin yelled over the loudspeaker.

They released their hands and slid off the bed. Raven left the room and Aenoch followed. She floated down the hallway and disappeared through the closed door. As Aenoch made his way to the gym and contemplated that morning's happenings, Beast Boy bounded up to him.

"You can read minds?" He asked

"**I can feel impressions, things people want hidden." **Aenoch confirmed

"Have you read mine?"

Aenochs' ebony wings materialized on his back.

"**No Garfield. I have not."** He said with a smirk and flew off

"Good I…HEY!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Crush

By

Eric H

Saturday morning…

Aenoch had been in Ravens room all night. And to what ends might we ask? Smooching? Braiding each other's hair?

"Talking about me probably." The Kelly green Doberman hissed with its ear pressed to the thick metal door.

"Beast Boy. What are you doing?" Starfire whispered

The dog yiped and morphed back into the familiar green skinned runt.

"I-I dropped my cookie." He stammered with an uncomfortable smile.

"You are dropping eaves on Raven and Aenoch." She scolded

"I dropped my cookie." He insisted

"Well they deserve their privacy. Robin is waiting for us in the living room." She said walking off

He pressed his pointed ear to the door again.

"Talking about me."

"Beast Boy!" She called

He jumped to his feet and trotted off.

What makes him so damn special? The guy's here for a month and not only does Raven let him get close but allows him in her room. He'd known her for a hundred times longer and hasn't earned the privilege. BB had felt bad for Aenoch at first but this special attention from Rae was really starting to chaff.

In Ravens room…

The couple hovered in the air and chanted. Most of their spare time was spent in this way. Aenoch fed on dark emotions and Raven had much to spare so meditating together like this helped them both reach spiritual balance.

Momentarily the Spirit Drinker broke concentration and heard the consternation outside her door. He knew it was Beast Boy and was well aware of the little mans increasing wariness of him. But Aenoch also sensed the changeling had a crush on Raven and felt his arrival had horned in on his territory. He would like to discuss it with him. He would that is, if he could get the changeling alone. Just Aenochs presence was enough to make the kid quiver.

"Aenoch?" Raven whispered

He returned to his trance and they continued their communion.

Meanwhile, in the Tower dayroom…

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy gathered to discuss Aenochs future in their team. He had been living in the tower for almost a month and had proven himself a valuable member of the group. But there were still some facets of this guy that made them uneasy.

For all intensive purposes, the guy's a vampire. Sure he feeds on emotions instead of blood and granted Raven has more than enough emotions to keep him satisfied. But what were to happen if she disappeared for any length of time? Anything that lives by feeding on others begets mistrust.

Also, he was even colder and more aloof that Raven- a feat many thought impossible. Starfire and the others had offered their friendship but it just confused the newcomer. Instead he usually stayed by Ravens side. On the plus side she didn't seem to mind.

In his defense, Aenoch had been a wonderful influence on Raven and has been instrumental in helping the girl overcome her emotional isolation. Just yesterday Starfire spent an entire afternoon expounding the spiritual differences between Chocolate and Vanilla pudding and not once did Raven roll her eyes, sigh or try to leave the room.

Plus his innate ability to scare the crap out of people had come in handy when interrogating criminals and other deviants. Last week he made Mumbo Jumbo cry and wet himself.

But most importantly it was the first hint of romance that had materialized in the tower since their founding. Starfire loved the healthy relationship of the pair and was his most fervent booster.

"Okay. Let's put it to a vote." Robin suggested

They murmured in agreement

"Cyborg?"

He smiled wide and gave a bionic thumb up.

"Starfire?"

"YES!" She squealed happily and clapped

"BB?"

"Nope."

The group gasped in surprise.

"Why?" Asked Starfire

"He's too old. Last I saw we were the TEEN Titans."

"His soul is indeed much older but his body has remained as old as us." She countered

"He doesn't play Game Station." Beast Boy added

"Rae doesn't play either. You're gonna have to better than that." Cyborg grunted

The mentioning of the girl's name angered the boy.

"He doesn't even know what an Wet Willie is. I asked him what one was yesterday and he said he doesn't watch cartoons."

"I did not know what "Wetting a Willie" was until you demonstrated." Starfire defended

The boy humphed indignantly.

"We have a majority BB and your reasons for not allowing Aenoch in are dumb." Robin said with a disgusted glare.

Beast Boy jumped to his feet and confronted him.

"Hey! Wet Willies are important. It's what makes us, US."

"And all this time I believed it to be friendship and love of adventure." Starfire sighed

"It just wouldn't work. Rav…err our team would never be the same."

Cyborg chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"You got a crush on Raven." He guffawed

"Do not!"

"I saw how you look at them. You'd be turning green if you already weren't."

"Am not! 'Beast Boy roared' Am not!"

"But you must accept it. 'Starfire calmly reasoned' She is content. That is all that should matter. Perhaps you will someday find a Beast Girl who also enjoys the belching and boogers and you two will be happy as well."

"You have my answer." Beast Boy humphed and stomped out of the day room.

"Beast Girl?" Cyborg asked confused

The couple had just left her room when the changeling stomped by. He glared at Aenoch, raised his green pointed nose and continued on his way.

"What was that all about?" She asked while watching the boy disappear into his room and slam the door hard enough to make the tower shudder.

"**I am the cause of all this.**"

"Probably lost a game of Space Paranoids to Robin. 'She reasoned' Pay no attention."

This had been festering for a while and it was high time Aenoch addressed it. If all of the team did not accept him, he would leave. Even if he felt emotionally attached to Rae, Aenoch would never allow Beast Boys feelings to ruin their teams shared unity.

Raven walked towards the day room.

"Herb Tea?" She asked

"**I will join you in a second.**" Aenoch said and made his way to Beast Boys door.

He knocked.

"Go away."

"**We must talk.**"

"Phooey!"

"**Please**"

A long green tongue slithered under the door and blew raspberries. Aenoch willed his body intangible and he stepped through the door. A fat green aardvark was still sticking its tongue under the door jam.

"Ah! Oh no!"

The anteater shrank into a Guinea pig and skittered under his bed. Aenoch sunk to his hands and knees and peeked underneath. The rodent has nervously huddled amongst the dust bunnies and dirty underwear.

"**I will not harm you**. **I only wish to talk.**"

"Right. You've just been just waiting to suck my brains out."

"**Hardly an appetizer BB.**"

Did he just crack a joke? Maybe Aenoch was not going to squish him after all. The Guinea pig skittered out from underneath the bed and inflated back to Beast Boy. He crossed his arms and looked away in protest. Aenoch reached out with his hands and made to touch the kid's temples. He shrunk away.

"I knew it. You're gonna eat me!"

Aenoch lunged and connected with the boy's greasy head and everything went blurry.

Suddenly, they were both standing on the midway of a raucous carnival. Brightly colored tents offering odd games of chance filled the changelings eyes while the high peaks of a massive rollercoaster towered above the midway. He gasped at the surprising display.

Instead of carnival music, the distinctive sound of belches, popping cheeks, underarm fart noises and shouted announcements of: "Underpants and boogers" droned over and over

He walked up to the closet tent and examined the interior. Inside sat a row of oversized noses with gaping nostrils. A sign above the noses read: PICK A WINNER!

Another tent next door was set up similarly but instead of noses was a variety of ears with large canals. A row of water filled buckets beckoned patrons to give them Wet Willies

Orderly stomping caught the Imps attention. He turned to see a parade of green colored animals marching up the midway. Led by a Tyrannosaurus Rex, it was followed by an elephant, bull and progressively smaller animals. The last in line was a small skittering roach.

Even the sky was uniquely Beast Boys. Instead of a sun there was a giant chocolate chip cookie and the clouds were clumps of puffy pink cotton candy.

"Wow" He finally managed

"**This is a physical representation of your inner self. Your loves and interests…what makes you unique**."

"Uh huh"

Suddenly the midway disappeared, smothered in light swallowing black. Beast Boy shivered.

"**This is mine.** 'Aenoch sighed' **This is what made me happy, what gave my life meaning."**

"But there's nothing here."

"**Exactly"**

"I don't like it here." He whimpered

"**All that gave my life meaning was stripped away. Leaving this.**"

"Can we leave now please?" He begged

"**Imagine living with this for twenty years. No feelings, no memories…shunned by human eyes.**"

"Okay! I get it." Beast Boy sobbed

"**Now look there.**" Aenoch said pointing above them.

The changeling followed the gesture. In the far distance burned a light. Not much larger than a headlight but still quite noticeable compared to the oppressive darkness surrounding them.

Together they walked towards the light. And the closer they came to it, the more the dark around them began to brighten. Finally the light swallowed up the dark completely.

Now standing before them was the black and blue clad creature known as Raven. Beast Boy had never seen her like this. Realistically, Rae and sunlight went together like oil and water but in this context she seemed almost angelic.

"**Now imagine after existing in the darkness for so long, finding this.**"

The figure changed. Now it was Aenoch and Raven embracing. But the Spirit Drinker was quite human and twenty years older. And they were not kissing or anything of the sort but holding each other, as if for dear life. Beast Boy was starting to see his point.

"You need her." The changeling sighed

"**Yes. If not for her, I would have faded away. She saved me from oblivion.**"

He just managed a nod.

"**I was ready to die before I found her. But now my life has meaning, a reason to continue.**"

"She needs you too."

"**I give her emotional balance."**

He did have a point. There was that whole pudding thing yesterday.

"Okay, I get it." He sighed

His affection for Raven was puppy love, a crush. Aenochs love for the girl was genuine and necessary for both their survivals. What a dope he had been for not seeing it before.

They were back in Beast Boys cluttered room.

"**I never meant to hurt you or anyone. If you still want me to leave, I will."**

There was a minute of silence as the boy's oddly calibered psyche wrapped around what he just saw.

"Oh alright you can stay. But let's set down some ground rules."

"**Such as?"**

"First off: I'm in charge. When we are beating up Slade or Mad Mod, I call the shots."

"**I thought Robin did that.**"

"Well if he's not around…"

"**But what about Cyborg?**"

"Okay, if he isn't there either…"

They left his room and made their way to the day room.

"**And Raven?**"

"Well…"

"**And Starfire?**"

"Okay! Okay! If it's just you and me, then I'm in charge."

"**Agreed**"

The pair returned to the day room and the group turned towards them. Starfire smiled wide at the scene.

"**Oh, by the way…**"

A cold spit moistened finger inserted into Beast Boys pointed ear and twisted, making a sickening squeaky sound.

"Ha! Good one." He giggled happily


	6. Chapter 6

First Blood

By

Eric H

It was the tenth annual Gotham City Vegas Night.

The normally sedate Wayne Manor foyer was now crammed to the rafters with Slot Machines, Roulette wheels and other noisy games of chance.

Milling about this hedonist nightmare, the crème de la crème of Gothams elite threw their money around with gleeful abandon while indulging in the free food and champagne. And the complimentary booze was the key. Bruce figured every bottle of bubbly consumed added up to at least twenty grand in "donations".

All proceeds from this pretentious soiree were distributed to the Wayne Foundations many inner city charities. But most of Gothams rich and famous cared little to where their money was going, it was just fashionable to attend, be noticed and get their pictures in the paper.

Bruce watched over the raucous party with his traditional glass of Ginger ale and knowing smirk. If he had one gift it was the unique ability to take money away from those who didn't need it and giving it to those who did. Now all there was to do was sit back and watch his plan fall into place. Of course he would rather be out on the streets but part of being Bruce Wayne was acting the fop and playboy.

He scanned the mob of drunken revelers in the vain attempt to find a friendly face. Commissioner Gordon and the mayor were busy and unable to attend, suitably dashing any hopes of an intelligent and coherent conversation.

Wait a tic! Down by the buffet table, a familiar red haired fellow was nibbling on the canapés. It was Jason Blood. The fellow was not part of Gothams upper crust so he obviously had an ulterior motive for attending.

There were no secrets between the two. They both had hidden and equally dark alter egos so Bruce could dispense with his façade and talk with Blood on equal footing.

He made his way through the mass of revelers and approached Blood. The odd being smirked, knowing Bruce was standing behind him without having to make eye contact.

"How are you Bruce?" Jason asked warmly

They shook hands. Jason's was ice cold (being centuries old and sharing your body with a demon tends to do that).

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Bruce asked

"Let's talk outside."

They stepped outside onto the night-shrouded veranda. The dark was Bruces true home, his mansion was just set dressing.

"My "Other" told me to come."

"Why?"

"Etrigan was pretty glib Bruce but I trust his instincts. Something has emerged and we are charged to deal with it."

"Got a name?"

"No, just a feeling. It's someone within your circle."

They sat and pondered.

"How's Dick these days?"

"Fine."

"I heard what he and his little friends did with that Austin Powers wannabe. Very well done."

Bruce just nodded approvingly.

"Who's that new guy with them? Looks like _Major Disaster's _understudy."

"He joined last month, Aenoch."

The demon within Blood growled. The sudden raise in tension took Jason off guard. Bruce noticed his reaction.

"Is there a problem?"

"Afraid so."

At Titans Tower…

Beast Boy and Robin were engaged in a spirited match of Game Station _Street Wars_. This particularly violent game pitted two cars armed with rockets and machine guns against each other in a post apocalyptic urban landscape. It was supposed to be a race but the participants also had the option of slaughtering their opponent as well.

It was BBs best game and one claim to fame. And judging by the cursing and grunts, it appeared Robin was about to fall before BBs substantial gaming might. They were on the last circuit and the changeling had a substantial lead.

Cyborg stood by and watched. He had just been handily defeated and was hoping Robin would beat the runt. Looks like all were about to be disappointed.

Meanwhile, Starfire was eagerly reading a romance novel. Ever since the disclosing of Raven and Aenochs relationship (albeit of an symbiotic nature and SERIOUSLY subdued), she had become a die hard romantic. Now at every opportunity she watched soap operas and read Harlequin paperbacks.

Sitting on the floor behind the sectional and away from the electronic festivities, the couple was sharing her hand written poetry. Their sharing session was special that day as it spotlighted Aenoch's first "Ravenesque" literary endeavor.

"**And Fido barked no more, his water dish long since empty and covered in dust.**" Aenoch droned.

Raven fell silent and let the words dance about in her head.

"**What do you think**?"

"Dark, depressing and devoid of happiness of any kind."

"**Thank you.**"

There was the sound of a crash and depressing music. Looked like the little squirt had ground another victim into the dust.

"Who's the man? 'He cheered while bouncing up and down on the couch.' It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

Raven shook her head disapprovingly at the display.

"Okay. Who's next?" Beast Boy asked looking about the room.

Starfire ducked behind her novel and Cyborg shrunk away. No one had the ambition to get humiliated again. He turned to Raven and Aenoch.

"Get real." She said

He pointed to the Spirit Drinker.

"You! You're my next victim." He said with a maniacal look of glee

"**I am not good at such things.**" He dismissed

"I'll make it worth your while. Beat me and I'll do the dishes for the next two months."

"**And if I lose?**"

"Err…you have to wash my underpants for the next three."

Aenoch carefully weighed the consequences and possible rewards.

"You aren't serious." Raven asked with repressed amusement

He stood.

"**Very well, I accept your challenge.**"

All the other Titans gasped. The gauntlet had been thrown! Robin scooted over on the couch and made room for Aenoch. He sat down and took the controller in his gray hands.

"**How do I play?"**

Robin pointed to the various buttons on the control pad.

"Press left on the pad to go left, right to go right, back to brake and forward to accelerate. Now the green button shoots the lasers and the red are your missiles. Along the way, shoot the trashcans to find other weapons and upgrade the ones you already have."

Seemed pretty straightforward.

Beast Boy pressed the console's reset button and the two cars sat on the starting line.

"And to show you what a great guy I am, I'll give you a ten second head start." He smirked devilishly.

"Five, four, three, two and-" The computer droned

"GO!"

Aenochs car sped off, leaving Beast Boy behind. True to his boast, the emerald skinned runt set the controller down on his lap and relaxed.

The car was difficult to control. Aenoch was repeatedly overcompensating and bumping into the surrounding buildings and obstacles, sending sparks and debris flying. Beast Boy picked up his controller.

"Now to kick your butt." He yawned reclaiming the controller

His car effortlessly whizzed by Aenoch.

"So long sucker." He laughed

Within a few seconds time, Beast Boy was nearly an entire lap ahead. When he was within sight of the finish line, the changeling slowed to a stop and dropped his controller. For a little kid this guy was pretty arrogant.

"I like light starch on my undies." He laughed while stretching out on the couch.

Aenochs car careened off the track and down an alley.

"That is a dead end." Starfire warned

He dexterously shot a trashcan to his left and another to his right. Suddenly the brick wall ahead disappeared, revealing a ramp. Aenoch pressed forward on his control pad and accelerated down the alley and up the ramp. The car shot high into the air and flew across the racecourse.

Beast Boy's large eyes were closed as he pretended to nap.

"Umm, BB?" Cyborg warned

"Don't interrupt. I'm imagining the feeling of clean underpants." He sighed contentedly

His car descended down towards Beast Boys.

"But…"

He opened his eyes just in time to see Aenochs car plop down ahead of his.

"WHAT!?" He squealed

Aenoch sped towards the finish line.

Beast Boy clumsily fumbled with his controller and finally sped ahead in pursuit.

"No, no." He whimpered.

Aenoch pressed both the weapon buttons simultaneously and back on the control pad. Suddenly, the rear trunk of his car swung open and a missile launched.

"NO!"

The changelings car exploded in a puff of flames and smoke as its screaming driver stumbled out of the flaming wreck and fell to the asphalt in a smoldering heap. Beast Boy banged his green forehead on the coffee table and sobbed. His tear filled eyes watched as Aenoch sped unopposed across the finish line.

"PLAYER TWO WINS! NEW RECORD!" The game announced proudly, crushing Beast Boys name with Aenochs.

"**We are nearly out of Scrubby Bubbles, you will have to purchase more**." Aenoch said handing the controller back to Robin.

"But…but." Beast Boy stuttered.

Aenoch reached underneath the couch cushion and pulled out a tattered video game magazine. He dropped it on Beast Boys lap.

"**Careful what you leave lying around."** He said while leaving

"_Street Wars cheats revealed!"_ The cover announced proudly

The boy sobbed in bitter defeat. He just got hustled by a guy with the personality of a stucco wall.

Aenoch returned to the floor with Raven.

"**Tell the one about the coughing Chipmunk." **Aenoch asked.

She leafed ahead in her book.

An alarm made them jump. It was an incoming message on Robin's personal line to the Batcave. He left the couch and trotted over to the phone and typed in the appropriate code. Batman appeared on the screen.

"Listen to me very carefully Robin."

Later, on the Tower roof…

A black bat shaped flying wing silently set down on the roof. The Bat Jet was the only vehicle fast enough to transport Aenoch across country and, if necessary, contain him just in case he gets a mind to make a run for it enroute.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell her?" Robin confirmed

"**If it is as serious as Batman says, perhaps best she never knows**."

The plane's canopy hissed open and Aenoch peeked inside. The single seat was empty. So advanced was this machine that Batman could send it out on errands or bombing runs from the comfort of his Batcave.

Robin watched him climb into the Jets jump seat. The boy wonder was given strict instructions that if Aenoch refused to comply, he was to subdue him and send him anyway.

The canopy lowered and secured over the cockpit. A blast of hot air nearly knocked Robin off his feet as the Jet ascended. Aenoch managed a nod to him before the afterburners ignited and sped away east towards Gotham.

As Robin watched the Bat Jet disappear over the horizon, his mentor's last word of advice before he left to start the Titans echoed in his head over and over: "Never get attached".

"Easy for him to say." He sighed

Because he knew that if Aenoch fails Blood's tests, their newest member wouldn't be returning.

Five miles West of Gotham…

A monitor on the Bat Jet's dashboard gave all the particulars: distance left, ETA and course corrections. Watching the plane fly itself was more than a bit fascinating. He doubted the Titans shuttle was this sophisticated.

Watching all the blinking buttons was rousing his curiosity. One button, what could it hurt? He decided on an innocuous blue button on the far left of the dashboard. He reached over and pressed it.

"DO NOT DO THAT" The planes computer immediately scolded.

"**Sorry" **

With no physical stimuli, his mind wrapped around the importance of this trip and the possible consequences therein. Would Raven be alright without him? Aenoch supposed the Titans would move on. They lost Terra and continued did they not? Maybe they would be better off if he did disappear…maybe the world would be as well.

The distinctive "rotten teeth" skyline of Gotham appeared on the smoggy horizon. This was almost a homecoming of sorts. The city was the last place he visited before finding Raven and joining the Titans. He hoped to bump into the Batman again and maybe thank him.

Later…

Skirting the cities trendier parts, the jet instead diverted north to the poorer side of Gotham. As the plane hummed along, he could spot white GPD blimps hovering low over the rooftops. The Bat Jets computer must have noticed them too because immediately a beeping and red flashing light erupted on the dashboard.

"ACTIVATING CLOAK" The computer announced

This thing can turn invisible? Now he KNEW the Titan Shuttle had nothing like that. Aenoch would have to notify Cyborg when he returned home. Well…if he returned home. He took a deep breath and attempted to summon some of Starfires ungodly enthusiasm and cheery outlook.

"**Feh" **He dismissed

Enthusiasm and cheer just didn't suit him.

The Bat Jet began to slow. Aenoch strained out of his seat and looked out the canopy. Hmm, the neighborhood looked to be in the middle of a much needed revitalization as most of the other tenements were already demolished. Tractors, wrecking balls and dump trucks were scattered amongst the rubble.

There could be little doubt where the destination was, only one tenement still stood amongst the wasteland. Aenoch lurched forward as the planes breaking thrusters fired, slowing to a stop over the roof. More thrusters fired as the jet descended and settled on the rooftop.

Waiting outside was a single Blood red haired man dressed in a casual white suit. Something deep within Aenoch seemed to growl in fear at the stranger, like a cornered animal. The feeling was alien. Perhaps Batman was right and Aenoch was dangerous.

The canopy hissed open and Aenoch peeked out. More alien feelings bubbled to the surface but this time he felt like jumping the Human and sucking the life out of him until he stopped breathing. Aenoch would never do that! Or would he?

Pushing aside his feelings of violence and self-preservation, Aenoch climbed out of the cockpit and stepped onto the tattered tarpaper covered roof. The stranger stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Blood…Jason Blood."

The Spirit Drinker took his hand and shook it. But Aenoch got the impression the gesture wasn't intended as a greeting but meant to size him up. Apparently this human was not as he seemed, his clairvoyant talents were on par with Raven.

"**Aenoch**"

He half expected for the stranger to pull a blade and pierce his chest but instead Blood released his hand and walked away towards a staircase.

"This way." He gestured

Aenoch followed him down the rickety stairs. As he ducked inside, he wondered if he would see the sun again.

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower…

Robin hadn't told anyone what was going on just that Aenoch had "stepped out". But one didn't have to be a clairvoyant to know something was up. Their newest member rarely left Ravens side and if he did, would always say why.

"Where is he?" The girl pressed

"Out" Robin dismissed with a much-practiced façade of calm

"To the mall of shopping? Perhaps we can join him." Starfire suggested

"He doesn't DO malls." Raven hissed

"Then maybe the zoo of petting or the parlor of ice cream or perhaps…"

Raven shot the Tamaranian a look that made her blood freeze solid. The girl smiled uncomfortably and shrunk away.

"Where" She asked again, her emotional reserve wavering

"Out" He repeated

"YOU'RE LYING!" Raven roared

The Game Station suddenly exploded in a puff of plastic shrapnel and hastily liberated electronics. The smoldering Street Wars cartridge bounced off of Cyborg's head.

"Hey!" He yelled

Robin stood from the couch and sauntered away. Best leave before this got uglier.

"Out" He said again and disappeared through the double doors.

"Cyborg, come with me."

Ravens frightening demeanor precluded any anger over his totaled Game Station. They stepped over to Robins Batcave hot line. It was supposed to be secured but there were ways around that.

She pulled out an extension cord, plugged one end into the vidphone AC port and the other into Cyborgs forehead I/O slot. His large brown eye darted back and forth as his brain hacked the hundred lines of encryption codes.

"Replay last message." She ordered

"_Bats?" _Cyborg asked in Robins voice

"_Listen to me very carefully. You and the rest are in danger." _He said in the Batman's distinctive drone.

"_What?"_

"_Aenoch. How much do you know about him?"_

_"Just what was on Ravens report. Why?"_

"_Jason Blood needs to meet with him in Gotham immediately. The Bat Jet is on the way to pick him up."_

"_What's wrong?" _Robin pressed

"_Keep him under observation until the transport arrives. By any means necessary he needs to be brought here."_

"And if he refuses to go?"  
_  
"Any means necessary…Batcave out."_

"End of transmission" Cyborg droned

Robin stood by and watched their electronic espionage. He was a fool to think this could be covered up. Rae was as stubborn as they came.

"Why didn't you tell me." She growled

"He didn't want you to worry."

She darted out of the living room and through the foyer. Raven knew about Blood and the Demon within him. That thing eats beings like Aenoch for breakfast! If she hurried, she might be able to stop this.

"Stay here." Robin ordered

Raven ran down the front walk and began to float away but Robins tether entangled her bare legs, cutting her flight short. He began reining her in.

"Stay here. It was what he wanted."

"He's one of us."

"Batman knows what he's doing. Aenoch will not be hurt unless there's no other choice."

She sneered in indignation but her face returned to its usual cold neutrality. What was she doing? People come, people go! She pressed her emotions deep into her heart and returned to her old aloof self, the self before she met Aenoch. Life was so much easier then. And it would be nice to finally have some time to herself.

She remained tightlipped and returned to her room. The room was empty, so empty. But that was how she liked it. She had lived here for years before Aenoch decided to darken her doorstep. Some meditation would fix her right up.

Raven climbed up on her bed, assumed the lotus position and began chanting. Uh-oh! Her reliance on Aenoch to eat her excess emotions had left her unbalanced. And you add in her anger at Robin and her fear at what Etrigan could be doing to Aenoch…

"Hold it in, hold it in" She gasped

Suddenly a vision of Aenochs broken and bloody body lying forgotten on some Gotham street popped into her head.

"NO!" She screamed

In the Tower living room…

Cyborg carefully gathered all the pieces of his obliterated Game Station. Geez, how many times does this make? Suddenly, the floor began to shake. They all froze.

"Oh crap" Cyborg whimpered

Every single light bulb in the tower began exploding in rapid succession, filling the air with glass shards. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin dove under the coffee table. Unable to fit underneath with the others, Beast Boy morphed into a turtle and hid inside the thick shell.

They watched helplessly as their big screen television crumpled in on itself until it was the approximate size of a baseball.

"What is happening? 'Starfire gasped' Are we under attack?"

"Worse! Rae's having a mental melt down!" BB yelled over the din

The coffee table launched up into the air and smashed clear through the ceiling. Followed by the couch, the smoldering remains of their television and the nearly disintegrated Game Station.

"I'm getting out of here before she chucks me out too!" Beast Boy screamed and ran out of the living room. The others followed.

They stampeded down the front walk of the tower, dodging flaming debris. Broken glass and debris crunched under their feet while clothes and furniture fell from the sky like surreal meteors.

Cyborg and the others made it to the islands perimeter and turned to watch the display. A loud explosion and something good sized launched out of the roof and high into the air. Starfires saucer sized green eyes strained to make it out.

"Cyborg? Is that not your car?"

They all joined in. Yup, that was his all right. Even from this distance they could make out the T Cars chrome plated hubcaps.

"Wow. 'Beast Boy whistled' Look at it go."

Cyborg fell to his knees, covered his face with his hands and sobbed pitifully.

"And I just waxed it." He bawled

"Fear not! I will rescue your car." The Tamaranian assured him and darted into the air

They watched as the purple and red streak made its way towards the wayward vehicle. As easily as a football player catching a pass, she deftly plucked it from the air and began gingerly returning it to the ground.

"Easy." He begged

She set the car onto the ground. Cyborg ran to his car and checked it over. Except for some scratches on the roof when it got ejected, it looked okay.

"Oh baby 'He cooed and planted a kiss on its hood' That was too close."

They watched the heart warming scene. Suddenly…

"LOOK OUT!" Robin yelled, tackling Cyborg to the ground.

He looked up from the ground just in time to see the Titan Sub crush the T car flat like a tin can. They gathered around the carnage.

"Perhaps some of the buffing and it will be the good as new? 'Starfire asked' Cyborg?"

The poor guy was flat on his back, out cold with one of the newly liberated hubcaps clenched in his hands.

The salvo abruptly stopped. All the tower windows were gone and the roof was in flames. Clothes, comic books and pizza boxes still floated to the ground like feathers from a gutted pillow.

"My novels of romance." Gasped Starfire

Beast Boy bent down and picked up what looked like a piece of singed white elastic.

"My underpants." He added and wiped his tearing eyes

Robin just remained silent.

"You'd BETTER know what you're doing Bruce." He thought

Back in Gotham…

Bloods apartment would have made Raven drool. A majority of the apartment's walls were filled with miles of shelving crammed with all manner of spell craft books and jars of herbs, potions and prepared balms.

Set up throughout the suite were suits of armor and statuary from different eras. Aenoch got the impression that all of these antiques were genuine. But how could he have amassed such a collection and still live in a dilapidated hovel like this?

One bust in particular caught Aenochs eye. It looked like a bust of Blood but on the back of his head was another face, the horrific visage of a sneering demon.

"Like the statue?" Blood asked

"**It looks like you**."

"Think so?"

"**But it must be centuries old.**"

"Yup"

Blood sat behind his desk.

"Have a seat."

This wasn't quite what he was expecting. This place was almost welcoming, not the torture chamber Aenoch was led to believe would be here. The feelings of dread and anger he had felt towards Blood became even more befuddling.

"I appreciate your willingness to see me on such short notice, I know you Titans have busy schedules."

"**I was not left with much of a choice**."

"I sensed some anger and fear at your arrival."

"**Where did they come from? My emotions are gone.**"

"Oh those instincts aren't yours my friend. Its all part of your unique heritage and why I had Batman bring you here"

He stood from behind his desk and went to his immense book collection.

"Let's see here…" Blood whispered to himself while running his finger across the bookshelves.' Ah- HA!"

He took one of the older leather bound books off the shelf and handed it to Aenoch.

"Look familiar?"

It was a leather bound book with _Enoch_ stamped on the cover. Aenochs dark eyes opened to their limits at the horrifying sight. He opened it and the yellowed pages were blank, as he knew they would be.

"Figured you might react that way, God knows I would. Its what made you the emotionally challenged and shadow slinging fellow you are today."

"**I do not understand.**"

"Well okay. To fill you in we gotta go back a ways so get comfy."

Later…

"Are you familiar with the legend of King Arthur?"

He and Raven had attended a film festival last week and one of the films shown was _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. The jokes were lost on them but they appreciated the dreariness of the period. The arrest of the knights at the end was a nice depressing touch.

"**Yes, the Holy Hand-Grenade of Antioch and the Knights who say Ni.**"

Blood sighed sadly.

"Err, no. I was thinking more about the King Arthur Pendragon who united the tribes of England under one banner and lorded over a body of knights that lived by an strict code of honor most envy still today." He said with pride

"**Okay**"

"During his reign, he kept the counsel of a Wizard named Merlin."

"**There was not a wizard in the movie.**"

"Forget the movie. That was satire! I uh…okay just trust me on this one: back in those days Arthur had an wizard and mentor named Merlin."

"**Yes**"

"Well this wizard had great knowledge of the occult and magic. So while consolidating his kingdom, Arthur charged him with finding a mystical trump card to expedite the process."

"**Very human.**"

"Exactly what Merlin thought. To aid Arthur in his campaign, he created the spell you hold in your hands. It went by the name _Enoch._"

"**But…**"

"You mispronounced it but no worries, it gives you character. Anyway the spells function was two fold. Firstly, it took the warriors emotions and spirit away thus making them reliant on the base emotions of others and giving them the ability to harness them."

"**My ways of using shadows?**"

"Correct. But the technical term for the energy you use is called: "Dark Lights"_._ They are the physical embodiment of base emotions. Some are stronger than others: hate, anger and fear are the most potent and what your kind desires most. Your claws, shields and wings are examples of the proper use of Dark Light…very impressive by the way. You learned to fly by yourself? Not bad."

"**Living alone for twenty years gave me plenty of time to practice."**

"Good point. Secondly the "Spirit Drinker", as Merlin called them, could bring peace to Arthur's enemies without batting a finger. They were meant to just feed on the subject and basically suck the hostility out of them, thus avoiding bloodshed"

"**It must not have worked.**"

"On the contrary. Imagine an army of Spirit Drinkers with the ability to fly and fight without weapons? Unfortunately it worked a little too well. The knights given the spell could not control their hunger so instead of making peace, they wiped out whole tribes and even some of Arthur's own people to satiate themselves."

"**Then what happened?**" Aenoch asked honestly curious

"In Merlin's rush to create the spell, he neglected to formulate a backup plan in case the Spirit Drinkers proved untrustworthy and in the end it was Camelot's downfall. Morgaine Le Fay and a Knight in her thrall took control of the Spirit Drinkers and led a revolt against Camelot. Arthur and his knights were able to thwart the witch and destroy her army of shade but in the process wiped themselves out as well."

"**So how did this happen? And why to me**?"

"I'm getting to that. Merlin followed Camelot into oblivion but before he died, he began destroying the last copies of the Enoch spell so no one would make the same mistake. He was down to the last two copies when he had second thoughts."

"**Why?**"

"No idea, even Merlin was at a loss. Perhaps it was pride or maybe he still saw potential in the Enoch spell. Whatever the reason, one copy was given to the unwilling human vessel of his half brother Etrigan for safekeeping.

Aenoch raised an eyebrow.

"Yes dark one. I was that Knight."

It most certainly explained this place. Only one who had lived for so long would accumulate so much.

"**You are a traitor?"**

"It wasn't that easy Aenoch. I was young and stupid and Morgaine took advantage of it. By the time I came to my senses, the kingdom was in flames and Arthur was dead."

Blood leaned back in his chair.

"You and I are special people Aenoch, walking amongst humans yet not one of them. You are sustained by your hunger while I by the snarling monster within. Living forever yet never knowing peace."

"**And the second copy?**"

"Entrusted to the spirits of Arthur's knights. He left to them the decision of the spells fate."

"**Why was it given to Will?**"

"The spirit world exists out of our reality Aenoch. The future and past, all melded together. In the near future they must have seen a need and decided to fill it with you."

"**And what would that be?**"

"No idea. An future event, maybe another lost soul.."

"**Raven**"

"Yes. 'he nodded' A distinct possibility. We had studied her before and she is one in most definitely need of aid. The legacy left by her father is a terrible strain. "

Aenoch had come face to face with Trigon only once and that was more than enough for one lifetime. After that incident he never brought up the subject again.

"**Then why have you not approached her as you have me?"**

"She does not hunger like you do so the only thing we could do is observe and intervene if events warrant. Your communions with the girl and draining of her anger and hate have brought a balance to her soul and as long as your symbiosis with Raven continues, her dark purpose will go unfulfilled."

"**So why am I here?"**

"For lack of a better word, Etrigan acts as my bloodhound. He detects demonic forces and I deal with them. But it's attracted to not only creatures of evil but also ones of _potential_ evil."

"**It thinks I am capable of turning to the dark?**"

"One that lives with hunger always has the potential to take lives Aenoch. Desperation can bend even the most righteous of beings. Arthur chose his most honorable knights for the Enoch spell and yet his kingdom still fell."

"**And how can we prove to it I am trustworthy?"**

"You must face Etrigan. He will make the judgment on your worthiness to exist."

"**And if I fail his test?**"

"He kills you."

"**Does not sounds inviting.**"

"I know and believe me I would avoid the whole mess if I could but too much rides on this and Etrigan will not leave you alone until you prove yourself."

Maybe this was the right thing to do. Aenoch would never kill but perhaps if the potential existed maybe he would be better off dead.

"**When do we start?**"

"Tonight at midnight."

"**It is noontime. What shall we do in the meanwhile?**"

"We go out for Canolis. I know of a fine place around the corner."

Back in San Francisco…

The fires at the Titans Tower were finally doused and the damage was being assessed. An insurance representative from Wayne Enterprises was compiling a list of property lost or obliterated.

"Thirty double paned shatter proof picture windows."

"You might want to double check that one." Robin suggested.

"One faux black leather sectional couch and coffee table. Are you sure they are irretrievable?"

"Pretty sure. They were last seen orbiting the Justice Leagues watch tower."

"Six hundred assorted light bulbs. One two hundred inch television"

"Three hundred inch and don't forget the Game Station" He reminded

"Yes I got that."

"One pair of size three underpants." Beast Boy sniffed sadly

"Your plan does not cover loss of clothing"

The changeling pounced on the three piece suited human and grabbed hold of his coat lapels

"Underpants are not just clothing! They were my UNDERPANTS!" Beast Boy sobbed through a face of tears.

"Okay! Okay! One pair of size three underpants." The human conceded while scribbling on his notepad

"Let the healing begin." The changeling sniffed and wandered off

"Raven? Do you have anything you wish replaced?" Starfire asked

The girl was standing on the banks of their island, staring at the eastern horizon.

"No." She said simply

Five minutes before midnight…

Jason Blood and Aenoch faced each other on opposite ends of the abandoned street. The crumbling and garbage strewn street was lit by flickering streetlights and the full moon above.

"You can thank Bruce for the lights. He has powerful friends with the city works department."

"**Most thoughtful.**" Aenoch returned uncomfortably

"Any questions before we begin?"

"**What are the rules?**"

"None. We fight until one goes down. Ready?"

Aenoch willed for dark lights to gather around his hands. In his short time with the Titans, Robin had trained him in all forms of combat and strategy. None of his tutoring had covered hell spawn though.

"**Ready.**" Aenoch nodded and assumed a fighting stance

Blood bowed his head and closed his eyes in concentration.

"GONE! GONE! THE FACE OF MAN…ARISE THE DEMON ETRIGAN!"

The visage of Jason Blood grew pale and blurry. The figure changed, grew larger and became solid again.

Jason Blood was gone and a yellow skinned monstrosity stood in his place. It was at least seven feet tall with thick muscled arms that nearly reached the ground. His clothes had been replaced with a medieval red tunic and slippers. It looked Aenoch over with its glowing red eyes.

"No human youth do I see but a drinker of spirits stands before me." It grinned

"**Aenoch"** He corrected

"Your name has little use for I can see through your human ruse."

An monster with an knack for rhyming? Aenoch hadn't been expecting this.

It crouched down and growled like some demonic pro quarterback. The Spirit Drinker followed suit and crouched as well. What would Robin say in a situation like this? It would be something to raise their spirits and freak out their opponent.

"**Bring it.**" Aenoch returned

It came out sounding more like a squeak. Robin was always so much better at that.

Etrigan charged down the street towards him. The demons out stretched inch long claws looked like they could gut him with a single swipe. Aenoch silently thanked God for not being Human otherwise he probably would have wet himself.

As they converged, he hastily devised a battle plan. Robin had taught him that certain opponents required different strategy. Etrigan was what the boy wonder referred to as a "bruiser" and Aenoch could use his bulk and charges to his advantage.

The demon lunged through the air but a split second before its talons impacted with Aenochs stomach, the Spirit Drinker willed his body to become intangible. The demon passed through his body.

Instead of turning and retaliating as planned, Aenoch gasped and fell to his knees as searing pain ripped through his stomach and chest. His shirt and coat was singed. This was impossible! He was impervious to physical damage while intangible.

"Your shadow form will protect you not for my flames burn more than earthly hot." The demon grunted with a toothy grin

There went Aenochs battle plan. Etrigan took advantage of his pain and wrenched him off his feet by his shirt collar. The demons breath stunk like sulfur.

"Boy of dark knows how to fight? Then allow Etrigan to teach you flight!"

The demon effortlessly heaved Aenoch deep into the razed landscape straight towards the side of the Wayne Enterprises panel truck. The hard steel side of the truck would surely break his neck and there was no time to become intangible.

Aenoch swept ahead with his hands and sent out shock wave of ebony, suitably halting his flight. He fell hard to the debris covered ground, aggravating his already sore stomach and chest.

A thudding and crunching of debris from behind caught his attention. It was Etrigan coming to finish him off.

A plan hatched in Aenochs throbbing head.

He scrambled to his feet and limped behind the panel truck. Shadows from his coat sleeves emerged and formed his four fingered claws. He willed the hands to grasp the underside of the truck.

Aenoch carefully listened. The crunching of gravel stopped. He took a deep breath and lifted the truck off the ground. Aenoch had lifted such weight before but this kind of exertion takes a serious physical toll. Cold blood began dripping from his ears and nose.

With one last heave he tipped the truck over.

Aenoch waited anxiously for a heavy thud and squish…nothing. He peeked around the truck to see Etrigan effortlessly holding up the multi-ton panel truck. He turned to Aenoch and smiled. God was this thing toying with him?

He worked too hard for this! Aenoch reached out with his claws and grabbed Etrigan by the ankles. He jerked the demons feet out from underneath and knocked him to the ground. Gravity had its way and sent the panel truck down on the prone demon with a bone-jarring thud

Aenoch leaned against the panel trucks windshield and panted. He wiped the clammy blood from his face. That took a lot out of him! Thank heavens that ended it.

The truck began to shudder.

Suddenly the truck tipped over and back onto its wheels. Etrigan, unhurt, stood in his body shaped crater and smiled. What would a human say at this point? Oh yeah…

"**Shit"** Aenoch moaned and tried to stumble away. The same claw grabbed his collar again and lifted him off the ground.

"The Spirit Drinker will surely fall, once he hits the mortared wall!"

He effortlessly chucked Aenoch back across the field and head first into the crumbling brick wall of a nearby tenement. Luckily the wall crumbled and he smashed clear through it into a pile of scrap lumber and empty paint cans.

Aenoch crawled out of the dusty debris and made a quick census of his injuries. His concussion and gaping head wound was already beginning to close. But until he regained his senses, he would not be able to use his abilities. He needed to buy some time.

Etrigan appeared at the newly created hole and scanned the interior. The debris inside was upturned and some black blood spots decorated the peeling linoleum on the floor. His little opponent was gone. Or was he?

"Hiding are we my little mouse? Than I will have to burn down your house."

Flames erupted from the demons maw, lighting the interior of the building. The shadows disappeared, revealing Aenoch huddling against the far wall. It stomped towards his prey.

"Our battle so far has been a treat. Your black cold blood will taste so sweet."

An alien long forgotten feeling came over Aenoch…anger. Getting his ass repeatedly handed to him was bad enough but the taunting was making things far worse. God what he wouldn't do to shut that thing up!

It squatted down to Aenochs level.

"Already giving up? Cowering like some sobbing pup?"

The Spirit Drinker reached under his coat and grabbed his hidden cache of cinder blocks. He never thought it would come down to this.

He swung the cinderblock against Etrigans mouth, shattering the brick. Aenoch swung the second brick against the opposite side of his jaw and shattering it as well.

The demon stepped back. Unbelievably, it just laughed! Etrigan spat out some of his sharp teeth and licked up the blood with his long pointed tongue.

"So the kitten has sharp claws? Already I see your plans great flaws."

"**SHUT UP!**"

A tsunami of ebony poured out of Aenochs trenchcoat and smashed into the demon. The shock wave sent Etrigan flying and smashed him through the far wall. The pleasing sound of smashing trashcans and screeching stray cats echoed through the alleyway outside.

The building began to ominously groan and lurch. Their melee was compromising what little structural integrity this hovel had. A plan hatched in Aenochs enraged and agonized brain. It had to work!

He hobbled over to the gaping hole and carefully peeked outside. The alleyway was empty save for some upturned trashcans and strewn garbage. Suddenly a clawed hand grabbed Aenoch by the throat and wrenched him clear out of the hole. He fell for that? The demon smashed Aenoch against the opposite wall of the Alleyway.

It smiled with a mouth of smashed teeth. Already new ones were beginning to poke through the hemorrhaging gums.

"Your attacks are all in vain! Let Etrigan show you the meaning of pain."

Aenochs rage grew in tempo and his bruised body began to tremble. Etrigan smashed him against the wall again, making the bones in his spine groan and the wall buckle.

"Angry are we little one? Do not fear we are nearly…"

"**DONE**!" Aenoch roared

Shadows from all sides smashed against the demon, knocked him off his feet and back through the hole.

Aenoch reached out his arms and allowed his dark energies to pour out and surround the building's façade, forming a thick band. He had never controlled this much of the shadows at once but was too angry to consider limitations.

He gritted his teeth and willed the belt to contract.

"**CRUSH IT…CRUSH IT.**" He snarled

The pleasing sound of smashing mortar and bending steel echoed through the wasteland as the band of shadow crushed in the buildings crumbling walls. He could feel the structure buckle.

Cold blood began to drip from Aenochs nose and ears again as his mind pushed beyond their limits. But rage overrode feelings of exhaustion or pain….he wanted Etrigan to die.

"**CRUSH IT!"**

His pain abruptly stopped as the shadow bands smashed through the walls and steel superstructure.

The ground below Aenochs feet shook as four stories of ancient concrete and brickwork caved in on the demon inside, kicking up a thick cloud of concrete dust and debris.

Aenoch fumbled through the choking fog and emerged back into the City Street. The building was now nothing more than tons of smashed bricks and mortar. That had to do it! It took all of his energy sending that thing down.

The pile of debris began to stir.

"**Shit" **He managed

Etrigan emerged from the rubble and fell to the ground on its side. Its red tunic was torn and caked with blood and concrete dust.

"Well played little one but you and I are far from done." It groaned from the ground.

No, this ends now. He kicked the demon hard in the ribs, knocking Etrigan onto its back.

"**Finish it!" **His throbbing brain screamed as Aenoch forced their eyes to meet

Aenochs eyes became black pulsing voids as he fed on Etrigans soul. The taste of hell! The purity of the anger and hate had made the whole affair almost worth it. He eagerly gulped it, causing the shadows in his ruined coat to grow deeper.

Its yellow skin began to grow pale and the fire in his eyes began to fade. Aenoch groaned with satisfaction. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more.

Etrigans skin color rapidly degraded into a dark gray. But Aenoch wanted more, to suck it all down and empty its soul. He had visions of the rats and feral dogs nibbling on the carcass, leaving an oddly proportioned skeleton. Maybe he would take the skull home and present it to Raven for inclusion in her collection of odd antiques.

"**Raven.**" He muttered

He stopped his feeding and collapsed to his knees. She would never take him back if he killed Etrigan. He could never live with himself, he wasn't a murderer

"**I cannot" **He moaned

"Very good shadowed one, sadly now I must end your fun."

Etrigan calmly hauled himself to his feet like nothing had happened. Its skins yellow hue returned and his eyes re-ignited as Etrigan dusted itself off.

"**All an act?**" Aenoch moaned in disbelief

The demon became fuzzy and unfocused again. Once more Jason Blood stood in its place.

"Yup." He said with a sly smile and offered Aenoch his hand

Blood helped him to his feet.

"**But**"

"Etrigan has fought Superman to a stand still. Believe me, this would have ended a lot quicker if we wanted it to."

"**He goaded me.**"

"This was all formulated to piss you off and to see if you could stop feeding."

"**And what would have happened if I had not?**"

"He would have stood, spouted some clever rhyme and snapped your neck."

Aenoch moaned and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't felt this drained since their last run in with Slade.

"Let's go…got some hundred year old scotch back home."

"**I do not drink."**

"Oh it's for me, you get Kool-aid."

That next morning…

The Bat Jet had returned as promised. During the previous nights activities, Aenoch had doubts he would see it again. He made to climb into the cockpit.

"Oh, before you go." Blood said holding an ancient wooden box the size of an toolbox.

He opened it and nestled in purple satin lay an metal cylinder wrapped in light brown leather with the dimensions of an cardboard paper towel tube.

"**What is it?**" Aenoch asked

"Parting gift."

Aenoch made to climb back down.

"Not necessary. 'Blood assured' Just reach for it."

Aenoch reached out his gray hand towards the item. The cylinder suddenly flew out of Bloods' box, flew across the roof top and slapped firmly into his palm. Although obviously just an hollow metal tube, he got the impression it was something far more.

"Channel your Dark Lights through it"

He willed shadows through the cylinder. They emerged from the hollow tip of the cylinder.

"Now think of any edged or blunt weapon."

He thought back to a Sinbad movie that they watched the other day. The Dark Lights emanating out of the tube coagulated into a long curved scimitar of light swallowing ebony. Exactly like he envisioned! He tapped the black scimitar on the rooftop. It sounded like fine steel.

"Merlin referred to it as a "Shadow Blade". He only had time to construct one before Camelot went plotz. It exists as long as you wish it to."

He willed the blade to disappear and the scimitar dissipated with a hiss, leaving the handle.

"**But this is too valuable to…"**

"It was always yours. 'Blood dismissed' Consider it a graduation present."

Aenoch climbed into the cockpit.

"Look kid: if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, feel free to stop by anytime. Us immortals gotta stick together."

"**Am I your Robin now?"**

Blood laughed heartily

"Err, more of a Luke to my Yoda."

"**Farewell Jason Blood.**"

"Behave yourself!" He said as the Bat Jet sped off back towards the Titans Tower.

Later, back at the tower…

The tower wasn't quite as he left it. The entire building was ensconced in scaffolds and workmen hurried about replacing windows and making repairs. But all that paled in comparison to the six foot deep crater in the front yard. When asking Cyborg about it, the poor guy just began crying. He asked the others but they preferred to remain mum about the subject.

They all took interest in Bloods' present.

"**All I need do is think of a weapon and…"**

Shadows sprouted from both ends of the tube and formed a black Bo staff. The others oozed and aahed at the sight.

"Let me get this straight: you leave without saying a word just to go shopping?" A most welcome voice asked from behind.

It was Raven. Her hood was raised, obscuring her face.

"**I felt it was time to accessorize**."

They returned to the day room. It was full of merchandise crates. One in particular looked interesting: it was a television nearly twice as big as the one before. There was also a brand new coffee table, sectional couch, Game Station still in its box and a decent stack of shrink wrapped underwear.

"**And all this from an Earthquake?**" Asked Aenoch with a raised eyebrow

She did not answer as they headed upstairs. The walls of her room were still smoke damaged but the girl refused to have it cleaned as she felt it added to the ambiance.

They lit their meditation candles and sat on the floor. This communion was going to be especially satisfying.

Raven remained silent and stared at Aenoch.

"**Is there a problem?"**

"No" She managed before beginning her chants.


	7. Chapter 7

Temporary Humanity

By

Eric H

"Remember: it's all in the wrist." Robin reminded as he slowly swung his Bo staff at Aenochs head.

The Spirit Drinker spun his staff of mentally directed shade in an upward motion, blocking the blow and producing a satisfying _CLANK_ sound. Robin swung again at his waist and Aenoch swung low, blocking it again.

"Good. Now faster…remember not to jerk it but use swift continuous strokes."

Their sparring sped up in tempo. Robin threw a quick swing at Aenochs head. He spun his staff counter clockwise and blocked Robins swing. He threw another at Aenochs legs and he pointed his Bo towards the ground and reflected it

"Now, no holds barred! Stop me how ever you can!"

Robin swung at Aenochs head who swept his Bo upward to block it and then spun 360 degrees, sending his down towards Robin's legs.

"Good!"

It was a little clumsy and Robin easily deflected it but just the fact Aenoch was using it was a surprise. He had had been honestly worried a bit how the Spirit Drinkers' lack of emotions might hinder his learning of martial arts. But the guy was adapting to Robins attacks and changing strategies.

Robin had been aching to share his martial arts techniques. Unfortunately the rest of the Titans could rely on their powers and weapons skills were unnecessary. So when Aenoch returned home from Gotham with his Shadow Blade, Robin saw a rare opportunity.

Secretly though, the Boy Wonder was also looking for an excuse to see Aenochs weapon in action. It was like none he had ever seen. The seemingly harmless hollow steel handle could create any edged or blunt weapon out of the dark energies Aenoch eats. And each construct has the tinsel strength and weight of high quality steel.

Such weapons are great to have but useless if the user lacks weapons skills. And after several month's worth of training, the Spirit Drinkers skills were nearly good enough to use against some of their more skilled opponents. Not up to Slade's level certainly, but enough to hold his own against his drones.

"Evening meal is ready! Come in and consume before Beast Boy ingests it all!" Starfire screamed from inside

Robin collapsed his staff and watched as Aenoch allowed his own to dissipate and disappear. He could not help but stare.

Cyborg had analyzed the handle inside and out and was perplexed by the results. It was just as it seemed: a simple cylinder comprised of forged and hand hammered steel. Only thing they could figure it was some sort of mind-controlled amplifier. Of course Cy's hypothesis did not explain why the thing was a constant twenty degrees cooler and how Aenoch was able to summon it to his hand with a mere thought.

They secured their weapons and left the roof.

"Not bad. In a few months you might be as good as me."

"**You are an excellent teacher Robin." **Aenoch nodded

They stepped into the day room. All the lights were out and the curtains were drawn.

"**Did we forget to pay the bill?"**

The lights suddenly switched on and the others jumped out from behind the sectional.

"Surprise!" They screamed

Hmm, such surprises were meant for birthdays. Aenoch did not have a birthday except for when he found that blasted book and the date for that little life-changing event eluded him.

But indeed a cake had been set up on the kitchen cupboard. It was round black cake adorned with a red icing diamond with black center. The diamond had become his symbol, in honor of Ravens gift of his Chakra stone.

He could not show surprise but instead was curious. Maybe they knew something he did not?

"**It is my birthday?"** He asked

Starfire approached him. So excited she was her thin body trembled.

"It is your one year anniversary!" She squealed with glee

Aenoch just cocked his head.

"One year ago today you took out Cinderblock and joined up." Cyborg explained.

Had it been one year? It certainly had not felt like it. After wandering alone for so long he was not used to actually being around people and walking in the light. He supposed time did indeed fly, even for Spirit Drinkers.

He could not find the words. The Tamaranian could see his reaction and smiled wider.

"Do not worry. Have a piece." She assured him.

The girl had taken it upon herself to be the Titans official party coordinator. Back home, birth celebrations were held in high regard and she had endeavored to keep the tradition alive by organizing all their birthdays. The only hold out was Raven. Apparently they had tried years ago to throw her a shindig and she disappeared for a week.

Last month, it had been Cyborgs B-day. The cake at that time was a vanilla sponge cake covered with odd silvery icing and **"Have a Boo-YAH Birthday"** written in red.

And there were presents, also chosen by the Tamaranian. The gift in question was usually appropriate to the birthday boy or girl. At his party, Cyborg received a Game Station game and case of Turtle Wax. Aenoch's party was no different. A small book sized present neatly wrapped in white and black diamond decorated paper sat next to the cake.

"Open it?" Starfire begged.

He took the parcel in his gray hands and carefully peeled the tape off the paper. Star might be saddened if he ruined it.

"No! Tear it to itty-bitty pieces." Beast Boy urged in the form of a raging Dachshund

Aenoch tore the paper apart with rapid tears of his hands, leaving a flying cloud of confetti.

"Atta boy!" BB laughed

It was a brand new Game Station game. The cover illustration was of a male human dressed in a futuristic space suit and jetpack firing his ray gun at what looked like a raging mountain of green phlegm. The box was emblazoned with:

**Briggs Blaster versus the Booger Blobs of planet B **

He had seen the commercial just yesterday during their cartoons. If memory served, it was Cyborg that wanted it.

"Lets play it." The cybernetic teen asked while drooling. In fact, everyone in the room was drooling except Aenoch and Raven.

He handed them the game and they stampeded towards the television. Raven had no interest in such things but instead sat on the cupboard with one of her books of depressing Haikus.

"**One year."**

She just humphed in the affirmative.

The girl had been more aloof than usual these days. Could he have done something to displease her? Their communion sessions had continued on a regular basis and they had written some especially depressing poetry together. In fact, he had not left her side for this entire year.

Wait a minute. Back in the empty recesses of his mind, Aenoch seemed to recall something called "Crowding" where being around another too much causes friction. Perhaps she needed some time alone?

While he pondered his next move, the doorbell rang. The others were having too much fun blasting boogers to let them be interrupted and Raven was not a good guest welcomer. He left the kitchen.

"**I will get it."** He said leaving the day room

"Have a good time." Raven bid

He opened the front door. It was a very short UPS deliveryman with a small cardboard box in his little gnarled hands.

"Delivery for Aenoch"

He took the small package and read the address. It was from Jason Blood in Gotham City.

"**Thank…"**

The little fellow was already skittering down the front walk. Usually the delivery people were a lot friendlier. It was not unusual for them to ask for an autograph or have a picture taken with Starfire or Raven but this one seemed anxious to leave. Oh well.

Aenoch returned to the dayroom.

"Who was it?" Robin asked not turning his attention away from the game

"**Package for me."**

He tore off the tape and opened the box. It was crammed full with pink Styrofoam packing peanuts. Out of the peanuts he pulled out a small ornate glass bottle. The bottle was about the size of a perfume flagon and topped with a small matching stopper. A small handwritten note was tied to the stopper with a string. Aenoch carefully read it.

_Dear Aenoch_

_Congratulations on your first year amongst the living. No small feat! While researching the Enoch spell, I found a listing for an antidote in Merlin's notes. It is only lasts twenty-four hours and then returns your abilities with no side effects. _

_Have fun and make the time count._

_Jason_

_PS Etrigan says hi_

Intriguing. Being human for a day? What an offer!

"**Should I?"** He asked Raven

She just shrugged. The game ended and they turned the Game Station off.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked eyeing the bottle from afar

"**A potion for making me human."**

They gasped and mobbed Aenoch.

"You gonna drink it?" Cyborg asked

"**What if you do not like me as a human?"**

"Couldn't be any worse." Raven muttered

That was pretty uncalled for. What was her problem? Guess even a relationship like theirs can go stale.

Aenoch held the small bottle to the fluorescent light above and gently swished it. The clear liquid inside momentarily shimmered an eerie pink. Definitely looked like something Blood would whip up.

"Gimme that." Beast Boy said and took the bottle. He sat it on the floor, took the form of a bloodhound and carefully sniffed it with his large moist nose.

"Just smells like water." He snorted

Aenoch took the bottle back. He placed his lips to the bottle and drank the potion with one deliberate gulp. They all stared at him.

"Well? 'Robin asked' Feel anything?"

Aenoch let loose a loud juicy belch.

"Nope" He said without his trademark tone of grinding neutrality

Gradually the color returned to his skin and his eyes lightened to a mossy green. Their collective jaws hit the ground.

"What? Gotta booger hanging?" Aenoch asked checking his nose.

The other Titans were dumbfounded. It was as if Aenoch just suddenly defrosted.

"Phew it's hot in here." He said pulling off his trench coat.

He had not removed the coat since they bought it for him a year ago. His arms and hands were a healthy pink color.

"Hey! Get a load of this." Aenoch laughed while showing his bare arms to the others

And with his skin color came his emotions. An avalanche of happiness, giddiness and affection nearly crushed him. How long had it been since he felt anything? And hunger! His stomach presently began to growl as his bodily processes kicked in after a twenty year hiatus.

"You are pink again." Starfire laughed

"Guess so. And the name is Will if you please."

"Yes: Will it is."

He turned to cold, aloof and as of late, pissy Raven.

"Hey cuddles." Will cooed

The girl just humphed.

"Oh snap out of it. You know you dig me." He said while tickling Ravens ribs under her cape.

Hidden behind her book, Raven closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The four-slice toaster lying on the kitchen cupboard launched off the countertop and flew across the room. The pile of dirty dishes in the sink began to rumble.

He blew a loud and messy raspberry on her gray cheek. The girl still did not react. It must be taking all of her strength to hold back. Gonna play aloof eh? Will had an entire day to drive her nuts.

"While that seeps in, who's for pizza? 'Will asked the others' I'm buying."

They all yelled in the affirmative. All except one.

"Coming schnooky lumps?" Will asked

"Pass." Raven said and left the room.

As they trotted out the front door, Raven ducked into her room and slammed the door. She sat on the bed and checked her clock.

"Twenty three hours and forty five minutes"

Later that evening…

"Never seen anyone eat three whole anchovy and head cheese pizzas before." Cyborg laughed

"What can I say? Twenty one years worth of crash dieting to make up for." Will belched contentedly

He ran to the television and plopped in the couch.

"Who's for fighting boogers?" Will yelled

"Me. 'Beast Boy volunteered' I owe you for that Street Wars thing."

"Dunno why 'Will snickered' The dishes were never cleaner. And how long was that? TWO MONTHS?"

He turned into a green bulldog.

"You cheated!" Beast Boy snarled

"It was your magazine."

"Double or nothing?"

"YOU ARE SO ON PUG BOY!"

They hopped into the sectional and turned on the Game Station. The others gathered around the pair. This was war!

One hour later…

The game was tied one hundred thousand straight up. They were on the Venusian Slime World, the last level.

"You are so gonna lose." Beast Boy gasped while desperately fiddling with the controller and sweat pouring off his green face

"Yo' momma." Will returned, equally exhausted.

The other Titans watched the melee without blinking. No game has ever gone this long.

"Lick his ass!" Starfire cheered for no one in particular

The game paused

"What?" Will and Beast Boy asked together

"Err, pick?" She asked uncomfortably

"It's kick his ass and yes I will" Will said unpausing the game.

King Booger appeared, taking up the entire screen. Both players converged on the giant ball of phlegm and began blasting.

"King Booger is mine!" Beast Boy gasped

"My Aunt Fanny." Will humphed

"You have an relative named after buttocks?" Starfire asked

"What?" Will laughed, losing his concentration

The giant semi transparent booger collapsed into itself with a wet nasty squish. Beast Boy roared in triumph. His honor had been regained! Shame it took magic to do it though. Will dropped the controller and collapsed back onto the sectional.

"Four months of washing dishes." Beast Boy said pointing to Will.

"Crap. I didn't even get the chance to use my special move."

"What move is that?" Asked Beast Boy

Will grabbed Beast Boys head under his arm. The other Titans gasped thinking the newly returned human was going to slug the kid but instead he ground his knuckle into the changelings greasy Kelly Green hair.

"Noogie attack!" Will growled

The room laughed.

"Leggo!" He howled

Much later that evening…

Let's see: ate pizzas and actually enjoyed it. Played Game Station and enjoyed that even if he did lose. What was next? He heard a shower running in the bathroom. The other Titans were on the roof playing volleyball. Oh boy!

Raven stood in the steamy shower stall and soaped down her slender body. The soap took her months to find- no perfumes or colors. Finally she found this stuff in an Amish catalogue: 100% rendered pig fat. Just the thought of the rending process made the product worthwhile.

"Wash, rinse and repeat." She sighed while scrubbing down her face. The feel of Wills spittle on her cheek still remained in spite of twenty minutes of scrubbing.

_Click_

"Who's there?" She yelled over the roar of the shower.

She could not see because of the soap in her eyes. Raven carefully listened: nothing. Must have been a false alarm. Raven stuck her face under the water and rinsed off the soap. Suddenly the shower curtain tore open. She turned to see the smiling face of Will.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed

She was beautiful. Her body was slender without a trace of fat, nice rack too. Hmm, so THAT's what a female belly button looks like. Starfire didn't have one so he had been curious.

Odd he did not notice her beauty as Aenoch. Luckily the potion he drank revived his libido as well. One tends to forget the Spirit Drinker is a thirty-six year old in the body of a teenager.

"Can I wash your back?" He asked with a sneaky smile

"NO!" She screamed.

The bathroom mirror shattered inward

"Your front?"

"NO!" She screamed even louder

The Game Station exploded with a puff of smoke, embedding the game in the ceiling.

"Do your nails?"

Starfire walked by the bathroom just in time to see Will being thrown out and smashed against the far wall. The bathroom door slammed closed.

"I regret nothing!" Will yelled

The Tamaranian ran up and helped him back to his feet.

"Are you injured? 'Starfire gasped while dusting him off' Accidents in the bathroom are very dangerous."

"Naw. Thanks for caring though." He said and straightened his shirt.

"You are welcome." She said shyly and walked off.

Will watched as the girl walked away. Hmm, not bad! Starfires tight, slender caboose filled her lavender miniskirt nicely. Anyway, she was smitten with Robin and off limits. Wait a tick. There was something else he had always wanted to try.

"Oh wait!" He called

Starfire stopped and Will trotted up to her.

"I didn't thank you for the cake and present." He said

"Your facial expressions were thanks enough." She nodded

"But I have to give you a traditional Human thank you."

The girl was intrigued.

"Oh? What is an traditional Human thank you?"

"First, you take a girls hands like so." He said gently grasping her orange-ish slender hands.

"Okay"

"Then you lace them over the others shoulders." Will explained while letting her hands pass over his shoulders.

"Then what?"

"This."

He hugged her lean body and gently kissed her lips. They tasted like any normal terrestrial lips. But a bit stiff, from her inexperience no doubt. It felt so warm and perfect and she did not protest in the least. Of course nothing meaningful was going to come of this but it just might jump-start her relationship with Robin.

They parted. She wavered a bit as the girl comprehended what just happened. Starfire had never been kissed like that before. Oh, she had been pecked and smooched but not with such passion and tenderness.

"Err…you are welcome?" She blushed

"And how!" He laughed and walked away.

"Maybe Blood could send more of this "normal" potion?" Her mind mused

Twenty minutes later…

Cyborg was busily smearing on another layer of wax on the T car. His car! No one else dare drive it. He had built it from the frame up and all the neat do-hickeys were hand installed.

"What? You want the lambs' wool shammy? 'He asked the car' No problem beautiful." He smiled and pulls out his soft white cloth.

"Nice ride." Will commented from behind

Cyborg turned to see him standing and admiring the car. This guy had a weird sense of humor but great taste in automobiles.

"A modified C4 Turbo frame right?"

The cybernetic teenager was impressed.

"You know about cars?"

"Used to hang out with my dad and work on the station wagon. Memorized all his auto magazines."

"Wanna help?" Cyborg asked offering his shammy

"I would be honored."

Will reverently took the cloth and began gently waxing the car. An hour later they finished the fourth coat of wax. By then they could see their reflections.

"Waxing a beautiful car is like polishing a diamond." Will sighed happily

"Yeah. 'Cyborg agreed' Wanna go for a ride?"

Without moments' hesitation, Will opened the passenger side door and hopped in.

"Thought you'd never ask. Let's motivate."

They sped out of the garage and down the tunnel leading to the teeming streets of San Francisco. They emerged from the dark like a bat out of hell.

The car purred like a content jungle cat as they effortlessly flew up the city's many steep hills. Pedestrians on the sidewalks watched them speed by. Cyborgs' car was quite distinctive and easily recognizable. The milling tourists quickly took their picture as they bolted by.

Now most cars, no matter how new, would have some sort of audible ping and clunk. But this machine was absolutely silent. Cyborg spent all his free time on the thing and worked out every kink.

"How's the balance?" Will asked

Cyborg let go of the wheel and let the car speed ahead. It did not alter its course in the least.

"Perfection." Will laughed

"Damn skippy. Adjusted it myself!"

They approached the Bayside Mall.

"Think I can take it for a spin?" Will asked

Uh oh! That was one of the biggest taboo subjects in the Titans. Well that and why Robin never takes his mask off.

"Uh-uh. Noooo. 'Cyborg gasped' This car responds to only me. Besides, you can't drive."

"I got my learners permit before my err, change of life? We don't even have to leave the parking lot. Please? 'he begged' I must have the T Car experience."

Well he did help wax it and was quite reverent to his baby. What harm could it do?

"Oh alright. Drive it to the top of the parking garage."

They pulled into the mall parking lot and switched places. This was a one in a lifetime opportunity for Will. Cyborg never lets anyone touch his car. More especially since the thing had been obliterated twice.

Will slipped into the drivers seat. The seat was solid steel covered with a thin layer of leather, figures since Cyborg lacked a butt to get sore. He examined the dashboard controls and instruments. Half this stuff Will had no clue what they meant but the speedometer was easy to identify. Geez! This thing went all the up to 140! His feet found the gas and brake pedals. The gearshift looked pretty typical. And it was an automatic. That was handy, Wills' father never taught him how to drive a stick.

"Now nice and slow. 'Cyborg said uncomfortably' This is a sophisticated piece of…"

The car accelerated so fast, Cyborg was pressed back into his seat. They sped off through the parking garage front gate. Wandering shoppers bolted from the rampaging automobile.

"NICE AND SLOW!" Cy begged desperately as they shot up the entrance ramp.

They reached a sharp left turn. Will hit the brakes and spun the wheel hard, easily making the turn while at the same time laying a good inch of rubber in the asphalt. The car roared up the ramp to the next level. They launched off the ramp and landed on the flat garage surface with a pleasing thud.

"Excellent suspension!" Will laughed

Cyborg could just gulp in an attempt to keep his lunch down.

Will spun the car again to the right and up the next ramp. The sound of screeching tires echoed through the cavernous parking garage. They emerged on the parking garage roof. The city of San Francisco stretched out before them, not to mention a good hundred-foot drop to the ground below.

"STOP!" Cyborg sobbed

"Alrighty!" Will agreed

Will spun the car a full 180 degrees and screeched to a complete stop in a parking space near the edge.

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE LIKE THAT!" Cyborg screamed out of a mix of nausea and pants wetting fear.

"Pole Position and Dukes of Hazard."

Before bedtime…

Beast Boy stepped out of the bathroom in his purple pajamas and bunny slippers with toothpaste foam still dripping off his chin. At the end of the hall, a lone figure stood. His hands were at his sides like a gun fighter during a shoot out.

"Beast Boy? Your time has come." The figure growled in a decent Clint Eastwood impersonation

"W-what did I do?" The changeling stuttered

"Twenty noogies, ten wet willies, six wedgies and that whoopee cushion when we visited the Watchtower." The voice answered

The figure stepped towards him. It was Will with an very vengeful look on his face.

"But it was just a joke."

"Did you see me laughing?"

"Err, no"

"Was anybody else laughing?"

"I think Green Arrow did."

Beast Boy ran to his room and tried the door. It was stuck!

"Pennies in the jam. Learned that on the _Brady Bunch_." Will said

He morphed into a small rabbit and darted off down the hallway and through the double doors to the living room. Will didn't bother to run, it was a dead end.

Will stepped through the sliding doors and scanned the living room. Hmm, no one here. But then, a being that can become any animal would certainly have the advantage.

"Where are ya hidding ya wascally wabbit?"

Beast Boy was wisely keeping quiet. Now for some fun head games to flush him out…the squirt was always easy to fool.

"Aw well. Maybe next time." Will yawned and left.

A little green mouse skittered from underneath the couch. It changed back into the Pajamaed and panting form of Beast Boy.

"Phew." He sighed

He left the living room and stepped through the sliding doors. Suddenly Will tackled Beast Boy to the ground and pinned him down.

"No!" The changeling bawled

"YES!" Will laughed maniacally

That next morning….

Cyborg stumbled into the dayroom for some Cocoa Puffs and cartoons when he saw the sad remains of his friend.

He lay face down on the tile floor, his hair a jumbled mess from all the noogies, his pointed ears dripping with saliva from all the Wet Willies and the back of his underwear was pulled all the way up to the small of his back. The ruins of his handy Whoopee cushion littered the floor.

"How long till Aenoch's back?" Beast Boy moaned

That evening, exactly one hour before the potion wore off…

Will was whistling and happily fiddling about in the kitchen. Whatever he was making it smelled wonderful. He was even donning Beast Boys chefs' hat.

The Titans were relieved the day was about over as they all about had their fill of Will. All that is except for Starfire who seemed especially happier than usual.

"Soup's on!" Will yelled

They gathered in the kitchen. All were a bit standoffish, with good reason.

"Okay, I know I've been a real pill the last twenty four hours." Will said to the group

"And pervert." Raven added

"No cuddles, that was fun. Anyway, you guys were understanding and good enough not to blast me. So in appreciation, I have whipped up something special to make it up to you.

He held out a delicious looking still-steaming pizza.

"A super special Teen Titan pizza!" He said proudly

"What's on it?" Robin asked

"Cheese filled crust- real dairy cheese mind you, black olives, Pepperonis, and a dash of love."

"I don't eat meat." Beast Boy protested

"I know, which is why the pepperoni is made of Tofu."

"Cool"

"And for you Starfire, I added Mustard to the sauce. I know you like it as a beverage but this is just as good, adds zing,"

"And Raven? Is there something on this Pizza for her?" Cyborg asked

"Couldn't find any depressing toppings so I stubbed my toe when rolling out the crust."

He set the steaming pizza on the cupboard.

"Dig in." He invited

They all took a piece and began wolfing it down.

"I didn't know you could cook." Cyborg asked through a mouth full of half chewed pizza.

"I had a bunch of hobbies before Aenoch showed up. This was the one I enjoyed most." Will explained.

"Why are you not eating Will?" Starfire asked

Suddenly her green eyes became blurry and her legs felt like rubber. To her left Beast Boy collapsed to the ground with his mouth still full.

"What the hell…" Cyborg gasped and hit the floor with a jarring thud.

"Because I didn't want to get poisoned too." Will explained

Raven tried to run away but her long slender legs collapsed below her.

"Why did you do this?" She gasped from the floor.

"Because I told him to." A childs' voice answered matter-of-factly

A small boy dressed in an all black old-fashioned suit with small leather shoes and knickers stepped into the kitchen. A hissing orange tabby cat was perched on his shoulder.

"Nighty night." The boy bid as Raven fell into unconsciousness.

Forty-five minutes later…

Raven came to on the tower roof. All of them were bound with bands of glowing metal. Starfires' face and hands were sealed in similarly glowing bonds, precluding her use of her powers. Cyborg was deactivated and Beast Boy was hermetically sealed in a hovering and seamless glass orb. These were all magical traps.

Their uninvited guest stood over them with a pleased look on his face. And next to him stood Will wearing his overcoat.

"Evening Titans. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is…"

"Klarion." Robin sneered.

He was familiar with this guy, Batman had tangled with him last year. He was in fact hundreds of years old and an expert on black magic. Odd, the guy usually stuck to Gotham where he made it his mission to torment Jason Blood.

The imp waved his small hand and a blast of fire flew out of his palm. It impacted with Robin, sending him back a good six feet across the roof. The boy screamed in pain.

"Hell fire smarts eh? Now hush: I hate being interrupted."

Ravens mouth was gagged, precluding her from intoning her spells. She stared at Will and tried to reach out to him but his mind was shut off.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded

"Aenoch. Which should be returning in about… 'He said checking a ancient pocket watch' one second."

Raven watched as the color drained from Wills cheeks and his eyes returned to their dark green hue. The interior of his coat grew dark again.

"I needed Aenochs unique abilities to eat souls. Unfortunately a simple mind control potion was out of the question because:

He does not eat

He does not drink

And will not kill due to your destructive influence

So I pondered my options. But then it hit me: why not use his own mental insecurities? Under the guise of a gift from Uncle Jason, I slipped in an mind control potion with the supposed gift antidote. Worked like a charm too. Most would have called Uncle Jason and asked about it first. But then, it was this pathetic creature we were talking about." Witchboy said gesturing to the enthralled Aenoch

Raven trembled with rage at the insult.

"Why is Aenoch so important?" Robin asked

"Surely you could have figured it out by yourself? But since you will all be dead shortly, I'll explain…really slow."

He squatted down on the ground beside Robin.

"Uncle Jason has something I have always wanted and at one time I owned."

"Etrigan" Robin said

"Very good! Yes I loved the short time we had together. 'Klarion sighed whimsically' but now I want something more permanent, a nice tidy bottle to keep him in."

"Aenoch."

"He eats souls as you know. If he were to drain Uncle Jason, he would also eat Etrigan. And say: if Uncle Jason were to die, Etrigan would be mine free and clear."

"You could never make him do that."

"Oh can't I? The spell is the best there is. Allow me to demonstrate. Aenoch?"

The Spirit Drinker stepped forward.

"Kill the witch." Klarion calmly ordered

Aenoch stood over the prone girl. She reached out to him with her heart and mind but it found nothing. His eyes pulsed with shadows as he fed.

"How does she taste?" Witchboy asked amused

He just moaned

"Stop! You're better than this! You're not a murderer!" Robin begged

"It will take an lot of energy to subdue Uncle Jason and you five should just be enough. And just to make sure he finishes the job, Aenoch is going to dump your bodies over the side."

Ravens body grew limp and her dark blue irises began to cloud over. The inside of Aenochs coat grew darker as her soul was drained away. She stared at Aenoch and desperately tried to reach him.

Now unbeknownst to most, when Aenoch feeds, he will sometimes also receive a memory fragment along with the emotions. They are usually something incoherent or nasty. For instance, if he feeds from a particularly nasty villain like Cinderblock, Aenoch will get a seconds worth of senseless destruction along with its' feeling of moronic joy.

But this one was different. He was naked in a shower and growling at a surprise intruder. It was Will! This took place just recently when he barged in on her shower. But strangely, it was not anger she felt but arousal. The girl wanted so badly to allow him in with her but fear of what might occur made Raven push him away. The fragment ended with Raven desperately shoving Will out the door.

"I regret nothing!" Will yelled from outside the closed door

"I do" Raven whimpered

He snapped out of it just in time to see a single tear roll out of her glassy eye and down her cheek.

Aenochs mind control spell was beginning to crumble but Klarion was enjoying the spectacle too much to notice. Suddenly the feeding stopped and Aenochs forest green eyes returned.

"Why did you stop? KILL HER!"

Why would someone as radiant and perfect as Raven be interested in a creature such as he? He was a walking echo, worth nothing. For a year he has followed her around and she had not protested in the least. If that was not a showing of affection, what was?

"Teekl? Get his attention." Klarion ordered

The cat perched on his shoulder leaped and morphed into a furred half-woman, half-feline monster. She kicked Aenoch hard in the chest with both her feet, sending him hard on his back. It leapt onto his heaving chest, squatted down on its hunches and stared Aenoch in the face. Warm drool dripped off of the things furred chin.

"Show our slave here the price of disobedience."

The cat swiped with her long claws and lacerated Aenochs gray cheek clean through to his teeth underneath. She swung again with her other talon and sliced open his other one. Cold tar-colored blood poured from his cheeks and began to pool on the ground.

"Now obey me." He ordered

Aenoch just shook his head.

"Very well. Claw one of his eyes Teekl."

The demonic cat-woman inexplicably began screaming. Suddenly a solid black blade pierced her upper back, snapping her spine. She screamed in pain and rolled off Aenoch, a gaping hole clean through her failing heart. It collapsed to the ground and returned to her Tabby housecat form, quite dead.

"Teekl!"

Aenoch hauled himself to his feet with his shadow blade still drawn. The Spirit Drinkers cheeks' gaping wounds began to close and heal together. Now the only thing on his mind was freeing Raven. He had to get to her.

"Looks like I misjudged you." Witch boy sighed disappointedly

Aenoch lumbered towards the youth. A geyser of flames erupted from the boys black soulless eyes and impacted Aenoch hard in the chest, sending him flying and landing hard on the cement rooftop. The impact knocked his Shadow Blade flew out of his hand and it skidded out of his reach.

"You just delayed my plans Spirit Drinker."

More flames sent Aenoch into the air and back to the ground with a bone-breaking crunch. His ribs cracked inward.

"You are still mine Aenoch"

More flames and Aenoch smashed into the ground again. Most would be dead from this punishment but as some so often like to say: Aenoch was not human. He still found the energy to haul himself to his feet. Raven was all that mattered.

"Always will be!" Klarion yelled

Another stream of Hellfire smashed into Aenoch and sent him flying across the roof and into the water tower, bending the steel deep. He sunk to the ground in a heap.

The boy walked over to Aenoch and squatted down to his level.

"And you will learn to love it." He smiled

Love? The feeling was beyond him. But instead he felt closeness, an indefinable affection to only one. And this imp nearly killed her and enjoyed it. Aenoch sneered.

The Spirit Drinker reached out to his blade handle and it obediently slid back and slapped firmly into his palm. Before Klarion could react, Aenoch sent a whip of shadow out towards the imps' small bare legs and they wrapped around them tight. He fell to the ground like a hog-tied cow.

The whip burned Klarions bare legs like dry ice. He screamed in pain

"What are you…"

Aenoch began reeling the kid in like a prized Salmon. Witch boy screamed in fear and tried to find a handhold on the smooth concrete of the rooftop.

"No!"

"**Yes"**

Hands of shadow reached out from the void of Aenochs' coat, grabbed Klarion by the ankles and dragged him inside. The boy disappeared into the darkness. A muffled screaming echoed from within Aenoch.

"Let me out! I command you!" Witch boy roared

He buttoned his coat, sealing the imp inside. No visual trace remained of the witch, only his increasingly desperate pleading gave Klarion away.

Aenoch forced himself to his feet and stumbled over to Raven. The color was already returning to her dark blue eyes. He reached down and gently removed the gag. She was too weak to talk but managed a smirk, which for her was a true showing of affection.

Epilogue

The Titans flew Aenoch to Bloods apartment in Gotham. The screaming from within his coat had become raspy and weak. Now the boy was just sobbing and judging by the smell, may have wet himself too.

They gathered in Jason Bloods' study.

"Okay, now." Jason urged

Aenoch opened his coat and Klarion tumbled out onto the carpeted floor. He was curled up in a ball with his thumb in his mouth. His shorts were damp and one of his shoes was gone.

"So young man: what do you have to say for yourself?" Jason asked crossly

"Cold…so cold." Witch boy could just manage

"I can take care of things from here my friends. Thanks for bringing him back."

"And what will you do with the Witch boy?" Starfire asked

"Give him a spiritual time out."

The boy disappeared with a poof. Blood gestured towards a small glass jar on one of his many shelves. Inside the jar, Klarion was sitting in a small chair and facing a corner.

"I figure another century should teach him some decorum." Blood nodded

They turned to leave the apartment.

"Uh, Raven? Before you leave?" He said.

Aenoch stopped but Blood gestured for him to leave. Looks like they were going to have a "heart to heart". He left with the others.

"There is no sin in admitting how you feel about him." Blood said and patted her shoulder.

"I don't…"

"Oh cut the crap. Aenochs only thoughts are of you and I get the sneaking suspicion the feeling is mutual."

Raven never admits how she feels. She remained stone-faced.

"I can't" She managed in a rare showing of insecurity

"Look Raven, I know why you isolate yourself. But you must let Aenoch in eventually or else you risk pushing him away."

Blood looked Raven in the eyes.

"Nurture your relationship, tend it but don't abandon it or else it will wither and die."

She just looked to the floor and nodded.

That evening…

Aenochs hands and coat sleeves were covered in soapsuds as he scrubbed the dishes. Even though he lost the bet as Will, a bet is a bet and Titan honor must be upheld.

He placed the soapy plate in the rinse basin. Two familiar gray hands took the plate. Raven began drying the plates with a cloth and stacking them on the cupboard.

"**Emotions suck."** Aenoch sighed.

"Not all of them." She returned.


	8. Chapter 8

Aenoch the Murderer

By

Eric H

0021 hours: Downtown San Francisco

Homicide Detective Henry James burgundy 75 Oldsmobile ground to a stop next to the curb. With a pathetic grunt, Henry hauled his three hundred plus frame out of the driver's seat. The car groaned with relief as its shocks snapped back into place.

A young uniform appeared.

"What we got officer?" Henry puffed while tucking in the ends of his dark blue clip-on tie with one hand and sucking down his cheese Danish with the other.

"Stiff"

"Could you be more specific?"

"M. E. refused to say a word until you got here sir." The officer said leading Henry to the alleyway.

The night-shrouded street was clogged with rowdy curiosity seekers. Unlike most crime scenes, these rubber-neckers looked all to be of around twenty-year-old and below and dressed in what passed for high style these days. The pair pressed their way through the chattering crowd. Henry could almost smell the Ecstasy on their breaths.

"Who the hell are these people?" Henry grunted while pushing his way through

"Eh, there was a rave going down next door. That's where they figure the vic came from."

"No one leaves. Find any X, hold them. No free rides here."

"Gotcha sir." The uniform said while grabbing his radio and trotting off

Henry took a deep breath and ducked under the yellow crime scene tape. Every second or so a flash bulb lit up the gloomy alleyway.

The coroner was huddled around a sheet-covered form on the alleyway floor. How many murder scenes has Henry seen. Hundreds? Thousands? After thirty years, it boggled the mind. The Medical Examiner acknowledged his arrival.

"Alright Roger. What's got you so spooked?"

"You're the veteran: you tell me."

Henry pulled up the sheet. Well alright, this was a new one.

The girl's skin pallor was a concrete gray, clashing with her dark blue sweater and matching knee high skirt. The teenager's eyes had clouded over to resemble two white pearls. Her face was frozen in a rictus of fear.

"Cause of death?"

"Damned if I know. 'Roger sighed' No weapon marks or contusions. Looks like her heart just stopped. We won't know if it was drugs until we get a report back from Toxicology. I'm thinking maybe she got hold of some bad X."

"X doesn't do this. Got a name?"

"Samantha Johnson from CSU." Roger said offering a plastic evidence bag containing her purse contents

"Money and cards?"

"Still there. Along with that rock on her finger." He said gesturing to a generous engagement ring on her gray ring finger.

"Sexual assault?"

"Underpants are undisturbed and no signs of bruising."

"Never thought I'd miss the good old days of muggings. 'Henry sighed and dropped the sheet' Any witnesses?"

An officer pulled out his notepad and flipped it open.

"Yeah. Couple said they saw some "creepy guy" in the vicinity not even ten minutes before the body was found.

"That a quote?"

"Yeah. They were pretty well shit-faced on X and Redbull but were lucid enough to say the perp was dressed all in black and was wearing what looked like an overcoat. Compared it to that Pinhead guy in _Hellraiser_."

His nephews are not going to like this, not one bit.

"Aenoch"

"No goddamn way. 'The M.E. protested' I met him during that Plasmas thing last year. He's got a shit load of problems but'd never hurt anybody."

"Evidence says it all Roger. Wouldn't be the first time one of the Titans went bad. Go wake up Judge Baker and get a warrant then contact STAR Labs and have them send over a containment team. We gotta stop this freak before he kills again."

That morning, Golden Gate Park…

"BB! Think fast!" Cyborg yelled and chucked the football

The green imp morphed into an elephant and reached up with his trunk

"Hey!" Robin yelled in protest

Beast Boy easily caught the ball in his trunk and stomped towards the goal. Starfire grappled his thick rear leg. Usually her strength would have been enough to stop any escaping criminal but even she was weak against a fleeing pachyderm. The Tamaranian was getting dragged along on the turf, leaving a trench in her wake.

Robin took a pair of bolas from his utility belt and tossed them at the stomping elephant. The bolas wrapped around his stubby legs and the pachyderm hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"Dumbo's down!" Robin yelled as he made a grab for the ball.

The elephant disappeared and in its place stood a green cheetah. The cord from the bolas fell from his much thinner legs. Beast Boy grabbed the ball in his mouth and continued on his way to the goal.

This time the changeling did not have the elephant's weight or bulk to protect him. Starfire dove and tackled the cat to the ground. Beast Boy returned to his humanoid form and held the ball just out of her reach.

"CY!" Beast Boy yelled

Two giant mechanical hands grabbed the ball. Cyborg tucked it under his arm and ran towards the goal. Suddenly familiar arms wrapped around his neck.

"You are going down." Robin grunted

"You and what army boy blunder?"

"ME!" Starfire said as she took hold of Cyborgs leg.

Cyborg hobbled ahead on one leg, pulling the Tamaranian behind. Two long green hands grabbed hold of Starfires miniscule ankles. It was Beast Boy in his Orangutan form.

"Leave my man alone." BB growled

"You're not helping." Cy groaned

Now Cyborg was hauling Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy. Finally he fell to the ground, his hands still holding the ball. The goal was just a few feet away. His two hands launched off his wrists and sent the ball across the goal line.

"Boo-YAH! Cy's Cyclones for six!"

The Titans were tangled in a grass and mud stained pile.

"Yah-hoo." Beast Boy moaned.

Meanwhile…

Raven and Aenoch were sitting beneath a tree and composing another poem. Apart from their crime fighting skills, the "Darkhearts" (their stage name) had become a force to be reckoned within the "depressing prose" community.

Every Wednesday during _the Languishing Hyenas_ open mike night, the pair had become quite popular. Raven found that Aenoch was the perfect reader for their work. His stone face and emotionless drone gave a depressing edge to their work. Just last week more than a few were left looking bluer that usual.

"**And I watched as my cat languished under the lawnmower, his tail still twitching beneath the tree."**

"Under the tree. Beneath denotes hope." She corrected

**"Under it is."** Aenoch said making the change.

"Line two: And I buried him under the shed, where the smell of fertilizer still hung."

"**Fertilizer? Maybe something more blunt? Perhaps shit or manure? Fertilizer denotes gardening and flowers."**

"Manure" She agreed

He wrote the next line.

"HEADS UP!"

A football bounced off Aenochs head, scuffing up his dark brown hair. He didn't flinch but instead looked around bewildered. Raven growled and grabbed the ball. No one dares interrupt them during their composing. That was worse than trespassing into the girls' room.

Beast Boy appeared

"Gimme." He said

She hauled off as to toss the ball.

"Go long." She nodded

The changeling ran off, stopped and turned.

"Farther"

Beast Boy disappeared. Raven then sat back down and set the ball on the ground.

"Next line…"

"**Raven? The ball?"**

"Eh, it'll be a good twenty minutes before he figures out what happened."

At that same moment, in the parking lot…

Tourists and locals alike stopped in their tracks as the six-wheeled and armored containment truck rumbled into the parking lot. Flanking the containment truck were two all blue patrol cars. Emblazoned on the sides of all three vehicles was simply: S.T.A.R Labs.

In spite of the physical imposition of these newcomers, tourist and local alike could not stay away. STAR Lab containment teams are charged with the apprehension and detention of Metahumans and for some of the tourists it was what brought them to San Francisco in the first place.

The entourage screeched to a stop in the entrance of the parking lot, suitably blocking the artery and any hope of ingress or egress. But no one dared protest for when the body armored and assault rifle-toting grunts stomped out from the back of the truck, most wisely kept their mouth shut.

"Sergeant: location." Their commanding officer barked

One of the soldiers held a small hand held view screen and pointed it in all directions. He pressed some buttons and came to a stop west from the parking lot.

"That way sir. Past the tree line." He nodded

"Don't look him in the eyes. If he does, take him out. They said nothing about bringing him back still breathing."

"Yes sir!" They replied

The soldiers primed their rifles and marched off, leaving worried tourists in their wake.

Back below the tree…

"**And worms now are his only friend"**

"Hmm. Too cheery."

"**How about: laying in the dark and cold, to never know the feeling of warmth again."**

"Too wordy, let's whittle it down."

"Aenoch: on your feet!" A very deep and masculine voice barked

Three heavily armed soldiers stood before them. They were dressed in the trademark blue plasti-steel armor of the STAR Labs Metahuman containment team! These guys only show up when the Titans capture super criminals.

Their high powered rifles were trained on Aenochs head, the red target lasers centered on his chakra stone.

"The hell?" Raven hissed

"Step away kid." The senior officer ordered.

The witch growled and jumped to her feet. Black energy crackled from the girls' gray hands.

"Azarath, metreon…"

Aenoch quickly stood and stepped between Raven and the soldiers.

"**Enough of this. What have I done?"**

"Our orders are to bring you in, not make conversation. Drop your weapon. You have two seconds to comply."

Without a second thought Aenoch pulled his Shadow Blade off his belt and dropped it to the ground. Even with him unarmed their weapons were still pointed at his head.

"Turn around, hands behind your back."

Aenoch spun around and offered his hands. Cold metal cuffs were secured around his wrists. Immediately the cuffs began to hum and his body ached from what felt like thousands of pinpricks. They were Metahuman binding cuffs. The binders produce a molecular disruption field through the captives' body that precludes the use mental or energy based powers.

The soldiers grabbed Aenoch by the elbows and led him away back towards the parking lot.

Vacationers stopped and watched Aenoch being dragged by. He glanced at one Asian family as he was led away. The children no doubt recognized him from the news and smiled. He grinned back, only to have their parents hustle them away out of sight. Already he is considered a villain. What could he have done to earn this?

They stomped into the parking lot. An immense crowd of onlookers gathered around the truck in hopes of seeing a criminal getting apprehended. They collectively gasped when they saw who it was. Aenoch could hear his name being repeated all around him.

**"So this is what it is like."** Aenoch thought sadly

Raven reappeared with the rest of the Titans in tow.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Robin yelled

The soldiers did not answer.

Beast Boy morphed into a roaring T Rex and advanced on the entourage. The soldiers aimed their weapons at the changelings' heart. Aenoch could tell these soldiers were more than willing to use deadly force in completing their mission.

"**Stop! Getting needlessly killed will not help matters."**

The T Rex stopped in his tracks and shrunk down to his humanoid form. His anger did not dissipate though.

"Where you taking him?" Cyborg growled

"Iron Gate then to Metropolis."

"Don't panic. 'Robin assured' Let me get in touch with Bruce and you'll be out by lunchtime."

They tossed Aenoch into the back of the truck, smashing his head against the far wall. There were no benches or seating of any kind. Nor was there any windows or vents in the smooth white walls. His bare skin touching the smooth white interior felt the same pin pricks sensation. The containment field must surround the whole truck.

"Fear not Annie. 'Starfire sobbed' We shall look into this."

"**I do not scare Starfire** b**ut thank you for your concern**" Aenoch droned as the doors were slammed shut with an ominous CLANG

That afternoon…

After a thorough strip search and genetic scan, Aenoch without his boots, belt and coat was led into the Iron Gate Metahuman Detention wing.

Iron Gate prison boasted state of the art containment facilities. All the cells were customizable for the criminals' special needs. They can be filled with water for amphibious prisoners, flooded with all manner of gasses for Extraterrestrials or sealed completely for liquid-based inmates. In Aenochs case, a standard depolarization field should do the trick.

A humming steel collar around his neck had replaced his manacles. The guard said that if he attempted escape or "tried anything funny" the plastique explosive inside would take his head off.

The minute Aenoch and his escorts set foot through the foot thick steel door, the white sterile wing erupted in hoots and hollers. The other cell occupants had been criminals he and his friends had captured before. One held a laughing Mammoth and another an elderly Mad Mod still in his Union Jack shirt. Seeing Aenoch being treated like a criminal was the highlight of their day.

"Welcome to the party my little ducky!" Mad Mod yelled happily

"Yeah…ducky." Mammoth said through a mouth of clinched teeth.

"Open cell six!" The blue armored jailer yelled

The last cells' glowing yellow force field was lowered. They tossed Aenoch inside and against the far wall. The soldiers stepped back and reactivated the field.

"Welcome to Iron Gate." One of them grunted as they walked off.

His cell walls were smooth and featureless like the truck. There was, however, a rectangular patch raised three feet off the floor against the far wall. He sat on the crude bench. So this is what prison was like. He had been a bit curious when they watched the criminals dragged away. Of course a tour would have done the trick, this forced tour was unnecessary.

He leaned against the back wall and pondered his situation. What would he do now if he were human? Pound the walls? Curse? But instead he figured the human within would cry. He had never hurt anyone except himself.

Aenoch tried to cry but the tears would not come.

Two days later…

"Aenoch?"

He awoke to see an older man in a Gray three-piece suit and carrying a briefcase standing outside his cell.

"I would say good afternoon sir even if there is little good about it."

Aenoch sat back on the bench.

"I am James Becker, Jim for short. I'm an advocate hired by Bruce Wayne to handle your case. Sorry it took so long but unfortunately cases like this are not ruled by the constitution."

"**What did I do?"**

**  
**Jim sat back on a provided folding chair and opened his briefcase.

"Well according to the DA, you are being held on one count of first degree murder."

"**Murder? I have harmed no one."**

"No doubt Aenoch, relax." He assured

"**When did it happen?"**

"Wednesday evening, around midnight. No alibi correct?"

"**I was sleeping."**

"Yeah, the report said that. Ever been around the blocks of Aeon and Flux before?"

"**The Languishing Hyena is a few blocks away."**

"And what is that?"

"**Coffee House Raven and I read at."**

"I see."

**"Raven? How is she? Is she okay?"**

"My only obligation is your case. Your mind should be on the same."

Aenoch sighed and leaned back on the back wall.

"Now evidence-wise, their case is pretty solid. So solid they are not interested in making deals."

"**What evidence?"**

Jim leafed through his stack of papers and pulled out what looked like a police report.

"COD was due to: err, extreme physical degradation. It's just their way of saying the life got sucked out of her. No fingerprints were left and no money was taken. The pallor and physical condition of the vic was similar to the subjects after you had fed on them."

"**I have not fed on any one in years. Raven fills my needs."**

"The girl eh? Can she corroborate this?"

"**Yes."**

"Good, we will include her in the hearing. Also, some eyewitnesses placed you at the scene."

"**What?"**

"Said some pale guy in all black clothes wearing what looked like an overcoat."

Aenoch collapsed. Maybe he did do it. He was sleeping at the time, maybe his urges were overriding his self-control. Jim saw his reaction.

"Look, it would not be the first time one of your lot got framed. I have handled similar cases with The Flash and Blue Beetle. The secret is to find as many character witnesses as we can. You haven't had the extensive career as they have yet, but..."

Aenoch buried his face in his hands.

"Now that attitude ain't gonna fly. 'He scolded' If you want to get out of this thing in one piece you need to believe in yourself. You are not a murderer: Repeat that."

He couldn't find it in himself to mouth the words. Maybe he did do it.

"Okay Aenoch, I can tell you're tired. Get some rest and I'll talk with you again tomorrow. 'He said tucking his papers back inside his case' In the meantime, anything I can get you?"

"**Check on Raven? Tell her I am sorry."**

"I'll look in on her but not to tell her that. You're innocent and have nothing to apologize for." He said and walked off

He curled up on the bench. While dozing his mind raced back to that day years before in Gotham when he contemplated killing himself. Maybe the world would have been better off if he had.

_Thud- Kersmash!_

Aenoch perked. A screeching alarm echoed throughout the prison. The other inmates in the wing heard it too. They stood in their cells.

_THUD-Kerpoom!_

It was coming from behind his cell wall!

_Thud!_

Aenoch jumped off the cot and pressed himself against the force field of his cell. The smooth white wall of his cell was cracking.

_KER-THUD_

The back wall of his cell smashed open with an avalanche of concrete fragments, rebar pieces and a dust cloud thick enough to make Aenoch cough. The other inmates in the holding cells began to yell and scream at the consternation.

"Ducky's buggering!" Mad Mod yelled

"Yeah! Buggering!" Mammoth confirmed

The air cleared somewhat and a familiar demonic head popped out of the hole. His hell-fire eyes focused on Aenoch.

"Well times have certainly changed my shadowed friend! Smashing fences no mortal can mend?" He asked with a toothy smile

Christ this is just what he needed.

The demon stepped forward, and grabbed hold of Aenochs explosive collar with both its gigantic hands. Etrigan effortlessly snapped it in two, crushed it into a ball and stuck it in its mouth. A muffled explosion and smoke leaked out of his smiling maw. He belched contentedly and spat out a few of his yellow teeth.

"No time for idle chatter. We have problems of a more timely matter."

Etrigan grabbed Aenoch around the waist and effortlessly draped the Spirit Drinker over his enormous shoulders. Aenoch knew better than anyone that fighting Etrigan was useless. The best course of action at this point was to just let the demon have his way and reason with Blood if and when he reappears.

It ran back through his smashed cell wall. Geez the thing was six feet thick of steel reinforced concrete laced with Promethium! Aenoch could see a series of pulverized walls leading all they way to the outside. Guess discretion is not a trademark of hell spawn.

Etrigan stomped across the hallway and through a group of gathered trustees. They screamed and scattered in blind panic.

Red strobes flashed and a screeching alarm made Aenochs ears ring.

They ducked across the hallway and through an leveled women's lavatory. An uprooted toilet had been tossed to the side and a geyser of water was flooding the floor.

Soon they were trudging across the deserted exercise yard. Etrigan had torn the hurricane fence in two. It carefully ducked through the jagged metal cables as to not harm his unwilling passenger.

They bolted out of the prison and through the surrounding woods. All this and Etrigan wasn't even winded. Aenoch turned to the woods behind them and could see a small army of flashlights in the oppressive dark. If Etrigan had a plan he better spring it soon.

The pair abruptly emerged out of the woods and onto an unpaved back road. A black BMW with its trunk standing open had been parked on the roadside. Etrigan tossed Aenoch in the trunk and slammed the hatch.

"Sorry about all the melodrama my friend! 'Blood yelled from outside' Hold tight and cross your fingers."

The car roared off.

Later…

Aenoch bounced about the dark trunk for what felt like hours. Oddly though, he found the dark rather comforting. Compared to that white sterile corral he had been living in for two days, this was a treat. He thought back to those decades of wandering with feelings of nostalgia. Walking or flying from town to town under the cover of night, sleeping in closets and alleyways, living from one day to the next. What the hell was he saying? Maybe the cheese really has fallen off his cracker!

The car abruptly stopped. The drivers' side door opened and Aenoch could hear the crunching of gravel outside the trunk. A click of a key in the lock and blinding sunshine filled his eyes.

It was Blood all right. He helped Aenoch out of the trunk. They looked to be parked deep in a lumberyard. Neat stacks of freshly milled boards towered over them. He could hear the tearing roar of a saw in the distance.

"Sorry to keep you in the dark my friend but the breakout was all over the news and I couldn't let you out until the dogs were off the scent."

"**Where are we?"**

"A mile out of the SF City limits."

Aenoch sat on the cars bumper. Blood handed him a Sears bag. Inside the bag were another overcoat, leather belt and black sneakers.

"Hope I got the sizes right. Hungry? I can let Etrigan out if you need to feed."

"**No, I am okay. Why did you free me?"**

"Unlike what the evidence says, you are innocent of the charges Aenoch. Etrigan would have notified me immediately if you turned to the dark side."

"**So who is behind it?"**

"Another Spirit Drinker no doubt."

"**How is that possible? I thought I was the only one."**

"Yeah something funky is going on there but my other is never wrong so we have to look into it."

"**Why do you need me?"**

"The best Etrigan can do is point me in the right direction. To track it down, I'm going to need another Spirit Drinker."

Aenoch draped the coat over his shoulders. Not as comforting as his regular coat but it'll do.

"**But will they think me guilty since I escaped?"**

"They might. But when you heroically catch the despicable murderer in front of an eye witness, you will be exonerated and the cell will be repaired by a generous grant from Wayne Enterprises."

"**Jim?"**

"A spy to analyze the layout and structure of the building. Pretty good eh? You with the game plan?"

"**When do we start?" **Aenoch asked while tying his sneaker shoelaces.

"Tonight. Oh, and you might need this."

Blood handed Aenoch his Shadow Blade. He was sure it lost.

"**How?"**

"They had sent it off to STAR Labs for study. A friend of mine swiped it before they took it apart."

Midnight…

It was no problem sneaking back into the city limits. The police never figured Aenoch would try to return so they focused their searches elsewhere. Besides, a Spirit Drinker was more at home in the dark.

Aenoch and Etrigan stood on the Languishing Hyenas roof. Blood figured that the murderer would try to feed at the same place again. All Aenoch had to do was point it out and Etrigan would do the rest.

But truthfully, Aenoch wanted to be the one to subdue it. It was that creature that soiled his name and he wanted to vindicate himself in Ravens eyes. For no matter how much she trusted him, until he brought the other Spirit Drinker in, there will always be a shred of doubt. Maybe there was a little pride involved here too.

Aenoch sat in the lotus position and chanted quietly.

One of the Enoch spells more interesting side effects was the ability for the Spirit Drinkers to sense each other. It was meant to make them a cohesive team in combat and to find others if scattered.

He sensed hunger and feelings of panic. The other Spirit Drinker was nearby and looking for his next meal. Aenoch sensed a battered Neon sign. It was of a deceased yellow bird on its back. The Dead Canary Café! One of Ravens favorite hangouts after their readings.

"**Down the street. Dead Canary Cafe"** Aenoch nodded pointing south

Etrigan stomped over to the ledge.

"Stay here little one and stand by if he tries to run." It said and hopped over the ledge to the street two stories below.

All there was to do now was wait. Aenoch sat on the grungy roof of the club and silently meditated.

Etrigan could handle it fine, he proven that during their little to-do a while back. Of course it prefers to just kill enemies instead of asking questions. Like how could another Spirit Drinker exist if they had been all but extinct for centuries? And could there be more?

"**Uh oh." **

Aenoch willed his ebony energies to gather around his back and form his wings. He leapt off the roof and glided away.

Meanwhile…

Etrigan crouched behind a blue minivan and patiently waited. A dark alleyway stood ahead. It stands to reason that his quarry will attempt to grab his next meal around here and drag it into the alley to feed. Then it all will be a case of tearing its head off. Hmmm, maybe it should suffer a bit?

A young female was walking alone down the street. She was dressed in the telltale clothing of a youth with loose morals. Her mini skirt and tank top were showing way too much skin for her age.

She approached the alleyway. A black sleeved arm pounced out of the dark and wrapped around her neck. The youth was deftly jerked into the alley and disappeared. Etrigan stepped from behind the van.

Before he could make another step, Aenoch with his wings spread dove over his head into the alleyway after the attacker.

Etrigan just sighed ruefully, he should have seen that one coming.

Aenoch could see the struggling girl being dragged away towards a line of trashcans by an single figure ensconced entirely in black. He adjusted his downward trajectory and aimed for the pair. His intention was to forcefully separate the two and get the Spirit Drinker alone.

He collided with the pair and sent the attacker and his quarry flying. They hit the ground hard enough to break the Spirit Drinkers grip on its victim. Aenoch jumped to his feet and grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt. He easily pulled her off the ground and tossed her back towards the street.

"Leave, now!"

The child sprinted out of the alley and down the street, screaming the whole way. The shadowed intruder raised to its feet and looked Aenoch over

"**A Brother?"** An emotionless female voice gasped

He could see its face. It was another Spirit Drinker all right. Her gaunt face was dark gray and her eyes a dark blue. She was dressed in a thick black robe similar to a monks habit and her hands were encased in black enameled gauntlets.

"**I cannot allow this to continue." **He advised

"**Innocents? But they are cattle. Of all people you should know that."** She dismissed

He pulled his sword handle and willed for a Katana blade to form. He grasped the handle with both hands and assumed a ready position taught by Robin. She reached inside her robe and unsheathed a broadsword. The steel shaft was scorched black, obscuring its luster.

"**I smell the taint of the cattle on you."** She hissed

She roared and lunged at him with her broadsword. It was a clumsy maneuver. Who ever this was, she had not been trained properly. He easily sidestepped the blow and sent his knee hard into her stomach. She grunted and fell to her knees.

**"Explain yourself. Where are you from?" **Aenoch asked

She remained silent and reached her hand toward Aenoch. An claw of black energies exploded from her robe sleeve and smashed into Aenoch, sending him flying across the alleyway and pinning him against the far wall. Felt odd actually being on the receiving end. Hmm, there were some differences though. His claws usually had four fingers while she has five…guess it was all a matter of preference.

Her Dark Blue eyes began to pulse black as she attempted to feed on him.

Now usually, a Spirit Drinkers prey panics at this point. But instead he just remained stone-faced and looked behind her.

"**Burn her robe: without it she is helpless." **Aenoch advised

Orange flames engulfed the woman and easily set her filthy black robe on fire. The claw disappeared as the woman released Aenoch and attempted to slap out the spreading flames. But her movements just made the flames worse. Soon her whole body was engulfed.

Etrigan stood by and watched the display approvingly.

"Burning her robe, very clever. A appropriate finale for our endeavor."

She ran down the alleyway. Etrigan moved to finish her off but Aenoch intercepted him.

"**Let me**."

"Blood sport makes you happy now? Allow Etrigan to show you how." He urged

Instead of formulating some logical explanation as to why it should refrain from tearing her head off, Aenoch darted off in pursuit. The smoke of her combusting robe still hung in the air and with it, the nauseating smell of burning hair.

The alleyway abruptly ended. The still smoldering Spirit Drinker was pressed against the far wall. Her robe was gone and under its smoldering ruins was a set of finely crafted ring mail. It was dull and black like her gauntlets.

"**Surrender and you will not be harmed." **Aenoch warned

"**Why do you do this? You are one of us" **She panted

With her robe sleeves gone, Aenoch noticed a golden gleaming around her wrist. It was a fancy gold bracelet set with a large blue sapphire. She desperately pressed the stone with the palm of her hand.

A great gale swept through the alley, filling the air with old newspapers and paper trash. But this was impossible: wind couldn't possible reach in here. The surface of the brick alley wall behind the Spirit Drinker began to buckle. But it was not structural. It was as if the very reality of the brick wall was changing.

Suddenly a large round portion of the wall was sucked inward, creating a seemingly endless vortex. She moved to crawl inside.

Aenoch could not let her get away! He lunged and tackled the girl, sending them both into the vortex. Inexplicably as it appeared, the vortex closed in on itself.

A second later, somewhere beyond time and space…

It was like being sucked down a shower drain. A spinning tunnel of color and energy surrounded the vortex. And down the center of this corridor, Aenoch and the alien Spirit Drinker wrestled. She was abnormally strong for her size.

"**Stop this!"** Aenoch echoed while holding her wrists

"**There is no stopping it!"** She growled and sent her knee into his stomach.

The blow sent Aenoch flying and she darted ahead. He glanced behind. The tunnel was collapsing behind him. The rate it was approaching, it would crush him in a few seconds.

Aenoch pulled his Shadow Blade handle off his belt and produced a whip. He swung and sent it out towards the fleeing woman, wrapping it tight around her legs. She turned to see Aenoch climbing up the whip towards her.

He grabbed hold of her legs and pulled her towards him.

A bright light ahead caught his attention. Before he could ponder its relevance, they propelled headfirst through it.

Aenoch landed face first in a cold muddy bog. He clumsily hauled himself to his knees and scraped the mud out of his eyes.

He had landed in what looked like a ruined wheat field. The ground around him was covered in burned straw and ash. More scorched fields stretched off into the distance. A haze of foul blue smoke still drifted over the horrific scene.

Where was he? None of this looked familiar at all.

The girl was gone. Instead a series of fresh footprints in the muck led away. Wherever he was, she was the only way of getting back. He stood and followed the prints.

The trail cut its way through the field and led to a muddy road just beyond. Aenoch carefully slogged through the muck. Jeez he missed his boots! Bloods' cheap sneakers were already filled with stagnant water. He squished out of the field and onto a worn dirt road. No road signs or evidence of cars here- no airplanes above as well.

The prints continued to what looked like a small farming village on the horizon. He ran in pursuit and took in the odd sights.

The surrounding fields were scorched and ruined as well. Some were still smoldering. And amongst the fields of ash, Aenoch could almost make up large rectangular lumps in the carnage. One might have thought them debris but he could detect the distinctive scent of burning hair and flesh. God what happened here?

He could still feel the residual fear and anger that remained. No victims though, a great battle must have occurred here. But there would have been something on the news if there had been another war. At the very least the JLA would have intervened by now.

He reached the town limits.

It was like none Aenoch had ever seen…well at least not in person. The hovels were constructed of wood with roofs made of straw. The moment he set foot in the town limits he could see shutters and doors slam closed. It appeared the locals were afraid of visitors. Considering the carnage outside their walls, Aenoch could understand their concern.

The trail continued deep into the town. He jogged on.

Cobblestones replaced the dirt road and the footprints disappeared. Now what? Hmm, a Spirit Drinker without a robe or similar covering will be unable to keep what it feeds. She will be getting hungry. And judging by her lack of creative thought, she will no doubt try to find something easy.

A piercing scream echoed from his left.

Aenoch ran off.

The still smoldering Spirit Drinker was holding a small blond girl in a plain brown dress to the ground and was attempting to hold her still. For a Spirit Drinker to feed, it must have direct and close eye contact with its prey. And for some strange reason the girl had little desire to hold still and look into her gray emotionless face.

_CRACK!_

A freezing cold whip wrapped around the attackers neck and pulled her off the child. The girl screamed and ran off.

The woman gasped and struggled with the whip around her neck.

"**You are returning home with me and answering for your crimes."**

**"I am home."** She whimpered

Now it all made sense. The town? Her armor? This was the Middle Ages…or more precisely, King Arthur's Middle Ages. The ruined fields and despair, this must have been right after the war where Camelot fell.

"**You are one of the Spirit Drinkers that attempted to overthrow King Arthur."**

"**The only one left. **'She hissed'** I found the enchanted bracelet in Merlins workshop and used it to escape the carnage. I had hoped to find safe haven but instead found you."**

The black vapors leaking from her ring mail armor began to ebb. Without another victim, she will soon die.

"**But why San Francisco?" **He asked

"**That was the city's name? All I can do is picture a place in my mind and the bracelet takes me there. I imagined a place dark and safe and it brought me there."**

She reached out with her hands and two more black claws tried to smash into Aenoch. But these were so weak, they dissipated as soon as they hit him. Her eyes' dark blue color began to fade. She fell to her knees.

"**I did not choose this. **'She groaned'** I am not a murderer, I didn't have a choice."**

"**No one needs to take a life and when you did, your fate was sealed."**

Aenoch allowed the whip to dissipate and returned the handle to his belt. She watched with her fading eyes.

"**Merlins' Shadow Blade? How did you come by it?"**

"**I proved myself to be the one rightful inheritor of the Enoch spell. The weapon was awarded to me by Jason Blood to signify the fact."**

The woman collapsed to the cobblestones on her side.

"**We are monsters, all of us…even you…" **She whimpered

The black freezing vapors ceased and she fell still.

This is what he could have become? A heartless murderer of children? At one time Aenoch thought his twenty years of wandering was a curse. But it appeared he knew nothing of curses.

Aenoch gently removed the bracelet from her wrist and secured it around his own. She said all one had to do was picture the destination and the bracelet took them there. He pictured the alleyway right after he entered the vortex and made to press the stone.

But he stopped short. He had a much better idea. Aenoch pictured a different time and place in his head and pressed the large sapphire. Reality tore as another vortex erupted before him. Taking one last look at the Middle Ages, he stepped into the vortex.

Approximately four days earlier…

Samantha Johnson (Sammy to her friends) was stumbling down Aeon Street. The Ecstasy in her system was just beginning to wear off, leaving her with a screaming case of the real world blues. That night was one large blur of drugs and beer. Now the only thing remaining was a feeling of shame and the mother of all hangovers.

So deep in pain she was, Sammy did not notice the pair of dark blue eyes following her as she approach the alleyway.

A cold arm wrapped around her thin neck and a gauntleted hand covered her mouth. The struggling girl was wrenched off the sidewalk and into the alleyway. She tried to scream but the hand held her mouth tightly.

She was dragged behind a row of trashcans and forced to the ground. The intruder pulled its hood back, revealing a woman's face carved out of gray stone. A Goth lesbian was attacking her?

_CRACK!_

A whip of light devouring black wrapped around the attackers neck and pulled her off the panicked girl.

"**Go home: it is a school night."** Aenoch said while subduing her attacker

Sammy stumbled to her feet and sprinted out of the alley and disappeared.

He held the rogue Spirit Drinker in a full nelson and forced her to the back of the alley. She struggled but Aenoch easily overpowered her.

"**No more. This ends now."** Aenoch said and tossed her against the far wall.

She cocked her head in confusion. Obviously this guy was one of them but he didn't look familiar at all.

Aenoch pounced on the woman, tore off her robe sleeve and ripped the bracelet off her wrist. Instead of picturing the ruined wasteland he had just returned from, Aenoch just prayed for someplace where she could live and not cause trouble. He slapped the Sapphire and once again the vortex popped open.

"**In you go."** Aenoch said and chucked her into the hole.

The vortex closed in on itself and the night returned to its usual placid self. He couldn't kill her or let her die but instead decided to let fate have its way. At least she had a chance, unlike the others.

"Fascinating." An elderly voice remarked

An old man in a blue Hawaiian shirt, gray shorts and white sneakers with black socks stood before him.

"You could have let that childs' death continue but did not, you could have let the murderer die but instead let her live and you could have sent my wayward Spirit Drinker someplace nasty but instead you sent her to safety. Such compassion. Nice to see in any age."

"**And you are?"**

"My name has twenty syllables but my former protégé called me Merlin." He said offering his hand

Always willing to make nice, Aenoch took the old mans hand and shook it.

"**I thought you were…" **

"Worm bait? You were meant to think that. I just had my fill of humans and after that whole Camelot thing I just walked away. Actually my last few centuries have been spent sunning myself in Tahiti."

"**What do you want?"**

"That little bauble there. 'He said gesturing to the bracelet' I've been waiting quite a while for the thief to show up. Of course if I had known it was one of my Spirit Drinkers I would have tried a might harder."

Aenoch handed the bracelet back to Merlin and he secured it around his aged wrist.

"But in all truthfulness, I really wanted the chance to meet you in person."

The old man patted Aenoch on the shoulders.

"I had such high hopes for that spell. It's good to see something honorable came out of it."

The sky above began to flash white and the ground began to shake under his feet. It felt as if the world was caving in on itself.

**"What is happening?"**

"You just gave the universe the equivalent of a wedgie my boy! There's two of you and two bracelets and now the continuum is correcting itself. Neat huh?" He said taking it all in.

"**And you?"**

"Eh, I got a hall pass."

"**Will I remember any of this?"**

"Nope."

"**Thank God." **Aenoch sighed with relief

The world flashed white.

Three days earlier, back in the park….

"Too wordy, let's whittle it down." Raven said

Aenoch flipped ahead in Ravens poetry book, dislodging a small folded note and sending it to the ground. Raven took the note and unfolded it.

"_Aenoch,_

_Almost forgot! There is a little gift hidden inside your Shadow Blade handle. I'm sure your friends can help you figure it out. Keep the faith and make me proud._

_M"_

"Who's this M character?" She asked

"**No idea."** Aenoch shrugged

He pulled out his Shadow Blade handle, pointed it towards the sun and looked inside. Aenoch could make out something etched in the metal.

Later that evening, in Cyborgs laboratory…

Cyborg stuck a long probe inside the handle and the Titans watched the television screen. On it appeared two circles filled with a series of odd symbols.

"Yup, something on the surface alright. 'Cyborg commented' Looks like two circles."

"Spell circles." Raven nodded closely examining the screen

"What kind of spell circles?" Asked Starfire

"Druidic I think. Unlike anything I have seen before."

The computer spat out a print out of the circles. Cyborg took the sheet of paper and examined it. There were spell circles all right. Above each circle was an arrow pointing to an arm at its wrist and below them both was a picture of the wrists crossing each other.

"What ever it is, it's meant for you Annie." Cyborg said while handing him the printout.

All night Aenoch sat on the living room couch and stared at the paper. Deep inside he knew what it was. But if he did follow the instructions, his life would never be the same. Life? What life? Up to now he has been a blank, something to pity. Perhaps it was time for a change of scenery.

"**What the hell."**

That next morning…

Aenoch found his way into Tangs' Tats Tattoo parlor deep in the heart of China Town. This place had the best reputation when it came to quality and hygiene. It seems their mailman gets all his tattoos here. And Tang uses the old traditional methods instead of that humming needle gun.

The walls were filled with examples of the artists' work. They ran the gambit from eagles and anchors to naked women of all nationalities. Hmm, maybe a tattoo of Raven in a hula skirt? Nah.

An old Asian man dressed in a blue bathrobe and matching fez stepped through the bead curtain. Aenoch could hear the distinctive drone of Soap Operas from the back room.

"Help ya young man?" He asked

"**Can you do these?"** Aenoch asked and showing him the printout.

He put on his small round glasses and looked the paper over.

"Into the WICCAN stuff eh? Real big these days. Yeah, this should be no problem. Hop in the seat there and we can get started."

Aenoch sat in the barber chair and the artist pulled out his tattoo needles and inks. He slapped on a new pair of latex gloves.

"Okay! Sure you want to do this?" He asked while dipping his needle in the ink.

"**Yes."** Aenoch said and settled inside the chair

Three hours later…

Wing wiped off the excess ink from Aenochs wrists.

"And there ya go. Some of my best work if I do say myself." He said with pride

Aenoch compared the tattoos to the diagram. They were perfect in every way. He had been wise in coming here.

"Mind if I ask what they mean?" The old man asked

Aenoch pressed the swollen tattoos together. Suddenly the room became warm and his stomach began to growl. His skin had returned to its healthy pink.

"A normal life." Will said with a smile


	9. Chapter 9

A Leap of Faith

By

Eric H

Getting the tattoos had been a big mistake.

Robin and the other Titans appreciated the new and improved Aenoch. Now Will could take part in their feeding frenzies and numerous other extracurricular activities but in a pinch let Aenoch out and in Cyborg's words: "kick bad guy butt". They all pitched in with Wills readjustment and all appeared serene.

But a few days later, inexplicably, his relationship with Raven fell apart. Initially their first days were happy ones and their symbiotic relationship went on as normal. But over time, Will began noticing the girl becoming more and more distant. Her reasoning escaped him. He hadn't laid a hand on her or even put forth the notion of physical contact. He wouldn't even know what to do in the first place; when Will found the book, he had been a virgin and still was.

Yesterday, Will's world truly caved in with a resounding thud. Every evening Raven would leave her bedroom door unlocked for him so they could commune and meditate. It had been their tradition for years. But that evening Will found it locked. Could there be a more symbolic way for the girl to say that she was kicking him to the curb?

Seeing everything go down the tubes, Will tried to remove the tattoos. Being around Raven he had learned a thing or two about spells and he knew that if the circles on his wrists were broken, the enchantment would fail. Aenoch took one of Robin's razor sharp boomerangs and scraped the gray skin on his wrists. The marks had bled through his skin and into the muscles underneath. Obviously the only way to remove them was to cut off his hands.

He tried to put on a brave face for the others but they could tell something was up. Gone were the couple's depressing Haiku writing sessions and readings at the Languishing Hyena.

Naturally, Starfire was the most concerned. The Tamaranian was the couple's most fervent booster. It hurt her to see the couple's relationship "hit the skids".

There was only thing clear in Wills mind now: he had no place here.

It was time to leave.

Early that next morning…

It was two in the morning and the others were still sleeping.

Will stripped off his uniform and pulled an old trash bag out of the back of his closet. Unbeknownst to all, he had secretly returned to the _Goth Garage_ and reclaimed his old rags and sneakers before the clerk trashed them.

He pulled on his old jeans and Iron Maiden T-shirt. Funny, even after all these years and they still fit fine. Being Aenoch stunted his growth so there was no conceivable reason they wouldn't.

He put on his old overcoat. In some ways, the smelly and threadbare thing had become a metaphor for his existence. Now it seemed even more appropriate.

Will poked his head out his door and carefully listened. It was not unusual for one of his friends to awaken for a midnight snack. Hmm, quiet as a tomb. He walked down the hallway and into the dayroom.

Will crossed over to the giant screen television. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yellow post-it note and stuck it on the screen.

It said simply: _I'm sorry -W. _

They would surely find it here the easiest. He had considered sticking it on the Refrigerator door but it may take days to pick it out amongst all the other crap and even then Beast Boy might have accidentally eaten it.

Stepping out the tower entrance Will took one last look back. He had such high hopes about his life here. Life? Raven was his life. They would be better without him. He wasn't much of a superhero anyway.

Will pressed his wrist tattoos together and Aenoch returned. The Spirit Drinker could not feel emotions but the emptiness and loneliness he felt years ago in Gotham was back. And along with them the feeling that it was pointless to continue.

Aenoch flew away.

That morning…

Starfire's sobs awoke the Titans the next morning. They all stampeded into the living room. The girl, still in her purple bathrobe, was holding Wills note.

"He is gone!" The Tamaranian sobbed pitifully through a face full of tears

"Who's gone?" Cyborg yawned

She handed him the note. They all crowded together to read it.

"What's he sorry about?" Beast Boy asked

Cyborg smacked the changeling smartly outside the head.

"He quit ya dummy."

"Will quit? JUST LIKE THAT?" Robin yelled

"What the hell for?" Beast Boy gasped

Cyborg turned towards a stoic Raven.

"Gee, I wonder." He frowned

They all stepped inside Wills room. He was gone all right. His uniform had been left behind on the bed as was his Titans communicator and Shadow Blade handle. Looks like he just tossed his new life away and skipped town.

"We must go after him." Starfire begged

"This isn't the army Star. 'Robin sighed' If it's what he wants, we can't keep him here."

"Yeah and he'll be back: you'll see." Beast Boy smirked

One week later…

Will still wasn't back.

Things had become much darker in the Titans Tower. The others knew full well why Will split and it left a bad taste in their mouths. Relationships can go bad, that's no mystery. But even if they weren't boyfriend/girlfriend anymore, he was still a friend and honored member of the team.

His absence was weighing down on them all, all except Raven. She didn't seem to care in the least. The others had come to resent her seemingly uncaring attitude.

But after a week of cold shoulders, even the she had her limits.

The remaining Titans were gathered on the sectional and watching _The Creeping, _the only movie Raven could sit through without retching. They hadn't even invited the girl to join them.

She sat down between Cyborg and Beast Boy. The two slid away from the girl. Raven inched over towards Cy.

"I gotta get some air." He said standing and walking away

Robin stood and followed

"Me too." Beast Boy sighed and toddled off

The only one remaining in the living room was Starfire. Usually her face was buried in one of her Romance novels but with the romantic flames now sufficiently squelched, she just sat silently with her arms crossed. Raven inched down the couch to the Tamaranian. Since Starfire could not scoot over farther and still remain on the couch, the girl was trapped.

Starfires usually smiling and chatty mouth was clinched shut. She hadn't been this pissed since her sister's last ill-fated visit.

"Starfire…"

"Raven. 'Starfire interrupted' For years we have dismissed your cold demeanor as an aspect of your personality. But underneath we were led to believe that you had a heart and were capable of showing affection."

"Well…"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!" Starfire screamed loud enough to make the windows rumble

"What?"

"YOU HAD SOMETHING WE ALL WOULD HAVE SOLD OUR SOULS FOR AND YOU JUST LET IT SLIP AWAY!"

"It's not that easy." Raven sighed, her voice wavering

"Let us see: 'Starfire said thoughtfully' Aenoch flies clear across country just for you. You two find common ground and build up a nice healthy relationship. For over five years it grows and you both seem happy. Then he regains his humanity just for you. At which time not only do you turn your back on him but let him leave and seemingly not care. ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON?"

The sudden burst of profanity shocked even Raven. Starfire never curses! But worst of all, she was right. Raven buried her face in her hands. The Tamaranian calmed down and placed her hand on Ravens shoulder.

"Why?" Starfire asked

"He would have left me anyway." She whispered

"What do you mean?"

"Every relationship I have had, once they get closer they always leave me. Will would have left eventually."

"You do not know that."

"I do. It was inevitable. Aenoch was a good friend because he had no expectations or desires of me. But when Will returned, it was just a matter of time before he wanted more than I could give."

"Did you ever tell him your feelings?"

"He knew how I felt."

"Did he? If you had taken the time and explained your fears, Will probably would have understood. You two are more alike than you realize."

"I..."

"Have you not seen it? Your emotional isolation? Your loneliness? Do you think him finding his way here was an accident? Fate wanted you two to be happy and you let him slip through your fingers. You need to find Will and tell him."

"What does it matter? He's long gone by now."

"Maybe, maybe not. You will not know until you try."

Starfire stood, took Raven by the hand and led her to the Towers impressive computer station.

The Tamaranian logged into the Justice League surveillance satellite and zoomed in on San Francisco. Will's bouts of depression might just come in handy. He would probably turn into Aenoch to hide from his feelings. The Soul Drinkers lower temperature and miniscule heart rate would make the satellites job easier.

"Parameters?" The scanner asked

"Low body temperature, low heart rate." She ordered

The scanner ran over the city. A single blinking red dot appeared below the Golden Gate Bridge on one of the concrete buttresses. The chronometer said he had not moved an inch for nearly a week.

"Zoom in." Raven ordered

The screen closed in on the dot.

According to the biorhythm scanner, the target's energy level and body temperature was bottoming out.

"Aenoch is allowing himself to starve." Starfire gasped

No time to gather the others, they ran out of the tower and headed off towards the bridge.

Meanwhile, below the Golden Gate Bridge…

Aenochs starving mind raced back to his years on the road, sleeping under trestles and bridges, hidden in the dark. Away from public eyes he slept and secretly prayed never to see the light of day again.

He was going to kill himself that day in Gotham, let his body eat up what remained of his Dark Light reserves. And as he pondered the idea, Aenoch wondered how it would feel.

Well, now he knows.

His body felt numb and heavy, not unlike having an arm asleep. Funny, it's the only thing he had felt in this form besides his hunger and it was not at all unpleasant.

His forest green eyes looked to the setting sun, watching it turn the cloudy sky shades of maroon and orange. Aenoch wondered if humans really took the time to enjoy a sunset. The colors were the sun's promise of another tomorrow. Of course there wasn't going to be any more tomorrows, not for him.

Aenoch could feel the last of his Dark Lights draining away. How long would his body lie here before he was discovered? Or maybe his body would just dissolve away and leave only his clothes. He preferred if his body disappeared, it seemed appropriate.

The black vapors leaking out of his clothes began to ebb. He wondered if there was a place in heaven for Spirit Drinkers. No, heaven was only for Humans. Creatures such as he just faded away, like vampires under the sunlight.

A gust of wind caught his baggy clothes.

Two sets of hands sat him up. The owners of those small hands looked familiar but Aenochs starving mind could not place them.

"Will?" A panicked voice asked

His normally forest green eyes had faded to a pastel green and freezing black shadows were leaking from his ragged clothes. He was letting his body consume itself!

"Talk to him Raven" Starfire whispered

"Will, I can't…" She stuttered

"No Raven. 'Starfire whispered assuredly' Talk to him. Tell him the truth."

"Will, I-I"

She clinched her teeth. Before she could say a word, his body fell limp.

"Will?"

His retinas were gone completely. The Tamaranian bent down and pressed her ear to Aenochs chest.

"His heart has stopped!"

She gently picked up Aenochs limp body in her deceivingly strong arms and darted off across the bay and back to the tower. Raven followed.

Hospitals could not help in a special case like this. The Titans Tower was the only place Aenoch could get the medical attention he needed.

Back on Starfires world, relationships seemingly divine in its beginning like Raven and Aenoch's are considered blessed and a special gift of the Gods. To let it fall apart like it is preparing to do would be the ultimate in sins. The Spirit Drinker must live!

Starfire landed on the Tower roof with Aenochs unconscious body in her arms. She and Raven rushed him down stairs into the infirmary.

They gently laid him on the diagnostic table. Raven pressed a button on the control panel and a long rectangular lamp within the tabletop slowly scanned up and down his body. A cold metallic voice announced its findings.

"Heart rate: None"

"Pulse: None"

"Metabolic Rate: None"

"Energy level: 12% and falling

"Body Temperature: 60 degrees and falling. 59, 57"

Raven placed her hand on Aenochs forehead and released some of her black energies. Usually the Spirit Drinker would readily absorb her energy but now it was just dissipating. He was refusing to feed. Starfire bowed her head.

"He is gone." She whimpered

"Oh no you don't." Raven said and cupped her hands to his temples.

The Tamaranian tried to stop her but it was too late. Ravens mind dove headfirst into Aenochs crumbling psyche. This was suicide! If Aenoch dies with them still linked, she would die as well.

The void of the Spirit Drinkers spirit had not changed much since her visit over five years ago…and that was distressing because the light she had created in his soul was gone.

She knew the only chance Aenoch had was to find the spirit of Will deep inside and talk with him. Only he had the power to bring him back.

No time for sight seeing. She dove down into the ocean of black as fast as she could. It reminded Raven of the high cliff divers she had seen on the television. But this time she was diving into the very soul of another being.

Funny, but in some ways this void within Aenochs mind was somewhat more inviting than her own. Her's was red and hellish, full of growling black birds and her own screwy doppelgangers. This was tranquil and quiet; something she had always worked towards.

The distinctive marble garden was approaching from below. But it looked different. Dear God! It was crumbling! And skittering amongst the marble emotion busts was an exasperated Will.

Raven gently set down before him. He looked older and harried. Small gray hairs had begun to appear in his long brunette hair. He was too busy trying to keep the busts upright to notice the girl.

"Will?" She asked

He turned to her.

"Oh goody. Just what I goddamn needed! WHOA!" He gasped and caught Aenochs happy bust from falling over.

"What the hell do you want? 'He panted' Come to take in your handiwork?"

"Aenoch must be allowed to return."

"And what gives you the idea he wants to. After what you pulled? Who wouldn't want to snuff it? CRAP!"

He darted across the garden and caught Wills anger bust. He gently pushed the statue back upright.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"What's happening?"

"What do you think is happening? What little of Aenochs human side remains in these statues. One busts and well, he DAMN!"

The large Shyness statue was tipping over. Will ran to catch it. It was much too large.

"A little help?" He grunted

Raven focused her black energies and gently pushed the statue back onto the pedestal.

"Phew." Will gasped and slumped to the tile floor at the statues base.

A sickening crushing sound echoed through the garden. They turned just in time to see a large hunk of the black and white checkerboard marble floor break off and fall away into the ether.

"Not much longer now. 'Will sighed' Couple more and the busts will be gone. Then: game over."

"There must be something we can do."

Will slumped down to the ground to rest.

"What's the point? "

"I don't…"

"Did you know he tried to kill himself before?"

This was news to her! She knew he had considered it once but she never knew he actually attempted it. Raven sat on the floor next to Will.

"During a particularly embarrassing situation in Junior High, 'Will explained' he stabbed himself in the gut with a pencil. See the scars on his arm? Didn't believe that crap about him dealing with that stray cat did you? It was a box cutter."

"I didn't know."

"He always had self esteem issues. What little self respect the poor kid had was taken away by the shit hole schools and heartless teachers he was subjected to."

"And I ruined what little he had left."

"Tell me about it! Just when I was getting used to some semblance of normalcy around here, you come around and squash everything under those blue booties of yours. Geez! He was just starting to grow whiskers."

"I had never known Aenoch was this sensitive."

"Actually, he isn't. See: when Aenoch came about, the spell incorporated a little bit of Wills personality. Not much mind you but just enough to keep him from becoming Slades latest protégé. He enjoyed his life in the light but most of all he loved you. When you shut him out his err, more self-destructive tendencies resurfaced. Now subconsciously, he has decided to finish the job."

"Can't we reason with him?"

"Eh, why bother? Can't say I blame him for wanting to check out. I mean: how many times can a guy get kicked to the ground before he just doesn't want to get up anymore? Best just let him go and find some other life to screw up. How about Beast Boy? That little goof ball has some real potential."

"Won't you die too?"

"I never really lived. I am just an amalgam of his personality foibles and phobias with a bit of his charming personality thrown in for taste."

The marble floor began to shake again but this time much more violently. A fissure erupted down the middle of the garden. This one was going to take most of the busts with it.

"Looks like he's just about done. Best leave now before you get sucked down too."

"I can't go."

"And why is that?"

"This was all a stupid mistake. I was just scared Will would leave me."

"And why would he do a fool thing like that?"

"I enjoyed Aenoch because he had no expectations or desires. Will might have wanted something more and lost interest in me."

"No faith huh?"

"I don't…"

"All relationships are leaps of faith kid. Sometimes you gotta close your eyes and take a leap and hope someone will be there to catch you. THAT is faith. If you do not have it, the bond crumbles. Thus we have the train wreck before you."

"He might of."

"Horse shit! He had faith in you and thought you would accept him. That's what made the blow so much worse."

She knew he was right.

"So, If you leave right now you just might make it. Now shoo." He dismissed

"I wish to stay."

"Why?"

"I can't let him go."

"So what are you saying?"

"I, I…"

"Oh? Were you going to say the "L" word?"

She just stuttered. She had never said it before to anyone!

"Try again." He urged

"I love him" She whispered

"Louder!"

"I love him."

"LOUDER! Shout it from the mountaintops!"

"I LOVE HIM!" She roared so loud that it echoed through out the void around them.

"There. Not so hard was it? Feels good to take a leap of faith eh?"

To be honest, it did. She had never confessed affection for anyone before. It felt quite liberating.

The growing crack in the marble stopped and disappeared. The large hunk that had fallen away returned to its place. The light above reappeared and glowed brighter than ever. It was as if this whole event never took place.

"I don't understand."

"Everybody needs to know they're loved and trusted Raven, even suicidal nut jobs like Aenoch here. Now his faith is reciprocated and he has a reason to stick around."

"Will he be…?"

"Okay? Well that all depends on you kid. Circumstances change, always do. But you have to believe in him enough to love you in spite of the changes."

She stood.

"How do you know all this?"

"Eh, he used to sneak his moms Cosmo magazines. Some of the articles were quite educational. Of course Will was there for cheap masturbation material but some of the stuff just stuck."

Later that evening…

Aenoch awoke in the Towers infirmary surrounded by the other Titans. Ravens delicate hand was on his head and she was feeding him her dark energies. The feeling had returned to his body.

"Energy level: 88% and climbing" The computer droned

"Will! You are awake!" Starfire squealed

"Damn! Don't ever scare us like that again." Robin yelled

Aenoch looked up to Raven. She was smiling down at him. A real smile! Not one of those enigmatic smirks she's so famous for.

He rubbed his wrist tattoos together and the color returned to his cheeks. If they were going to clear the air, best let Will do it.

"Err, time to go." Cyborg said while grabbing Robin and Beast Boy under his arms and heading for the door. Starfire followed. She looked at the couple, smiled and closed the door.

"Raven, I…"

"I know." She whispered

"Why?" He asked

And she explained her feelings and why she pushed him away. He understood but looked a bit bewildered.

"I never would have left you."

"I know"

He sat up on the table and she sat next to him.

"Why the change of heart?" He asked

"I realized the truth."

"And what truth is that."

"That I love you." She said matter of factly

GOOD GOD! She said the "L" Word! He was almost positive that it was genetically impossible for the girl's mouth to even form the syllables. Or at the very least she would melt away like a Snickers bar in some ones coat pocket.

Will turned his head as if to peck Raven on the cheek. She cringed and shrunk away.

"Let's take it slow."

"I can deal with that."

They sat on the table for some time and pondered recent events. She gently took his scarred arm and traced the long white slash marks with her delicate fingers.

"Tell me what happened Will."

"It's a long story." He warned

"I have plenty of time."

And he did. And she understood.


	10. Chapter 10

Best Foot Forward

By Eric Hollingsworth

Early morning, Titan's Tower…

_Silent in my sanity  
I live safe inside my cell  
In the darkness that surrounds me  
I see my own special hell  
Comfort in my suffering  
Feeling warm inside this pain  
Before I was coming down on me  
I come on down again_

Odd how Aenoch's appreciation for all things dark carried over to his human side. Will's day just didn't seem complete without listening to something from Rae's depressing music collection.

He carefully poked at the steaming scrambled eggs with his white plastic spatula: just about there. He took the pepper shaker and added a dash.

"Maybe a bit more." He smiled while adding another pinch.

Will wasn't the strongest of the Titans (rated third after Cyborg) or the fastest (third after Robin too). Nope he wasn't the best at much of anything in any category save for one: Gastronomy. Yup he was one hell of a cook and in that he had a serious advantage over the others.

The living room's double doors slid open and Cyborg stumbled inside. Will switched off the boom box.

"Morning." He said without turning away from the stove

"Hey" Cy yawned

He shook off his sleepiness and eagerly eyed the pan of waffles and eggs on the cupboard. Funny how food seemed to be the center of all life here. No matter how dire the situation, an oink fest was always a necessity.

"Help yourself: there's plenty"

But Cyborg needed no such urging as he began grabbing waffles off the platter. He carefully sniffed them.

"What kind are these?"

"Banana. Found some old ones in the cupboard."

Cyborg's eye began to water and his lower lip trembled.

"God bless you." He sighed happily while filling his plate

Will had taken all the Home Economics courses in school. At the time they were just to pad out his elective requirements but little did he know his skill would be used to please his fellow superheroes.

As Cy settled in the nook and began chowing down, Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire appeared as well. They all paused to sniff the air. The Tamaranian pranced into the kitchen and looked over Will's shoulder.

"And what artistry are you committing with the unfertilized chicken embryos this morning William?" She asked excitedly

"Eggs ala Aenoch."

"And what exactly is an Eggs ala Aenoch?" Robin asked dubiously

"Garden variety eggs, green onions and Tabasco."

They all eagerly filled their plates. It felt good to cook. And a minor miracle it was too considering what happened the last time they let him near a spatula. Of course he was under the mind control of Klarion at the time but try to convince the others that. But they were indeed an understanding bunch and allowed him to experiment every once in awhile. Besides, this sure as hell beat Wheaties and cold pizza any day.

As he emptied the pan onto the platter, BB sniffed the pile of steaming eggs with his miniscule green nose and grimaced

"Hello? Vegetarian here."

Will peeked at the others to make sure they were not being listened to.

"They're tofu." He whispered

"Really?" The changeling asked dubiously

"Really. 'He confirmed' but don't tell Cy."

"Gotcha." He smiled and winked

Will's father had a weak heart. Because of that his mother experimented with all kinds of low-cholesterol recipes. Tofu was pretty versatile providing one can add enough spices and onions to hide the bland taste and gooey texture. Well, besides that he just wanted one stinking morning without the real versus fake food debate.

Will perked. Even if he could swap places with Aenoch at will, some abilities remained no matter who was in the driver seat. And a special ability the Spirit Drinker shared with Will was his knack of sensing emotions. And someone special was just making her way to the door.

Sure enough, the double doors slid open and Raven sashayed in. He sighed sadly at the sight of her. In another life she would have been completely out of his league and in a lot of ways, still was.

"Good morning Rae." He bid

She just yawned.

"Tea's ready."

Originally she bought it herself. But in his efforts to make her happy(ish) after the tattoos, he fished through the garbage and found the brand. It was a special organic blend specially picked from the dark and monster-infested hills of Transylvania and available only on the internet. To be safe he secured an armful of the stuff. Did she notice? Who could tell?

The girl silently filled her "Life Sucks" mug and joined the others. She ate very little as compared to Starfire who shoveled it in with both hands. Both looked great for such odd noshing habits.

He piled some of the eggs and waffles on a plate and eased in the nook opposite Rae. As Will picked at his breakfast, he watched the girl with the cup of tea. Her eyes never left her mug. Of course if it was Aenoch sitting here, things would be different.

"I salute your experimentation." Starfire said through a mouthful of waffle and eggs.

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome."

Will pushed his plate away. Rae avoiding his gaze ruined his appetite. He rubbed his tattoos together and swapped places with Aenoch.

"**Good morning Raven." **Aenoch droned

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Morning…again" Raven replied with a tinge of beleaguered irritation.

The Spirit Drinker pondered the evidence. He received a vocal reply while his human counterpart got a yawn. Maybe his theory was correct and truly it was Aenoch she cared for and not Will.

It had been a month since Will got the tattoos and ever since he had been getting the sneaking suspicion that Raven's affection was a bit one-sided. Yes she said the "L" word but to whom was it directed to? She had known the Spirit Drinker for over five years while Will only a few weeks. And the only previous example of the real him wasn't exactly the best. Well, to be honest it sucked.

He needed guidance. And there was only one person here who had some experience in the area and the maturity to point Will in the right direction.

Later that morning, in Cyborgs garage…

Cy was busily adjusting the suspension to the T Car's rear passenger side wheel. The other day it was pulling a little to the left: utterly unacceptable.

He was just retightening the bolts when he heard some one approach. Judging by the stomping and pace, it had to be Will in those Frankenstein boots of his. Kinda odd, even with the tattoos he stayed as Aenoch most of the time. There had to be something on his mind.

"What's up? 'Cy asked, not turning from his work' If you're looking to joy ride you're out of luck."

The feet behind him shifted. Funny how Will was such an odd contrast to Aenoch. The Spirit Drinker could look Slade in the face without flinching while Will was such a shy and introspective fellow. Sure they were basically the same guy but the differences were still dramatic. He had gotten better though. Robin had figured he would need some time to adjust.

"Do you think Rae likes me?"

This was certainly out of the blue. Cy turned away from his car.

"Say what?"

"Do you think she likes me?" He reiterated

"Dude? She lets you in her room. What more show of affection do you want?"

"She lets Aenoch into her room, not me."

Now this little visit made sense. Cyborg stood and faced him.

"Sure she does. Your depressing poetry readings, trips to the Goth Garage at the mall."

"Both Aenoch."

Cyborg considered.

"Well she did meet you before, that Klarion thing."

Will sighed sadly and turned away.

"But that wasn't me and…I was a bit of a schnook."

"You do have a point. 'he snickered' you blew raspberries on her cheek."

"And walked in on her while she was showering."

"Really?" Cyborg gasped

Wow. Now that took some serious chutzpah. Anyone else trying that would have probably been launched into orbit.

"The only way she knows me is being a perverted dope. She doesn't know the REAL me."

"Oh I'm sure you're just being paranoid dude. Just ask."

"Rae?" He chuckled

Another valid point.

Cyborg considered the evidence and carefully weighed Will's options.

"Well that just leaves one thing then."

"What? I'll do anything."

"A date."

"A WHAT?"

"A date. Take her to a movie, maybe to a decent restaurant and then you'll have your answer."

"Is she really a "date" person? I mean: a trip to the malt shop just doesn't seem to, umm, fit."

"Eh, all girls are man. Just take her someplace she would like. You know: a depressing movie, a dank coffee shop, the graveyard. It worked for me and Bumblebee."

Well frightening notion it may be, but Cy was right. He had to put his best foot forward and see where it landed. What was the worse that could happen? He'd just stay as Aenoch. Yup, seeing and not feeling, never eating again, being the eternal butt of BB's juvenile pranks…oh Christ.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"I'll do it." Will said resolutely and turned to leave.

Cyborg returned to his project.

"Oh, umm? 'Will smiled' what happened with Bumblebee? If you don't mind me asking."

"You didn't really think I was going to the hardware store every weekend did you?" He smiled devilishly

Later, in Will's room…

Movie: check.

Restaurant: check

Now the hard part: the invitation. He had never asked a girl out before and this was all unexplored territory. And his prospective date being Rae didn't exactly help matters. She disliked going out and doing things so this was going to be tricky.

"Are you busy tonight?" Will asked his image in the mirror

He cringed. That won't do. She would just give an enigmatic affirmative and close the door.

"Hey. Would you be interested in seeing a movie with me?"

He gagged. She doesn't like doing anything besides reading and meditating. It would just illicit another "no".

Will checked the clock on his dresser. Well time was running out. He stepped out his door and made his way to Raven's room. Instinctively he made to rub his wrist tattoos together.

"No Will: today you are doing this yourself."

At one time Aenoch had dreamt of feeling again. But after the last couple of weeks, he had come to realize that perhaps Raven was right and emotions were indeed a weakness. Today was a perfect example.

He stood in front of her door. Why was it always ten degrees colder around here? He made to knock, only an inch stood between his knuckles and the thick steel of her door. But his hand retreated.

Good Christ! Some superhero he turned out to be. He was ready to wet himself over asking a girl who already confessed his love for him out on a date.

Will stepped back from her door. He pictured her sitting on her bed, reading one of her ancient tomes and pondering her place in the universe. God those eyes of hers. He wondered if anyone here besides him ever appreciated her eyes. Even Aenoch, who couldn't tell the difference between a tickle and an ice pick in the nuts enjoyed them. They were the color of the ocean at its deepest point. Pretty symbolic of how complex and enigmatic she was.

He turned tail and ran, ducked inside his room and threw himself on the bed. Well maybe another night would be better. And what then? He would just retreat again and postpone it another night.

Will turned and sat on his bed side. Well heck, if he couldn't utter the words. He opened his end table drawer and found a pad of paper and a pen. He laid back on his bed and thought to himself. Something official would be better, nothing fluffy or cute.

To: Raven of Azarath

From: William Erickson

Re: Movie

I do hereby invite you to a meal and cinematic…

He tore the page off his pad, crumpled it into a wad and tossed it away. It was a date not a business proposal. Maybe he should lighten up a bit.

Would you be interested in a movie? Wicked Scary 3 is playing downtown and perhaps we can eat before? No super powers….Will

There: simple, to the point and very little fluff. It was a bit on the begging side but maybe a more submissive tone would be better.

He folded the note in half. Now all that was left was to slip it under her door. Will once again left his room and walked down the hall. Her door had not changed since his last visit. He double checked his note for spelling errors: none.

Squatting down, he made to slip it under her door.

"Hello William" Starfire bid from behind.

He cringed and stood. The Tamaranian stood before him with a wide grin.

"Good God Star. 'He gasped' Don't sneak up on me like that."

"What are you doing?"

"I…umm…dropped my cookie."

She looked around the floor by Will's feet and no pastries of any kind were evident. Funny how people seemed to misplace their desserts around Raven's door.

"Well, good luck on recovering your cookie." She bid and walked away.

He watched the Tamaranian until she disappeared around the corner. Once again he squatted down and made to slip the note under her door. Holding his breath, he stuffed it in. Will stood and walked back to his room. Now the ball was officially in her court.

Will laid back on his bed and stretched. Well heck, it did feel kinda liberating making the step. Even if she says no, just the notion of what he achieved…

The note slipped back under his door. He slid off his bed, trotted up to his door and picked up the note. Well here we go! Was it yea or nay? Will unfolded the note.

Would you be interested in a movie? Wicked Scary 3 is playing downtown and perhaps we can eat before? No super powers.

Will

Sure

"Oh wow."

Later…

Will carefully added another coat of polish to the steel tips of his boots. He took a rag and carefully buffed them to a mirror shine. Geez! Any more of this and he would be able to peek under Star's skirt.

He stood and checked his black pants and shirt again. Yes his fly was closed and all his buttons were buttoned. The clothes were brand new and still smelled like starch. Did he get all the pins out? At this point he probably wouldn't have noticed them sticking them anyway.

According to the clock on his dresser it was going on four. The movie started at seven and he wanted to make the restaurant before the dinner rush. He reached for the black trench coat draped over his bed but paused.

"Not today Annie." He whispered

His note said no powers and with his coat at home, he would be less apt to switch over. Should that include his Shadow Blade too? Heaven knows what might happen when out in public. But he wanted to show Raven the real him and besides, with a weapon he would be more apt to look for trouble. Nope, it was staying here.

He peeked outside his room and looked both ways down the hallway. No one around. They were probably in the living room playing Game Station. God only knows what BB would say if he knew what was transpiring.

Taking carefully measured steps, he approached Raven's door. He stood up straight and summoned his best neutral look. He was over forty years old, now to act the part.

Suddenly the door swished open. Raven, with her hood pulled over her radiant face, stood before him. Hmm, no evidence of nervousness or anxiety of any kind. But of course. This was Raven of Azarath we were talking about

"Ready?" He asked

She silently walked by him and Will took her side.

"I was thinking maybe Herman's? It's a restaurant on the wharf."

"As long as they don't sell pizza, waffles or tofu."

Fishermen's Wharf…

"Ah San Francisco." He sighed contentedly to himself

Will and his parents had made it a point to stop by every Christmas to see the decorations and go shopping. It was the highlight of his mostly wasted childhood. He couldn't visit much these days what with super villains and evil aliens running about. It felt nice to come here on an entirely informal basis.

The smell of the ocean air and seafood was a welcome change to the body odor and stale pizza at the tower. Families and couples leisurely walked about the wharf, enjoying the atmosphere as well. And along with them were the street performers. Mimes, minstrels and magicians of all types and levels of competence practiced their acts for the applauding and laughing visitors.

A long haired guitar player dressed in a tuxedo was playing to a gathered crowd. The musician recognized the couple and abruptly changed the song.

"When there's trouble you know who to call: Teen Titans. From their tower they can see it all: Teen Titans." The guitar player wailed.

Will left Ravens side and made his way through the crowd. He reached inside his pants pocket and produced his wallet.

"Five bucks for another song." Will said, showing him the bill

"Deal."

He dropped the fiver in the open guitar case.

"Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a Spider can…" The musician continued

He rejoined his date.

"I never liked our theme." Will explained as they walked away

"I prefer the Japanese version myself." She agreed

Although the wharf's layout was the same, just about everything else was different. All the stores and restaurants he visited in his salad days were now gone.

"So much has changed." Will sighed

"It HAS been a quarter of a century." She reminded him

They reached what was supposed to be Herman's but instead a Sushi Restaurant was in its place. Above the entrance in blinking blue and red neon was "The Sullied Sumo".

"Wow." He managed

That totally sucked! He had been SO looking forward to one of Herman's Shrimp Louis Salads.

"Up for Sushi?" He asked uneasily

"Raw fish is for baiting hooks, not eating."

"Agreed." He laughed.

Will looked around for an alternative. Aha!

Later…

"We used to eat here while waiting for the Alcatraz ferry, when there was an Alcatraz." Will explained

Yes Herman's was history. But as luck would have it, the little outdoor cafe down the pier was still around. Their specialties were foods meant to ward off the cool bay air and a favorite of Will's was their chili. But instead of using a bowls or cups, they use round hollowed-out loaves of Sour Dough bread. The portions were pretty large so they shared one although it looked like he was doing most of the eating.

"Pretty good?" He asked while taking another spoonful

She nodded and took a fork full.

As they ate, he carefully watched her. She didn't look bored or irritated so he was sorta succeeding. And he had to admit his behavior has so far been outstanding. No bad jokes or talking shop. During their walk here he had been tempted to take her hand but perhaps could save that for later.

He nodded towards a Starbucks across the pier.

"That used to be an arcade. Back when games were a quarter, they were everywhere. I used to…"

"Stop thief!" A woman screamed

Will and Rae turned to see a young man rapidly approaching with a pilfered purse under his arm. Behind him a policeman and woman were in pursuit.

"Wanna flip for it?" He sighed

"You go ahead. 'She said taking another fork full' I'm taking the night off."

Will kicked the empty nearby stool out into the thief's path. And right on cue the punk tripped on it and crash-landed face first on the pier. While the woman retrieved her purse, the cop handcuffed the semi conscious thief.

"Serves you right dip shit." The woman admonished and kicked the prone punk in the crotch

They watched as the policeman dragged the would-be thief away.

"No rest for the wicked." Will sighed sadly

Outside the Paramax Odeon Megaplex…

Luckily Wicked Scary 3 had been in the theatres for a while and the line was relatively short. Will also shared Aenoch's dislike of crowds. He stepped up to the box office.

"Two for Wicked Scary."

"Sixteen fifty."

Geez this was expensive.

He slipped a twenty in the slot and she traded it for two tickets and change. Will trotted ahead and held the door open for Rae.

"After you"

She gave the slightest of smirks and entered first.

Will paused at the threshold and took in the sights and sounds. Sure they had free cable and watched DVDs all the time back home but nothing could match the ambiance of an authentic theatre experience. Being human again had rekindled Will's appreciation for the little things that make life somewhat bearable: sounds, color and particularly cute girls.

He handed the tickets to the usher who promptly ripped them in half.

"Shame we didn't bring BB, we could've gotten him a child's discount." He snickered

"I think he's banned here."

"Was it this place?"

Unwilling to shell out the money for popcorn, monkey-boy had tried to smuggle in a five pound bag of vegetarian cocktail weenies. Well, needless to say, management caught on and exposed his little attempted coup. A melee ensued, resulting in BB nearly stomping the place flat. Robin had to personally go to the police station and bail the twerp out.

Sure enough, a Polaroid of Beast Boy's impish Kelly-green mug was taped to the Ushers station. Under the picture, written in magic marker was: FOR GODS SAKE- DO NOT ADMIT!

They pushed their way through the turnstile.

"Want some popcorn?" He asked

"Maybe later."

With his stress over the situation, he did feel a bit parched. He purchased a small Cherry Splunky and stabbed the lid with two straws just in case Rae got a liking to partake.

They stepped inside the auditorium. Stadium seating was a nice change from the theatres in Will's time. Here, no matter where one sits, a decent view could be had. Only half of the seats were filled. He considered the best vantage point.

"Front or back?"

She looked around and pondered.

"Center"

"Neutrality it is." He smiled

They snagged good aisle seats and settled in. It looked like most of the patrons were young couples. A group of cub scouts had usurped the entire back row. Wasn't this rated R?

The house lights dimmed and the curtains parted.

The following preview has been rated G by the motion picture association of America." The screen announced.

The first coming attraction appeared to be a cartoon. A figure of a young girl, silhouetted by the sun, stood on the tip of a high mountain peak overlooking a lush green valley. The camera slowly closed in.

"_Only once in a generation does such a film come…a film that spans so many generations and nations. A movie that tugs at the heart strings…"_ The narrator blathered as the camera pulled in closer to the girl

"Oh good god" Rae sighed

Suddenly the girl turns to face the camera, revealing her green eyes, trademark red hair with single pony tail, yellow half shirt and high cut jean shorts.

"And now the world is going to pay." Misty growled

POKEMON 11: MISTY'S REVENGE: This time it's real, REAL personal!

A giant egg-shapedTogapei creature was stomping Tokyo flat with its yellow three toed feet, sending crowds of screaming locals fleeing in its wake. On its head stood Misty, laughing at the carnage.

"Run you maggots!" She screamed

COMING THIS CHRISTMAS

The audience moaned in disgust with the exception of distinctive chortles coming from the front row.

"Is it me or does that sound familiar?" Will whispered into Rae's ear

"Impossible. No one's THAT stupid." Raven disagreed.

Thirty minutes later…

An animated cup of soda, bag of popcorn and candy bar were dancing up a theatre aisle.

"_Let's go down to the lobby…let's go down to the lobby…let's go down to the lobby and get ourselves a snack."_ The trio happily sang

"_Before the movie, please try our fresh and buttery popcorn. And no popcorn is complete with a cool refreshing soda and box of candy_."

"YEAH!" The same heckler from the front row giggled

Will ducked out of his seat and sneaked up the center aisle to the front row. A familiar tubby fellow with long red hair, dressed in a Klingon overcoat and Tuskan Raider shirt was stuffing his round and pimpled face with handfuls of popcorn and Gummy Worms. Control Freak? But they locked his flabby butt away last week. Will quickly retreated back to their seat.

"It's him." Will whispered

"Well apparently he IS that stupid."

"How do you want to handle it?" He asked

"You handle it. I'm taking the night off."

His invitation promised no powers. But that didn't include psychological warfare and taking advantage of the mob mentality. They were just as good as or better than any superpower. Tension was running pretty high over the plethora of coming attractions; all he needed was the right spark to set the mob off.

A still photo of the Sullied Sumo restaurant popped up on the screen.

"_Like Sushi or just the desire to try something exotic? Then try us. Just one mile from the cinema on the wharf. Bring your ticket stubs for a free squid roll."_

"Get on with the movie." Control Freak yelled at the screen

"Hey! Shut up tubby." Will yelled

Control Freak stood, turned to the audience and attempted to spot the heckler. The lights were out and he couldn't see a thing.

"Who said that?" He sneered

No one spoke up. Satisfied, he settled back in his seat.

"_And now: for our feature presentation." _The screen announced

The theatre applauded and cheered. But instead of the movie, a picture of a phone appeared.

"_If that is what you would like to hear, dial 1 800 FILM and discover…"_

"Boo!" The villain yelled while throwing a handful of popcorn at the screen.

Will pulled off the lid of his pop and took a handful of ice cubes.

"Eh shut your cakehole." Will yelled and threw the ice at Control Freaks head

He stood and again confronted the innocent looking audience.

"Who threw that."

Still no one would fess up. Some of the crowd was beginning to titter though. For someone trying to frighten a group of people, Control Freak wasn't exactly dressed for it. Seeing his power beginning to wane, he reached inside his overcoat pocket and produced one of his souped-up television remotes.

"Okay wise guys. 'He smiled, pointing the remote at the screen and pressing a button' Since you wanna play rough…"

The telephone on the screen sprouted legs, large glowing eyes and its number pad erupted in a gaping maw studded with sharp teeth. It jumped off the screen and stood behind Control Freak.

"Now then…"

"Oh wow. A big telephone. HOW SCAAAARRRY!" Will laughed

The rest of the audience began to giggle, making Control Freak panic. Come on! It was a giant man eating telephone he had here.

"Shut up."

"Does it have call waiting?" A woman from behind Will added

"No, shut up."

"A real phone-y" One of the Cub Scouts yelled

"That's it! 'Control Freak roared' Tear this place apart!"

The giant mutant telephone began to roar and stomp, making the audience gasp. Oops, the mob was losing their focus. Will had to keep them on target.

"This movie cost me almost nine bucks. You gonna give us a refund?" Will added

Instead of running away, the audience began to hiss and boo. When in doubt, make the subject money…it always works.

"Yeah. Sit down and shut up." A man to Will's left agreed

"We hadda sell a thousand boxes of cookies to pay for this." The Cub Scouts yelled

The auditorium exploded in a chorus of boos and jeers while tubs of popcorn, cups of pop and candy began pelting the villain and his demonic telephone. He dove behind the row of seats, ducking the barrage.

"You creeps. 'Control Freak bawled from his hiding space' You'll all pay for this."

Now for the finale. Will turned to the group of giggling scouts in the back row.

"You going to take that? Show'em what happens when me messes with the Cub Scouts."

Troop 673 stood from their seats.

"Get him!" They screamed and stampeded up the center row.

"Titans go." Will whispered and left his seat

Now he was being pummeled by a group of irate scouts. It must be pretty embarrassing for a super villain. The rest of the audience joined in the fracas and dove in as well, all except Raven who had not uttered a word since the melee began.

A battered and garbage plastered Control Freak scrambled out from underneath the pile of theatre patrons. He produced his remote.

"You will all pay for this outrage." He sniffled

He aimed it at the screen and pressed a button…nothing. His giant carnivorous phone was gone as well.

"The hell?" He asked, slapping his remote.

"Looking for these?" Will asked, holding out a pair of Duracell batteries.

"Ah poo-doo."

Later…

With Will, Raven and the troop of irate cub scouts looking on, a shackled Control Freak was being led into the back of a waiting patty wagon.

"I didn't even get to see the movie." He sniffled.

Just as they slammed the wagon doors, the T Car pulled up to the theatre and their friends jumped out.

"Aw hell." Will moaned

Robin readied his Bo staff.

"Titans GO!" He yelled

Cyborg took notice of Will and Rae and the idling patty wagon.

"Um guy? I think it's already taken care of."

"But how'd you get here so fast? 'Beast Boy added' We just got the call five minutes ago."

"Umm, well" Will said uncomfortably

Raven stepped forward

"WE are on a date. 'She defiantly volunteered while taking Will's arm' And the movie should just be starting…let's go Will."

Without another word, she led him back inside the theatre much to the shock of their comrades. Raven on a date? Now they had seen it all.

"How cute." Starfire sighed whimsically

"Man. 'Cyborg whistled' Do I know my stuff or what?"

Later that night, back at the pier…

All the shops and restaurants were closing for the night and the pier was abandoned and quiet. Raven sat on edge of the dock and watched the roaring surf.

"Here ya go." Will said, handing her a steaming Starbuck's cup.

She took the cup and carefully sipped it.

"They carry my tea?" She asked

"Yeah. Lucky huh?"

But she knew the truth: Will had brought some teabags along. He hunkered down beside her and sipped his coffee. Together they quietly watched the scene. None of their teammates appreciated sights like this.

"Back during my wandering? I sat in this exact spot for two straight days watching the surf."

"Why?"

"Not entirely sure. I think subconsciously it came to symbolize my existence back then. Nothing changes; the world went on even if I didn't. The Atlantic didn't impress me as much though. Smaller waves I guess."

They fell silent.

"Over the last month though, I've come to realize that Aenoch and I appreciate the same things." He said and sipped his coffee

"Such as?"

"Mystery, sophistication…beautiful dark blue eyes."

She smirked and blushed. Now THAT was the true Will, the Will she met all those years ago and had hoped to meet once again. Aenoch cared for her too but such thoughtfulness was a bit beyond him.

As they quietly meditated, a small warm hand took his and he rubbed it with his thumb. The feeling was mutual.

Later, back at the tower…

Will walked Rae back to her door. The place was dead quiet save for snoring coming from the other bedrooms. He had been worried that the others might wait up but they apparently got the hint.

"Well, here you are ma'am." He said and bowed

She opened her door.

"Perhaps next weekend? 'She asked' My treat…no powers."

"I would be honored."

He bent forward to kiss her cheek but she shrunk away.

"Let's take it slow." Rae reiterated and offered her hand.

"Until next time then?" He asked taking her delicate hand and giving it a soft yet deliberate shake.

"Next time." She agreed

She turned and disappeared inside the dark netherworld of her room. Smiling from ear to ear, he returned to his own.

Everything was just as he left it. All that is save for one thing…

He had his answer.

Epilogue…

Earlier that same morning…

After a year of having to push her bedroom door back into place, Raven was bound and determined to fix the wretched thing. Of course she had no hardware of her own so instead she borrowed Cyborg's. He was pretty protective of his tools and lent her his ratchet set under her most sacred vow they would be returned that morning.

The doors to Cy's garage obediently swished open for her. Oops!

"Well she did meet you before, that Klarion thing."

Apparently she had walked in on a Will and Cyborg "heart to heart" chat and it was about her. She hung back and listened. Raven wasn't an eavesdropper by nature but was curious on where this was leading. Aenoch's odd behavior at breakfast had piqued her interest.

"But that wasn't me. 'Will sighed' And…I was a bit of a schnook."

Oh that day was permanently etched in her mind: the drippy smooch, him walking in during her shower and that whole poisoning thing. But she knew it wasn't the real Will. Why else would she lock herself in her room until it wore off? Yeah he acted like a boob but who wouldn't after being an emotionless blank for a quarter of a century.

Besides, she had communicated with the real William before. During her trips into his subconscious when Aenoch first appeared and when he tried to kill himself, she had met and talked with him. The genuine article was mature and caring, not the neurotic mess the potion brought out. What fool couldn't tell the difference? All the tea she bought for her? His respect for her beliefs and space? Both Aenoch and Will cared deeply for her…one could show it, one couldn't.

"Well that just leaves one thing then."

"What? I'll do anything."

"A date."

"A WHAT?"

"A date. Take her to a movie, maybe to a decent restaurant and then you'll have your answer."

Raven shuddered. No one had dared ask her before. God the whole notion made her shiver. The love between herself and Aenoch was implied. It never occurred to her that Will might need something more concrete besides her saying it. Why must everything be this complicated?

"Is she really a "date" person? I mean: a trip to the malt shop just doesn't seem to, umm, fit."

"Eh, all girls are man. Just take her someplace she would like. You know: a depressing movie, a dank coffee shop, the graveyard. It worked for me and Bumblebee."

"I'll do it." Will said resolutely

Her mission to return his tools forgotten, Raven turned tail and ran back to her room. She dove inside and slammed the door.

The girl held her breath and waited for his knock. And what would she say? By Azar let her not screw this up. She almost killed him once before, god only knows what might happen if she spurned him again. But then, she didn't want to sound desperate.

A pair of feet approached her door and stopped. Okay, here we go. She stood by the door and waited. The plan was to wait a second before answering, to make him think she was meditating.

The minutes dragged on.

But quickly as they came, the footsteps ran away. He had chickened out and retreated. Good god was she really THAT spooky? Granted it was probably his first time asking anyone out. Will had said he was shy and awkward in school.

She sat on the side of her bed. Will would be back. Rae had been communing with him for years and knew the guy inside and out.

Sure enough, the footsteps returned. Odd, it Sounded like Will was having a conversation outside with Starfire. It was muffled and nearly inaudible but Rae could make out the word "cookie". Then the Tamaranian walked away.

A folded note slipped under her door. Raven picked the letter off the floor and read it.

Would you be interested in a movie? Wicked Scary 3 is playing downtown and perhaps we can eat before? No super powers.

Will

This was new but not entirely unexpected. She took a pen off her dresser and made to write a reply. It shouldn't be too desperate or too cold. Holding her breath, she carefully scribed:

Sure

Was that good enough? Man this stuff is hard. This was her first date too and she had never replied to a written invitation before. She refolded the note and opened her door. The hallway was deserted. Oh if only the others had a clue on what drama was taking place right under their noses! BB would giggle, Starfire would sigh how cute it was and Cyborg would give one of his patented Boo-Yahs.

She tiptoed across the hallway to Will's door. Bending down, she stuffed the note under his door. Rae quickly retreated back to her room and ducked inside.

Well, now that was done, she had to get ready. She opened her trunk and pulled out a clean uniform. Part of her was tempted to wear civilian clothes but chances were Will would come casual. Besides, neither one liked to wear civvies.

Later…

Raven didn't keep a vanity mirror but instead relied on a small handheld one. While holding it before her, she ran a brush through her blue hair.

She heard his door open. Here he comes! She trotted up to her door. Hmm, he might still be pretty nervous, it might be better to make the first step.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. There stood Will, the only man she had ever confessed feelings for. He was wearing a brand new uniform and his boots were polished impeccably. Her knees began to shake. Instead of continuing the stalemate and maybe him witness her anxiety, she walked by him. Will took her side.

"I was thinking maybe Herman's? It's a restaurant on the wharf."

"As long as they don't sell pizza, waffles or tofu."

The End


	11. Chapter 11

The Big Kiss Off

By Eric H

0300 Hours, Downtown Gotham…

The Batmobile silently stalked through the poorly lit canyons of Gotham's long defunct industrial center. Out of the dark polluted gloom, like a psychotic giant, appeared the giant rusted out clown face sitting atop the _Wacky Tacky_ _Novelty_ _Factory._

Batman pressed a button on his right armrest, activating the car's powerful infrared scanner and slowly drove by the buildings boarded up façade. According to the monitor on his dashboard there was no one inside besides a small army of rats and roaches.

He had been to each and every one of Joker's favorite haunts since Harlequin broke him out of Arkham last week and all that time not a peep? Something was seriously up. He killed the Batmobile's engine and climbed out. There must be a clue to his whereabouts inside.

One of the boards securing the factory's front window had been torn away, creating a human-sized gap. He slipped on his night vision goggles and squeezed inside.

There was a jumble of footprints in the thick dust on the concrete floor. They were the Jokers alright; no one else wears this brand of shoes. Well, at least no one that frequents abandoned plastic vomit factories. Some dust had collected inside the prints though, a weeks worth by his estimation. Joker must have stopped here right after he escaped from Arkham.

The trail led from the window straight through the factory to the supervisor's loft in the back. Hmm, and they doubled back out.

"_Any luck sir?" _Alfred Pennyworth asked over his cowls built in radio.

"No. He hasn't been here in well over a week"

He turned a dial on the side of his goggles, swapping the lenses. No tripwires, explosives or traps of any kind on the floor…odd. It was very unusual for the Joker to stop somewhere and not leave a calling card.

"_And you are sure he will try something so soon?"_

"It's his compulsion. He can't help himself."

"_Perhaps he has reformed. I understand Jay Leno is looking to retire."_

Batman just remained silent and carefully followed the trail through the maze of dusty conveyor belts and towering plastic vats. The hulking fabrication machines loomed menacingly high above his head.

He reached the iron staircase leading to the supervisor's booth. Another scan from his goggles: nothing here either. He climbed the ancient iron steps, making them creak.

Before entering he peeked inside. Garbage was strewn on the office's crumbling wooden floor and the supervisor's desk was stacked high with newspapers.

He stepped inside the office and checked the papers. All of them had Joker articles cut out. Figures! That nuts sin of choice was vanity, he loved reading about himself. Nothing of interest here.

Squatting, he carefully picked through the litter on the floor. Pretty typical Joker junk: playing cards, Batman shaped paper dolls, plastic boutonnieres, whoopee cushions and condom wrappers. Judging by the trails jumbled path he must have been rummaging for something specific.

A brightly colored brochure caught his practiced eye. He carefully picked it up off the floor. It was a visitor's guide to San Francisco advertising all the city's points of interest and festivals. On the cover of the pamphlet was a picture of the bay and figuring prominently amongst the distinctive city skyline was the Titans T shaped tower. Hmm, and drawn in purple crayon above the tower was a giant stick figure joker complete with scribbled green hair and sharp teeth. A coincidence? Not a chance.

"Isn't Bruce Wayne due for a business trip to San Francisco?"

"_Most overdue sir."_

That afternoon, in Golden Gate Park…

Ah the first day of spring. And to the Teen Titans it means two things: football and food. They had just downed the equivalent of an entire cowherd worth of ribs and their weight in potato chips- with the exception of Beast Boy who had indulged in his usual excremental tofu weenies.

And with a belly full of fatty beef and potatoes, there was only one way to work that off.

As Cyborg and the gang engaged in another of their seemingly endless touch football games, Aenoch and Raven communed behind some bushes. They learned the hard way that meditating in the open made them easy targets for stray footballs. But besides that they were also being stalked by paparazzi angling to photograph them doing something naughty.

They had been communing for over six years now and rumors were beginning to circulate amongst the superhero enthusiasts that the couple was consummating their relationship. It wasn't true of course. Oh they were close no doubt about that. But how close? Will was curious.

The tricky part was how to ask her about it. Raven was such an emotionally isolated girl she would probably never admit it. Hell! It took his near death before she said the "L" word and even then she never repeated it.

Well no time like the present. He figured the best time to find out where the land lays was during their meditation session when she was more amiable.

The girl had a lot of emotions to dispense with this time around. They just came off a nasty battle with Slade so stress amongst the group was running pretty high. It was one of the reasons Cyborg insisted they spend the day at the park. Nothing like tackling BB to get out those frustrations.

Aenoch relived the melee from Ravens point of view. Once again he heard Slades emotionless drone and experienced his heartless cruelty. Her dark side had come pretty close to erupting that day; Aenoch had intervened just in time. And with the experience came shame at her alleged weakness, hatred at Trigon for cursing her and Raven's fear of Slade…a fear most of them shared.

He relieved the girl of her burden and took the pain away. The flow of dark emotions ceased and they began to meditate. Aenoch rubbed his tattoos together and allowed Will out.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos." They chanted together.

Will peeked at Raven sitting quietly in the lotus position and looking radiant as usual. Asking was probably out of the question. Maybe a more direct approach would be better. She always seemed to appreciate chutzpah.

As they chanted, he leaned forward. Just a peck on her cheek, it would tell him all he needed to know. Will puckered up and drew close.

"What are you doing?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Umm…"

All of a sudden, Will felt like running and hiding. God it was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him.

"Kissing you" He mumbled

"What?"

"Err, kissing you?"

"Don't you dare."

"We've been together for so long, I figured…"

"You figured wrong."

Will jumped to his feet. She might have had just kicked him in the pills! It would have had the same effect.

"Fine" He growled and stomped away.

"Will? You're an idiot." He hissed to himself

In the adjacent field…

Cyborg spiked the ball on the grass, embedding it into the turf.

"Boo-YAH! Cy's Cyclones for six!"

"How come you're always captain? 'Beast Boy protested' I might like to be in charge some time."

"Well: "A" Because you suck. "B" Because I used to play high school football and "C" because you suck."

"Oh yeah"

Cy tossed Robin the ball and they gathered back in the center of the field. They faced each other and squatted down.

"Ready to cry again?" Cy asked with a wide grin.

"Bring it." Robin growled

"Umm?" A voice nervously asked

The group stood and faced the newcomer. It was Will. This was most unusual.

"May we help you William?" Starfire asked

"Can I play?"

They looked at each other bewildered.

"What? 'Beast Boy laughed' Raven diss ya?"

Will blushed and turned his eyes to the ground. Looks like the runt hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah! Take our side." Robin invited.

He slipped off his black overcoat, tossed it off to the side and squatted beside Robin and Starfire.

"What are the rules?"

"None. 'Cy explained' Just get the ball to your goal by any means necessary."

"Ready and…hut!"

Starfire tossed the ball to Robin and Will sprinted off to take the pass. Beast Boy sprouted into a thundering green Elephant and galloped in pursuit. They were using their powers eh? This was obviously going to take some creativity on Wills part. He rubbed his wrists together.

Robin tossed the ball and Aenoch turned towards his pursuer. He willed his wings to materialize, darted into the air and landed on the elephant's green-skinned back. Aenoch easily caught the ball and sprung back off the elephant's monstrous head towards their goal.

The elephant swapped forms into a Pterodactyl and flew off in pursuit. The changeling was just about to grab Aenoch with his long fanged beak when Starfire appeared out of nowhere and tackled BB around the dinosaur's long neck.

"Surrender please." Star grunted

"Yo momma!"

The dinosaur abruptly inflated into a morbidly obese hippopotamus. BB, with Star still attached, plummeted to the ground and impacted into the turf creating a substantial shockwave in the process.

Aenoch set down by the carnage to see if anyone was hurt. The only one out of commission was Cyborg who made the mistake of standing below the plummeting combatants and was now pinned under the unconscious green hippo. Robin ran up and surveyed the scene.

"Take your goal."

Aenoch trotted off to the pair of trees and spiked the ball.

"**This is…enjoyable. Shall we try again?"**

The hippo shrunk back to BB and climbed off of Cyborg. Both looked no worse for wear. But then, getting squashed and beat up was not unusual for them.

"You are so going down." Cy growled while scraping the grass and mud off his Titanium hide.

"**Yo momma?"**

As they prepared for another scrimmage, Raven peeked from behind the bush.

"Raven? You're an idiot" She sighed to herself

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of San Francisco…

The purple convertible cruised over the Golden Gate Bridge. Behind the wheel, a particularly happy and pale faced driver wearing a leather aviator helmet and goggles took in the sights. Beside him in the passenger seat sat a similarly pale woman in a long buttoned up overcoat and floppy beret.

"Ah San Francisco. 'The Joker giggled' Home of bays and gays…fishes and swishes."

"What's that smell puddin?" Harlequin gasped and covered her nose

He took a lung full of the cool ocean air and began coughing and hacking.

"Must be the "clean" pooh."

They both watched the monolithic T shaped tower in the distance. Seeing the landmark and imagining his target inside made him smile wider. What a clown won't do for his hobbies.

Later that afternoon…

The Titans stampeded inside the towers front doors in one laughing and mud covered mass, Will the loudest among them. He had never played touch football before. God to think all this time and he had been missing this.

Trailing the group was Raven looking stone faced. But if Aenoch were around he would easily sense the girl's great feeling of depression. Just one kiss! Would it have hurt that much? It wasn't like he wanted to stick his hands under her costume and feel her up. Now she might have chased him off permanently. She slinked away to her room.

They stepped inside the dayroom and froze.

It appears they had a guest. The new arrival had patched their big screen television into the tower's computer and was perusing the San Francisco Police Department files. Now anyone else busting inside the tower and commandeering their equipment would have been set upon immediately. But this guy was a bit different.

Batman's distinctive dual pointed cowl was poking out the top of the sectional couch. The group fell silent. It would be the equivalent of the pope just "popping in" for tea. How do you approach such a fella?

Amongst the group, the most flabbergasted was Will. He had followed the Dark Knights career longer than the others had been alive. It was because of Batman saving his art club during their Gotham trip that led him to a life of crime fighting (albeit inadvertently). It was also because of this guy that he found the Titans and possibly saved him from suicide.

"How did he get past my alarms?" Cyborg whispered to no one in particular.

Robin remained silent at his mentor's sudden appearance. But judging by the frozen snarl on his face, he was not pleased. They had been on the outs for awhile, leading some to speculate his forming of the Titans was just a means to distance himself from Batman.

Starfire, being their emissary of peace, stepped forward and approached their surprise guest.

"Greetings friend Batman and welcome to our home. Would you like a beverage or perhaps a waffle?"

A moment of silence dragged.

"No"

The Tamaranian turned to the others with a look of bewilderment at this guy's aloofness. But what were they expecting? Will had done a ton of research during his salad days and knew the guy was obsessed with his work. When in the middle of a case, all his attentions were on task. Everything else was pushed away. It was what gives him an edge over Gotham's substantial criminal element.

"I'll handle this." Robin growled and approached the couch.

Taking their cue, the others turned to leave the dayroom. All that is except Will who was still mesmerized on seeing his childhood hero just a few feet away. Wonder if he could get an autograph? Cyborgs cold steely hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's go"

Will turned and left with the others. The minute the doors were closed, they all pressed their ears to the door. There was a lot of yelling and carrying-on going on inside but it was all coming from Robin. It sounded like Batman wasn't responding at all. Their curiosity was driving them crazy!

"BB?" Cy whispered

The changeling shrunk down to the size of a fly and fluttered inside the air vent above their heads. They sat on the floor and waited for the squirts return.

"I never knew he was so bitter." Cyborg whispered

"It is a taboo subject with Robin. 'Starfire explained' I have inquired many times and he refuses to discuss it."

"Will: you're our resident superhero aficionado. What's the scoop?"

"I followed him before Robin came along but I'm thinking Batman's obsession with his crusade probably pushed him away."

"With his mother and father gone, it must have been frustrating." Starfire sighed

"Funny thing though. I wonder if Robin'll ever realize how much alike they really are."

"I wouldn't tell him that." Cy warned

"Without a doubt." Will nodded

He had learned the hard way that comparing the Boy Wonder with anyone else was a big mistake. During their last run in with Slade he made comparisons and Robin didn't talk to him for nearly a week. Eh, it's all self-denial.

A small green fly popped out of the vent and sprouted back to the green skinned imp.

"So?" Cy urged

"Whatever it is, it's big. Bats is tailing one of his regulars and feels that it would be over Robins head."

"Did he mention any names?" Will asked

"No. But he acted like it was real important that he be here to handle it."

"Two Face?" Cyborg suggested

"I say Killer Croc" Beast Boy disagreed

Starfire just shrugged her shoulders but Will thought creatively. Now the other villains Batman deals with are pretty territorial and prefer to stick to their own turf. What denizens of his rogues gallery likes to not only skip town but also makes Batman nervous enough to fly clear across the country to reinforce his ward?

"It's either Bane or The Joker." Will nodded

"I hope its Bane. 'Cyborg grinned' I've always wanted to take that sucker on."

"Who is the Joker?" Starfire asked

"Batmans polar opposite. 'Will explained' Long time ago, Bats tangled with this small time hood named Jack Napier. Well the guy fell into a vat of chemicals, bleaching his skin, turning his hair green and twisting his mouth into a frozen smile. He's believed to have killed over two hundred people."

To protect Starfires sensibilities, Will omitted the fact he had also murdered Robins replacement.

"This Joker sounds like a monster." Starfire gasped

"And then some." Cyborg agreed

Later…

After an hour's worth of pointless arguing, Robin called the others into the living room. Batman was gone. Geez that guy must be part ghost.

"Okay we have problems." Robin announced

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked

"The Joker"

"Cool." Beast Boy gasped

"There is nothing "cool" about the Joker. 'Robin growled' Make a wrong step and you're dead! The guy is ruthless and has no conscience. Got it?"

"Yes boss." BB said sheepishly

"What's he up to?" Cy asked

"Not sure. All we know is he and Harlequin are in the area. While Batman is investigating, we will be on twenty four-hour patrol. No rest until he's caught."

The group nodded

"Okay: here are your assignments."

Later…

Starfire and Aenoch cruised over the Bay Bridge. For the first time ever in Titan history, Raven and the Spirit Drinker chose to work separately. But why? Finally the Tamaranian could take the suspense no longer and ached to ask him what was going on.

They set down on a girder overlooking the oncoming traffic. Because of her sharp eyes and his empathy, they were selected to monitor the main artery.

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you and Raven estranged?" She asked

"**Will attempted to kiss Raven and she spurned him."**

"Why?"

"**Why did he try to kiss her or why did she spurn him?"**

"Both?"

"**I never understood their motivations for what they do."**

"Indeed. But I thought they loved each other."

"**I believe they still do. Will wants Raven to acknowledge their relationship has transcended the "talking phase" and she is resistant to admitting physical love for anybody, even him."**

"But you have known Raven longer. Surely you and Will share feelings for her."

Before he could answer, the Batwing silently zipped by. This one was much different from the plane the Dark Knight ferried Aenoch to meet with Jason Blood. It was much sleeker and almost entirely silent. Even as the Spirit Drinker he was impressed. He forgot the question and Star didn't pose it again.

Fisherman's Wharf…

Ravens error in judgment was starting to weigh on her more and more. Not for the effect on Will (although it was a major factor) but something she had not foreseen…

"And then she says: Yes, but this one is eating my popcorn!" Beast Boy giggled

She just could manage a moan and shake her head at the lame hackneyed joke. Why her? If not for Robin's pride she could have teamed up with him. But instead, for her alleged safety, Robin teamed her up with this boob.

"Aw come on. That was a good one."

"Whatever."

Back at the Tower…

Cyborg was stationed by their main computer and monitoring for alarms and alerts. He was also correlating military and scientific goings on for possible Joker Targets. Most likely whatever he took would be portable enough to transport back to Gotham.

Suddenly an alarm rang, making him jump.

China Town…

Robin was patrolling around the bustling market place on his motorcycle. Every once in a while he heard the telltale hum of the Batwing over his head. Was it his imagination or was his former mentor being awfully clingy this time around?

"Get real" He hissed to himself

His yellow radio buzzed. He pulled it off his belt.

"Got one." Cyborg announced excitedly

"Where at?"

"Naval yard."

That was one of the options Batman had considered. The battleship Tripoli was being decommissioned today. It was instrumental during the Cortio Maltese conflict and most likely still had some Tomahawks loaded.

"Titans go. 'Robin ordered' All units…"

"Belay that order. 'Batman countermanded' No one makes a move. ETA five minutes."

Robin felt like screaming. This was his team! They have handled everything from psychotic puppets to four eyed demons and now all of a sudden this creep feels like he can pull the rug from underneath?

He gunned his motorcycle's substantial engines and sped off to the shipyard. With a few shortcuts he should just beat Bats there.

At the Shipyard, main deck of the Tripoli…

The battleships deck was littered with the comatose bodies of white uniformed sailors and MPs. Their maniacal laughing could be heard from miles away.

"Music to my ears." Joker giggled and skipped through the mess to the ship's missile launchers.

"Tip toe, through the tulips…" Harlequin sang as she followed

They reached the launcher. Joker opened up the control panel inside the front of the four-barreled cannon.

"Ooh…neat blinky buttons." He cooed

"Looks awfully complicated puddin."

"It's okay pooh- I brought my key." He said reaching inside his back pants pocket and pulled out a purple crowbar.

It was the warheads Joker wanted, not the propulsion systems. These were tactical nukes, enough to fry a few blocks but not the entire city. Perfect for a little creative terrorism. He imagined the Gothamites screaming and glowing in the night like thousands of screaming fireflies. Thoughts like that make the drive cross country worthwhile.

And even better that little green leotarded squirt was bound to show up any second. It was the main reason why he came here. The warheads are just to pay the bills.

He stabbed the bar in the seam between the warhead and fuselage and began prying them apart.

"Come to Joker. Daddy needs a new pair of size ten and a half wides." He grunted

A humming caught their attention. Harley turned from the launcher. The Batwing was swooping out of the sun like a jet-black bird of prey. God the guy was like a turd that wouldn't flush.

"Party crashers Mister J."

Joker turned to the oncoming plane and sighed sadly.

"And they call me obsessive. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

But like his famous nemesis, he comes prepared too. He reached deep into his front pocket and pulled out his gun with the extra long barrel. Joker strained the gun upright with both hands and pointed it towards the incoming Batwing.

"Pull!" He hollered and squeezed the trigger

The barrel exploded and with it the belly of the approaching Batwing. It dove over their heads and out of sight, leaving a trail of flames and black smoke in its wake. Joker and Harley cupped their ears and listened.

_KER-SPLASH!_

"Glug, giddy-glug-glug." He laughed

Suddenly Robin bounded on the deck, his Bo staff at the ready.

"Oh goody. 'Joker giggled' Beats having to find you."

A distance away…

"Bats? Robin?" Cyborg called over the radio

Starfire and Aenoch were standing outside the yard and listening to the radio chatter. Batman's radio was dead and Robin wasn't answering. They saw the Batwing splash down and Bats hadn't emerged yet.

"**Robin should not face the Joker alone."**

"But the Batman told us to stay behind." She reminded

She was right of course; Aenoch had no experience with the Joker. But the small sliver of Will just ached to get involved. He had always dreamed of taking on the Joker like his idol. He knew the Spirit Drinker would have the advantage.

They heard grunts and punches coming from the deck.

Back on the deck of the Tripoli…

The secret to fighting the Joker was to fight hard and fast. He might not look it but the nut was highly intelligent and quite resourceful. Robin wasted no time and dove onto him, knocking Joker to the ground.

"Bad touch."

He planted both his feet in Robin's gut and kicked him away and onto the pile of comatose sailors. In all his determination to take the Joker out before Batman, Robin had neglected to realize that someone was conspicuously missing.

"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" A woman yelled from above

Harley landed on Robin's chest with her oversized Pogo Stick, collapsing his ribcage with a kindling snap. He slumped down to the deck. Joker followed up the assault with a swift kick to the boy's face.

"Boot to the head: yeah-YEAH!"

Back outside the shipyard…

The sounds of battle had abruptly ended. Now all they heard were the Jokers giggles. Something was obviously wrong. Aenoch reached out to Robin with his mind. He was in pain and afraid.

"**Robin is hurt."**

The black wings materialized on Aenochs back and he darted off. There was no stopping this now. Star pulled out her radio and followed.

"We require aid!" She yelled

Back on the deck…

Joker stood over the gasping Robin and showed him his purple crowbar.

"See these? 'He asked while proudly pointing to dents in the crowbar shaft' Those were made by your replacement's skull. A lot of spunk the tot had, felt a bit saddened at caving his head in"

He began to laugh hysterically.

"Wait a minute? No I didn't! In fact, it's why I came here. Killing Batman sidekicks is a hobby with me. Can't have you breathing and ruining my average."

Joker gripped the crowbar with both hands and raised it over his head.

"This is gonna smart!"

_KerrrTHHHLUNK! _

"YARRGH!" The Joker screamed as a black arrow punched its way through his white-gloved palm and knocking the crowbar out of his hand.

An all black clad gray skinned fellow with matching wings swooped down with his bow and another arrow at the ready.

"Hey! That was rented. 'Joker protested' Pooh?"

Harley reached inside her oversized happy face purse and produced a large gag mallet. She pointed its flat end at Aenoch.

_Sproiiiiiing… _

A spring-loaded boxing glove popped out and smashed the Spirit Drinker in the face, knocking him out of the sky and onto the deck.

Suddenly Harley was enveloped in black energy and lifted into the air. Raven, with her blue cloak bellowing behind her, floated up from over battleship's side. Harley looked at Raven and the semi conscious Aenoch.

"What the hell is this a Goth convention?"

Raven chucked Harley off the ship and deep into the bay.

"PUDINNNNN…"

Her screaming was cut short by a splash. Raven turned to face the Joker. Looks like the coward buggered. She turned her attention to the gasping and bleeding carnage by her feet.

Aenochs face was bruised and black viscous blood was drizzling out of his mouth but unlike Robin, was conscious.

"**Is he okay?"** Aenoch coughed

She laid her small glowing hands on Robin's chest.

"Three broken ribs. No internal damage…yet. He needs to get to a hospital now."

Starfire set down by them and gasped. Between the piles of grinning bodies to Robin and Aenoch with their faces smashed, it was too much for the sensitive girl to accept.

"He has broken ribs. Can you get him to the emergency room?" Raven asked

Without hesitation, the Tamaranian scooped up Robin in her skinny arms and sped off. She was the fastest flier and should get him there within minutes.

Raven grabbed Aenoch by the waist and helped him to his feet. The bruises on his emotionless face were already beginning to fade.

"That was a stupid thing to do." She admonished

"**But it worked." **He countered

"Where is he?"

Aenoch closed his eyes and concentrated. Joker's insane mind was easy to detect. Hmm, but a much more determined and disciplined mind had apparently intercepted him.

_KRACK!_

"Ooh! Owwie! Owwie!"

A bloodied Joker was running back towards them with Batman in pursuit.

"Clear the way." Batman ordered

"Scuse me," Joker said while squirting his yellow boutonniere in Raven and Aenochs face as he ran by.

Odd, it tasted and smelled like cotton candy. That nut must have added that him self. Hmm, it had no effect on him. He turned to Raven.

Her gray neutral face cracked a grin. The grin grew into a wide gaping smile. Suddenly, she erupted in maniacal laughter.

She fell to her knees and struggled to take control. Aenoch kneeled down beside her and placed his hands on her head. There were no emotions to take away; his powers were helpless in this case. Will had read about this stuff. If she doesn't get the antidote soon, the Joker toxin will kill her.

But Batman was ready for just this situation. He broke off his pursuit of Joker and pulled an air gun of antitoxin off his yellow utility belt. He pressed the barrel of the gun to Ravens smooth gray skinned neck. A hiss of air and the vial of medication was forced into her blood stream. Immediately her laughing began to weaken.

"She will be alright" Batman assured

Aenoch stood.

Now no matter how much Aenoch and Will preferred to distance themselves from each other, they were still both parts of a whole. And that bastard just nearly murdered the only woman that ever cared for him. Like it or lump it, the Will was in charge now. The Spirit Drinker flew off in pursuit.

"Wait!" Batman yelled

Outside the shipyard…

The purple convertible sped away from the carnage and headed back to the highway. He pressed his bleeding hand under his armpit.

"Drive to the coast she says. Get some fresh air, see the sights and kill another Robin she says. WHAT IN THE HELL WAS I THINKING?" Joker growled

Two gray hands grabbed him by the shoulders and wrenched him out of his seat. The driverless purple convertible careened off the dock and crashed into the bay. Joker loved that car. He killed a family of five to get it!

Aenoch chucked him across the street and into a garbage filled Dumpster standing open nearby.

"Rats and garbage. Oh how I miss Gotham." Joker sighed from inside

He was just crawling out when the Spirit Drinker grabbed him by the purple lapels and wrenched him out of the Dumpster. Joker frantically reached for his boutonniere and sprayed the toxin full in Aenochs gray stone face. He didn't even crack a smile.

"Tough room. Guess tickling is out of the question?" Joker chuckled uncomfortably

Aenoch tore the flower off, taking most of his lapel with it.

"**Eat it**" He said calmly while jamming the boutonniere in Jokers smiling mouth.

He threw the Joker back across the street and into a row of trashcans like a purple suited bowling ball, sending the cans and garbage in all directions. Joker hauled himself to his feet and spat the boutonniere out.

"Hankering for a spankering are we?" He asked while rolling up his purple sleeves and taking an exaggerated boxing stance.

But Aenoch did not react at the threats and approached. Joker swung at his face and his fist passed right through.

"Help! I'm getting beat up by Dracula!" He hollered as the Spirit Drinker took him by the neck.

Aenoch made eye contact with the Joker and began to feed. Suddenly horrific visions filled his head. He was experiencing the world for that clown's twisted point of view.

"_Please don't kill me!" A beaten woman at his feet sobbed_

Joker happily cut her throat with a strait Razor and tap-danced in the arterial spray. In his mind this whole scene was hilarious. She was a disease-ridden prostitute, what did he care? Small price for a most excellent joke.

"_Daddy?" A small girl in a purple nighty and holding a teddy bear yawned_

He sang a lullaby as he squashed her small head under his heel. She had appeared after he killed a stoolie. Why wasn't she laughing?

Aenoch experienced each and every one of Jokers two hundred murders in excruciating detail. And cementing it all together was an overwhelming feeling of joy.

The last thing he felt was Jokers murder of the other Robin. He felt every blow of the crowbar and heard every last crack of his victim's skull.

"Ooh…kinky." Joker moaned and fell to the street unconscious

Aenoch began to smile and chuckle.

"**Kinky." **The Spirit Drinker repeated

Batman ran out of the yard to find Aenoch standing over a comatose Joker. Even out cold the psycho was still laughing. He squatted down and felt his white neck for a pulse. The nut was breathing but out cold.

"I told you to stay back." He reminded Aenoch while deftly inserting another vial of anti toxin in his air gun and injecting it into the Spirit Drinkers neck.

"**Somethin' to do…sweetie."** Aenoch whispered

Later…

Batman had brought enough of the antidote to inoculate the Tripoli's crew. It would be quite some time before their smiles faded but they were going to pull through.

After they hauled off the sailors came the tricky matter of explaining the whole mess to the authorities. Luckily they had a good relationship with the local police and the detective didn't ask too many questions. Bringing in the Joker was good press for everyone involved. Cyborg hurried over to handle their deposition.

"Bad touch…urg…mommy" Mumbled the hog tied Joker as two officers tossed him in the paddy wagon

"And Doctor Quinzel?" Detective James asked

Cyborg looked to the bay beyond.

"Here she comes."

A Kelly green Humpback whale surfaced a mile out. Stretched out on his back was a soggy and unconscious Harlequin. Her saturated red and black jester cap hung limply. The whale pulled up beside the docks where Aenoch was waiting.

A big puff of air from BB's blowhole chucked the woman through the air and into the Spirit Drinkers arms. He carried Harley over to the waiting officers who handcuffed and tossed her in the van alongside her babbling puddin'.

"Now you're sure the Batman had nothing to do with this?" The portly detective asked suspiciously

The Dark Knight wisely decided to keep his anonymity in this case. If the dregs back in Gotham got wind that Bats had skipped town, the city would be flattened by the time he got back.

"Naw. It was all us." Cyborg smiled

"Uh huh"

The detective climbed in the idling paddy wagon and sped off to the airport where a jet was waiting to tote the pair back to Arkham and some heavy-duty therapy.

When the authorities were safely out of sight, Batman stepped out of the shadows. He pressed a button on his utility belt and the Batmobile emerged from behind the Dumpster and rolled up to him like an obedient dog. Another button and the car's canopy hissed and slid open. Will strained to look inside.

Dear God look at the optional extras. Radar, sonar, CB and some gadgets Will didn't even recognize. Funny, no CD player or air conditioner though. Cy was looking too and turning a thousand shades of green.

"Inflatable pontoons? 'Cyborg gasped' Why didn't I think of that."

Batman was tightlipped and hadn't uttered a word of appreciation for their help. The more the Titans dealt with the Dark Knight the more they could understand why Robin had distanced himself. Even Darkseid needed a pat on the back every once in a while.

The only one still star-struck was Will. He had fought along side his hero and laid the smack down on the Joker. Now the only dream needing fulfillment was simple in comparison: an autograph. Other hero signatures are easily available (Superman goes for a quarter apiece on Ebay). But Batman? None exists. Ever since he arrived Will had been summoning up the courage to ask Bats for his John Hancock. His hands felt the pen and pad in his coat pocket.

"Are you even going to see Robin before you leave?" Raven asked

Batman didn't answer as he climbed inside. Before he closed the canopy, Will sheepishly approached. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"You saved my art club and I've been following your career all my life. Can I _please_ have your autograph?" He asked handing Bats the pad and pen

He slammed the canopy shut and the Batmobile sped off, leaving them in a thick cloud of dust and exhaust. Guess that was his way of saying no. The others gasped at the blatant snubbing.

"What a dick." Cyborg growled

"It's alright Cy…anxious to get home I guess." Will sighed

Raven watched Will walk away with his head bowed in defeat. Even her somewhat stony heart went out to him. Now she felt even worse.

Later, at San Francisco General…

After Batman and the Joker were safely out of town, the Titans hustled over to the hospital and visited their out of commission leader.

All big city hospitals offered a special ward dedicated to members of the cape and costume set and this place was no different. Unfortunately they mainly deal with criminals here so they kept Robin sequestered in a private room, out of the clutches of irate nasties and the press. Secured two levels under ground, only the attending physician has the keycard to activate the elevator and access the ward.

They were on a first name basis with the attending and she happily led them to Robin's room.

As they walked down the hall to their Metahuman wing, Will could not help but picture what Gotham's must be like. He imagined Bats kept the emergency rooms there pretty busy. He heard tantalizing rumors there was a webcam there, might be worth checking out. Although, admittedly, events as of late had somewhat dampened his Batman appreciation.

"He's still pretty groggy so don't expect too much." The doctor warned as she opened the ward door.

It opened up on a sterile and spotless white hallway lined with thick steel doors and secured with key card mechanisms. The doctor led them to the third door on the right. She pulled out a different card and slid it through the reader. A loud clank and the door swung open.

It looked like any typical hospital suite. A bed and monitoring equipment dominated the room. No television or window though. Guess it made sense; a lot of their villains use electricity and would take advantage.

Robin lay in the bed, stoned out of his mind with an oxygen mask strapped to his bruised and swollen face. Watching over him like a hawk was Starfire. They both saw the new arrivals and smiled.

"How are ya man?" Cyborg whispered

"Comfortably numb. They put me on tranquilizers and painkillers. Tried to resist…"

"Don't argue. 'Will laughed' It's the best part."

"When're you coming back?" BB asked

"In a few days. After that two weeks of bed rest."

"And how much of that were you actually planning to follow?" Asked Raven

"Umm…maybe an hour or so."

"He will rest: I will see to it." Starfire said sternly

They went into detail what happened.

"And they took me out with a Pogo Stick." Robin moaned with disgust

"That's nothing. 'Will laughed' Aenoch got clobbered by a spring-loaded boxing glove. Sprayed us with that gas of his too."

Robin looked Raven over.

"What was that like?"

"Very…unnatural." Rae volunteered

"Did Bats stop by? 'Cy asked' We tried to get him to visit before he left."

Robin clenched his teeth and looked away.

"Wouldn't want him here anyway."

Later that night, back at the tower…

Beast Boy made his way to the bathroom with that month's copy of "Curd Quarterly": the magazine for tofu enthusiasts. And speaking of which, the three pounds he ate yesterday for dinner was fixing to make an encore.

He ducked in the bathroom and closed the door.

_ARRRRRRRRGH!_

His anguished screams echoed through the towers empty halls, awakening them all. Yes BB screams a lot but that one was reserved for real pain and danger. They stumbled out of their rooms and gathered outside the locked bathroom door.

"BB?" Cyborg called worriedly

All they could hear from inside was sobbing.

"Dammit I told ya. 'Will admonished' Eat more greens and this won't happen."

"It's not that." The changeling sniffled

"Did you fall in again?" Raven sighed

"No."

"Then what?"

"Somebody covered the seat with glue." He whimpered

"Cy?" Will and Raven asked together

Cyborg backed away from their accusing glares.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it."

"Didn't you put dye in his shampoo to turn him brown?" Raven reminded

"Well yeah…"

"And fill his sneakers with oatmeal?" Will added

"Okay I gotta admit it does look bad but it wasn't me. Maybe you…"

"Whoa! 'Will protested' Don't drag me into this. Pranks are your forte' buddy."

Cyborg's sensitive scanners monitored his pulse and heart rate: Will was telling the truth. Raven was obviously out and Robin and Starfire were still in the hospital. All the evidence pointed to him. Cyborg grinned uncomfortably.

"Well you can pry him off. Good night." Raven yawned and walked away.

"Real funny Cy." Will sighed and followed

BB was still sniffling. Cyborg felt bad for the squirt. He might have maybe smeared toothpaste or peanut butter. But glue? That was real low. Their pranks might mess each other up but no one ever had gotten hurt.

"Calm down buddy. 'Cyborg soothed' I'll get you something to free yourself."

"This is the meanest thing you've ever done."

"As God as my witness. I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Whatever."

Cy walked off to his garage. He had some solvents that should loosen up the glue enough to peel him off the seat. Of course that stuff was caustic and BB was gonna lose a few layers of skin. This wasn't gonna be pretty.

At breakfast…

Raven and Will were in the nook sitting on opposite ends and silently devouring a stack of waffles.

Standing outside the nook and picking aimlessly at his tofu bacon platter was BB. It would be quite some time before his butt was sitable again. The seat of his pants bulged from all the stuffed toilet paper. If the little guy wasn't in so much pain, Will might actually have laughed.

Cy was absent though. Maybe he finally saw the error in his ways and was reexamining his life. That joke was just plain cruel. Hopefully this will put their prank war to rest. Certainly Starfire would appreciate it; she is still cleaning the oil out of her hair.

The double doors swung open.

"BB! You rat!" Cyborg roared

They all turned and gasped. Cy was covered from head to toe in neon purple paint. And glued on top of his bald head was a fluffy green clown wig BB used last Halloween.

"I didn't do it." BB giggled

"Horse crap. 'Cy growled and stomped towards the imp' Don't lie to me squirt."

Now ordinarily the pranks around here were taken in stride but the tempo of their war was getting pretty nasty. And from the looks on Cy's face, he was going to get even one way or another. BB saw his mood and quickly morphed into a Sasquatch.

"Didn't do it but wish I did." He snarled

"You son of a…"

Cyborg was engulfed by black energies and lifted in the air while a giant ebony hand grabbed hold of BB, pinning his thick furred arms to his side.

"That will be quite enough." Raven growled

Aenoch remained silent but was obviously in agreement. In spite of their predicament both of the combatants still strained to fight each other.

"You tofu swilling Brussel Sprout!" Cyborg yelled

"Come get some you bolted boob!"

The dayroom doors swung open and in walked Starfire. You talk about timing. She gasped and darted between the combatants.

"Cease this fighting."

"This rat…" Cy stuttered

"Cyborg…" BB responded

"Their pranks have gotten out of hand. 'Raven calmly explained' BB got his butt glued to the toilet seat and in revenge did this to Cyborg."

"I told you I didn't do it" Cy protested

"Neither did I."

"If they said they did not do it, they did not. 'Starfire scolded' besides: you two always admit to your pranks. Is that not part of the game?"

The combatants relaxed. She most definitely had a point.

"Please release them?"

Raven and Aenoch returned the pair to the ground and they backed off.

"Perhaps you two did not do the pranking but someone else did. Aenoch?"

"**I do not "prank" and Will is innocent."**

"Raven?"

"Get real" She frowned

Hmm, well if no one here did it…

"**Perhaps the Harlequin or Joker has escaped?"** Aenoch suggested

"Robin did the "checking in" before I left the hospital. Both have arrived safely in Arkham."

They all suddenly looked nervous.

"Okay lets tear this place apart. 'Cyborg snarled' Someone's here that shouldn't."

The Titans split up and began searching the Tower. Aenoch became intangible and sunk through the floor. Usually in situations like this, he sticks to Raven like glue. The girl sighed sadly and searched on her own.

Some time later…

They searched the tower apart from top to bottom and found nothing. Cyborg even checked the computer logs for his bedroom door. According to that no one had used it but him.

Seeing the evidence, Cy was starting to get a pretty good idea who was behind all this but was hesitant to accuse anyone. So instead, he had an idea.

Cy pressed a button on his wrist and out of his arm popped a small metal box. He opened the box and inside was small dime sized cameras. He made these things a while back after that Terra mess but never got the chance to use them. They were the same color as the steel tower walls and totally unnoticeable by the naked eye. Only his cybernetic vision can distinguish them.

He took the cameras and placed one on the wall across from each and every door on this floor. The pranks were clustered exclusively around here and it was just a matter of time before he or she tries again. And when he or she does, there will be hard evidence.

"God please say I'm wrong." He whispered as he planted the last one

That night…

Starfire tossed and turned in bed. It hurt for her to leave Robin all alone in that hospital. He insisted that the Tamaranian return to the Tower and get some rest but every second she was away felt like neglect.

She sat up. Honestly, being in the ward alongside Robin was preferable to the stress and mistrust going on here. Star left her room. It was still pretty late but the doctor promised to let her back into the ward no matter what time it was.

She walked over to the elevator and pressed the call button. The double doors obediently swished open and she stepped inside. Star pressed the button for the roof. The doors shut and the car shot upwards.

Suddenly the elevator lurched and ground to a halt.

"Take me to the roof stubborn elevator." She said and pressed the button again.

A metallic snap above and the car plummeted to the tower lobby four floors below.

"Eep" She managed

_KERRRR-ASH!_

The others jumped out of their rooms. The air was full of thick black smoke.

"The hell?" Will coughed

Black smoke was billowing through the elevator doors. They ran to the elevator and Cy pulled the doors apart. The car had crashed to the bottom floor.

"Aw Christ." Cy moaned in despair as he ran to the stairway with the others following.

They stampeded down the steps to the lobby. The doors were already open and Starfire was calmly brushing herself off. She can fly through deep space so a four-floor plummet was a mere trifle. Thank God it was her in there. Anyone else would have been killed.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked

"I am unhurt. It appears I have been "pranked" as well."

"This is ridiculous. Who's doing this?" Will yelled in despair

"Yeah…who." Cy said shaking his head

Later…

Starfire flew off to the hospital and Raven was just about to return to her room when Cyborg appeared.

"What?" She asked

Cyborg just shushed the girl and led her to the computer console in his room.

"I installed small cameras all over just in case our saboteur tried again." He explained

He called up a menu of his cameras and chose the one for the elevator. On the monitor appeared a distance view of the elevator doors. According to the clock, this was just recorded just over an hour ago. Cy sped through the footage.

"Maybe we should have Will in here too." Raven suggested

"Not a good idea."

"And why is that?"

"That's why." He said pointing to the screen.

Aenoch appeared on the screen, spinning and pirouetting like some psychotic ballet dancer and making his trench coat billow with every revolution.

"The hell?" Raven gasped

He phased through the elevator doors and disappeared. A second later he reappeared and skipped back to his room. Not even a minute after he disappeared, Starfire climbed in.

"I can't believe it." She moaned

"Believe it."

They slumped at the realization. Suddenly, Raven had a horrible thought.

"Rewind it."

Cyborg rewound the footage back to the beginning when Aenoch was approaching the elevator. They watched him phase through the door and reappear.

"Freeze it"

He pressed the pause button. Aenoch was facing the camera but because of the distance and poor resolution, he was hard to recognize.

"Zoom in and clarify."

Cy manipulated his mouse and a square outline surrounded Aenochs head. The square zoomed in and took up the entire screen. He pressed a button to filter the image.

"Oh boy." He choked

Aenochs face was frozen in a gaping sardonic smile…the Joker's smile.

Outside Will's room…

Cyborg tried the door but it was locked from the inside. He pounded on it hard enough to dent the steel.

"Open up!" He yelled

No answer

Raven took a deep breath and phased her arm through the thick steel door. She deftly unlocked the door from the inside, allowing Cy to open it. They both cautiously stepped inside.

The lights were off and the bed had been slept in but Will was gone. He checked the monitor built into his forearm.

"Shit. He's left the tower."

They slumped. Beast Boy, still in his blue monkey print pajamas, appeared.

"What's goin' on?" He yawned

"Aenoch sabotaged the elevator." Raven explained

"But you said…"

Cyborg called up the footage on the monitor in his arm and showed it to the changeling. He just gulped at the sight.

"But he's done that to hundreds of people. 'BB gasped' What made this time so special?"

"There is no reason. 'Raven said shaking her head' We need to catch him and find out what happened."

"And how do we do that? 'Cy asked' That guy could be anywhere."

Raven thought seriously.

"For all purposes he IS the Joker and would have the same compulsions and…oh no."

"Robin" They gasped together

As they ran up the stairs to the roof, Cyborg attempted to hail Star through her radio.

"Come on Star pick up." He growled

UNABLE TO PLACE CALL

"Shit, her radio must be off."

They reached the roof. Without missing a step, BB leapt over the ledge, morphed into a Pterodactyl and sped off to the hospital. Raven was just about to follow but turned to Cyborg.

"You'd better bring _it_."

"There's gotta be another way. Maybe…"

She bowed her head.

"Jokers personality with Aenochs powers? We might not be able to stop him from hurting Robin."

"Alright. 'He sighed' I'll get it and meet you there."

Raven lifted off the roof and followed the changeling.

In the Tower basement…

Being in the crime fighting business for so long, Robin learned a few sad truths. One lesson he learned all too well was to never trust anyone blindly. Anyone, no matter how stalwart, could turn on you.

Back when the Spirit Drinker first came to live in the tower, Robin was wary. Unlike the others, Aenoch was a being driven by hunger and such a creature could be dangerous given the right circumstances. So to keep the others safe just in case Aenoch lost control, he charged Cyborg with building a "failsafe".

Cyborg crept through the basement's dark and dusty depths. They avoided this place like the plague after that whole horror movie thing a few years back. Not a bad place to hide their vault. No matter what happens to the tower, the vault would surely survive.

He stood before the thick round door and pressed his hand on the checkerboard-sized reader.

"Identify" The computer ordered

"Cyborg."

"Identification confirmed."

The vault unlocked with a resounding clunk and ground open.

Constructed of ten-foot thick Promethium plates and surrounded with a self-generating phase-proof force field, this thing was meant to hold the Titans deepest darkest secrets; stuff they wanted to keep at all costs. The contents include evidence of Robins past, artifacts of Raven's father left over after his last visit and Cyborg's cryogenically preserved human remains.

He stepped over the lip of the vault's threshold and pushed his way through the haphazard stacks of boxes. He grabbed a cardboard box full of BBs stuffed animals and pushed it off to the side.

Mounted on the smooth back wall behind the box hung what resembled a laser rifle from Star Trek. The weapons short and stubby barrel and inner workings were constructed out of Promethium but the stock and butt were fabricated from white fiberglass. Seeing it after all these years, it oddly reminded Cyborg of bone. Was that his intention at the time?

He vividly remembered the day he built this thing. Ordinarily he would have never dreamed of creating such a device but the Spirit Drinker had arrived not even a month after Terra went rogue. This weapon was made not out of necessity but anger and fear.

Cyborg carefully took it off its cradle and looked it over. He designed it to disrupt the life energies Aenoch feeds on. A blast on the lowest setting would knock the Spirit Drinker unconscious but prolonged exposure on the highest would surely kill.

He pressed his thick index finger on the trigger and the rifle gently began to hum. The sensation was soft and almost soothing.

"God help us." He muttered and jogged off to the hangar

Later, at the hospital Metahuman ward…

Joker's gray smiling face poked through the armored ceiling of Robin's hospital room. It was dark inside and impossible to see.

"**Loocy…I'm home."** He giggled

He pulled the rest of his body through the ceiling and silently set down on the room's linoleum floor.

"**Loocy?**"

All he could hear in the thick palpable dark was the rhythmic sound of Robins snoring. The Joker could easily just take him out now but being the narcissist he was, wanted to see the boy blunders face.

He felt the wall behind him. His cold rigid fingers found the switch and turned on the lights. Starfire was gone and Robin was just a lump under the gray hospital blankets. Joker pulled the Shadow Blade handle off his belt and formed a crowbar.

"**Wakey, wakey." **

Joker jumped on the bed and straddled Robins snoring form.

"**Oh honey bun?"** He yelled with his weapon at the ready

The figure wasn't stirring. He has to be awake to make the joke work. Joker tapped the form with his foot.

"**Come on wake up."**

He reached down and yanked off the blankets. There was nothing but a stack of pillows and Robin's mini tape recorder.

"**Oh Sherbet.**"

Joker heard a hiss from the behind. He spun around to see some hooded gray skinned chick phasing through the wall.

"Will: drop the weapon." She warned

"**Ethyl! You aren't even in this scene." **He admonished and lunged off the bed swinging his crowbar

With a wave of her hand, she constructed a black shield to deflect his blow.

_KLANG!_

The ebony crow bar ricocheted harmlessly off the barrier. Before he could strike again, Raven calmly reached out with her other hand and sent a bolt of black energy into Jokers chest, knocking him off his feet and onto the bed.

"**OH RICKY!"** He giggled while diving off the bed and phasing through the door.

Raven pulled the round yellow radio off her belt.

"He's heading your way Star. Don't hold back…he won't."

The Joker ran down the hall. Standing in front of the ward door was Starfire, her eyes and hands were glowing bright neon green.

"Please do not move Annie. We only wish to help you."

"**Is it true Redheads are screamers?** 'He asked and pounced' **LETS FIND OUT!"**

The Tamaranian hauled off and punched Joker in the jaw, sending him flying down the hall and hard against the far wall. The Spirit Drinker hauled himself to his feet. Black viscous blood was pouring out of his healing mouth. Even in his psychosis he could see the situation was hopeless.

"**Gotta make like Lewinsky and blow."** He giggled as wings sprouted on his back and flew up through the ceiling.

"He is heading for the roof."

Joker crawled up through the concrete roof.

_PAFF!_

Suddenly an explosion and bright flash blinded and disoriented him. Robins flash grenades!

"NOW!" Robin yelled

What felt like a ton of blubber crushed the Joker flat. His eyes cleared and all he could see was green. And who'd been eating all the tofu?

"Relax Annie: we can help you." BB in his hippopotamus form assured

"**Now I know how Tom Arnold felt."** He gasped and let himself phase and fall through the roof.

The Hippo shrunk down to the familiar form of Beast Boy.

"He's on his way back down Star." He yelled into his radio

Joker emerged from the ceiling behind the changeling. His Shadow Blade was now in the form of a giant mallet.

"**Hey, Sprout.**"

Just as Beast Boy turned, a spring loaded boxing glove popped out of the flat of the mallet and…

Ker-THLUMP!

The boxing glove clocked the kid dead in the mouth, knocking BB off his feet and hard onto the roof.

"**It ain't easy being green.**" Joker sang sadly and stepped over the changelings reeling form

Robin, still in his hospital gown and doubled over from the pain of his crushed ribs, backed up.

"**There you are.** 'Joker giggled as the mallet morphed back into a crowbar' **Now then: where were we? Oh yeah: I was gonna cave in your skull."**

The Spirit Drinkers thick body erupted in a blinding blast of white and pain. This was new. He never feels pain. The Joker fell to his knees. Cyborg stepped out of the shadows with the smoking rifle in his thick hands.

"Easy man. Don't make me do this." He pled

Cold black vapors were leaking out from under the Jokers coat and his eyes were beginning to cloud over. In spite of being near starved, he still hauled himself to his feet.

"**Hold still now…"** He warned and continued towards Robin

Cyborg raised the weapon's setting higher and leveled it at the Spirit Drinker. The white beam him dead center. He screamed in pain and collapsed to his hands and knees. Robin kicked the weapon out of the Spirit Drinker's hand. The other Titans appeared and surrounded him.

"Please Annie…" Starfire begged

"**The name is** **Joker. Don't wear it out.**" He giggled and stood again.

Cyborg raised the setting of the rifle to the maximum and pointed it at Aenoch's back.

"PUDDIN!" A voice yelled

They all turned to the source. It was Raven. She stepped between Cyborg's weapon and Aenoch.

"**Pooh?**" The Joker gasped through a mouthful of black viscous blood

"Yes Mister J."

He turned away from Robin and approached the girl. Although she didn't remotely look like Harlequin, his twisted and starving mind couldn't tell a difference. She gently took his gray hands in hers and held them to her smooth cheeks. His fingers lightly caressed them.

"**You sound different."**

Raven skillfully pulled her head away from his hands and pressed his wrist tattoos together. Aenoch slumped as his skin regained its color.

"NOW!" She yelled and dove out of the way

All of the Titans tackled Will to the ground at once, knocking the wind out of him. The group fell silent…no one could see his face and tell if he was normal again.

"Will?" Starfire asked worriedly from the top of the heap.

"Gfff, mf meeff."

"What?" Cyborg asked from within the pile

"GFFF, MF, MEEF!"

He rolled off Will just enough so he could talk.

"GET OFF ME!"

They climbed off Will and he rolled over and sat up. The Jokers grin was gone. They all sighed in relief.

"Umm? Where the hell am I?" He asked

Back home…

They hustled Will to the tower infirmary.

"You will be okay." Starfire assured him over and over

Except for his sore jaw, he felt fine. In fact, it had been a long time since he slept that well. It seemed like every stinking morning Cy and BB would inevitably get into an argument over Tofu products or Robin would start blaring that Rap music of his.

But the evidence was undeniable. Between the footage of Aenochs sabotaging of the elevator and the four eyewitness accounts of his assassination attempt of Robin (excluding BB's whose jaw he broke with a spring-loaded boxing glove and was being wired shut) there wasn't much left to say.

They laid him out on the examination table and the array within scanned him from head to toe.

"You don't remember anything." Cy confirmed

"Nothing. Went to bed as always and next thing I'm face down on the hospital roof with you guys piled up on me."

"Any unusual dreams?" Rae asked

"Nope"

"Scanners aren't showing a thing." Cy sighed and switched off the table.

They ran a blood and DNA test and found no trace of the Joker Toxin or anything else out of the ordinary.

Until they figured what was going on, Will agreed to be sequestered in the Tower's "safe room". This place was used to hide Raven during her whole "conduit to Hell" debacle a few years back. It was built to keep everything out or in this case in.

They shooed him in and firmly shut the door. Sheesh what a smell. BB was using the room to age his tofu. He sat on the cold unyielding floor and pondered his unfortunate circumstances.

"Well on the bright side. 'He sighed while pulling his knees to his chin' It could have been the Penguin."

In the control room…

"So? What now." Cyborg asked while watching their friend through the safe room's two feet thick reinforced glass window.

Raven thought seriously

"Maybe if I linked with his subconscious…"

"No. 'Robin said shaking his head' For all we know this might be communicable. Obviously this Joker personality emerged when he slept. Let's induce sleep and monitor him. Maybe it'll give us a clue what's causing it."

"You sure that's a good idea? 'Cy asked uncomfortably' Last time both of you nearly bought it."

"It's not like we got much choice Cy. If we can't stop this, we'll have to call Star Labs to handle it and their way of dealing with problems is to lock them away."

Cy bowed his head in defeat. Talk about a lose/lose situation.

That evening in the safe room…

As they secured Will onto the table, his stressed mind raced back to his favorite childhood show _The Six Million Dollar Man_. This so reminded him of the pilot episode when they replaced Steve's amputated arm and legs with those cool bionics.

"Oscar? 'Will sighed' Where are ya when I need ya most."

"Who?" Star asked

"Forget it."

Sensors were adhered to his head and chest. A blood analyzer was attached to one arm while an IV filled with enough sedative to knock out a whale was placed on the other. If that nut decides to emerge again, they should be able to corral it before he tries anything.

"Now you're sure this place will hold him?" Will asked as Cyborg stuck the last monitor to his forehead.

"Kept Trigon out, should be strong enough." He assured

"Hey look: if I don't come out of this? Tell BB…"

"You will tell him yourself when you are better." Starfire interrupted

Cy turned to the observation window with Robin in the control booth.

"How're we looking?"

"Scanners on line and blood monitor looking good. 'He replied over the loud speaker' All set."

They turned and left the room. Raven was the last to leave. She glanced back at Will on the table. He could just manage an assuring smile and nod. He knew how she felt.

In the booth…

"Okay…room secured and phase dampening fields in place. Ready?" Cy asked through the loud speaker.

Will gave them a nervously shaking thumbs up.

"Nighty night" Cy said as he pressed the red button on the panel, sending a small portion of the anesthetic into his blood stream. Will immediately went limp like a soggy dishrag.

Together they watched the monitor displaying Wills brain waves. The three green squiggly lines were in the standard parameters for a sleeper.

"So far so good. Hearts and betas are normal. Blood chem?" Cyborg asked Raven at her station

"Normal."

"Then he is well?" Starfire asked worriedly

"Hold on. 'Robin warned' We're entering REM stage."

Wills eyelids began to rapidly shake left and right, making the monitor spike. The beeping of the cardiac monitor began to increase.

"Heart rate spiking…alphas too." Raven warned

Will began to convulse against the restraints. Suddenly the color flushed from his skin and the heart monitor nearly flat lined.

"Crap. 'Cyborg gasped' Aenoch just released himself."

"How is that possible?" Star asked

"It shouldn't be." Raven said shaking her head

The readout for Wills blood abruptly ground to a halt as it changed into that viscous tar.

"Blood chem's still normal…for him."

Wills rhythmic breathing over the loudspeaker was replaced by a chuckling. They all froze and fell silent at the haunting sound. It rapidly rose in tempo until he was literally screaming. They looked though the window.

Starfire choked.

Aenochs usually emotionless mouth pulled back into a gaping sardonic smile and his forest green eyes snapped open.

"**Happy Birthday!"** Joker yelled aloud enough to cause the control room speaker to reverb.

He struggled to free himself from the restraints.

"**Suddenly I'm in a Madonna video." **

"Raven…anything?"

She just shook her head.

"Okay, knock him out." Robin sighed

Cyborg pressed the red button again emptying the rest of the anesthetic into Aenochs arm.

"**Mmm…sleepy."** Joker yawned happily and collapsed to the table

"He's out." Robin nodded

Cy and Star opened the safe room door and stepped inside. The Joker was out cold, his mouth still frozen in its gaping rictus smile.

"You are sure he is sleeping?" Starfire whispered worriedly

"The load he took? 'Cy guffawed' He'll sleep for a week."

He freed Aenochs right hand and strained over his unconscious form to free his other.

"Careful…" Star whispered as Cy made to rub his wrists together.

The cold gray hands grabbed hold of Cyborgs thick metallic throat and pulled him down until they were nose to nose. He tried to free himself but the Jokers hands were as rigid as steel.

"**PSYCHE!" **

"Get out!" Cy yelled

"But…"

"He can't be allowed to leave the room. GO!"

Star dove out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Annie." Cy begged

"**Joker"** He politely corrected and kissed his nose

Cy's steel hands strained to free himself from Jokers grip. His sensitive ears heard Aenoch's arm bones begin to strain and crack.

"**Hey Mister Owl: how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?"**

He pressed his gray hand to Cyborgs barrel chest and phased it through his thick Titanium armor. He could feel his battery core being torn free.

"**Let's find out! One…two…"**

Cys glowing red eye began to flicker and dim.

"JOKER!" A voice yelled over the loud speaker

He turned to the source. Robin was standing by the observation booth window.

"It's me you want!" He yelled

"**Opie. There you are. Goober has been lookin' all over for ya." **

Joker released Cyborg who fell to the ground in a heap. He freed his legs from the restraints and leapt off the table, tearing the sensors off his head along with a small patch of skin. He threw himself against the window.

In the observation booth…

The Joker pressed his cheek against the thick window; his dark green eyes focused squarely on Robin. His pink tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked the glass.

"**Robin…come out and play-ay."** He laughed while gently rapping on the glass with his fingertips

"Come get some freak." He taunted

They held their breaths and watched as the safe room door behind the Joker opened and Starfire tiptoed in. She hauled Cyborg up to his feet and led him out of the room. The door quietly shut, catching Joker's ear.

He turned and Cyborg was gone.

"**HOW RUDE! I baked a cake and everything." **

He hauled off and punched the glass with all his strength, buckling the wall.

"**COME OUT!"** He screamed and punched the window again, sending an reverberating echo through the booth

"I didn't know he was that strong." Robin gasped

"He isn't. 'Raven yelled over the din' He's breaking all the bones in his hands."

Black viscous blood began to splatter on the glass as the gray skin of his fists split open from the assault.

He stopped punching the window. Not because he had lost interest but the bones in his hands were crushed.

"**COME OUT!"** He screamed again and began slamming the blood-covered window with his head

"Annie. Please." Starfire begged

"**It's Joker. Dammit no cookie for you."** He growled and head butted the glass hard enough to split open the skin of his forehead. A river of black Blood cascaded down the window.

"He is killing himself. 'She sobbed at Robin' Do something!"

Suddenly the safe room door opened and Raven stepped inside with Cy's gun in her small hands. Her face was struggling to stay calm but they could clearly see the tears form in her eyes.

"Ricky?" She called

A hemorrhaging Joker turned away from the window. Before he could say a word, the screaming white beam hit Aenoch square in the chest. He slammed against the gore-covered window and slowly slumped to the floor, smearing the blood with his shirt as he fell.

Later…

They resecured Will on the table. Both his hands were purple and misshapened and his head was lacerated badly from the top of his scalp to the bridge of his nose. Raven was laying her glowing hands on his head. With wounds this bad, the only thing she could do was set the bones and take his pain away. Aenoch could heal the wounds easily but no one dare let him loose.

"Nothing. 'Robin roared in despair' chemically or physically, there's no damn reason for this."

"There must be something we can do? 'Starfire sobbed' One more time and he will surely die."

"This is beyond us. 'Raven, with her glowing hands on Wills shattered hand, whispered' To help him we will need an expert…somebody who has dealt with the Joker on a regular basis."

"No. 'Robin growled' No goddamn way we're using him. Maybe if we…"

"Are you willing to throw him away just for the sake of your stupid vendetta? CALL HIM!"

"Please Robin? We must help our friend."

He bowed his head.

Later, at the towers main computer…

Robin sat at his private Comm station for what felt like hours. He wanted nothing to do with Batman and to call him like this felt like failure on his part. But a life hung in the balance. And in a lot of ways, this was his fault. If he had not been so anxious to trump his former mentor, they could have faced Joker as a team and Aenoch would not have had to feed. Was guilt a good motivator? Good as any he supposed.

He entered the secret code to call the Batcave. Gotham was four hours ahead so he should be just returning from patrol.

"CONNECTING"

The creepy black-cowled visage of Batman appeared. And as usual, he didn't react in the least seeing his former ward. Would a smirk have hurt that much? Oh this was gonna sting.

"Yes?"

God the guy could give deadpan lessons to Raven. Robin took a deep cleansing breath and looked his mentor in the eye.

"We…I need your help."

Some seriously uncomfortable minutes later…

"You tried a blood test." Batman confirmed

"Yeah. DNA test too. No trace of the Joker toxin."

The Dark Knight rubbed his square chin; he always does that when deep in thought. A case like this would have to interest him. He loves puzzles and surely one Joker is more than enough.

"Send me every last scrap of information you have on Aenoch. Vid files, phone calls everything. The readings from the monitors too."

"On its way." He nodded

Batman made to hang up.

"Thanks" Robin said uncomfortably

He nodded and the screen went blank. BATMAN NODDED! That was the most show of affection the guy has shown in years. Geez, Robin was touched.

Hours later at the Batcave…

Batman sat at the caves massive computer and watched some old television news broadcasts Robin had sent over. In this one, the reporter was interviewing the Titans after their defeat of Brother Blood. He remembered this case. Blood had hacked into some Barney shows and made the kids riot. Not a pretty sight. They were able to corral the wayward toddlers and break Bloods mental control.

In the interview, the Titans were standing amidst a group of gawking kids. A reporter shoved her microphone in Aenoch's face.

"And do you have a message for the kids at home?" She asked

He looked straight in the camera with his emotionless dark green eyes.

"**Read a book."**

Dammit there was something familiar about this. He rewound it and watched the interview again. As he restudied the segment, Alfred appeared and began dusting the control panel with his trusty feather duster. He stopped his chores and watched the footage.

"Tim Burton's latest cinematic offering sir?"

Batman did not answer and rewound the footage again.

"Something familiar about this." Batman muttered

"Christmas, eighty five." Alfred said simply

He turned away from the monitor and to his butler.

"What?"

"Are my crumpets burning?" He sighed and left the cave.

"Computer: list all major news events for Christmas 1985." Batman ordered aloud

He read the results. Hijacking of flight 686 from Beirut, a missing local child, bank robbery and…that's right. It was one of his first cases with the Mad Hatter. He had hidden a subliminal message into the yearly showing of "It's a Wonderful Life". It started a citywide riot but he was able to stop the message before the show went national.

He watched the ancient news report. A blond woman in Farrah Fawcett hair and brown pants suit was at the smoldering remains of the studio.

"And a note from the Batman was left from the scene. It said simply: _read a book_."

Batman reached an epiphany.

"Computer: crosscheck all audio and video files of Aenoch with mine and analyze for similarities."

"TWENTY-NINE MATCHES"

"Display."

He watched the footage and smirked.

Back at the tower…

Robin's private phone rang. He hopped in his seat and pressed the receive button. Batman appeared. His chin was covered with stubble. He must have been working at this all night.

"I need you to bring Aenoch to the Star Labs facility outside Gotham. There will be a containment team waiting."

"We're locking him up?"

"No. They are better equipped to handle him."

"You got an idea?"

"Something like that."

"On our way."

At the towers hangar…

They loaded Will's gurney inside the Titan Shuttle cargo hold. They probably could have used something more understated but this thing will get them there in less than an hour. Starfire and Cyborg elected to stay home and watch the fort.

"You will notify us immediately when you learn something?" Starfire confirmed

"We will." Raven nodded and climbed aboard.

Robin was about to follow but Cy lightly grasped his shoulder.

"Sure it's a good idea to bring her along? What if they can't help him?"

"Try to tell her that."

Thirty minutes later, flying low over Gotham…

Robin felt a trifle misty seeing his old stomping grounds again. It didn't look like much had changed. Still the rundown dump he used to hang out in. But in his heart he missed swinging around the crumbling roofs and pouncing on criminals. In a nasty place like this, caped crusaders fit the theme.

They sped through the high rotted canyons of worn skyscrapers, sending clouds of dust and junkies in their substantial wake.

"Why are you flying so low?" Asked Raven

"The police patrol with blimps around here. Best just avoid them." He explained

"Like that one?"

A white dirigible emblazoned with GOTHAM PD on the side and blinking red and blue lights lay dead ahead. They were so close Robin could see the two helmeted officers inside the cockpit wet themselves and dive for cover.

"SHIT!" He squealed and yanked the joystick hard to the left, lifting the shuttles' wing.

The bottom of the fuselage scraped against the cloth hull of the blimp creating a sickening _ZZZZZZZZZTOOP _sound. A metallic clunk echoed through the shuttle as Wills gurney banged against the side of the hold.

They strained and looked behind them. The officers were climbing back in their seats but not making to pursue. Guess Batman must have notified Commissioner Gordon to be expecting them. He must have a lot more pull with the authorities these days.

"If you're done playing around, can we save Will now?"

"They're just on the out skirts…ETA ten minutes."

Meanwhile, back in the tower…

Cyborg stuffed another block of gelatinous Tofu in the blender and pressed puree. As the curd liquefied, he also crammed in some celery, cored apples and a dash of mustard to give it an excremental brown look. He switched off the blender and poured the lumpy brown slush in a cup and stabbed it with a red and white bendy straw.

"Here ya go." Cy said handing it to BB in the breakfast nook

"Ank foo." The changeling nodded and began noisily sucking down Cys concoction

"You're welcome." Cy sighed and sat behind his stack of butter and syrup plastered waffles.

BB had just been discharged from the hospital that morning and was under strict doctor's orders to stay off his feet. It seems he was under some pretty heavy-duty painkillers and the doctor was afraid he might tumble and re-injure his jaw. And being the immature schmuck he was, decided to take full advantage.

"Is it not exceptionally quiet this morning?" Starfire asked while shoving another waffle into her mouth

"Too quiet." Cyborg agreed

"Perhaps I should turn on Robin's music of Rap?"

"Naw. Let's enjoy it."

They sat back and took in the silence. But the overwhelming quiet just deepened their depression. Even BB with his sealed mouth and painkiller induced high looked downtrodden.

"Well, guess I better go fix the elevator." Cy sighed and slid out of the nook, leaving his half-eaten breakfast.

Now all that remained was the changeling noisily sucking down his Tofu smoothie. It just wasn't the same without the arguments and fussing. Starfire got an idea.

"To raise our spirits, allow me to sing the Tamaranian song of happiness."

BB choked, spat out his straw and frantically shook his head.

"It will help us get through this difficult time…allow me to begin."

Star took a deep breath and suddenly her mouth opened to its limit and she began screaming loud enough to make the windows shake.

BB could just cover his pointed ears and sob.

Outside Gotham…

Even from this distance the STAR Labs facility was impressive. The twenty-story shining steel façade stood out from the surrounding trees like an ethereal Xanadu. They could see why this was kept out of town though. It would look seriously out of place in the rotting bosom of downtown Gotham.

Although their main lab was in Metropolis, they found it prudent to open a satellite facility here in Gotham to aid local law enforcement with their substantial Metahuman population. And Batman being a card-carrying member of the JLA didn't hurt either.

As they drew closer, Robin could make out a round concrete landing pad to the right of the main building with a raised walkway connecting it to the complex. He adjusted their direction and hit the breaking thrusters.

"Incoming craft identify yourself." A traffic controller hailed

"Titan Shuttle requesting permission to land." Raven responded

"Copy shuttle. Main landing pad is open."

The shuttle slowed to a stop over the pad and shuddered as Robin ignited the landing thrusters. As the pad steadily grew below them, Raven could make out a group of people running up the walkway to intercept them. Their "welcoming committee" no doubt.

They softly settled on the concrete pad and Robin killed the shuttle's engines. Just as Robin and Raven made to climb out of their separate canopies, the containment group clad in their distinctive green armor converged on their cargo hold. Leading the entourage was an older bearded man wearing thick glasses and white lab coat.

"I want a blood work up immediately and Nanos prepped in twenty." He ordered as they hauled the loaded gurney out of the hold

"Yes sir!" They yelled in unison

With practiced precision, the group hustled the gurney off the pad and back down the walkway into the building, all the while drawing blood and tissue samples. Luckily for Will he was unconscious and unaware what was going on. Robin and Raven made to follow but the old man stayed behind to intercept them.

"Emil Hamilton and General Director for STAR Labs. 'The doctor smiled while shaking both their hands in turn' The JLA appraised us of Aenochs situation. Let me insure you that everything is under control."

Raven made to step around him but his hand pressed against her chest.

"Unfortunately this is a secure facility and only cleared personnel can enter." He warned

"So CLEAR us." Raven said with a sneer and glowing white eyes.

"Umm…okay."

Deep inside the bowels of STAR Labs…

Doctor Hamilton escorted Robin and Raven into what more resembled a NASA control room than a research facility. Compared to their Safe Room back home, this was BEYOND state of the art. The room was filled from wall to wall with monitoring stations manned by busy technicians. Dominating the entire far wall was a gigantic flat television screen. The screen was currently blank.

"Allow me to welcome you to the STAR Labs Metahuman containment facility."

"Impressive." Robin managed

"This place was built especially to contain Metahumans with Aenoch's special needs."

"So he's a lab rat." Raven frowned

"No. 'Doctor Hamilton stressed' Of course not. But this was the only place that could contain him safely. Batman notified us of the injuries he sustained last time his Joker personality surfaced."

"And what makes this place so special?" She asked

"Allow me to show you." He said and led them through a door against the far wall.

They stepped inside a perfectly square chamber about the size of their day room. No windows and the walls were smooth and black. Segmenting the walls, ceiling and floor were square yellow grids.

"Rogelio? 'Doctor Hamilton yelled' Load up program…Salt Flats."

The room around them changed into what looked like a perfect replica of the Arizona salt flats. A desert of white shimmering salt stretched in all directions. Not only did it look genuine, but actually felt like it as well. Their feet crunched in the crusty salt and a searing hot breeze assailed them.

"Geez." Robin gasped while squinting from the brutal desert sun

"Now this is not all. Follow me."

They trudged forward through the desert. Robin and Raven nervously walked with their arms outstretched, feeling for the room's wall. They walked for over ten minutes but never found the end.

"What happened to the wall?" She asked

"Rogelio? Deactivate the scenario."

The desert faded away with a hiss and they were back in the containment room. Oddly, the door they entered in was on the opposite wall.

"How is all this possible?" Robin asked

"None of what you saw and felt actually exists. 'Doctor Hamilton explained' The Kryptonian technology this room harnesses told our brains where we were and what to feel. It also detected how close we were to the wall and turned us around. We could walk for days and not find the end."

This was perfect. Aenoch could never hurt himself here.

"But would it work against Aenoch?"

"We've had Superman fly in there at full speed and it was one hundred percent effective. As long as the subject is sentient, the room responds."

Doctor Hamilton led them back out of the room to the control center. Batman was standing in front of the giant monitor and looking over some readouts. Raven, Robin and the Doctor joined him.

"So what's causing this?" Raven asked

"It's a simple solution. 'Doctor Hamilton explained' Aenochs lack of higher Hypothalamus functions led to an unexpected…"

"He's me." Batman simplified

"WHAT?" They both gasped

"With Jason Bloods help, I researched the Spirit Drinkers. According to Merlin's own notes, the Enoch creatures…"

"Living beings." Raven angrily corrected

"Living beings are basically emotional and spiritual blanks. 'Batman continued' The Enoch spell strips away their personality and conscious mind, leaving them dependent solely on their subconscious. This explains why his early Spirit Drinkers were so violent and unpredictable. The first Drinkers were warriors and thus had similar personality traits after the spell was used."

"But Will wasn't violent."

"Not to others, but for himself he cared little. He admitted to low self-esteem before finding the spell. After his "Will" personality was gone, his voided mind sought out a replacement…something better."

"You?" Robin said raising an eyebrow.

"Indirectly. According to Ravens initial report, he had followed my career since before the Enoch spell. It stands to reason that after his memory was gone, his subconscious mind would meld itself in line with what Will had read and witnessed on television. Thus, Aenoch was the result."

Robin cursed himself. Why didn't he see that? Looking back on the Spirit Drinker's performance over the years, the similarities were unmistakable. Geez even his costume resembled Batmans.

"But why the Joker?" Raven continued

"Any sentient mind needs both a Ying and a Yang. While I was his symbol for the white, the Joker became the symbol for black. Had he been slighted or insulted recently?"

"Well you pushed him away when he asked for an autograph." Robin sneered

"And…I refused to allow him to kiss me." Raven confessed.

Robin turned to her with a look of shock.

"Really?" He gasped

Batman's stern expression did not change.

"When Will was slighted, his subconscious mind sunk deeper into self-depreciation. Since my positive influence on his psyche could no longer help it find meaning, another took over."

"Aenoch had been shunned for over twenty years before finding us and hadn't hurt anyone. Why now?"

"The Joker Toxin. 'Doctor Hamilton volunteered' Its unique chemical properties attack the inner brain, creating its trademark effect. Although the concentration of the gas did not effect him immediately, it infiltrated his Frontal Lobe...the region believed to govern dreaming and the subconscious. As he slept, his mental defenses were weak enough for the Joker personality to push itself to the surface and manifest. Aenoch was "along for the ride" as it were"

"We tried your anti toxin." Robin added

"Aenoch's unique metabolism embedded the toxin into the tissue of his inner brain, away from the antidote's reach. My technicians are programming some Nanites to specifically target the region and destroy the remnants of the toxin."

The blank screen switched to a spotless white room dominated by a cylindrical full body scanner. The technicians helped Will onto the bench and secured him down with black leather belts. They then inserted an IV was inserted into his arm. The bottle feeding the tube looked to be full of Mercury.

The bench rolled into the machine, swallowing Will up to his waist.

"Okay…begin scan." Doctor Hamilton ordered

The view screen before them split in half and a detailed cross section of Will's body from his waist up appeared. The small veins and arteries pulsed white with the passing of blood. A section towards the center of the brain was highlighted in red.

"The red field is our target." Batman explained

"Inject Nanites." Doctor Hamilton ordered

A green glowing substance began slowly makings its way up his arm and to his churning heart. The green then left the heart and began spreading upwards to his brain. The veins within his skull suddenly glowed green as the Nanites converged on their target.

"The green indicates the Nanites. 'Doctor Hamilton explained' They have been programmed to seek out the toxin and eliminate it."

The green reached the red section and quickly overwhelmed it. A read out began scrolling across the screen.

"Analysis?"

"Positive on Joker Toxin. 'An lab technician said aloud' Bots releasing antidote."

The red section flashed and disappeared.

"Joker Toxin eliminated."

"So that's it then?"

"Only one way to find out." Batman answered

Some minutes later…

The screen switched back to the containment room. The door opened and some technicians led Will into the center. They quickly turned tail and ran back out, shutting the door behind them.

"Load dunes program one."

A seemingly endless desert filled with rolling sand dunes replaced the yellow and black grids. Will looked about him startled…or as startled as he can be with his drug load and head wound. He shielded his eyes from the glaring sun above.

"Begin."

The room fell silent as they all watched Will's vitals on the screen. His heart rate and Betas began to rapidly diminish.

"The Nanites are stimulating his frontal lobe, initiating sleep." The doctor explained

Will yawned and sat on one of the dunes.

"Zoom in." Doctor Hamilton ordered

The screen focused on his face. They could clearly see his eyelids growing heavy. Suddenly he slumped on his side.

"He's out" A tech reported

"So far so good: brain chemistry all normal. Beginning REM phase."

The line monitoring his brain began to spike.

"Betas normal for dream stage."

Although the technicians began to cheer and congratulate each other on their apparent victory, Raven was much more reserved. A little voice inside was warning not to get her hopes up. It was going to take hell of a lot more than a handful of microscopic robots to help him.

Suddenly Wills vitals screeched to a halt as the color rushed away from his skin. His gaping head wound sealed itself closed like a zipper, without leaving so much as a scar.

"Fascinating." Doctor Hamilton gasped

The section of his brain suddenly began to glow red again. They could see the corners of Aenoch's mouth wrench up as the Joker emerged.

"But the toxin's gone. 'Robin moaned' How is this possible?"

The doctor bowed his head.

"Prolonged exposure to the toxin has…permanently altered the chemistry of his brain. There is nothing more we can do."

"There must be something else." Raven pressed

"Surgery, or perhaps removal of the Aenoch personality."

"That would be murder. 'She protested' Aenoch is a sentient being."

"Otherwise, we will have to quarter him here."

"Dammit I knew bringing him here was a mistake." Robin whispered

"Unlike what you may have read in the tabloids Robin, this is not a prison. 'The doctor assured' Aenoch would be comfortable and well cared for."

As they argued the Spirit Drinker's uncertain future, Batman was deep in thought and rubbing his chin. His former protégé saw in his silence a glimmer of hope.

"Bats?" Robin asked

"If he believes himself to be the Joker, perhaps seeing the genuine article will shock him back to reality and reverse the damage."

"The chamber can duplicate him easily." The doctor nodded

"It wouldn't work. 'Raven said shaking her head' Aenoch senses emotions and would be able to detect a hologram instantly. Would it be possible to get the real thing?"

"Impossible. 'The doctor gasped' To have those two in the same room? Aenoch would tear him apart."

"Not if we design a suitable environment." Batman suggested

The doctor thought seriously.

"Hmm…we can possibly fabricate something better. But if Aenoch does attempt to kill the Joker, we would need something to stop him."

"We left it at…"

"It's in the hold." Raven interrupted

Robin turned to her with a look of disbelief.

"Let's get to work." The doctor said and walked off.

Batman left the room, presumably to arrange Jokers transport from Arkham. Robin and Raven stayed behind and watched Aenoch run about the containment room.

"Why?" Robin whispered

Was she tearing? God this must be crushing her.

"He was ready to die before he found us. We are the only family he knows. If he were kept here, it would be a prison no matter how comfortable they made it. He would die alone...abandoned."

He squeezed her shoulder.

"It'll work."

Hours later, in the containment chamber…

"**And me without my surfboard."** Aenoch laughed while running up and down the dunes.

Suddenly the dunes and sun faded and was replaced by a dark garbage strewn alleyway. Towering over the far side of the alley was the distinctive "rotten teeth" Gotham skyline. Cold rain began to pour from the polluted sky above, saturating his brunette hair and dripping off his nose.

In Aenochs twisted mind, something about this set up looked familiar.

In the observation booth…

"What is this place?" Raven asked

"Crime alley, where I first met Aenoch. It should stir up some latent memories." Batman explained

"Bring him in." The doctor yelled

The observation booth door opened and in marched two hulking Arkham orderlies pushing a muzzled and strapped Joker on a hand truck. His psychotic eyes darted in all directions and took it all in. They rolled the hand truck over to the containment room door. As they waited their cue, Jokers eyes strained over to Raven. He smiled wider and winked.

"What cover story did you give?" Batman asked

"Body identification. 'One of the orderlies whispered' He practically jumped into his restraints."

They watched as Aenoch walked down the alley. The plan was to toss Joker inside when he reached a safe distance from the door.

"Okay…get ready."

The alley abruptly ended in a tall brick wall. Hmm, this was new.

"Now." The doctor nodded

The room nervously watched as the chamber door swished open and the orderlies rushed their loaded hand truck inside. They rolled the truck to the middle of the mucky alley floor, turned and jumped back out of the doorway.

Aenoch perked. Although no noise had been made, he could easily detect the Jokers psychotic mind.

"Fascinating." The doctor reiterated

He turned away from the wall and walked back down the alley to face the newcomer.

"Okay: remove restraints."

An orderly pulled a small control box out of his white tunic pocket and pressed the single red button. The Joker's restraints and muzzle unlocked and fell to the ground.

"Damn. I was just beginning to enjoy myself." The Joker said while straightening out his purple blazer

The rain slicked down his green hair and purple suit.

"Where're the bodies I was supposed to look at?" He asked aloud

A deep giggling echoed through the rainy dark.

"Riddler? That you? 'Joker asked nervously' You know how I feel when you steal my schtick."

"**Rain drops keep falling on my head…but that doesn't mean you won't soon be quite dead." **A hollow voice sang.

Aenoch emerged from the dark. The two made eye contact.

"A groupie? I don't remember seeing you at the meetings."

But the Spirit Drinker stopped in his tracks and stared. He cocked his head…Aenoch always does that when met with odd sights. And to seeing his own double must be as odd as it gets.

In the control room…

They watched as the red section of his brain became circled with green and slowly began to close in. Aenochs smile was beginning to fade. It was working.

"Come on." Robin growled

Back inside…

Aenochs silence continued. Something was wrong. But he was the Joker. Wasn't he?

"Nothing to say pug boy?" Joker asked

Joker advanced on Aenoch until they were nearly nose to nose.

"You know what pisses me off more than anything?"

Joker took a step back.

"Wannabes" He sighed and flicked Aenoch hard on the nose.

The Spirit Drinkers dark green eyes focused squarely on the Joker. His fading smile returned stronger than before.

**"And do you wanna know what pisses ME off?" **Aenoch whispered

"Clue me."

"**People who flick my nose."**

Aenoch pinched Jokers nose between his thumb and index finger and wrenched it clockwise, sending a steaming geyser of blood squirting down his purple blazer. He doubled over and screamed in pain. The Spirit Drinker grabbed him by the crotch.

"**Balls in your court." **He laughed

He chucked the Joker down the alleyway and into the dark.

In the control room…

Not only did all the green retreat but the red was overflowing the target section and infiltrating the rest of his brain.

"The chemical imbalance is spreading." The doctor gasped

"What does this mean?" Robin asked

"If it spreads completely, the change will be permanent." Batman deadpanned

"Prepare to use the weapon." Doctor said aloud.

One of the guards stepped forward with Cyborgs gun and made towards the door.

"But…"Raven protested

"We have to stop this before he's irretrievable." Batman explained

In the chamber…

Joker franticly tried to crawl away from his super-powered doppelganger. Blood from his smashed nose poured onto the mucky cement below him, leaving a trail of crimson gore. He heard Aenochs thick-soled boots approach and stop beside him.

"**Here's a good one. What do you do when your nose goes on strike?"**

The rough tread of Aenochs boot pressed on the back of Joker's head.

"**You picket."**

He ground Jokers face down on the cement, crushing his nose again.

In the booth…

Aenochs brain was almost completely filled with red.

"Okay…now!" The doctor yelled

The soldiers made to kick open the door

Raven lunged and phased through the wall.

"Rae!" Robin yelped

Back in the alley…

Aenochs cold steely fingers grabbed hold of Jokers pale ear.

"**Ears to you."** Aenoch laughed as he made to wrench it off.

His body suddenly bathed in black and lifted off the ground, away from the helpless Joker.

"**Foul! I had a wallet joke ready and everything."** Aenoch yelled in protest

Raven tossed him down to the opposite end of the alley.

"**I can see my house from here."** Aenoch yelled as he flew into the dark and hit the far wall with an thud

That bought her just a few seconds. She took a deep breath and tried to steel herself. God this was going to suck. She walked over to the bleeding Joker and tapped him with her foot.

"Go away. 'He moaned' I'm bleeding."

"Sorry. Just wanted to see what an Joker WANNABE looks like."

His insane eyes darted to the girl above him. She read what an egomaniac this nut was and calling his identity into question would surely elicit a reaction.

"What?" He growled through clenched teeth and a face full of coagulating blood.

"I've seen the real thing so figured it was time to see what a fake you are."

That did it. He began hauling himself to his feet.

Inside the control room…

"What is she doing? 'The doctor gasped' Get her out of there."

Batman realized what her plan was. Very clever. Seems he had underestimated his protégé's friends.

"Let her go."

"But…" The doctor protested

"She knows what she's doing." Robin smiled

Back in the alley…

"Clown white and putty. 'Raven sighed sadly' I've seen better costumes on ten-year-old trick or treaters."

She showed not an ounce of fear as Joker stood before her, his yellow pupiled eyes glowing with rage. But instead of tearing her apart like other psychos would, he just smiled wider and lightly grasped her miniscule shoulders.

"Ain't nothing like the real thing baby." He sang as his long pointed tongue snaked from between his butter colored teeth and lapped Raven from her chin to her forehead, leaving a trail of saliva and rancid blood. She swallowed hard, keeping her bile in place.

"Keep your center!" Her gagging brain screamed.

She pushed Joker away.

"Playing hard to get now are we?"

He pounced on Raven and pulled her to him. God his breath! It smelled like a disgusting cross between rotten teeth and blood. She could feel her powers aching to tear Joker apart but concentrated and held them back. For this to work, she would have to appear helpless.

In the dark alleyway beyond, she heard approaching thudding footsteps. Aenoch was approaching to finish the Joker off. Show time.

"HELP!" She screamed to the dark shrouded figure

"Louder! More passion!" Joker giggled and began snaking his tongue in her mouth

The footsteps abruptly stopped.

"Help me?" She begged plaintively

Raven's blue hair began to billow. Her powers were emerging and she couldn't hold them back. Hmm, she might be able to funnel them away. Raven concentrated and sent it elsewhere.

Back in the control room…

Suddenly the monitoring stations began to explode in a shower of sparks and shrapnel while everything else loose in the room flew into the air. The technicians dove under their desks. The doctor ducked for cover too but Batman and Robin stood fast.

"What is happening?" The doctor yelled over the din.

"Raven's powers are emotion based." Batman calmly explained while deftly ducking a flying office chair.

The monitor went blank.

"Come on Rae." Robin prayed

In the chamber…

Joker tossed Raven hard against the brick alley wall, knocking the wind out of her.

"Nevermind that boob. Let's talk about us." He cooed and began tearing off the front of her costume.

"HELP!" She begged.

Actual tears began to pour from her eyes. God she was good. Maybe she was in the wrong profession. Her display of fear abruptly ended and she smirked.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this." He growled

A cold gray hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from Raven.

"Wait your…."

The same hand grabbed his lapels while another the waist of his purple pants. The rude intruder easily wrenched the Joker off his feet and hoisted him over his head. The Spirit Drinkers face was struggling against the smile. But the only thing not changing was his forest green eyes set on her.

Aenoch had feelings of her long before Will returned. She knew that the only way to truly reach the Spirit Drinker was to appeal to his innermost desire. No matter how badly her and Will were estranged, Aenoch has been and always will be her protector.

And slowly, the gaping grin faded away. And as it did, the reality of his situation suddenly dawned.

"**You are…okay?"** He asked her

"Yes"

The alley walls were beginning to melt away, revealing the yellow grids behind. Aenoch looked about him quizzically.

"**Where am I?"**

"We will discuss that later." She assured

"Put me down you freak!" Joker roared from above

Whoops. In all his bewilderment, he had forgotten all about him.

"**Oh…sorry."**

Aenoch casually dropped the Joker hard to the floor. He saw Joker's shattered nose and blood trail across the room.

"**I did all this?" **He asked worriedly

"No. It wasn't your fault."

"**I would never…" **

Raven stepped before him, took his gray hands and looked him directly in the eyes.

"This is not your fault. You would never hurt anyone." She assured him

The chamber room burst open and in ran a small army of armed guards followed by the doctor and Robin. They stomped in only to find Joker facedown and unconscious in a pool of his own juices with Aenoch and Rae standing above him and embracing.

She glanced at the group gawking and sighing at the tender scene. Part of her wanted to push Aenoch away and protect her pride. But after what nearly happened? Who gave a rip what they thought. She had risked too damn much for her pride. Those days were over.

They kept Aenoch for a few days of observation. After a battery of tests, his alternate personality never emerged again. But just to be sure they left the Nanites in place. If the Joker decides to rear his ugly head again, the probes would knock him out and call in the authorities.

Some days later…

The shuttle landed on the Tower roof where the others waited. Robin, Raven and Aenoch climbed out of their canopies. Starfire trotted up to greet them.

"Annie! You are well." She squealed.

She wrapped her skinny arms around the Spirit Drinker and squeezed him tight. But unlike all the hugs before, he actually returned this one. Although he was mostly incapable of showing affection, it was pleasing to see his sister again. Robin had explained how close he came to being permanently locked up.

Now came the hard part: making amends for all the horrible things he did. Although Raven assured him that he was not in his "right mind" when perpetrating the crimes, he still felt responsible. Would they still accept him?

"**I am…sorry for sabotaging the elevator and sending you plummeting down four floors."**

"You are well. That is all that matters."

BB, with his jaw still wired shut, stood with his arms crossed and looking pissed. Aenoch approached him.

"**Beast Boy, I apologize for gluing your buttocks to the toilet seat and hitting you in the mouth with a spring loaded punching glove, breaking your jaw in two places."**

"Boo grebe. Ib odda…" The changeling mumbled through his tinsel-laced teeth

"**Thank you for your understanding." **Aenoch said and walked away

"Bup! Bup!" BB called but just slumped and sobbed in despair.

He then stepped over to Cyborg. Most of the paint was gone but some still remained around his joints. Aenoch bowed his head.

**"I am sorry for painting you purple and gluing a green wig on your head."**

"Well…I was overdue for a waxing anyway. 'He dismissed' But next time if you want to redecorate me? Ask first. I'm more of a "fall" color guy myself"

Aenoch cocked his head.

"You're forgiven." He laughed and patted Aenoch on the shoulders

"Come? 'Starfire excitedly invited' Dinner is waiting."

They paraded into the dayroom where a stack of pizzas awaited. After nearly a week of hospital food, a sloppy pizza sounded like ambrosia. They all dove in to the greasy cheese encrusted buffet. Aenoch rubbed his wrists together and with it returned his hunger. He eagerly began piling pizza slices on his plate.

"Oh. Almost forgot. Package for you." Cyborg said and handed Will a brown paper wrapped parcel.

It was about the dimensions of a magazine and addressed specifically to Will with no return address. He carefully tore away the paper while the others watched intently. He pulled the paper away. BB choked on his pizza smoothie and Cyborg could just laugh.

It was a framed full color print of Batman punching out the Joker. And written in black pen on the front was:

_To my biggest fan-_

But instead of signing his name, Batman sketched out his chest symbol.

"Now I've seen it all." Robin gasped

Will could just hold the picture to his chest and grin from ear to ear…the genuinely happy sorta grin.

Back in Arkham…

The Joker, with his swollen and purple nose, lay curled up in a little ball on his cell cot. Not for the warmth but to insulate himself from the jeers and barbs.

"Hey Joker! 'Two Face yelled from his cell across the hall' Like yer little clown nose!"

The ward erupted in raucous laughter.

"Shut up." Joker sobbed

One week later…

The Titans stampeded onto the parks grassy field. Cyborg tossed Beast Boy the ball.

"Okay BB: you're captain." He nodded

"Really?"

"Yeah, you earned it."

Of course that was crap. He just put BB in charge just to shut him up. Since they removed the wires sealing his jaw, the moron was seriously making up for lost time.

They formed their usual teams and began a scrimmage. Will stood back and watched.

"Wanna join in?" BB asked him

He turned to watch Raven walk away and duck behind their bush.

"Eh, maybe next time." Will said and followed

Starfire smiled wide enough for the top part of her head to pop off. Funny how one does not realize what one has until it is gone. Hopefully Raven will take advantage this time.

"Come on Star." Cyborg yelled

"Yeah. We gotta make BB cry again." Robin laughed

She trotted off to join her friends.

Meanwhile, behind the bush…

Will sat down on the grass in front of Raven. Man this was going to feel good. It's been a long time since either of them really relaxed. He crossed his legs and began chanting in time with her.

"Azarath…Metreon…Zinthos" They whispered

He struggled to relax but every so often, Will would open an eye and peek at the beautiful girl sitting before him. Her neutral expression frowned a bit. It appeared she could detect Wills difficulties. Or perhaps, she was peeking too?

"Oh alright." She sighed

"Hmm?"

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"I suppose not."

"Shall you initiate?"

"Well it IS our first time. I think tradition dictates we both met each other half way?"

"Fair enough."

They both closed their eyes and leaned forward. Over the sound of the tree branches above and the football game beyond, he could hear Ravens light and steady breathing. And, in one incredibly innocent yet erotic moment, their lips met. No tongue, no touching of hands…just their lips. They both produced a decent smooch sound. Hmm, tasted like waffles and herb tea.

Both quickly retreated back to their ready position and opened their eyes.

"Raven of Azarath. 'Will laughed' Are you blushing?"

"Shut up" She said while continuing her chants.

As he basked in the afterglow of their first kiss, Will could not help but remember an old song they used to sing back in summer camp:

_Joshua fit the battle of Jericho, Jericho, Jericho._

_Joshua fit the battle of Jericho and the walls came tumb…tumb…tumblin' down!_

The End


	12. Chapter 12

You Can Never Go Home Again

By

Eric H

Aenoch sat at the master computer in the Titans Tower.

Even though he could become human at will, he still preferred to be in his Spirit Drinker form. Why? Maybe it was because he had been like this for longer than he was human and it felt more comfortable. But most likely his choice was based on Ravens preference. Whenever Will acts oddly or gets out of line, all she has to do is say the word and he switches over. Raven loved them both but Aenoch was just easier to handle.

Now whenever Aenoch saw something that his human counterpart might be interested in, he lets Will out to experience the new discovery.

And today was no different. One of the neater diversions the Tower offered was their database of super humans and criminals. The database is compiled by the Justice League and available to only a select few. All the super beings on and off the face of the Earth are listed and it gives a current listing of their abilities, known group affiliations and current whereabouts.

Aenoch rubbed his wrist tattoos together and allowed Will to return. Hmm, good choice; he had always been aching to play with this thing.

He first entered "Batman". No alias but some interesting facts. It seems he's on a third Robin. He must run through the things like red shirts in Star Trek. Will wondered if they all become as obsessive-compulsive under the Dark Knights tutelage.

Next Will typed in The Flash. So he's the third eh?

After typing in the names of all his favorites, Will got a wacky idea. Let's see what they know about him.

He typed in: "Aenoch"

_Identity: William Erickson _

_Alias: Aenoch _

Well that's a bit inaccurate; it was actually the other way around. Will was in fact Aenochs alias. He would have to contact the Watchtower and have it changed.

_Birth date: December 5, 1971_

His age had always been a point of contention with the other Titans. Will was almost forty. Wouldn't know to look at him though.

_Eyes: Green_

_Hair: Brown_

_Facial Features: Chakra stone on forehead, gray skin (in Metahuman form)_

_Place of Birth: Sunnydale California_

_Known Group Affiliations: Teen Titans_

_Marital Status: Engaged to Raven (File: 5658383)_

"They know about this already? 'Wills mind laughed' They had just kissed for the first time yesterday."

If you could call it a kiss. More of a peck really. But it was the closest the pair had come to intimacy since their odd relationship began.

_Abilities: Shadow manipulation, intangibility, flight, consumption of and utilization of negative emotions and creation of "Dark Light" vortex in coat_

_Family history: See current addresses._

He leaned back in his chair.

After this past month, the thought of returning home never occurred to him. After twenty-five years, he figured his parents had moved on with their lives and maybe had more kids or retired to Florida somewhere.

He could be opening a big old can of worms. How would they react seeing their only child return the same age he left and with super powers? And engaged with a witch to boot?

Small gray hands appeared on his shoulders and a chin lay on his head. He reached behind his chair and caressed a smooth bare thigh. He knew that thigh anywhere.

"What're you looking at?" Asked Raven

"My dossier."

"Forgot your last name again?"

"Actually, I was thinking about looking up my parents."

"And then?"

"Maybe visit."

"Bad idea. You'd probably give them a coronary."

"But they really ought to know I turned out okay."

They both thought long and hard.

"Go for it." She sighed

He guided the arrow over his parent's names and pressed the button.

_Mr. and Mrs. Erickson_

_2332 Myrtle Drive_

_Sunnydale California_

_44321_

"Son of a gun. They never moved." Will chuckled

Eh, not too surprising. They were never the adventure seeking type. Will wondered if dad was still working for the public water department. Nah! He's probably retired by now.

Will turned off the computer and stood.

"Wanna come with?" He asked

"Probably shouldn't. This is personal."

"Hey look. If we're engaged, its only right I introduce you to my parents. They'll love you." He assured the girl while pecking her on the nose.

"Oh alright. When do we leave?"

"How about now? It'll just take a couple of hours and on the way there I can show you around and point out some of my old stomping grounds."

"Sound swell." She said in her usual deadpan way.

They left the computer and made their way to the front door. Starfire watched the couple leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Home to introduce Rae to my parents."

"Glorious! They are sure to be happy for you."

"I certainly hope so." Will said with an excited smile.

"We'll see." Raven sighed

They left the Tower.

Robin was sitting on the sectional and lazily flipping the channels. Starfire plopped down next to him.

"Who just left?" He asked without turning away from the TV

"Raven and Will. He is going home to introduce her to his parents. Is it not romantic?" She asked excitedly

"WHAT?" Robin gasped

Starfire drew back.

"What is wrong?"

The boy covered his eyes and groaned.

"Robin?"

"Batman altered his file to protect him from the truth." Robin whimpered

"What is the truth?" She asked

"His parents Star. His parents are dead."

Some time later, flying low above northern California…

Aenoch could remember beans except what had happened for the last twenty-five years. So to truly find his way around they were going to have to land and let his Human counterpart point the way.

The couple glided over the teaming California interstate. They must be getting close. Even with the Spirit Drinker's magically induced amnesia he could recognize the rolling Santa Clara Valley hills. A sign caught his eye:

"_Sunnydale_, exit 433"

They diverted off the thoroughfare and landed in a McDonald's parking lot just beyond the off ramp. Aenoch then pressed his wrist tattoos together and allowed Will to return. He looked around.

Just seeing the hills was a treat. In this part of California they did not have four seasons but three: the drought season, the grass fire season and the mudslide season. His mother kept a brick on a chain hanging by the toilet.

"Anything look familiar?" Asked Raven

He could see a 7-11 down the street. At one time it was the only place he could snag something tasty besides the "healthy" snacks his mother kept pushing on him.

"That 7-11. My street is just a good two miles away."

Will made a beeline for the small store.

"We're you going?"

"To get a Slurpee. 'Will said excitedly' hadn't had one in years."

He stepped inside the small 7-11. It didn't look to have changed much, with the exception of Reggae music being played over the loudspeaker.

Ah the smell of candy and other artery-clogging goodies. Will took it all in and smiled. He stepped over to the Self-Serve _Slurpee_ machine. Bypassing the small piddly cups, Will grabbed one of the Big Gulp sized ones. It was a secret known only to the locals that an added buck upgraded your Slurpee to the "Stomach Buster" size.

Lets' see: Strawberry Kiwi or Chutney? Shame they did not have blueberry, it had always been his favorite. He stuck it under the Strawberry Kiwi spigot and began filling it with the viscous pink beverage and slapped on one of the spill-proof tops. With a primordial grunt, Will stabbed one of the red and white striped spoon-straws through the plastic lid and took a deep cleansing swig. He cringed and groaned through the ice cream headache. After a minute of blinding agony, he relaxed and took an even deeper swig.

"Nectar of the gods. Want one?" Will asked offering Raven his

"Eww." She gasped and drew back

The pair left the 7-11 and made their way up the main street. It had all changed. The arcade, Chings Karate School, even the antique bookstore where he found that stupid book was gone. In their places was a seemingly endless parade of Starbucks and tanning salons. The only thing that hadn't changed was the plethora of traffic. It was a bit hard to hear each other over the din.

"Will stopped outside an large two-story coffeehouse and bookstore.

"OH SHIT!" Will squealed

"What?"

"They closed down the Sunnydale Four. YOU BASTARDS!" He hollered, loud enough to attract the stores snooty patrons.

"What is a Sunnydale Four?" She asked again

"Only the best theatre ever. Turned into some yuppie hang out? God it breaks the heart." He sniffed

"It's just a theatre Will"

"Just? JUST? Not only did I see all the Star Wars movies here, but all the Star Treks, Friday the 13ths, Nightmare on Elm Streets and Rambos."

"I'm sure they opened a stadium seating multiplex just down the road."

"But it's just not the same. 'He moaned' Movies without the sticky floors, bad sound and over priced popcorn with butter that has the consistency and taste of snot?"

"And those are good things." She confirmed

He turned to her with pitying eyes.

"Young people." He sighed sadly and shook his head

While they made their way down the street, the locals gave them a good looking over. Being local superheroes, the couple had been seen on the news quite a bit. Seemed logical they would be recognized. He just hoped not to get mobbed for autographs today.

A store window with a life-sized cutout of Superman caught his eye. It was the Sunnydale Comic Emporium. At least this was still here.

"Aw sweet." Will said and jogged inside

Raven remained tight lipped and followed. She had figured this would happen and steeled herself ahead of time. And a part of her was just content to see Will enjoying himself. After that little incident last week when Aenoch became the Joker and nearly got himself killed, Will needed all the warm fuzzies he could get.

This place was his second home during his youth and hadn't changed a bit. Comics in protective bags hung off the walls. A series of cubbyholes against the wall held tidy stacks of comic books. The rest of the shelves were filled with items of superhero kitsch: piggy banks, candy machines and action figures, in and out of their packaging. The far wall was nothing but signed and framed photos of super humans. Even some villains

"How in the hell did they get _Captain Cold_ to sign?" Asked a skeptical Raven

"Help you?" The seriously obese clerk in a two sizes too small Wonder Woman T-shirt asked while sucking down the first of many bean burritos

"Iggy? Is that you?" Will laughed

Igor Nelson, AKA Iggy, had been Wills good friend all through school. They would trade articles and rumors about goings on in the superhuman community and debate who was stronger: Superman or Batman. Iggy's dad had owned the store; guess it figures he would inherit it.

His sunken eyes opened wide.

"AENOCH AND RAVEN!" He screamed

"Don't you recognize me Iggy?"

"Sure. The Duo of Dark, defeater of Mad Mod and Gizmo and Arch enemy of Slade."

"No I mean…"

"And teammate to Robin the Boy Wonder. Have you been to the Batcave yet? Can you swipe me an ashtray?"

"IT'S ME! WILL!"

"Will what?" He asked

"Will Erickson? Birchwood Elementary, Morill Middle and Independence High?"

"Oh, that Will. Eh, the dork disappeared twenty five years ago. Are you on a mission to find him? The JOKER. He's the Joker right?" Iggy asked excitedly

Will leaned forward, nearly touching noses with the sweaty clerk.

"Iggy. IT'S ME! WILL!"

"Oh I get it. You got hit with Slade's mind erasing beam and lost your memory or maybe got one implanted in. Maybe Superman has a mind modifier in his Fortress of Solitude."

Raven placed her hand on Wills shoulder. This was obviously going nowhere. They made their way to the front door.

"Give my regards to Starfire." He belched as the door closed

"Damn." Will gasped

"Was he always like that?" She asked amused

"No, actually he had lightened up quite a bit. His idea of casual wear was pinning a bath towel around his neck and jumping off his roof. He was a bigger nerd than I was. "

"Is that possible?" Raven asked with a straight face

Will smiled and nudged her. To get along with the girl, one has to understand her odd sense of humor. She can recite the mother of all Knock-Knock jokes without cracking a smile. The nerd crack was a joke, albeit a rather subdued one.

They made their way through the City Square.

God what he would not do for the 80s Sunnydale. Flock of Seagulls music blaring down the street, people mobbing the toy store and gawking over the latest Intellivision and Atari games, the sound of bleeps and bloops from the arcade. Shame kids today don't know how things were. Everyday was a discovery and leap ahead. Hell! He could distinctively remember when his dad bought that Betamax.

Raven just remained silent.

They left the square and entered the Suburbs section. The identical single floored houses seemed a lot more "lived in" than in Aenochs memories. There was litter on the street and stray animals running about. They walked by what looked like a tireless pea green Ford Pinto with peeled vinyl roof sitting on bricks.

"Jeez this neighborhood has gone to pot. Damn prop 13." He sighed

But after a lifetime of reading minds, Raven was not surprised. Kids see the world a lot more rosily than adults do. What she saw were his immature impressions of his environment, a kids eye view of his world. She would have been just as happy to grow up here. Just to freely walk down the street and get one of those nasty "Slurpees" would have been a treat.

"Eh" Raven retorted simply

They left the main thoroughfare and walked up a side street. Judging by Wills increased pace, they must be getting close. Suddenly he stopped in front of a two-story house. Raven recognized it. It was Wills home and where his twenty-five year quest began.

The front yard basically looked the same. The trees bordering the garage were much taller, towering over the house itself. The flowers were gone and in its place was a row of well-groomed hedges.

"The ol' homestead." Will sighed happily

He ran up the front cement path

There was now a shiny new red convertible parked in the driveway. Well naturally! Dad is retired by now and needed a new hobby. He probably built the whole thing by hand. Will climbed up the steps to the front door. Raven stood back, not wanting to barge in the forthcoming tear-jerky scene.

He pressed the doorbell, looked behind and beckoned her to step forward. Raven rolled her eyes and joined Will at the front door. Maybe she could tolerate some laughing and crying but if his mother tries to hug her, there was gonna be trouble. She prepared herself.

The door opened wide. Instead of some matronly doppelganger of Will, an elderly Hispanic woman stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" She asked

Will tried to talk but the words caught in his mouth. Finally Raven stepped in.

"Where are the previous residents? Mister and Missus Erickson?" Raven asked

"Don't know. This place had been standing empty for two years before we bought it." She explained

"Thank you" Raven said while leading the befuddled Will back down the walkway.

"I don't understand. 'Will sighed' The file said they were right here."

"They probably hadn't the chance to update it yet."

"Hard to believe considering they already know of our engagement…oops."

Raven shot him a disgusted look

"We agreed to keep it a secret." She growled

"Don't look at me. 'He begged' Must have been some rogue paparazzi. Those guys probably saw us and put two and two together."

She just shook her head.

But there were other matters to tend to. Will looked around. An old man wearing a floppy straw hat and overalls was tending his rose garden next door.

It was Mister Henley. Back in the day it was this rather eccentric widower that taught Will all about noogies, wedgies and shooting marbles. He also had a wonderful scrapbook collection of superhuman activities that he allowed the boy to thumb through. Some of the articles dated back to the golden age of the JSA.

"Mister Henley." Will waved

The old man stopped his labors and looked the oddly dressed intruders over. Will jogged up to the old man. Raven followed but with a bit more aplomb.

"Bit early for Halloween ain't cha?" He asked

"How are you?" Will asked with a happy smile

"Do I know ya young'uns?" He asked

"Young'uns?" Raven repeated with a raise eyebrow.

Uh oh. Last thing he needed now was a repeat of that comic book store incident. He'd best play it cool.

"Could you tell me where Mister and Missus Erickson moved to?" He asked

"You family?" The old man asked

"I'm their, err, second cousin. Just got back from the Peace Corps."

"Ha! 'The old man exclaimed' Should have seen it right off. You got Lucys' chin."

"Yes. Err, I noticed they had moved away and was hoping to say hi."

The old mans smile faded.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news son but they're gone."

"Where to?"

"No where. They passed away a few years back."

Will almost collapsed. Raven ran up and kept him on the feet. His face was flushed and his body trembled as he went into shock.

"I'm sorry. 'The old man apologized' I figured…"

He freed himself from Ravens hands and stumbled off. Will sat on the curb and buried his face.

"If I knew…" The old man whispered to Raven

"Its okay. 'Raven assured' It just took him a while to get here. How did it happen?"

The gardener sat back on the ground and gestured for Raven to join him. She carefully sat down.

"Billy, their only boy, ran away twenty some odd years ago. Didn't make any sense either; hey doted over him and he seemed happy. Well, they tore the place apart trying to find him but after a few years the police gave up and assumed he had passed away or just didn't want to be found. After that, the couple just gave up. He didn't go into work anymore and she never left the house. A year later his weak heart finally gave out and Lucy followed him shortly after- the cancer you know. She could have sought treatment but by then the poor dear figured there was nothing to live for. She died alone in that house. That's why it had sat so empty for so long."

Raven could just nod.

"I visited her in the hospital towards the end. You know? In her heart she knew Billy was still alive somewhere? She just kept repeating: "A mother knows" over and over. One of her last requests asked that it be written on their shared gravestone. Maybe she figured he might read it someday."

"Where are they?" Will asked from the curb

"Oh, I don't think…" He said shaking his head

Raven placed his hand on the old mans shoulder.

"Where?" She asked

"Pleasant View"

Will stood and walked away. Raven jogged and caught up.

"Going home?" She asked

"I have to see them." Will mumbled while wiping his eyes

"Look, you're a mess. Maybe later when you're rested…"

He stopped in his tracks.

"I came here to see them and introduce you and I fully intend to follow through. If YOU want to leave."

Raven gently took his arm.

"Let's go"

Pleasant View was a favorite cemetery for their church. All their parishioners had been buried here along with both of sets of Wills grandparents. It was the only place in the valley free of urban sprawl.

A network of cement paths lazily winded through the carefully tended lawn and a small pond dominated the center. It was a place of beauty and quiet. Even as a little kid Will found the place oddly restful but never thought he would ever have to return for this. He trembled as they stepped though the front wrought Iron Gate.

Raven stopped by the front office and picked up a guide map. Not only did it give a current listing and location of the interred but also provided a brief pictorial history of the park.

According to the provided materials, this place was established over a century and a half ago as a place for the Chinese Coolies to bury their dead during the great railroad expansion. It eventually became known for its tranquility and grew in size. Over eight hundred people are interred here.

"Up the left path fork, next to the weeping willow." She said

They followed the instructions and walked up the path.

It was a lovely day. The sky was abnormally clear and blue for the valley. The rolling hills surrounding the valley were a nice and healthy green, a nice change from the usual drought induced yellow.

Raven watched him as they walked up the path. Many times he nearly rubbed his wrist tattoos together but repeatedly decided against it. He was their son, the Spirit Drinker wasn't.

The Weeping Willow loomed ahead. And next to the tree was a low, rectangular monument. Will stepped forward with two roses bought on the way here. He bit his lip as he approached.

On the head stone was the inscription: Howard Erickson 1945-1988 and next to that was: Lucille Erickson 1946-1990 and below both inscriptions was written: "A mother knows"

He squatted down and set the roses before the stone, one under each name.

"Hey mom and dad. 'He said through a quivering mouth and wiped his eyes.' Better late than never huh? You always said my sense of timing was a bit off."

Raven reverently sat down next to will. He wrapped his arm around her skinny shoulders for support. Funny, all this time he considered his existence was to support her. Who would have known the tables would eventually be turned. Just the feeling of her warmth was enough to give him strength.

"Oh! My bad. This is Raven mom and dad. 'He said rubbing her on the back' Remember when you said that there was someone out there for everyone? You have no idea how right you were. And we met in a most peculiar way…"

Later…

The rest of the afternoon, Will encapsulated the events of the last twenty-five years. From when he found the book to the decades of wandering and ending with his discovery of Raven and joining the Titans. And during all that time Raven sat next to him and offered her strength when his voice faltered.

"And now we are engaged." Will finished

It was getting late, they would be lucky to reach the Tower before dark. Besides, there wasn't much left to say.

They stood.

"Well, that'll have to be all for today M and D. I hope you understand. If I could make it up to you…"

They turned and made their way back up the path to the exit. Wills hands were buried in his coat pockets and he looked to the ground.

"Think they heard me?"

"The bonds of family go deep Will. They heard you." She assured and patted him on the back.

They stepped outside the front gate.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A child's high-pitched voice screamed

A mob of young boys and girls ran up to the pair and quickly surrounded them. They all were wearing T-shirts with Superhero crests on the chests. Naturally, the most popular one was Batman.

"I told ya I saw them. You said I was full of crap." A small red headed girl hissed and elbowed what must have been her brother.

"Uh oh" Raven whispered

They all began screaming for autographs

"Not right now." Will sighed and tried to skirt the group

Will usually loved signing autographs. Quarter of a century ago he would have been the most vocal of the mob. But any day but today. Only thing sounding good was returning to the tower and maybe communing with Raven and some sleep.

"PLEASE?" One of them said with their big brown eyes and praying hands

"Oh alright."

They all eagerly offered pieces of paper and comic books for the pair to sign. Raven was not nearly as people oriented as Will was, but still willing to make their public happy. She signed as well.

"When are you guys getting' married?" One of the girls asked while offering a comic for Raven to sign.

"Married?" Raven asked

"Yeah. You kissed for the first time on Monday."

"Alright. How did you guys hear about that?" Raven growled

One of the younger boys reached into the back pocket of his jeans and produced a rolled up magazine. He unfurled it and handed to Raven.

It was _Metahuman Monthly_: the National Enquirer for superhuman enthusiasts. Amongst all the sensationalistic crap were some actual accurate stories. They were the ones to finally reveal the incestuous relationship of the Wonder Twins. Such a big scandal it was that Gleek ran away and had hadn't been heard since.

On the cover a splash picture of the couple hiding behind that bush in the park and kissing. She was blushing and their eyes were closed.

And splashed across the front page in bold yellow words: HOLY MATRIMONY BATMAN!

"I'll be." Will laughed

"I look like a zombie." She hissed

"Kiss like one too." He guffawed

Raven turned to him, displaying her twitching eyebrow. Looks like Will had "crossed the line" again.

"Aenoch" She said

"Yes ma'am" Will said sheepishly and rubbed his tattoos together.

The air around them dropped twenty degrees and his skin turned gray as the Spirit Drinker emerged.

"Wow" They gasped

"Show us your wings!" One squealed excitedly

Aenoch willed his wings of shadow to sprout on his back and unfurl. The group clapped enthusiastically.

"And your Shadow Blade works the same way?"

He pulled the handle off his belt and pointed it up. Shadows erupted from the hollow end and solidified into a katana. He tapped the blade on the sidewalk and made a metal _CLINK_ sound.

"Made by Merlin huh?" They asked

Aenoch just nodded. He wasn't nearly as verbose as his human counterpart but still just as willing to share.

"It's getting late, we have to be going." Raven said

The group reverently parted and let them leave. Before they flew off, a boy in an ill-fitting Batman T-shirt with a dark blue bath towel pinned around his neck and Superman ball cap ran up the Aenoch. It could have been Will at that age.

"I wanna be a superhero too!.'The kid said excitedly' How can I be like you?"

Aenoch turned to the boy and squatted down to his level. He looked the child straight in the eye.

"**Be a kid first. Because if you miss it? You can never go home again." **


	13. Chapter 13

Memories Regained

By Eric H

0800 hours, outside Titans Tower.

Will was mired in a serious case of the blues when he and Raven returned from Sunnydale. And rightfully so! He had always worked under the assumption that his parents were alive and well. To find out they had both passed on and all he knew was gone was a seriously rude awakening. So to get his mind off his troubles, Robin concocted a new battle practice scenario: Capture the flag.

The rules were simple. As the name implies, all the person has to do is snatch the flag off the roof. Of course he or she has to also deal with the five other Titans posted around the property whose mission was to stop the infiltrator by any means necessary. Cyborg was posted outside of the Tower, Beast Boy the interior, Star and Rae circled the building outside and Robin was guarding the flag. They were all going to give the gauntlet a try today but Aenoch would attempt first.

Will stood on the perimeter of the island and was deep in thought. Being around Robin for so long had seriously sharpened his tactical mind, way beyond the self-hating mess that washed up here half a decade ago. Luckily this was to be one on one and not a group effort otherwise he would not have a chance.

Each of the Titans has their own weakness and the only way he was to be successful was to utilize them. He just hoped not to hurt anyone! Now with his parents gone, they were the only family he had left.

Flying to the roof was out of the question as Starfire and Raven outnumbered and powered him. Cyborg cannot fly but would easily overpower Aenoch hand to hand. But Cy tends to just charge and let his great strength and Sonic Blaster do the talking instead of using any "Robinesque" techniques. Hmm, but there might just be a good alternative to a physical confrontation. His plan might get him into the tower but as for the path to the roof? That he'll have to play by ear.

"Ready?" Robin asked over the radio

Will rubbed his wrists together and his skin became dark gray. He was the mind and Aenoch was the muscle. Hopefully the lug would remember everything. If not, this will be the shortest battle practice in Titans history.

"**Ready.**"

"That flag looks familiar." Cyborg commented from below

"We did not want to tear up any sheets so we utilized a pair of Beast Boys underpants." Starfire explained

"WHAT! 'The changeling gasped' which ones?"

"Umm, the one with the bears of teddy."

"Aw man. Those had two weeks before wash day."

"Thought I smelled something." Raven deadpanned

"Okay Titans. 'Robin yelled' Clock is running and…GO!"

His teammates tensed and awaited Aenochs infiltration attempt. Instead of trying something sneaky, the Spirit Drinker began sprinting towards Cyborg.

"Come get some guy." Cy laughed and charged as well.

The others were watching curiously. Only the foolhardy would try something so brazen! The Spirit Drinker was tough but not to Cys' level.

A split second before they impacted, Aenoch planted his hands on Cyborgs huge shoulders and leap frogged over his head.

"The hell?" Cy gasped

Aenoch planted both of his thick booted feet on Cy's butt and sprung, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Robin taught him that trick. It always came in handy when fighting charging opponents. Cyborg hit the ground headfirst, shattering the concrete of the path. It bought Aenoch only a second though. He heard Cy jump to his feet and the distinctive clinking sound as he activated his rocket propelled tether popped out of his palm.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled

The rope wrapped tightly around Aenochs torso. Before the cable could go taut, he willed his body to become incorporeal and the cables passed within his body and fell to the ground. Took a hell of a lot of practice to get that one right. Phasing his body is easy but select parts are a hell of a lot trickier.

There was then a familiar humming and clicking noise. Cyborg was deploying his Sonic Blaster. That thing can take Aenoch out both in physical and incorporeal form.

_ZZZZ…KERPOW!_

Aenoch threw himself to the ground and the blue beam screamed over him, singing the back of his Pleather coat. He scrambled back to his feet and continued his mad dash up the trail towards the tower front door. It was locked and barred from the inside of course but he had a cure for that. As he willed his entire body to phase, the thudding footsteps behind him were gaining! The ground was shaking from his huge metal feet.

"Come back here!"

Geez the guy was fast! Aenoch could feel his cold Titanium fingertips just inches away from his back. At the last second, the Spirit Drinker dove headfirst through the sealed doors. As he hit the floor in the foyer…

_**KER-THONGGGG!**_

There was now a large head shaped dent in the door where Cy impacted.

"**One down."** Aenoch thought to himself

He carefully jogged up the long tower foyer. Beast Boy could be anywhere and no doubt the little squirt wasn't going to hold back. He loved these little exercises; more especially when Aenoch was the target (he was still pretty steamed over the whole "mallet to the mush" thing).

Aenoch heard a scratching on the foyer carpet behind him. Suddenly the scratching became a stretching sound followed by a deep roar and resonating stomps. Aenoch turned. Above him towered a green Tyrannosaurus Rex! It was the squirts' favorite form…strong, fast and scared the crap out of opponents. Shame the Spirit Drinker doesn't scare.

It charged across the foyer with his gaping maw open, shaking the tower with every step.

Because of BBs preference of the form, Will had planned for it. Aenoch pulled the Shadow Blade off his belt. Black Lights hissed out of the hollow handle and solidified into a long Bo staff.

He abruptly darted between the T Rex's legs with his staff, sending both ends of it into the monster's ankles right above BBs taloned feet. With all his strength Aenoch pushed upwards. Because it was bipedal, the beast has a low center of gravity and Aenoch knocked the thing off balance. It fell forward and hit the floor with a thud.

"OOF!" The T Rex yelped

And Robin's instruction shines once again! First he surprised the opponent by turning and confronting him and secondly he used Beast Boys physical weakness to his advantage.

No time to allow Beast Boy to regroup. Aenoch sprinted out of the foyer towards the stairwell. This was to be an entirely physical exercise so all the elevators were secured.

This was as far as Will's planning got. Aenoch knew he would never be able to fool these guys on his own. He rubbed his tattoos together and they swapped places.

"That's better."

Will carefully snuck out of the stairwell door at the second floor and looked around. The hallway was perfectly quiet. Best avoid the main stairwell from now on, as it was sure to be guarded. There was an emergency one down the hallway.

As He jogged down the empty hallways, he detected the sound of claws climbing the metal steps. The squirt must have taken his cheetah form to catch up. The thing would overtake him in no time. A novel idea popped into Wills' head.

The Kelly Green cheetah burst through the stairwell door and carefully listened…nothing. He would have heard that guy's thick Frankenstein boots on the steps above him so he must have gotten out here. BB switched to his Bloodhound form and nosed the hallway red carpet.

Will's scent trail made a sharp left towards the broom closet. Hiding eh?

Beast Boy swapped to his Lion form and sneaked up to the closet door. He sniffed the air coming from under the steel door. It was the guy's coat all right. The lion opened the door with its paw. It was too dark inside to see anything but the smell was unmistakable.

"BONZAI!" BB yelled as he charged into the closet

He dove headfirst into a stack of brooms and mops. BB returned to his human form and turned on the overhead light. All that was here was Aenoch's leather overcoat hanging off the floor buffer.

"Oh crap." He gasped

SLAM!

Beast Boy turned just in time to see the steel closet door slam shut and a scraping as Will braced something under the doorknob.

The changeling sighed and slumped to the floor. He got faced by Data, how embarrassing. Will rubbed his tattoos together again.

"**Two**" Aenoch thought

Now who would be next: Starfire or Raven? He ran up the emergency stairwell two steps at a time. Emerging from the door, the skinny Tamaranian was waiting. Her eyes and hands were glowing bright green.

"You shall not continue." She said in her stern yet non-confrontational way.

He made eye contact with Starfire and read her emotions. Hmm, an odd mix of fear, excitement and…love? Will knew he could never defeat her physically. She was faster and stronger than the rest and her star bolts would preclude his intangibility. So instead, he would have to utilize her one true weakness: compassion. But unlike what many outsiders think, the Tamaranian isn't stupid. No, for her to fall into Wills' trap, Aenoch would need to make this look good.

Aenoch became intangible and calmly fell down through the hallway to the floor below. The Tamaranian darted down the stairwell to intercept him. She emerged from the doorway to see Aenoch running down the hallway.

"Halt please?" She yelled and began throwing her green Starbolts at Aenochs feet.

He could tell Star was holding back. Her energy projectiles can easily cave in the floor. Instead she was attempting to intimidate him into surrendering.

Okay, as Will would say: SHOW TIME!

The Spirit Drinker yelped in pain and hit the floor, both hands holding his ankle.

"Did I wound you?" Star gasped

Aenoch conjured a look of fear and began to tremble. The glowing of her hands and eyes dimmed, as her stern look became compassion.

"**I…I am scared**." Aenoch managed with an Oscar worthy look of fear

"Oh my friend." She sobbed and ran up to give him one of her bone crushing hugs.

Just as her hands were within reach, Aenoch deftly snapped a pair of Metahuman cuffs on her thin wrists. Purple bolts of plasma erupted all over her body and her flaming red hair stood on end. She fell to the ground in a gangly heap. They were Metahuman restraining cuffs. Guaranteed to take even the most power villain down, or in this case Tamaranians.

"**I apologize Star**." Aenoch said with genuine sincerity and ran off

"He's almost to the roof. 'Cy yelled over the radio' you're up Rae."

Okay Raven was next. Figures she would be last. Her mind was sharp and would most likely try something sneaky.

Suddenly his body glowed black and he stopped dead in his tracks. Yup, this was about right. He lifted into the air and Raven emerged from behind the corner, her outstretched hands pulsing with black energies.

"Game over."

He looked deep into her eyes and began to feed.

"Nice try."

She chucked Aenoch down the hallway sliding along the floor and impacted hard with the far wall. For a little thing, she packed quite a punch! He crawled away and hid behind the corner. Okay, Will's "plan 1" didn't work. Time for number two. Aenoch would rather not use her second weakness but this exercise was no holds barred.

He waited for her to appear around the corner. Now no matter she tries to hide it, Raven has so much anger in her Aenoch could feel it a mile away. And because of that he can also easily detect her presence.

Raven was floating up the hallway; he could feel her emotional geyser grow stronger as she gingerly approached. Suddenly she stopped. Raven must have sensed him.

A low hum and the geyser switched directions. He had heard that sound before. It always happens when she phases through a wall. She was now directly behind him.

He phased his arms and reached through the wall. His hands grabbed the girl around her slender waist and pulled her through the wall and onto the floor. Before she could retaliate, his cold fingers began tickling her ribs.

"Stop it"

But he just increased the speed of his fingers. Her face began to blush. She cannot use her spells when like this. For once, she was utterly helpless.

"**Do you yield?**"

"Never!" She said thorough gritted teeth

The tower began to dangerously sway to and fro. His tickling fingers vigorously circulated up and down her sides. Ravens face became beet red and she bit her lower lip.

"**Shall I utilize your feet too?"**

"Okay! I yield!" She gasped

He stopped his attack and she went limp.

"**Sorry**" Aenoch apologized

"No you're not."

He pecked her cheek, jumped to his feet and ran off to the roof where was waiting the toughest opponent here…Robin.

Aenoch emerged from the stairwell and onto the rooftop. In the center of the volleyball court was a hastily erected flagpole and whipping in the breeze on the top was a pair of teddy bear print boxer shorts. And standing beneath it was Robin, his steel-composite Bo staff at the ready.

He pulled the Shadow Blade handle off his belt and formed the Bo staff again. No tricks would work with this guy. Only fighting skills would and Robin was the best there was.

Both faced each other and took a ready stance.

"Bring it." Robin growled

The pair charged across the roof. Although they had not even laid a blow yet, Aenoch could already tell he was going to lose this.

They leapt into the air and…

_**DING-DONG!**_

Their concentration broke and both fell hard on their butts. Damn! talk about killing the mood.

"Hey Annie. 'Cyborg hailed over his radio' There's somebody down here to see ya!"

Aenoch rubbed his wrists together and Will returned. Damn he came so close! What seriously sucks is that next time he runs the gauntlet, those tricks wont work again!

"Rain check?"

"Yeah, sure." Robin said while rubbing his sore buttocks.

He left the roof and returned to the foyer. Cyborg and Beast Boy was talking with a short balding man in a gray three-piece business suit. He just screamed lawyer. The visitor turned to him and smiled.

"William Erickson?" He asked

"Err, yes?"

"Pleased to meet you." He said and offered his hand. Will took it.

"I'm Harold Douglas of Dingus and Bascum, attorneys at law."

Oh Christ! He knew the guy was a lawyer.

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing. 'He assured' No, our firm had been made custodians of your parent's estate."

"Estate?"

They sat on the sectional couch in the day room. Howard set his briefcase on the coffee table, opened it and produced a sealed manila envelope.

"As per your mother's last request, all your parent's assets and holdings were liquidated and placed in an interest baring CD to be given to you upon your err, resurfacing."

This was beyond unexpected. It had been so long ago, he just figured the house was sold to the bank or something.

"So, this is yours." Harold said and handed him a small yellow sheet of paper.

It was a cashier check made out to Will.

"Hmm, thirty thousand." Will nodded

"No son. Those are five zeroes."

"Three hundred thousand?" He gasped

"Well you take into consideration your parents house, cars, stocks and bonds not to mention the furnishings themselves. Life insurance too, although most of it was used to settle hospital bills and, err, funerary arrangements."

He slumped back on the couch.

"But the taxes and…"

"All paid for. 'He assured' another of your mother's stipulations was that all taxes and fees would be subtracted so you wouldn't be burdened with it."

"Sonofagun."

"And also this."

Harold gave Will the envelope. There was something small and metal inside.

"What is it?"

"No idea. She presented this to us for safekeeping, to be issued along with the check."

He closed his briefcase and stood off the couch.

"Any questions, feel free to contact us." He said and gave Will his business card.

"Thank you."

Cy, Will and Beast Boy walked Harold out of the front door and watched him hop into the bay shuttle and putter off.

"What was that all about?" Cy asked

Will handed him the check. His single brown eye scanned it and the changeling strained over Cys' arm to look too.

"Wow" Beast Boy managed

"What're you going to do with it?" Cy asked and handed it back to Will

"Put it in the bank I guess. Never had a bank account."

"No! 'Beast Boy interjected' you oughta spend it."

"On what?" Will asked

"Oh, ida know…three hundred thousand bags of marbles?"

"Put it in the bank." Cyborg agreed

"And what's in there?" He asked and gestured towards the envelope

"Dunno. Let's see." Will said and returned to the day room.

Will sat on the sectional and eagerly tore the envelope open. While the other Titans watched excitedly over his shoulder, he dumped out the contents on the coffee table. Inside the envelope was a sheet of paper, a bright orange business card and a key. He took the piece of paper. It was a note and in his mother's distinctive handwriting. The script looked odd though, like her hand was weak and shaky. No wonder, it was written on hospital stationary.

_Son,_

_I'm sorry if we failed you dear. I only wish I knew what we did to drive you away. But please remember your father and I always loved you..._

Will wiped his tearing eyes with the back of his hand. His friends saw what was happening and left him alone. Mom really thought he ran away? God if she only knew.

_We wont be home when you return. But I have saved your things. Before our house was sold, we emptied your room and packed everything away in a storage locker downtown. The locker has been paid for indefinitely. _

_If life with us didn't make you happy, maybe this will._

_MOM_

That was so like her. She always placed him above herself.

He took the orange business card.

"_Jiffy Storage _

_3433 Cheshire Street_

_Sunnydale California"_

Will recognized the place. It was just down the street from their church. He turned the card over.

_#653_

"Everything is…okay?" Starfire asked worriedly

Will turned. Starfire and the others were standing outside the dayroom doors. They all had a look of concern.

"Yeah." He said and wiped his nose

That next morning…

While the others were having their daily argument of real versus imitation meat products, Will could just reread the letter and finger the key.

"So? What're you going to do?" Beast Boy asked through a mouthful of Tofu

He honestly didn't know. Part of him wanted to immediately fly up there and go rummaging but another wasn't entirely excited to deal with all the emotions this thing was going to dredge up. He supposed Aenoch could do it but Will could picture the lug holding up one of his teddy bears and staring blankly.

"This is your parent's legacy. 'Starfire explained' perhaps if you were to open the…locker some of your lost memories would return?"

She did have a point. There were a lot of blank spots. Will had been on ice for twenty five years. When his human side returned, many memories did come back but still some things were blurry. This might be just the thing he needs to close the circle.

He stood.

"I'm going. Anybody want to tag along?"

The room fell silent.

"This is personal. 'Robin said' you might want to be alone."

"Agreed" Starfire nodded

"Raven?" Will asked

"I would, but I have that Paint Drying seminar this morning."

"BB?"

"Dusty storage locker full of bugs? Eww." The changeling dismissed

"We'll stop by Pancakes House on the way."

The imp perked.

Five miles out of Sunnydale…

Will rented a small "U Tote It" moving truck. He had no idea how much was in the locker but figured on just emptying it today and would pick through the stuff later. The clothes would no doubt go to charity and the rest he would store in his room or Tower attic (or both).

Beast Boy was lounging on the passenger's seat, patting his engorged belly. Five servings of waffles. How was that humanly possible? While the changeling digested, Will related some of the allegedly cool things from his childhood.

"And when he yelled: "By the Power of Grayskull", he would become He-Man and kick Skeletor's butt."

"Sounds…cool?" BB said uncomfortably.

"Eh, you hadda be there."

They reached the turn off and pulled up the exit ramp. Good day to do this. It was still pretty early and a holiday. As they drove along, Beast Boy was looking out the window. The Titans rarely left the city so all this was new.

"So this was your old stomping grounds huh?"

"Changed a bit but yeah."

"What was it like living in the 80s?"

"Everyday was something new, a step ahead. I remember when they brought in the Donkey Kong machine at the Bowling alley and when Star Wars came out on tape. It was a time of discovery."

"You sound like a documentary."

"Maybe I should make one. You guys should know there was life before MP3 players and Game Stations."

"Like what?" BB asked with interest

Will fell silent as he pondered the question. Before he could concoct an answer, Cheshire Street came up and he took a right. They passed by his parent's church. Now that hasn't changed at all. Looked a bit weathered though.

The "A" shaped building's front facade was dominated by a mosaic of brightly colored stained glass. He would stare at it endless as a kid, mostly due to those brain-numbingly dull sermons. Hmm, the sign out front was advertising a potluck dinner. Eh, it was just another word for piles of Tuna Casserole and Spaghetti.

A block further down they came upon the big orange "Jiffy Storage" sign. Behind the tall black iron fence were orderly rows of closet sized storage lockers sealed with orange steel garage doors.

The front of the facility was secured with a thick iron gate. To the right of the gate was a guard booth. A uniformed security guard sitting inside saw the truck pull up. He stepped out of the booth and met the truck.

"Help ya?"

Ah California! Most people seeing an truck being helmed by a guy dressed all in black with an black gem glued to his head and an green skinned kid with pointed ears might become a bit nervous. But this guy didn't bat an eye.

"Yeah. 'Beast Boy explained and gestured to Will' we're here to empty out his locker?"

"Name?"

"William Erickson? Been here for a while."

The guard produced his clipboard and checked.

"Yeah, here ya are. Got an ID?"

Will produced his Drivers License and handed it to the guard. He examined it and looked satisfied. He pressed a button in the booth and the gate groaned open.

"Locker 653. Go down two rows and take a left."

"Thank you." Will said as they drove into the complex.

The place was mostly deserted. No one liked to do this kinda stuff on a holiday. Lucky for him he called ahead and made sure the place was open.

They slowly drove down two rows and took a left. The changeling carefully watched the black numbers painted over the lockers.

"650, 651, 652…653. Here we are."

Will slowed to a stop with the trucks rear right next to the locker's orange gate. He killed the engine and they climbed out. The orange garage door was secured with a rusty pad lock. Will pulled out his key and it slipped easily in the key hole. He turned it and the ancient lock obediently popped open. He pulled it out of the latch.

With a deep breath they pulled open the orange door. Like an ancient sealed tomb, out puffed a cloud of dust.

"Cooool!" Beast Boy gasped in awe

The interior was crammed with a tangled mess of sealed cardboard boxes, filled trash bags and other assorted junk. The smell of dust, age and ancient plastic was overwhelming. Thank heavens no furniture though. He wasn't exactly looking forward to schlepping his desk and bed back to the tower.

"So? 'BB asked excitedly' where do we start?"

Will grabbed the first cardboard box and carried it over to the truck and was going to place it inside. The changelings eyes were following it's every move.

"What's inside it?"

"Hmm?"

"Open it." BB urged

Will placed the box on the asphalt, tore open the packing tape and opened the flaps. Inside was a jumble of action figures.

"Sweet: GI Joes." BB gasped

That's right! At one time he collected these things. They sure looked a bit beaten though. Instead of keeping them on their cards like most do today, he would actually take them outside in the dirt and mud.

Beast Boy rummaged through the box and admired the toys. He pulled out one that looked to be painted pink and with what resembled a tutu made out of tissue paper.

"And what's this?"

"That is Pugsly, their undercover Ballet dancer."

He gave Will an odd look.

"It was in the cartoon. I watched it every day." Will explained.

Not much in the way of vehicles or the bigger play sets though. They were way too expensive for a young mans three-dollar a week allowance. The only ones he had were received at Christmas and birthdays. BB pulled out a large motorized tank and placed it on the ground.

"Poom-Poom!" BB said while pushing the toy around.

"Press the button on the side." Will said

BB found the small green button on the tank's fuselage and pressed it.

SPROINK

Suddenly the tank exploded into five pieces, the turret popping a good three feet into the air.

"Sweet!"

"That's the GI Joe Devastator Tank with special _Explodo Action_"

They took the pieces and returned them to the box. Will placed it in the back left-hand corner of the truck. They took another box from the locker and tore it open. It was filled with records. The changeling took one out of the box and curiously looked it over.

"What the hell are these?" BB asked

"Records. You've never heard of records?"

"Uh uh"

Will leafed through the stack of records. Hmm, Van Halen, Culture Club, Spinal Tap, all the biggies. His old record player must be in here somewhere.

As BB climbed into the truck with the box…

"Dear God!" Will gasped

The changelings' head poked out of the truck.

"What's up?"

Will was holding a hamster cage. Inside were still some yellow pine shavings and a metal hamster wheel. Hanging limply on the side was a long dried out water bottle. Will looked about ready to cry.

"Lex? Oh I'm so sorry." Will moaned with trembling lips

"Who's Lex?"

"My hamster."

"You had a hamster?" BB laughed

"Little brown one. How could I have forgotten? God I hope mom and dad took care of the little guy."

"Not still in there is he?"

Will shot BB a stern look. The changeling smiled uncomfortably and hustled the cage inside. He found some long, skinny rectangular white cardboard boxes. They took out one of the boxes and lifted the lid.

"Man I had forgot all about these."

"What?" BB asked and peeked inside

"My Garbage Pail Kid collection."

He immediately sat on the concrete floor of the locker and began flipping through them. Each and every one was lovingly sealed in its own small plastic envelope.

"What's a Garbage Pail Kid?"

"What's a Garbage Pail Kid? You ignorant wretch. They were only my generation's rebellion against all things cute and cuddly."

He took one out of the box and showed it to BB. It was a picture of a Cabbage Patch Kid vomiting a rancid pile of fingers, eyeballs and other garbage onto a plate and eating it with a fork. Beneath it was labeled "Luke Puke".

"Eww" He sneered with distaste

"Yeah. Neat huh? They were banned in all the schools. Even made a movie. Heard it sucked so I skipped it."

He returned the card to its fellows and closed the box. Will would have to check the price guides. These suckers might actually be worth something.

Another box contained what looked like contents from his desk. Old pens and pencils, stationary, a giant eraser his grandma bought him in Hawaii. Rummaging he found something he had never hoped to see again. From the bottom of the box he pulled out an old green retractable box cutter. He was about to hide it with the rest of the junk when he noticed BB was watching.

"Box cutter? Why'd you have a box cutter?"

"Tell you a secret?"

The changeling could tell this was something important. He sat down by Will.

"Sure."

"Remember a while back when you asked me about all the scars on my arm?"

"Yeah. You said it was a stray cat."

"It was this." Wills said and extended the tarnished blade.

"Why'd you do that?" BB gasped

"I was quiet and introverted as a kid. And to the bullies at school, a perfect target for abuse. They would punch and kick me for no reason."

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe somehow I subconsciously figured I deserved it."

"So how does that thing enter to this?"

"After years of abuse, I began mutilating myself."

"Why?"

"It was a form of release BB. I didn't fight back or have any other ways to relieve the tension so instead I began cutting my arm. At first I dismissed the cuts as mishaps and such. But after awhile I think mom and dad began to get suspicious."

"Some of those scars look pretty bad though."

Most of the scars along his arm were small and only noticeable upon close inspection. But four were real deep. After all these years one can still make out the small suture marks.

"I made this cool clay pot in art class. I was so proud of it. Cool faces all along the sides, each with a different expression. Probably the coolest thing I ever made. Anyway I was taking it home to show mom when those bastards grabbed and smashed it on the sidewalk. Mom never got the chance to see it."

Wills eyes watered at the memory.

"So when I got home, I began cutting myself again. But this time I lost control and cut myself too deep. So deep you could see the muscles underneath. Well my parents would go nuts seeing them so I put on my sweatshirt to hide them."

"Did it work?"

"No. Blood began to seep through and drip down my hand. There was no hiding it any more. Mom and dad took me to the emergency room and they…hospitalized me."

"Just for some stitches?"

"No BB. Not that kind of hospital."

"Wow."

They both fell silent. Think you know somebody!

"Well you're better know. 'BB assured' That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, I suppose." Will said and dropped the cutter in the box.

He closed it and tossed it in with the rest.

After the toys, they found a whole stack of boxes just labeled "albums". Only one contained family photos though. The rest were his extensive collection of superhuman related newspaper clippings.

He opened the first box. The albums were all labeled by the hero's' articles featured inside. Will had one for Superman, the Flash, Green Lantern and one dedicated entirely to the JLA. Through the library, Will had spent most of his allowance buying subscriptions to other newspapers. He had subscriptions for Keystone, Gotham, Metropolis, all the biggies. His parents didn't mind at all. If it kept him out of the loony bin, what'd they care?

But one of the albums stood out from the rest as it was the thickest and most worn. It was the first one he compiled for the Batman. Will opened the album and BB looked over the yellowed newspaper articles. They were over twenty years old.

"Neat." BB gasped

"Back then, Batman wasn't much more than an urban legend- like the Jersey Devil or Bigfoot. Not like the T Shirt icon you see today."

"Before Robin?"

"He wasn't even born yet. It wasn't until he joined the JLA that they even admitted Bats existed."

He flipped over to the first page of the album. This one was really special. It was the first news article about him. Instead of a photo, there was an artist rendering. Pretty accurate except for the ears. The drawing had them on the sides of his head instead of the top, making him look like a monster. Which in actuality was what the Dark Knight wanted.

"Sweet. You oughta show Rob these."

Beast Boy looked through the box. There were four albums of Batman clippings as compared to only one per other hero.

"Why so many?"

"He was the coolest of them all. No powers, just a sharp mind and body. He worked for his abilities not like Superman who was born with them or the Flash who got them by accident."

"Robin might disagree with you."

They dynamic duo had been on the outs last Will heard. He moved on to another Robin and Dick just wanted out of Bat's shadow. Will couldn't blame him he supposed. Although he could see many similarities, similarities their Robin would steadfastly deny.

"Eh, easy for him to say. He wasn't on the outside looking in." He said and closed the album

They lugged the albums in the truck. Hmm, looks like there weren't too much left except for the sealed garbage bags. Will stepped inside the locker and opened the bags. Eh mostly some old clothes. He untied one and pulled out some red underwear.

"Check it out! My Superman Underoos."

"Eww."

"Want'em?"

"Pass."

"Then I suppose you wouldn't want this."

Will was holding out a yellow shirt emblazoned with "Where's the Beef?" on the front.

"I don't think so."

He returned the t-shirt and pulled out a red leather jacket covered with zippers and what looked like steel mesh on one shoulder.

"What in hell is that?" BB laughed

"Grandma got the idea that just because I listened to Michael Jackson I wanted to dress like him too."

He tossed Beast Boy the jacket.

"Try it on."

The changeling slipped it on. Hmm, a bit long in the sleeves but otherwise a decent fit.

"It suits you." Will nodded

"Wait! This is leather: I can't wear leather" He sneered and moved to pull it off

"It's Pleather. My Grams was a little loose in the attic but still thrifty."

The changeling admired the jacket and began playing with the zippers.

"Cool! I can have it?"

"It's yours. I got some parachute pants if you want them too." Will said and tossed BB a black plastic pair of pants similarly covered with zippers.

"I am SO there."

Will tossed the bags of clothes into the truck. The locker was empty now. An entire childhood worth of stuff fit into one truck? God that's depressing. He closed the empty locker and replaced the lock.

Beast Boy secured the back of the truck and climbed in while Will started the engine. He made mental plans on what to do with the stuff. Records and albums would stay in his room while the toys and such would go in the attic.

Beast Boy was watching Will. He could tell the guy was feeling a bit depressed.

"Disappointed?" BB asked

"A little. I guess after so long I was expecting more."

"Mind a little advice?"

From BB? The poster child of immaturity and bad judgment? Although Will would most likely regret it…

"Sure"

"This stuff just isn't you anymore. All I see is a bunch of worn out toys belonging to some screwed up self mutilating kid."

"That's what I was."

"Yeah: was. Yesterday you faced Cy and took me out with a goddamn broomstick. This stuff just isn't you anymore."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Let the past rest man."

Will slumped back in his seat. He looked at the spell circles on his wrists. Jeez if the little immature squirt wasn't right. They were twenty-year-old relics for a life best left forgotten. Instead of taking all this crap back home, Will had a better idea.

"Would you mind if we made one last stop?"

That evening…

The yellow truck pulled inside the garage next to the T car and the pair stepped out. Cy, who had been waxing his car, stopped his labors and met them. Beast Boy was wearing his authentic Michael Jackson jacket and Parachute pants.

"How'd it go?" Cy asked

Will opened the back of the truck. It was empty save for his family album and Garbage Pail Kid collection.

"That's all?"

"Naw, there was a bunch of stuff. 'BB explained' We dropped it all off at Wills church."

"Figure some needy kids would appreciate it more."

"Good for you man." Cy said and patted Will on the back.

Early that next morning…

Will stood on the bank of the island and looked out over the Bay.

He had always loved these cool San Francisco mornings. The clean ocean air felt like God had personally blown away the pollution and was giving them all a fresh start. He reached under his coat and into his back pants pocket. His hand returned with the green box cutter.

"Let the past rest." Will whispered to himself and tossed the cutter in the bay.

"What was that?" Cy asked

"Nothing." He said and took his position by the Towers front door

It was Cyborg's turn to run the gauntlet. His single brown eye was focused squarely on Will, making him nervous. Looked like the big guy was miffed at being faced last time.

"Nothing personal about the other day?" Will asked uncomfortably

"Of course not." He said with a wide devilish grin

Will nervously rubbed his wrists together. Oh this wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Okay. 'Robin said over the radio' the clock is running and…GO!"

Cyborg stampeded towards Aenoch. The Spirit Drinker ran to intercept him but Cy lunged forward and grabbed him by the belt and shirt collar.

"BOOYAH!" He roared and chucked Aenoch clear off the island and into the bay.

He surfaced just in time to see Cy burst through the Tower front door and hear the roar of Beast Boys T Rex confronting him. Aenoch began swimming back to the island. Oh this wasn't over yet!

The End


	14. Chapter 14

Baby Booms

By

Eric H

Time: 1800 hours

Place: Front stage of the Languishing Hyena, Open mike night

"And the cat became flatter with every passing car." Raven droned

"**Thud-ump, Thud-ump." **Aenoch added

The audience was silent, a showing of their odd appreciation for the couples literary endeavor. Silent that is, with the notable exception of sniffles and pitying sobs coming from Starfire seated in the front row. The Tamaranian loudly blew her nose with one of the café's black napkins.

"Remind me again why you brought her along?" Raven growled in Aenoch's ear

"**She insisted. Wanted to see what we do every Wednesday**."

"Next: The dying swan below my dead grandmother's bedroom window." Raven continued

"YOU SUCK!" Someone yelled from the dark unlit nether regions of the cafe

The audience turned to the heckler.

"Only your mother." Raven responded calmly

The heckler stood from her table, her pink feline eyes and teeth gleamed in the black lights of the dimly lit coffeehouse.

"Jinx." Starfire gasped

It had been all over the news that Jinx had escaped from Stone Gate prison. But for that witch to show up here? She really is a nut.

"Darkhearts? I'll show you dark." She growled and threw a bolt of her hex energy at the stage with a sweep of her hand.

Aenoch tackled Raven off her stool and hard to the stage as the blast passed over their heads and smashed a hole in the back wall of the bar. In an out of character showing of emotion, the patrons screamed and stampeded for the emergency exits. Starfire flew out of her seat and joined her teammates on the stage.

"Azarath, Metreon, ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted

A glowing black table flew through the air and shoved Jinx out the front door.

"Let's take this outside." Raven snarled

Meanwhile, at the Lexcorp chemical plant just outside of town…

"Easy! Nice and slow." The foreman yelled as he waved the _Tasty Teats_ Milk tanker out of the loading dock.

He climbed up on the driver's side of the cab and handed the truck driver a clipboard. On it was the infamous pink non-disclosure notice that all Lexcorp workers had to sign.

"What is this shit anyway?" The driver asked taking the clipboard

"In this business, it doesn't pay to ask questions…you'll live longer. Got me?"

"I got ya." He gulped

"Now you're clear where you're going?"

"Yeah, to the Lexcorp factory in Metropolis." The driver nodded and signed the clipboard

"And if anybody asks what it is?" He asked taking the clipboard back

"Tasty milk fresh from bossy's teats."

"Outstanding." The foreman nodded as he climbed down from the cab and watched it pull away from the depot and into the city.

Back outside the Languishing Hyena…

"You got me expelled from the Hive!" Jinx screamed and threw another of her Hex bolts, slicing a parked blue Yugo right down the middle and sending its drivers side half into the road, sufficiently blocking it off.

"Your mother?" Starfire replied uncomfortably while throwing a green bolt at the rampaging witch.

"No, your mother!" Jinx yelled

"Keep her occupied." Raven whispered into Aenochs ear and disappeared

"**Err, no yours."** Aenoch added although he was a bit perplexed on what Jinx's parentage had to do with the proceedings.

Suddenly a Tasty Teats Milk tanker with its distinctive hula skirt clad cow on the tank pulled up on the bisected Yugo and squealed to a stop. The driver climbed out of the cab.

"What in the name of Jupiter's balls is going on here?" The driver yelled

Jinx turned to the driver and flashed her sharp piranha teeth.

"Never mind." He whimpered and ran off, leaving his still running truck behind.

A black spot erupted on the pavement behind Jinx. Out of the ebony whirlpool, Raven emerged. Very clever: Aenoch should have seen that one coming. Ravens black energies grabbed hold of Jinx and lifted her in the air.

"Lemme GO!" Jinx screamed

The witch wildly threw her Hex bolts in all directions. The ordinance collided with parked cars and storefronts, filling the air with smoke and flying debris. Starfire and Aenoch ducked and covered from the onslaught as Raven struggled to control the girl.

Suddenly one of her wild shots collided with the milk truck dead center, splitting the tank open. But instead of Tasty Teats moo juice, a fetid yellow gas poured out of the tank and enveloped the four combatants.

From the thick cloud Aenoch heard choking coughs and an odd squeaking sound. Gradually the coughs grew higher in pitch then disappeared altogether.

"**Raven?"** He called

All he heard in reply was a belch.

Some time later…

A breeze carried the thick yellow cloud away and the air cleared enough for Aenoch to survey the scene. The milk tanker had been cleaved in two and its tank was empty. Looks like whatever stuff was inside evaporated upon hitting the air.

He gasped.

All that remained of the three girls were piles of their empty clothing. But a stirring from within the piles caught his eye.

Aenoch carefully stepped over to Starfires clothes and picked up the empty lavender half shirt. A naked Tamaranian baby looked up at him with green within green eyes and giggled excitedly. It was Star all right. Her long ruby red hair was unmistakable.

"**Star?"**

Instead of answering she rolled onto her back and began noisily sucking her small orangish toes. He stepped over to Ravens clothes and lifted her long blue cloak off the street. A gray skinned toddler with blue hair was sitting underneath with her arms crossed and looking very serious. Her dark blue eyes glared at him accusingly.

A pink haired baby with matching feline eyes tumbled out of her purple and black striped rags. Aenoch pulled the small yellow radio off his belt.

"**Robin?" **

"_Go ahead."_

"**We have got a bit of a problem."**

Later, in the Tower…

Baby Raven, Starfire and Jinx sat on the living room coffee table. Crude bath towel diapers had been cinched around their privates to head off any accidents and protect their non-existent modesty.

"And the chemicals evaporated completely you say?" Robin asked Will while shining a small penlight in Ravens large blue eyes making her small eyebrow twitch in indignation.

"Yeah. There was nothing left."

He shined the light in Starfires green within green eyes. She giggled at Robins' attention and kicked her legs excitedly, shaking the table. The baby took the penlight from Robin's hand and popped it in her mouth.

"Got any idea why you weren't affected?" Robin asked while gently extracting his pen light from the young Tamaranians mouth

"Aenoch doesn't age. I'm guessing it protected me."

"You're sure that's Rae?" Beast Boy asked

The changeling kneeled down to baby Ravens level, crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. The baby frowned and snarled.

"That's her alright." He snickered

He shone his light into Jinx's feline eyes. She lunged forward, grabbed his green-gloved hand and clamped her teeth down on his thumb.

"GET HER OFF!" Robin howled shaking his hand with the towel-diapered toddler still attached

Cyborg stepped forward and carefully unhooked Jinx's gob from Robin's hand.

"What should we do? 'He asked as baby Jinx gnawed on his metal finger' Call the authorities? Jinx is an wanted criminal."

"I doubt Stone Gate has a nursery wing Cy." Will offered

"This is really bad." Robin sighed while nursing his wound' Rae and Star are helpless. If this fact gets out, what will stop our enemies from trying to take advantage? The girls would be unable to protect themselves."

"So what do we do?" Asked Will

"We keep them hidden until we find a cure or it wears off."

"And if it doesn't?"

No body wanted to answer the question. Beast Boy was handful enough without adding three super-powered toddlers to the mix.

"Cy, take Jinx to the lab and see if you can find any trace of the chemical and call up any file they have about Tamaranian baby care. Try to be discreet."

"Right." He said and carried the fussing toddler off.

"Will? Didn't you say you took Health and Family Living in Junior High?"

Uh oh! Will knew one day he would regret boasting that.

"Yeah?" Will asked suspiciously

"Good. You're in charge."

"What? That was twenty five years ago!"

"We know beans about babies. You're the only one who has a clue on what to do."

Well he did make it through the baby care unit before his mother heard they were going to discuss safe sex and pulled him out. Besides, being in charge he could relegate the nastier jobs to Beast Boy or the others.

"Oh alright." Will sighed

"What'll we need?"

"Diapers, food and bottles. I'll make a list."

"Good. BB?"

"Yeah boss?" The changeling said stepping forward

"I'm naming you their entertainment director. 'Robin nodded' It'll be up to you to keep the girls occupied while we're gone."

"Why me?"

"Babies understand your sense of humor." Will reasoned

"Oh, cool. But what if they, you know, do their business before you get back?"

"Hold your nose and clean it up. 'Robin said simply' Let's go."

Downtown, outside the _Babies B Us_ Megastore…

"Never thought this day would come." Robin whimpered as he and Will stood and watched the giant rotating infant on the stores roof.

They walked inside the stores automatic double doors. The minute they did, the store patrons immediately stopped in their tracks and turned to them. Robin began to panic. This was going to be all over the Metahuman Monthly. There were already circulating rumors about his dalliances with Starfire and this certainly wasn't going to help.

"I told you we should've come in our _civvies_." Will moaned

"Nothing to see here folks! Carry on!" Robin dismissed while smiling uncomfortably

The pair ducked through the racks of brightly colored pajamas towards the baby toiletry section. Vast shelves of diapers and formula stretched as far as the eye could see. There were hundreds of brands and sizes. Will began to panic. He hadn't been expecting so much.

"So? Where do we start?" Robin asked

"I, umm?" Will stuttered and scratched his head.

"Help you?" A young female clerk in a pink _Babies B Us_ T-shirt asked.

Robin froze like a deer in the headlights.

"We are babysitting my Nieces this week and need supplies." Will improvised

"I see. How old are they?"

That was actually a good question.

"Don't you know how old they are?" She asked amused

"One year." Robin volunteered

"Okay, this way." The clerk said and led them towards the back of the Diaper section

Meanwhile, back at the Tower…

Baby Jinx sat on the lab table and took in her strange surroundings. Cyborg approached the infant with a pair of tweezers and Petri dish. Any chemical residue or evidence of the toxin or DNA alteration would surely be in her hair.

"Okay squirt, hold still. This won't hurt a bit."

The baby began to hiss and growl like a psychotic Chihuahua. Cyborg hesitated. He had faced all manners of villains and disasters but this one baby was giving him pause. But Cy was the adult here and had to act the part.

He reached out with the tweezers to snag one of Jinxs pink hairs. The baby nipped at the tweezers, making Cyborg step back.

"Just need to…" He said and tried again

Jinx lunged forward and snapped her jaws. Okay, obviously this kid was not going to let him step closer with out taking a finger. Some strategy was called for. He got it!

He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. He blew up one of the gloves and tied it off. Cyborg then took a felt-tip pen and scribbled a crude smiley face on the palm and pointy ears on the side. There! That should get her attention.

"Hello? I'm Beast Boy. Bite me." Cyborg said while waving the balloon in front of the girl.

Her pink eyes turned to it and she bore her teeth. He dropped the balloon a foot away from the baby.

"Okay girl. Sic'em!"

The baby pounced on the balloon and easily popped it. While she did, Cyborg snagged a pink hair from her scalp.

"Sucker." He said with a smirk.

He placed the odd pink hair in the center of the Petri dish and inserted it inside the scanner. The computer flickered into life and the dish glowed as the scanner analyzed the hair down to its last chromosome. They should get results by that evening.

Back in the dayroom…

The large screen television was on and playing a raucous cartoon show but the babies had little interest. Instead, Raven was calmly sitting on the floor and reading one of the changeling's old picture books and Starfire was playing with his wooden alphabet blocks. The Tamaranian floated into the air and placed another block on the top of the impressive stack.

No accidents so far but Beast Boy stood ready with clean towels and moist towlettes just in case. He just hoped Will and Robin got back soon before one of them decided to make a deposit.

Suddenly baby Starfires impressive stack of blocks fell over with a crash. Her big green eyes began to water and her lower lip trembled.

"Oh, there, there." Beast Boy soothed and sat on the floor next to the orange skinned toddler. Ravens dark blue eyes peeked from over her book and raised a disapproving eyebrow. The changeling gathered the small wooden blocks in a neat pile.

"There. Try it again." Beast Boy invited

Star's radiant smile returned and she began to choose blocks from the pile and restack them. This was going to be easier than he thought. The living room doors slid open and Cyborg with a growling Jinx in his arms stepped inside.

"Anything?" Beast Boy asked while Cy setting Jinx on the floor.

"We should hear something in an hour or two. 'He said and slumped down on the couch.' How's it going here?"

"Not bad. Real quiet."

Jinx sat on the floor and watched Starfire restacking the wooden blocks. Looks like the scope of the Tamaranians effort was surpassing her previous one. Jinx stood and toddled over to Starfires project. Star glanced at the approaching girl worriedly.

"Uh-uh. 'Beast Boy said shaking his head' Leave Star alone Jinx. There are other toys for you."

The witch looked overly nonchalant and inched closer to Starfires blocks. She looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg while she did.

"Jinx." Cyborg sternly warned

She bared her teeth, growled, and indignantly stepped closer.

"Don't you dare."

Jinx sneered and sent her tiny foot into the stack of blocks, knocking them over on baby Starfires head. The Tamaranians saucer sized green eyes began to water again.

"Guess some are just born to be bad." Cyborg sighed

Back at Babies B Us…

Robin and Will had been all over the store and filled three carts full of supplies, clothes and furniture. Instead of buying three smaller cribs they settled on one large one. It would make it easier to keep track of the babies if they kept them together.

They also bought some Doctor Denton Pajamas for the girls- purple for Star, dark blue for Rae and purple/black for Jinx. They unzipped in the front for easy removal. The clerk also piled in an ungodly amount of medicines, instruments and ointments. This was all going on their Titans expense account so Robin just nodded at everything.

"Now then, are they allergic to anything?" The girl asked

"No." Robin nodded

"Good. Now at their age we recommend our _Gurgling Gourmet _baby food line. No preservatives and made from the only finest organically grown ingredients. They are a little more expensive but your bundles of joy will taste the difference."

"Fine. Toss them in." Robin sighed

She tossed jar after jar of the vile looking crud into the cart. No wonder babies crap and puke so much. Robin wouldn't want this slop in his stomach either.

"And you will need these too." She said taking a box of Zwieback teething cookies off the shelf and tossing it in as well. Better that then the coffee table or Cyborg

They made their way to the front registers.

"Oh? You are most definitely going to need this." The clerk rejoined them and handed over a book as thick as a phone book. "Baby Care for Dummies" was emblazoned on the yellow drool-proof cover.

It was kinda funny. Back in school, Will had been preached to over and over again about the joys of safe sex and abstinence. Hell! Just a few hours in this place would have been more than enough reason to keep his barn door closed.

Later, back at the tower…

Robin and Will reappeared in the living room with their arms full of packages. Jinx was dozing on Cyborgs lap away from the other girls. Starfire was curled up asleep on the floor amongst her blocks with her thumb in her mouth and Ravens small gray nose was still buried in her books.

"Thank God." Beast Boy gasped

"There's more bags in the car."

The changeling happily left the room.

"Any luck with the research Cy?" Asked Robin

"Yeah, her nutritional needs are the same. I sent for some files and we should get a reading from Jinxs hair in a few minutes."

"What? You buy half the store?" Beast Boy gasped stumbling into the room straining under a disassembled crib box.

"It's not like taking care of a dog BB. 'Will sighed' They don't eat doggie kibble and do their business outside."

Will placed the long and flat changing table box on the floor and checked his watch.

"Speak of the devil. Feeding time."

They set up the three high chairs in the kitchen and tucked the girls inside. They all looked pretty hungry. Although with Jinx it was hard to tell since she tried to eat everything that moved.

"Okay! 'Robin clapped' I got Star, Will has Rae and Cy? You have Jinx. And Beast Boy does clean-up."

"Wait a damn minute. Why am I getting stuck with this nut job?" Cyborg protested

Will stepped forward and covered the girls ears.

"Hush. You don't want to stunt her psychological growth." Will scolded

"Hate to break it to ya Will, but SHE ISN'T A BABY! She is just a nasty chick that caught up in some funky chemical spill."

"But what if she has to grow up all over again? Maybe we can head off her psychotic tendencies."

Raven sat in her high chair and watched the exchange quietly while the Tamaranian giggled and clapped her small hands.

"Well alright. If her mental difficulties are that important to ya: you feed her."

"She has sharp teeth Cy."

He stepped forward and covered the girl's ears with his metal hands.

"Hush. Wouldn't want to stunt her psychological growth." Cyborg mocked

Baby Raven screamed loud enough to get their attention and suddenly the dishes in the sink flew into the air and landed with an ear shattering crash. She sat in her chair with her arms crossed and looking very pissed. Starfire opened her mouth wide and pointed at it.

"Better make up you mind father goose. Babies are getting hungry."

"Cy, you should feed Jinx because you have titanium fingers." Will explained calmly

"See? Now was that hard?" Cy asked while taking a jar of the Gurgling Gourmet strained peas and small feeding spoon.

Later that evening, after a decent burping…

While Beast Boy squeegeed the baby food encrusted kitchen, the Titans deftly assembled the playpen, crib and changing table. They poured the girls inside their respective pajamas and sat them in the playpen with their toys. Jinx apparently had little interest in toys and preferred to gnaw on Stars small nose. Never occurred to them to get a separate one for her. They would have to find alternate accommodations for her later.

Beast Boy sniffed the air, dropped his squeegee and grimaced.

"Oh no. 'The changeling gasped' Somebody did a doo-doo!"

They stood by the playpen and looked at the three inmates. None of them looked the least bit uncomfortable or suspicious.

"Which one is it?" Robin asked

Beast Boy began pointing at the infants.

"Eeny, Meeny, Miny…"

"Geez BB it's not like playing the lottery. 'Robin sighed' Take a kid and give her a sniff."

Cyborg picked up Jinx and sniffed her. She took the opportunity and nipped his nose.

"Dammit. 'Cyborg yelped' One of the few parts of me not made of Titanium and the girl finds it!"

Robin took Star from the playpen and sniffed. Hmm, smelled like your garden variety Tamaranian baby. The girl smiled warmly, patted Robin on his cheeks and smooched him full on the nose. They all turned towards Will and Raven.

"Loogs lige you lose buddy." Cyborg said while covering his bleeding nose with a Kleenex.

He took baby Raven to the changing table and laid her on her back. Now then: how did that class go? Geez it was four presidents ago.

"Are you trembling?" Beast Boy guffawed

"Hey? 'Will retorted' We diapered dolls and not the real thing okay?"

Well, okay first things first. Will unzipped Ravens dark blue pajamas. As he did, the distinctive smell of poo permeated the room. The others covered their noses and stepped back.

"Geez. 'Beast Boy gasped' How in the hell did she make that from applesauce?"

"Pay attention. You all are gonna have to do this." Will gasped while trying to hold his breath.

A beeping caught their attention.

"Computer finished analyzing Jinxs hair. Gotta go." Cyborg said happily while tossing Jinx to Beast Boy and trotting off.

Will took a deep breath, undid the tape on Ravens diaper and gently peeled it away from her gray skin, making a nauseating wet peeling noise. Geez it was everywhere. All down her legs and up her back. Beast Boy grew greener. Raven was blushed and looking embarrassed at her predicament.

"Not your fault Rae. 'Will assured while pulling a wet wipe out of its dispenser' Just hold still and don't blast me if I touch something I shouldn't."

A bright flash momentarily blinded Will. He turned to see Beast Boy holding a camera and taking a picture.

"The hell?"

"A Kodak moment if there ever was one. I'm gonna put together a scrapbook."

Some seriously uncomfortable minutes later…

Okay, all offending excrement cleared away from Rae's sensitive areas. Geez. It took a dozen wipes to clean it all. Good thing they opted for their economy size.

"Now we get the can of powder. 'Will explained while unscrewing the cap of the plastic can' And sprinkle a little bit of…"

The cap fell off and half of the bottle spilled out, creating a thick white dust cloud of baby powder, making Raven look like an albino. Her eyes suddenly began to glow white and her hair fluffed.

"Take cover!" Will squealed and dove to the ground

Suddenly all the light bulbs began to shatter like firecrackers. Dishes flew out of the sink and flew across the room.

"What'll we do?" Beast Boy asked while hiding from the onslaught

"Calm her down!" Robin yelled

"How?"

"Why do you thing they call them pacifiers!"

Will found one of their many binkies and plugged it into her mouth. Her angered face softened as she relaxed and began sucking on her pacifier. The dishes fell to the floor and all was serene again. Will quickly taped up her diaper and poured her back into her pajamas. Raven seemed happy now, or as happy as the girl was capable of. He picked her up off the table.

"There. Better now?" Will asked the tot while bouncing her in his arms

The girl just nodded.

"Is every change going to be like that?" Robin asked

Starfire grunted and blushed.

_Thhppbt!_

"Okay Robin. You're up."

One diaper change later…

Robin zipped up Stars lavender pajamas the best he could with his bruised fingers.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Will assured while bouncing Raven

Cyborg returned to the dayroom looking real depressed.

"So?" Robin asked

"Everybody better sit down for this."

They all took their respective babies and sat down on the couch. Cyborg stood in front of the television.

"Okay. Now as most of you know, growth is a genetic trait."

"Uh-huh" They agreed

"It's in our DNA, like a built-in internal clock. Well from what I can figure, the chemical specifically targeted the aging mechanism in the girls DNA and rewound it."

He produced a corked beaker filled with a thick yellow liquid.

"From residue off of Jinx's hair I was able to recreate the formula. Nasty stuff and from what I could tell no fluke of nature. To me this looks like a chemical weapon."

The group moaned, except for Starfire who giggled and clapped.

"But. 'Cyborg continued' The chemical has a short half-life so eventually the girls should return to normal."

"And how long is eventually?" Beast Boy asked uncomfortably

"Judging by their progress so far, I'd say a month."

"We gotta do this for an entire month?" Will gasped

"Either that or we place them in extended daycare."

"Or kennel." Robin sighed as Jinx began gnawing on his foot.

Meanwhile, thousands of light years away…

At the intergalactic penal colony on Belthazar 4, the inmates were made to do menial tasks in an effort to aid their rehabilitation and facilitate their eventual return to society. And their tasks can run the gamut from cleaning out public lavatories to taking out the garbage.

Blackfire, Starfires wayward elder sister, was kneeling on the women's shower with her tooth brush and scrubbing the soap scum and mold out of the grout. She grumbled in indignation at her embarrassing circumstances.

"Hey 6005321!" A Centaurian guard yelled from the doorway.

She stood and faced the six-foot tall red exoskeletoned guard.

"Gotta a new job for ya"

She gratefully tossed her toothbrush and joined the guard.

"This way" It gestured

They stepped into the colonies extensive library. Another function the facility had was as an information-clearing house. Worlds from all around the universe can call in and request files and books.

"Okay 6005321. An earthling wants a file we have on Tamaranian baby care. You know the drill: find it, isolate the relevant files and send it out."

Blackfire would have loved to tell the guard where to stick it but the restraint collar around her neck precluded any attempt at rebellion.

She walked amongst the acres of module shelves and found the Baby Care section. She scanned the rows. Ah ha! Tamaranian baby care. She took the small rectangular module and brought it to the librarian's desk. She inserted the module in the reader and the files popped up on the screen. The entries covered everything from a Tamaranian birth to their first transgalactic flights. Blackfire isolated the feeding and diapering protocols and placed them in the "send" box.

Wait a minute. This is being sent to the Titans Tower on Earth. Why would they want a book on Tamaranian baby care? But then, what other reason is there.

"So little sister is pregnant." She snarled

Blackfire still owed the rat for sending her to this pesthole. This was too good of an opportunity to let pass by. Some clever bartering on the Tamaranians part could net her some nice pocket change or at least enough to doctor her arrest report and win her freedom.

"Guard? The console is not functioning."

The guard stomped over to the station and examined the monitor. As its attention was diverted, Blackfire leapt onto the Centaurian's back. She wrapped her arms around its thick neck and placed him a sleeper hold. It struggled but Tamaranians were much stronger than they appeared. His yellow reptilian eyes rolled back into their sockets and the guard collapsed to the floor with a jarring thud.

Blackfire tore the collar key off the jailer's belt.

"Sorry. I'm giving myself an early parole." She smirked

Back on Earth…

That night a bawling and resounding thud from the nursery awoke them. Robin and the others ran over to Starfires room.

"Uh oh." BB snickered

Raven was sitting on Jinx's chest while Star was slapping the witch across her reddening cheeks.

This sleeping arrangement was obviously not going to work. Robin reached into the crib and gently picked up the enraged Tamaranian. The girl snarled and glared at the bawling Jinx. Will scooped up Raven before she slugged the girl too.

"What now?" Robin asked

"Maybe a dirty clothes hamper?" Beast Boy suggested

"Oh yeah. Letting them sleep with your crusty underpants would help a whole lot." Cyborg laughed

"We can keep them in our beds." Will suggested

They all gave him an odd look.

"It was mentioned in the book ya pervs."

"Okay, just for tonight." Robin yawned

Jinx sat and watched them carry off her roommates. Damned if she didn't look sad to see them go.

"Get used to those bars." Cyborg laughed as he shut the door.

Will returned to his room and laid Raven on the bed. She curled up in a ball, stuck her thumb in her mouth and immediately fell asleep. He took half the blanket and covered the toddler.

"Well, always did want a girl in my bed. 'Will yawned and gently laid next to the girl' Don't get any ideas Rae and keep your hands to yourself."

So this was fatherhood eh? But Raven was obviously not a good example of a good normal well-adjusted baby. He imagined Rae's human mother looking down on her for the first time, knowing her demonic origins and what she was capable of…god how she must have felt. She is cute though what with her big blue eyes and tiny feet. Eh, all babies are cute in their own way.

That next morning…

"I say a full frontal assault. No holds barred." Cyborg whispered

"This is going to take some finesse. 'Robin disagreed' We gotta attack from behind. BB?"

"Ida know. Will?"

"Swamp Thing always said the quickest way out is through. I go with Cy."

"Alright. Titans go."

Seconds later, in the living room…

The doors swung open and the Titans clad in aprons, rubber gloves and goggles stepped inside. The babies stopped their activities and turned to the intruders.

"Bath time" Cyborg announced

They took their respective charges to the bathroom. The tub had already been half filled with lukewarm water. Upon seeing the tub, the babies got the hint and reacted in their own special ways. Jinx began clawing Cyborg like a wildcat, Starfire giggled excitedly and Raven crossed her arms and humphed indignantly.

They unzipped the babies' pajamas and took off their diapers. Cyborg, Robin and Will stepped over to the tub and held the babies over the water.

"Ready 'Robin said uncomfortably' Set and…."

They set the babies in the water.

"Splash down."

Jinx went insane and began to thrash wildly, sending water in all directions. In contrast, Star seemed to be enjoying the procedure and splashed happily. And true to form, Raven hadn't moved a muscle and just glared up at Will.

Will began soaping up Ravens small gray body with his bar of Baby B Clean soap. She wasn't happy with her predicament but went along with the program.

"No Star, 'Robin gasped' Don't eat…"

The Tamaranian took a hearty bite out of Robin's soap cake. Suds began pouring from her mouth. She cringed at the horrible taste and spat the piece out, ricocheting against Jinx's soapy head. The witch growled and tackled Starfire to the floor of the tub.

"C'mon break it up." Cyborg grunted as tried to separate the two but even as a toddler the Tamaranian was pretty formidable.

Raven calmly watched the rumble with disapproval and here eyes presently began to glow white. Suddenly the tub's water knobs turned and freezing cold water poured out of the showerhead on combatant and bather alike. The girls gasped from the sudden cold, giving Robin and Cyborg the opportunity to finally pull the two apart. Star and Jinx began babbling incoherently and swinging at each other.

"What're they saying?" Will laughed

"Toddler smack I guess."

Cyborg switched off the shower spigot and they returned to their baby scrubbing.

"BB? 'Robin Sighed' Go get some toys. Otherwise this is gonna take all day."

"On it." The changeling nodded and jogged out of the room.

He returned to the changing room and rummaged through the pile of supplies. He found a yellow rubber duck and some chew toys and ran back to the bathroom.

"Come back here!" Robin yelled

A naked and soapy Starfire flew over BBs head. The boy wonder ran after her and tried to grab the wayward baby.

"Get her. 'Robin yelped' She can't be allowed to get outside."

They chased her down the hallway. She darted through the living room doors. They carefully snuck inside.

"There she is." BB whispered pointing to the kitchen

Starfire was on the kitchen cupboard rolling around in a pizza they had made for dinner. Her naked body was now covered in tomato sauce and pepperonis.

"If we startle her, she might smash through the window." Robin whispered

"Leave it to me" BB assured

He shrank into a small fly and quietly buzzed into the kitchen. The Tamaranian was too busy rubbing mozzarella into her hair to see the green insect. It set down on the cupboard right behind her and sprouted into a coned-headed squid. The animal wrapped its tentacles around her.

"Gotcha."

Unfortunately the tomato sauce had made her small body slick and warded off his tentacle suction cups. The toddler slipped out his grasp with an audible "pop" noise.

"Crap!"

She darted out of the kitchen and headed for the living room's picture window. The large screen television suddenly switched on, giving the girl pause. It was "Bleeding Hearts", Starfire's favorite soap opera.

On the show, a blond female and much younger male were sitting on the edge of the bed and embracing.

"_Oh Henry." She gasped_

"_Oh Cynthia." He returned_

Her desire to escape was forgotten as she set down on the couch and watched the televised perversity.

The couple lay back on the bed and they began fondling their clothed nether regions.

"_But what if Howard finds out?" She gasped_

"_Don't worry mom…he's in Seattle."_

The show cut to a commercial break.

Starfire giggled excitedly and clapped her tomato sauce plastered hands. Robin and Beast Boy sneaked up behind the couch. This time how ever the boy wonder was armed with a towel to ward off her slipperiness. He pounced over the back of the couch and wrapped her in the towel.

"Gotcha."

Starfire didn't protest but instead giggled louder.

"Got her?" Beast Boy asked

"Let's finish this before the commercials are over." Robin said, hurrying her back to the bathroom

A week later…

Feeding and diapering the tots were not a problem. The main chore came from their naps. The toddlers were full of energy and rarely willing to sleep. So to tucker them out, the Titans had to devise more creative methods.

"And welcome to the Titans Tower for the first annual Teen Titans Toddler Derby." Beast Boy announced proudly while filming the proceedings

The main hall of the tower had been split into three long lanes separated by strips of masking tape.

"And in today's contest, we have:"

"Team Raven. 'The changeling announced proudly while Will held a resigned baby Rae in the air.' Fresh from a fresh diaper change and potent burping."

"In lane two: Team Starfire. Full of happy-happy and joy-joy."

Robin held out Star. She squealed and kicked her legs excitedly at the attention.

"And last but not least, team, err… 'Beast Boy stammered' Did you really want to be called team _She-bitch_?"

"Truth sucks." Cyborg nodded

"Team She-Bitch in lane three."

He uncomfortably held Jinx out at arm length while she hissed and snapped.

"Now the rules are simple 'The changeling continued' Each teams toddler must make her way to the end of the finish line by foot or air. The first baby to cross the finish line wins a gen-u-wine Gurglers Gourmet limited edition binky. 'Beast Boy said while holding a shiny golden pacifier' Guaranteed for a years worth of gnawing and donated by the fine people at the Babies B Us depot."

They sat the babies at the starting line in their respective lanes.

"Now then: trainers get set."

Robin, Will and Cyborg kneeled down at the end of the course opposite their respective toddler.

"And GO!"

They began to pat the ground and call their baby's name. The three girls looked confused at their odd circumstances. Starfire looks like she got the hint. She stood up and began toddling towards Robin.

"And its Team Starfire first out of the gate."

"C'mon Star. C'mon." Robin cooed

She fell on her diapered fanny, rolled onto her back and began sucking her toes.

"Uh oh. 'Beast Boy laughed' Looks like Team Starfire is taking a snack break."

"Now's your chance Rae. 'Will said' Show them who's boss."

Raven crossed her arms and humphed.

"Yeah you're right. Beast Boy said you would lose." Will sighed

The baby perked.

"It's true. Said you lacked the mental faculties. Sad really."

She stood.

"That's right: show the little geek."

Raven sneered and began stomping down her lane. Lack of mental faculties huh?

"Hey! That's cheating." Robin protested

"Rules never excluded Reverse Psychology." Will retorted

Jinx ambushed Raven and knocked her to the floor. Incoherent babbles echoed through the hallway as the two girls settled scores.

"Uh oh. 'Beast Boy gasped' It appears what we are witnessing here folks is a toddler grudge match."

But instead of fighting back, Ravens eyes presently began to glow. Jinx's stubby body was suddenly enveloped in black energy and lifted into the air. With but a wink, the witch was sent flying across the track and impacting into Beast Boys stomach, knocking them both to the ground.

Starfire finally lost interest with her toes and sat up. The two baby Titans made eye contact. They gurgled and babbled with each other.

"Anybody here speak toddler-ese?" Cyborg asked aloud

"C'mon Star. You can take her." Robin urged

"Show'em who's boss" Will hollered

The girls frowned and crossed their arms. It appeared as of the tots were protesting the whole affair.

"Guess that's it. 'Cyborg sighed' Game called on account of pride."

Later that month…

Will awoke that morning with Raven curled up asleep nearby and her favorite thumb plugged into her mouth.

"Mornin' bunky." Will yawned

The girl just looked up at him with glassy lethargic eyes- something was obviously out of place. Usually by now she was smacking him across the face or pinching his nose to wake him up.

He laid his hand on her fore head. Yup: she was warm all right. According to the book, babies are susceptible to a bunch of different bugs. Kind of surprising it took this long. He stood and Rae cuddled close to his chest and began sucking her thumb.

While cradling the girl oh his lap, Will flipped through the book to the "If you child has a fever" section.

Hmm, according to this, the parent's course of action depends on the severity of the baby's temperature. And to ascertain her temperature he would have to…

"Oh boy." He gulped

He carried Raven to the nursery and set her on the changing table. Will unzipped her dark blue pajamas and slipped them off. Immediately fevered body heat radiated off her small gray body. He laid her belly down on the tabletop. Rae usually protested such treatment but there was nothing like an illness to take the edge off a pissy baby.

Will undid the tape on her diaper and pulled them off. Her gray smooth hinder was still clean and covered with powder from last night's changing. He opened the table's drawer and rummaged through the jumble of supplies. In the back he found the digital thermometer. The best thing about these suckers (according to the clerk) was that they work great at both ends…of course the question was moot after the first butt use.

The book gave step by step illustrated instructions on how to take her temperature.

_Lightly lubricate metal end with lubricant._

He dipped the metal tip in the jar of Vaseline.

_Insert into baby's rectum, approximately one inch. Stop when reaching resistance. Do not force it._

"Okay, open wide"

While spreading Ravens miniscule butt cheeks with his index finger and thumb, he carefully inserted the thermometer with the other. The book said to hold for two minutes but this sucker sported a built in timer.

"God I hope you don't hold this against me." He sighed sadly while holding the thermometer in place. Talk about awkward.

The thermometer beeped. He reclaimed it from her fanny and examined the digital read out. She had fever all right but not too bad. It was probably just a bug but he would have to keep a close eye on her to make sure it doesn't get worse or spread it to the others. He poured her back into her pajamas.

In the living room…

He sat her on the sectional and kneeled before her. The poor thing looked so miserable and lethargic…more than normal even. It hurt to see her like this but there was nothing to do but wait it out.

"Wish I could make you feel better." He sighed

Will spied a small ball of lint stuck to the side of her dark blue pajamas. As he deftly removed the fuzz ball, she flinched and turned the side away from him.

"What? Tender down there?" Will asked and tapped her side again.

She flinched and shrunk away. But Raven wasn't in pain or anything of the sort, she was smiling.

"You're ticklish?" Will laughed

He tickled her side and she began to smile wider and blush.

"Well I'll be."

Raven of Azarath, the duchess of dark, was ticklish? Talk about a revelation. He began working both sides of her ribs and armpits. She fell to the seat of the couch and began giggling uncontrollably and kicking her stubby legs. The whole tower began to shake and lurch precariously.

He picked her up and held the girl to his chest. Rae's gray skinned face was red and covered with laugh induced tears. In a thousand years, Will would have never thought a thing possible. Perhaps this was why she disliked being touched? It would explain a hell of a lot.

"Not as tough as we let on eh? 'Will whispered and pecked her feverish forehead' It'll be our little secret."

Later that month…

According to Cyborgs latest scans, there were just a few days left before the girls returned to normal. But a part of Will was sad to see it end. This was probably the closest he will ever be to a father and it just felt nice to be needed. Raven was such an independent girl and their baths and changing made him feel more a part of her life.

They placed Raven and Starfire in their crib for their afternoon naps. Will stood and quietly watched Rae curl up and snooze. Was this her last day as a baby? He followed Robin out of the nursery.

"Night you two." Robin said and closed the door

But unbeknownst to the Titans, a pair of purple eyes was peeking in the nursery window. Blackfire scanned the room and saw the occupied crib. So that's it! It's not her sister's baby but her sister herself. Wonderful! And the pale one must be her friend Raven.

"Two for the price of one." She smiled

The Titans gathered in the dayroom and watched cartoons. Suddenly a red strobe and accompanying alarm erupted through out the tower. It was the Tower security alarm.

Cyborg pressed a button on the control pad on his thick forearm.

"Aw crap…the nursery."

They threw open the bedroom door. The crib was empty and the picture window had been shattered from the outside. Cyborg pressed some buttons on his arm mounted display screen.

"Scanners are picking up an adult and two babies heading for orbit. Two are Tamaranian."

"Blackfire." Robin snarled

"If she leaves orbit we'll never catch her." Will gasped

"Will: you and Beast Boy go after her. We'll get the jet and catch up."

Will rubbed his tattoos together and swapped places with Aenoch. He sprouted his ebony wings and jumped out of the window in pursuit of Blackfire followed by Beast Boy in his Pterodactyl form.

Aenoch squinted and could see her struggling with the two fussy toddlers. If not for their protests, she would have been long gone.

"Hold still dammit." She cursed

The flapping of his wings caught Blackfire's attention. She turned to see the changeling and Spirit Drinker hot on her trail. The girl smirked. She knew the two Titans had not a chance against her. And the only one that could have stopped her was incapacitated. She flew higher towards the Earth's orbit. Galfor will pay anything to get his bumgorfs back. Perhaps throne?

Aenoch pondered the situation. Suddenly, a most creative idea popped into his head. It was their only chance.

"**BB."** Aenoch yelled

"Yeah?"

"**Keep her occupied, I have a plan."** Aenoch said and turned back to the Tower.

"Like how?" Beast Boy gasped

"**Think of something!"** Aenoch called as he disappeared

The changeling's mind struggled for a decent insult. What was it Star called him when she got plastered by that oil balloon? Yeah!

"Hey Blackfire? 'BB yelled' You're a: _Clorbag Varblernook_!"

The wayward Tamaranian stopped in mid air and turned to him, her face twisted in rage. Man! One of these days he's going to have to find out what it means. Her eyes glowed bright purple as she turned and darted back towards him.

Beast Boy turned tail and led her back towards the tower. Blackfire was much faster and had nearly caught up with him. And when that happens it ain't gonna be pretty.

She had nearly caught up with the grass stain when suddenly her load became heavier.

"The hell?" She gasped

Raven and Starfire were returning to their normal sizes. They turned towards their captor and began beating her about the face with their growing fists. Blackfire lost her grip and the girls freed themselves. Beast Boy darted up to them and grabbed the girls in his talons.

"**Blackfire!"** Aenoch yelled

The Tamaranian turned to the Spirit Drinker

"**Catch!"** He yelled and threw Cyborgs glass beaker at her, smashing it against her chest. A thick cloud of familiar yellow gas erupted and engulfed her

Suddenly a small form tumbled out of the yellow cloud. Aenoch darted down to catch it.

Meanwhile, back on the tower roof…

"What in the hell happened to my clothes." Raven snarled at a blushing Beast Boy while trying to cover herself with the tattered remains of her blue pajamas

"And why is there powder on my Vorgnok?" Asked Starfire

Aenoch set down next to her and his wings disintegrated. In his hands was a small bundle.

"Aenoch? What in the hell…"

They stopped their protesting when they saw the dark haired little thumb sucking Tamaranian toddler in his arms.

"Sister? 'Star gasped' What happened to you?"

An explosion and screaming erupted from below. They ran over to the roof edge. Cyborg and Robin were in the Towers front yard hog tying a naked and cursing Jinx.

"What'd you do with my clothes ya sick bastards!" Jinx screamed

"Okay 'Raven sighed' Start from the beginning."

Epilogue

They had originally intended to let the prison on Belthazar 4 take Blackfire back. But with Stars insistence, the Titans agreed to let the baby stay under her care until the chemical wore off. So until that day came, there were other problems to deal with- like explaining what happened during that month.

"And you don't remember a thing?" Will confirmed

"Nothing." Raven agreed

"Good."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is there something I should know?" She asked

"Uh, no. Of course not."

Raven knew her beau well enough to know when he was lying.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Will dismissed

"TELL ME!"

Will sighed and left the living room. A second later he returned with a photo album and dropped it in her lap. She opened it and promptly screamed. Will bent over the couch and pointed at a picture of Raven bare-assed with her legs raised.

"And there was where I changed your diaper for the first time."

He next pointed at a pic of Raven with her diaper pulled away and a thermometer stuck up her butt. Baby Rae had a smirk on her face.

"And that was taken when I took your temperature. You were the only one who enjoyed it. And next we got…"

Raven slammed the album closed.

"If this book or any of the pictures therein leave this tower, I will kill you." She said with an artificial façade of calm.

"Of course not. 'Will laughed and kissed her on the cheek.' But then that was not the darkest revelation."

"Oh? And what was that?"

He reached down with his hands and tickled her ribs. She squealed and doubled over.

Back in the nursery…

Starfire stood over the crib and gazed down at her sister. How innocent she looks. Hard to believe what she almost did.

"That was very, very bad older sister, even for you." Star scolded

Baby Blackfire just looked up at her and gurgled. But how could Star be cross at such a cute little thing? And maybe this was a blessing in disguise. She did lack guidance as a baby maybe this was a good opportunity to start fresh.

"So to help you on your way to an more productive life, I have opted to take care of you until you return to normal. And thus I have decided to start you on a strict regimen of diet, health care and behavior training. Thanks to Will, he has compiled an schedule for your feedings and naps."

She checked the clock on her wall.

"Ah Sister! It appears time for your hourly temperature check."

She pulled out the thermometer, turned Blackfire on her belly and pulled down her diaper.

"Now hold still sister. Keeping this in the refrigerator makes it a bit slippery."


	15. Chapter 15

Loose Ends

By

Eric H

Cyborg pushed the last of the ten-foot tall shining steel pillars into place around the fossilized Terra statue and hooked the power cord up to its base.

"You sure this'll work?" Beast Boy asked nervously

"The theory is sound BB. It worked in Dakota and should here. 'Cyborg assured' Power on!"

He pressed a button on his control panel and the array roared to life. The air around the pulse regulating pillars began to grow fuzzy and glow an ominous sapphire color. An odd electrical charge in the air made the hair on their skin tingle.

"Molecular cohesion in the green, so far so good." Cyborg nodded while checking her readings on his console.

This project was over ten years in the making. An ingenious mix of Human and Apokolips technology, the Matter Re-integrator Array had been Cyborg's pet project ever since Terra's odd predicament began. It wasn't until Darkseid was overthrown that the final pieces of the puzzle fit into place. Kind of ironic that a machine that gives life to the lifeless would come from that shit hole. God only knows what Darkseid used it for.

Wayne Industries had generously kicked in the proceeds and materials for the project with the provision they get the patent if and when it works. And, as a bonus, Cyborg was offered a sweet position in their Research and Development division. The man was seriously considering it. And why not? The Titans days were numbered anyway. Their dissolution had been on the horizon for some time.

Robin had been aching to go solo like his mentor and was currently scouting out locations for his own Batcave (or _Loft_ as he preferred to call it). He also was considering new personas since his current one still signified Batman's sidekick. Although she had remained moot, it is believed Starfire will be joining him. Her affection for him had not wavered after all these years.

Beast Boy had found his niche in children's television. His love for wet willies and fart jokes had earned him a seemingly endless legion of young fans. There was already talk of taking his small cable access show international.

After a decade of depressing poems and serious close-calls, Raven and Aenochs symbiotic relationship finally blossomed. Showings of affection (albeit seriously subdued and generally hidden from the public) were common place now and they shared a room in the tower. Although they were quite close, no future plans had been made. Some theorized her agreement to run off with Will would be Ravens last emotional barrier and the way things were looking it might just be her toughest.

Future plans aside, the couple had become a force to be reckoned on the streets. To onlookers, their battle tactics were no longer mere melees but more resembled choreographed dances. Their abilities complimented each other perfectly. So formidable and distinctive they had become, the couple had been dubbed "_The Darkhearts_" by the press in honor of their "depressing prose" days.

But one stumbling block had placed all their plans on hold: Slade

His once flawlessly arranged schemes were now becoming more and more erratic and illogical; causing many to speculate the terrorist had finally gone insane. His degradation may have been due to his loss of Robin and Terra or his defeats at the Titans hands. But for whatever reason, he was bound to make his presence known again and the Titans would have to stand together if they hoped to stay in one piece.

Until that day came, there were some loose ends to deal with.

Cyborg turned a dial on his console and the arrays vibrations increased in tempo. The statue was beginning to tremble.

Beast Boy gasped

"It's just the resonance waves affecting her molecular structure." Cyborg assured

The tattered remains of Terra's armor were slowly regaining their color and luster. So far so good but her clothes are the easy part. Organic materials are much trickier.

Raven watched the operation with her usual emotionless calm. But even in his human form Will could feel her fear. He squeezed her shoulders assuredly and she covered his hands with her own.

He found it amazing Raven could still care so much. During Aenochs communions with the girl, every once in a while a stray memory of those horrific events would surface. An uncountable amount of times he had experienced her rage at Terra's betrayal and subsequent near drowning in that mud. But if she wanted Terra back, that was good enough for him.

Dust and pebbles began to fall from the lava stone roof of the cavern as the resonance waves surpassed the array and began to effect the surrounding cavern walls.

"Alright! I am turning it all the way up. 'Cyborg yelled' Raven and Will, if this place does start to collapse I'll need for you two to protect her. BB? When the process finishes, grab her and run."

"Gotcha." Beast Boy said and stationed himself just beyond the ring of emitters.

Will pressed the symbols tattooed on his left wrist to the matching one on his right. His skin turned its familiar gray and his eyes darkened as Aenoch emerged. The couple readied their powers. They held a communion this morning so he should hopefully have enough of Rae's bad karma saved up.

Cyborg turned the dial to its maximum and immediately the cavern quaked violently, nearly knocking them off their feet. Their skin stung from the resonance emitter's field and larger rocks began to tumble from the disintegrating ceiling.

Aenoch concentrated and constructed a dome of his Dark Lights over the statue, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Every rock hitting the dome made him wince but he must keep it in place. One second of lost concentration could create a gap in the shield allowing one of the wayward stones to shatter the statue or the emitters. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the pain.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos" The girl chanted and began reflecting the larger rocks away from Aenochs barrier.

Terras long hair returned to its blond color and she was beginning to stir.

"Almost there: keep it up!" Cyborg yelled over the roar

Boulders began to break off the cavern ceiling and smash against the shadowed dome. Every one felt like a kick to Aenochs ribs. Black icy blood dribbled out of his ears and eyes as the pressure built. Raven was doing her best to keep the larger rocks away from the dome but she could only do so much.

A stalactite the size of a Volkswagen broke off the cavern ceiling. Aenoch would never survive it!

"Azarath, Metreon, ZINTHOS!"

One of her black bolts split the boulder down the middle and sent it harmlessly crashing off to the sides of the shield. But there was at least a dozen more ready to take its place.

"Cy?" Raven asked desperately

"Almost got it!" He yelled

Beast Boy stood by the reanimating statue and waited anxiously. He moved to step between the emitters.

"Stay out of the field BB! At this level the field will tear the skin right offa you!" Cyborg yelled

The color returned to her skin and her blue eyes blinked. She gasped and fell to her knees.

"NOW!" Cyborg yelled slapping the red kill switch and deactivating the array.

Beast Boy morphed into a Gorilla and grabbed the girl off her pedestal. He effortlessly tossed Terra over his green furred shoulder and ran towards the cave entrance and out of the cavern.

"The whole place is coming down! 'Cyborg yelled as he left his station' GO!"

Aenoch released his field and the pile of rocks collapsed, squashing the emitters flat. The shield had drained all of Aenochs energy reserves; he was exhausted. Raven and Cyborg grabbed hold of him around the waist and helped him out of the disintegrating cavern and down the tunnel

The cave behind them collapsed with a loud bone shaking crash, sending a choking cloud of black dust into the tunnel and cutting out the light from the cave entrance. A light erupted through the gloom as Cyborg activated his shoulder lamp.

"Keep close. Almost there." Raven coughed

They emerged from the dust filled tunnel to see Beast Boy and Terra hugging tightly.

"It was a nightmare." She sobbed from Beast Boys shoulder.

Raven and Cyborg gingerly sat Aenoch on the ground. He curled up in a ball and immediately fell asleep. The girl began wiping the dusty blood off his face with the corner of her blue cloak.

"What do you remember?" Cyborg asked while running a scanning wand over the girl.

"Everything. 'She sniffled' When Starfire left the flowers, all your visits and the years in the dark."

Beast Boy caressed her back assuredly. It helped; the girl calmed down and wiped her eyes.

"How long was I out?" Terra asked

"We can discuss that later." Cyborg assured her

"How long." She pressed

"Almost eleven years." Beast Boy whispered

"Felt like a thousand."

She turned and faced the group. They all looked so much older. And it appears they took on a new member. She recognized the dozing and bloodied Spirit Drinker. During their last few visits, Aenoch would place his gray hands on her head and sense her emotions. It was the only way she could communicate.

"Who is that?" She whispered into Beast Boys ear

"Oh, that's Annie, her squeeze" He explained

Now you talk about a revelation. Raven with a boyfriend? Terra never thought such a thing possible. That witch was a ball of psychosis and ill-tempered attitude. But then Aenoch looked like he had more of his own share of hang-ups too.

They hauled the unconscious Spirit Drinker and exhausted Terra back to the tower.

That night…

Aenoch quietly stepped inside Terras room. Beast Boy was in his sheepdog form and snoozing at the foot of her bed. The girl was awake.

"**We are going to bed.** 'Aenoch whispered' **Anything else you require?**"

"No thanks."

Aenoch just nodded and turned to the door.

"Wait." She whispered

Aenoch stopped

"Why Raven?"

Aenoch cocked his head.

"Of all the girls in the world, why her?"

"**The anger and cold you saw was just a façade Terra. Hidden behind it was something entirely different."**

"And that was?"

"**A lonely girl desperate to control the dark powers within."**

Made sense. Raven was pissed all the time so it would seem logical one who ate emotions would hit it off with her. Terra just wished she could have been around over the years to watch their relationship grow. It would have been great teasing material.

"**Now would you mind answering a question for me?"**

"Kay"

"**I know what you did to Raven and the others. Most of my time over the last decade has been spent undoing the damage. I wish to know: do you plan to betray them again? Because if you are…"**

"I never meant to hurt them!" She half sobbed

Aenoch reached into her mind. He felt a great sadness and feelings of guilt but no hint of betrayal or anger. Her feelings of remorse were genuine. There was nothing to fear here. He tiptoed over Beast Boys snoring form and laid his gray hand on her head. Aenochs forest green eyes pulsed black as Terras feelings of sadness and guilt disappeared and her crying ceased.

"How'd you do that?"

"**Sleep now."** Aenoch said and left the room

Robin was waiting outside her door.

"Anything?" He whispered

"**She will not betray you again Robin."** Aenoch nodded

One week later…

"Sure you want the one with no smell? 'Will asked' I didn't think you were still into the bland stuff."

"The perfumed ones give me a rash."

Will took the shampoo bottle and squeezed a generous dollop on Ravens wet hair.

"Nuff' said." He snickered and began to gently massage it into her scalp.

Her smooth gray legs shifted underneath the thick layer of bubbles.

Raven smirked and leaned back into Wills toned chest. His hands left her hair and found her shoulders and down south to her firm breasts. He gently massaged them down to her pink nipples and back, lathering them as they went. Every trip down he batted her erect nipples with his index fingers.

She sighed and settled deeper in to the warm sudsy water.

Back in the old days, attention such as this would have resulted in losing most of the Towers windows. But their communion over the years had finally reigned in her substantial powers.

Will reached under the warm sudsy water and found her inner thighs. Her hands lightly grasped his wrists and stopped their progress.

"Sorry. Forgot" Will whispered into her ear

They kissed and cuddled, but her nether regions were off limits. She was a firm believer in holding off fornication until they were married. Will figured she was saving her virginity for the first one to take the ultimate step. Which was fine with him. He wouldn't know what to do in the first place. Anyway, just cuddling like this was pleasing enough.

A beeping broke the mood. It was coming from their yellow communicators on the bathroom counter.

"Crap on a crutch" Will moaned

They jumped out of the tub and pulled on their uniforms. Raven was the lucky one; she had just a one-piece unitard. Will had long pants, button up shirt and a suitcase worth of accessories.

Terra and the other Titans had gathered before the view screen and waited patiently for their live in lovers to appear. Together they turned to the sound of stumbling and cursing as the couple bumbled into the Dayroom. Will was trying to run and tie his boots at the same time and Raven was fumbling with the clasp of her cape. Her long blue hair was still covered with soap.

"Good to see you made it." Robin said with a disapproving look.

They joined the group.

"Will?" Beast Boy whispered

"Yes BB?"

"XYZ."

Will smiled sheepishly and closed his zipper.

A special bulletin was airing on the television. A female reporter was standing outside what looked like a military depot. The front gate was smashed open and armed soldiers were running back and forth.

"And the reports are still sketchy. But according to sources, the bombs stolen are tactical bombs meant for the battlefield. The devices are approximately one hundredth of Hiroshima."

She turned to an Army officer in full uniform

"Any clues who may have taken them?" She asked

"The thieves evaded capture. But from witnesses' descriptions, we believe the perpetrators to be the criminals Cinderblock and Jinx."

Years ago Slade had made Jinx his apprentice. But unlike the others, she embraced her position and obediently followed his every command. Just his choice of apprentices was evidence enough of Slades instability.

This was it! They knew Slade was going to try something, it had been far too quiet.

"Until he makes his demands, we need to be out and visible. Raven and Aenoch? You got the south side of town. Starfire? You got north. Terra and Beast Boy east and I'll take west. Don't be a hero. If you find any of the bombs, keep your distance. Chances are they're gonna be booby trapped."

"What about me?" Cyborg asked

"Call up the bomb schematics and put together a disarming protocol. We might have to diffuse those things on the fly."

They all nodded and split up.

Raven and Will bolted out the front door. This was the big one. If Slade had gone insane, this is sure to get nasty. He pressed the tattoos on his wrists together and Aenoch emerged. His fears and emotions evaporated leaving the Spirit Drinker.

"Will? Sometimes I envy you." Raven sighed

They flew off to their assigned patrol areas.

Later that afternoon…

Terra and Beast Boy wandered around the teeming china town market place. She still marveled at all the wonderful sights and sounds. After being a statue for over a decade, even the taste of a simple egg roll was ambrosia. The girl was wolfing down an armful of them while they patrolled.

The girl was officially on probation. Even though Aenoch had given Terra his seal of approval, the Titans still kept a close eye on her. A job BB happily accepted.

"Careful with those. 'Beast Boy laughed' You'll make yourself sick."

"Good! I missed that too." She said through a mouthful of half-chewn egg roll

A woman screamed for help from a nearby alley. Beast Boy morphed into a horse and Terra vaulted onto his back. They galloped off.

"Hi-Yo Beast Boy!" She squealed happily

The alley was a garbage-choked affair behind a row of Chinatown restaurants. An old Asian woman in a red kimono was pinned below a collapsed pile of wooden vegetable crates. Beast Boy switched to his gorilla form and the couple began to carefully dismantle the pile of crates.

"Just relax Ma'am. 'Terra assured' We'll have you outta there in a jiffy."

He gingerly pulled the woman out of the debris.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked

The old woman looked to her rescuer. Familiar feline eyes and sharp teeth glowed from within her long white wig.

"Judgment day!" Jinx giggled

"Get outta here! 'Beast Boy yelled' It's a…"

Jinx slapped a metal disk on Beast Boys chest. Electricity from the disk shot through his small body, causing every muscle to convulse. The changeling flopped helplessly to the ground.

A whistle and muffled thud echoed through the alley. Beast Boy turned to Terra just in time to see her fall to the ground on her back. A gaping hole had been punched through her chest, missing her heart. A pool of blood began to rapidly spread from beneath her skinny frame. The wound was not meant to kill, but cripple.

Beast Boy tried to scream but his agonizing brain would not cooperate. He could only watch the girl struggle to move in spite of her shattered spine.

She stopped struggling and her blue eyes opened to their limits as Slade stepped out from behind a fly covered Dumpster. A gun mounted on his wrist still smoked.

"Terra. So good to see you again." He said in his emotionless drone

The girl tried to scream but his thick-soled boot pressed against her windpipe.

"Feel familiar? Unable to move and struggling for every breath?"

Her panicking face turned blue. He removed his foot and Terra gasped for air. Slade squatted down next to the paralyzed girl while Jinx stood by and watched approvingly.

"You still belong to me Terra. The authorities may have their statute of limitations but I do not."

Tears were pouring down her face. She tried to shake her head.

"Need help?" He asked and took her small head in his gloved hands.

He began shaking Terras head for her, aggravating her shattered spine. Slade was torturing her! He adjusted her head towards Beast Boy and allowed them to make eye contact.

"You think you know loss Changeling?" Slade asked

Slade snapped the girls' head hard to the side and easily crumbled her miniscule neck. Her thin body convulsed and fell still. Beast Boy tried to scream her name but his lungs could only emit a pathetic whine.

"You know nothing of loss boy…at least not yet."

Slade stood.

"The stage is set and the show is about to begin. See you for the curtain call." Slade said as he walked away with Jinx behind.

"The disk should burn out in another hour BB. Enjoy the view." Jinx laughed

Later…

Aenoch and Raven had been patrolling the docks at Fishermen's wharf when Robins frantic call came through over their communicators. Time seemed to grind to a halt.

"Dammit: Beast Boy respond." Robin begged over the communicator.

Still nothing from the changeling or Terra's radios but empty static.

"Cyborg. Run a trace."

"On it." Cyborg responded

After her last bout of treachery, Robin had the forethought to hide a tracer inside Terras communicator. Raven and Aenoch stood by and waited. The Spirit Drinker felt something was seriously out of place. He knew the girl would not betray them again, his instincts are never wrong.

"CY?" Robin growled

"Bleaker street alleyway, Chinatown"

"All Titans rendezvous at the alley. Be ready for anything."

"On our way" Raven responded

"Received" Replied Starfire

Raven and Aenoch took to the air. He watched the girl for her reaction. She obviously felt the same way.

The scene was easy to spot from the air as all the police strobes and multitude of onlookers gave it away. They found a free spot on the far sidewalk and set down. The Alleyway was cordoned off with police cars and yellow crime scene tape. Vacationers and locals saw the pair approach and parted for them. They ran to the alleyway and ducked under the tape.

"Don't touch her!" Beast Boy screamed over the din

Two small forms were sitting on the alleyway floor.

Starfire was leaning against the alley wall and sobbing. And judging by the smell, she must have vomited too. Robin stood at a distance, his face frozen in a look of shock.

Beast Boy was sitting on the alleyway floor cradling Terras thin lifeless body like a stuffed animal. The girls big blue eyes were rolled back in her skull and her head hung limp in an unnatural direction. She was dead and no powers in the world would change that.

"Its okay. 'The changeling soothed the corpse through eyes full of tears' They can fix you up again. A few days in the hospital and you'll be good as new."

Aenoch pressed the tattoos together again and allowed Will to return. He took Raven to his chest and caressed her head. He began to cry too, as he would for any murdered child.

Later that evening…

With the help of tranquilizers hidden in a glass of water, they were able to finally take Terras body away and put the shape shifter to bed. The drug load they had given him would knock him out for a day.

The rest of the Titans gathered in the lobby of the Tower, away from the mob of reporters outside. No one could find the words. This was the end of everything. Nothing could ever be the same after this.

"I did not know Jinx was capable of such a horrible thing." Starfire finally managed

"Slade really has gone nuts." Cyborg added

Robin just remained silent, his face a twisted mask of unfocused rage. He had been Slade's first pupil. If he had done something differently, maybe they could have taken him down earlier.

Will sat on the couch with Raven asleep next to him. Her delicate head was resting on his shoulder. He caressed her hand as she slept. Was she next?

"Let him try" He whispered through clenched teeth.

Three days later…

A burial plot was donated at the Bay Side memorial garden. It was on a lush green hill overlooking the bay bridge. Management had said it was their finest one and reserved for only the most honored of guests.

Her memorial stone read simply: _Terra: friend and Titan_. What else was there to put? They still knew almost nothing about her.

Normally, groups like theirs reserved plots for emergencies. The Justice League had their own, as did SCU and other organizations. But it never occurred to the Titans that they should have their own. What a horrible way to soil their innocence.

The remaining Titans in full uniform stood by her small flower-covered coffin while a priest said his empty words of assurance. But Beast Boy heard and felt nothing; he had been tranquilized for the last three days and could only stare blankly. Aenoch had tried many times to take away his pain away but the changeling would just push him away.

All during the ceremony, their faces were frozen in rage. No one had to say it, they all knew this was the last straw.

For the last three days Robin had been formulating a battle plan for when Slade finally revealed himself. He had gone to Batman and the League for equipment and advice. Some of the Leaguers even offered their aid but the Titans unanimously agreed on doing it themselves. They did, however, accept the use of the Watchtower's substantial scanning facilities.

Raven and Aenoch quietly watched the proceedings. The girl tried to hold in her emotions but he could see the tears forming in her dark blue eyes. He placed his hand on her head and gently began siphoning her sadness.

"And though her soul turned away from the light, in her final days she found true fellowship and her place amongst the righteous. 'The priest droned.' Forever in Gods grace shall Terra dwell."

"We did not even know her last name." Starfire choked

Suddenly the sun exploded, blinding them all. They screamed and covered their eyes. A second later a shockwave smashed against them and flattened them all to the ground.

Their eyes cleared.

The Bay Bridge was gone. All that remained of the structure was a rising mushroom cloud. They could hear screams and smaller explosions as victims tried to run away from the conflagration. It had been rush hour!

"And so it begins. 'Robin growled' Titans…GO!

Aenoch grabbed Robin and they flew off towards the smoldering remains of the Golden Gate Bridge. Beast Boy was still sedated so was left behind. All he could do was remain at the side of her casket and stare blankly

As they approached the scene Aenoch could hear the screams and wails from the wounded.

"Raven and Aenoch take the left end and the rest right. 'Robin explained' I'll go get the emergency powers organized and set up a triage."

A red Festiva was precariously dangling on the shattered edge of the bridge. It was the only one left; the other larger vehicles had plunged into the water below. Aenoch grabbed the small car by its scorched front bumper and shoved it back onto the smoldering black top.

Raven ran to Festivas driver side door. A horribly burned woman was still behind the wheel. What remained of her eyes viscously oozed down her blistered cheeks.

"Help me?" The woman whimpered

The driver's side door was fused shut. Aenoch created a crowbar out of his Shadow Blade and pried the door open. He gingerly picked up the trembling woman out of her seat and laid her out on the street.

Raven placed her glowing hands on her ruined eyes and stopped the hemorrhaging. The girl tried not to gag as the syrupy humors oozed through her fingers.

"Why is it so dark?" The woman asked to no one in particular.

Robin's voice appeared on their radios.

"They're setting up a triage at Golden Gate Park. Bring all the wounded here."

Aenoch gingerly picked the woman up in his thick arms and flew away towards the make shift hospital. Raven turned to the line of traffic behind her. There were hundreds of victims just like her. She buried her emotions, wiped the viscera off her hands and went to work.

Later that day…

The hundreds of wounded were moved from the field triage to the local hospitals. Cuts and broken bones could be dealt with but a majority of the wounded was suffering severe flash burns and blindness. Hospitals from all across the country were volunteering their services and shuttles had been taking off and landing at SFIA day and night.

It may never be known how many died on the bridge during the blast as they could only retrieve half of the bodies. The rest were either vaporized or entombed in their submerged cars on the Bay bottom.

Physically and emotionally exhausted, the Titans gathered in the day room. This place seemed so much darker now. No longer was it the den of fun it used to be. The tower was soiled and all seemed uncomfortable to stay within its walls. Probably just as well they were splitting up.

They sat on the sectional and waited for Slades demands. Robin had a pretty good idea what it was going to be. There was always to be a reckoning between the two and Robin was one last loose end Slade would want to resolve.

Right now the local news was still recapping the events of the day. Over and over they watched footage of the doctors and nurses caring for the seemingly endless number of burn victims to the field hospital. It looked like war footage, not local news.

A flash of static and Slades familiar face appeared on the television. He could have easily hacked into their communicators but the sadistic bastard wanted the whole city to hear this.

"I own the city now 'Slade said on the television' All exits are gone and the souls here belong to me. And for them to live, I have one simple demand."

"Here it comes" Raven sighed

"Robin? Time to come home. You know where. Be here alone within the hour and I will let the city live. One minute late and…"

The sun exploded again and the tower shook. They ran to the window. Another mushroom cloud rose from the far side of the city. He just took out the Oakland Bay Bridge. The city was now completely isolated.

Robin turned away from the window.

"You are not seriously considering…" Starfire begged

He stopped.

"There will be more wounded and people will be trying to leave the city Star. 'Robin interrupted' The rest of you need to help them. This is between Slade and me."

They parted and allowed Robin to pass. There was no discussion with the kid when he was like this. Best just follow his orders.

"Alright Titans, let's go." Cyborg sighed

Later…

Once Slade made his demands, the frightened populace attempted to flee the city. Boats both commercial and private were filled to capacity. Those who could not find boats were attempting to swim across.

The Coast Guard and Starfire began plucking people out of the water while Raven and Aenoch flew to the shattered remains of the bay bridge. A multitude of people were gathered and waited for the few boats to pick them up. The crowd of frightened refugees began surging forward and forcing people into the water.

"I got crowd control if you can get them across!" Raven yelled

"**No problem." **Aenoch nodded.

And all during the operation Beast Boy could do nothing but stand by and watch. He was still drugged and helpless so they sat him on a bench close by.

Aenoch began grabbing busses and cars with his ebony claws and gently carrying them across and setting them on the far bank. It was slow going but progress was being made.

Meanwhile…

For every survivor Starfire plucked from the water, another two were going under. She saw two children struggling and dove down to help. Suddenly the pair miraculously rose from the water. A whale had surfaced underneath them! And along with the giant mammal a familiar black haired Atlantean youth appeared as well.

"Aqualad!" Starfire squealed

"Heard there was some trouble and came by to lend a hand."

"And it is most welcome."

A vast flotilla of Orcas and Dolphins began grabbing the swimmers and helping them to the far banks.

At the docks…

Robin indeed knew where Slade was. The terrorist was a control freak and organized to the last. So it seemed logical their relationship would end where it started: the sewers below pier 41. The psycho's bogus Chronoton Detonator had lured them there. Later it appeared the whole thing was a ruse used by Slade to get Robin alone.

He found the tunnel and stared deep into its fetid darkness. It had been a while but he should be able to find his way. Robin pulled a flashlight from his utility belt and stepped inside.

Some time later…

The banks of the bay were just about clear of refugees. Good thing too, Aenochs energy reserves were about depleted. As the last of the survivors climbed onto the bus, Aenoch sat on the curb to catch his breath.

Raven placed her hand on his head and released some of her suppressed rage. He eagerly devoured it. They should just be enough to finish the job.

"**Thank you."** Aenoch nodded

He stood and carefully picked up the bus with his ebony claws. He spun around and hauled the vehicle across the bay to the opposite bank. As Aenoch sent the last of the refugees over the water, Raven turned to the bench. Beast Boy was still sitting quietly.

Later…

Out of the stinking gloom, the gaping hole in the sewer wall appeared to his left. He stepped inside the room. Nothing had changed since his last visit. The ground was still covered with debris from his battle with Cinderblock. Another tunnel split off the room to the west. He took a deep breath and continued to his destiny.

At the bayside…

All the refugees were now safely out of city but the Titans decided to stick around for late arrivals. Starfire flew over and set down in front of the exhausted couple. An equally bushed Aqualad emerged from the surf and joined them.

"Good work friends. 'Starfire praised' We did not lose a one."

"Came close a few times though." Raven sighed and sat on the curb next to Aenoch.

Starfire gasped, making them all jump.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked

"How long has Beast Boy been gone?"

-----------------------------------------------

Robin emerged from the tunnel. After their first melee, the view screens and furniture had been cleaned out and sealed. But everything was back in its place. The only exception was the ponderous clockwork mechanisms; they were still and silent.

On the large screens were different views of the city including a view of the devastated bridge. A lone occupied seat stood in front of the screens. Standing by the seat was Jinx, his obedient apprentice. She turned and watched their new arrival.

"Robin, just in time." Slade bid without turning around.

"Why?" Robin snarled

He did not answer but continued to stare at the cityscape.

"So grown up. What a shame I was not there to guide you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"The city, Terra, your friends. They all were obstacles to who you really are. I am just clearing the way."

"My answer has not changed."

"You have no choice Robin. Your life as a Titan ends today."

"I don't…"

"You have always walked a fine line between the dark and the light Robin. Many times have I watched you stumble and nearly slip. But now you will come to my side like I have always planned and take your place as my legacy."

"Wait a goddamn minute." Jinx interjected

She stomped over to the seated Slade.

"If he's going to be your apprentice, what the hell does that make me?" She demanded

"Extraneous."

Slade calmly pressed a button on his chair and Jinx's chest exploded in a glut of blood and bone. Her miniscule body sank to the ground. Robin tried to keep his sanity. He wants Robin to kill him. All Slade has done has been formulated just to prove him right.

"Come over here." Slade beckoned

Robin took a deep breath and stepped over to the screens, his feet squelching in the gore and fragments of rib.

"Such a beautiful city." Slade sighed

His gauntleted finger was gently caressing a keypad built into the arm of his chair. His finger chose a random button and pressed it. Robin watched helplessly as the screen monitoring the Western Side went blank. The room shook from the bomb's shockwave.

"Stop!" Robin screamed

"Stop me Robin, it's the only way." Slade said while pressing another button on the pad

Another of the screens went blank and the room shook even harder, nearly knocking Robin off his feet.

"Your choice. Always has been."

His finger hovered over the pad.

"Which one next? How about…this one?"

The screen changed to a view of the Titans taking cover from the shockwave and flying debris.

"NO!" Robin roared and tackled Slade, knocking him off his chair and hard to the floor.

---------------------------------------------

"Titans!" Cyborg yelled over their radios.

Raven grabbed her radio off her belt.

"Go ahead Cyborg!" She yelled over the din

"The bombs have faulty uranium casings. The JLA Watchtower is scanning the city for the last two."

"Tell them to hurry the hell up." Raven growled

-------------------------------------------

Slade was on the ground with Robin standing over him. He wasn't fighting back.

"Very good Robin. You have broken two of my ribs."

"Stop this." He panted

"There is only one way to stop me." Slade said pressing a button on his belt.

The room shook again and debris fell from the ceiling.

"There goes Chinatown. One left. And this one is in a very special place."

---------------------------------------

"CY?" Raven yelled over her radio

"Dear Christ! It's less than a block away. Trashcan, south end of the park."

"That's where the field hospital is. There are many more people there." Starfire gasped

Aenoch sprouted his wings and darted off. The others followed.

------------------------------------------------------

Robin planted a spin kick into Slades gut, knocking him across the room and smashing him against the concrete wall. He collapsed to his hands and knees. Blood was leaking out of his steel mask and onto the concrete floor.

"Prolonging the inevitable Robin. Do it."

"You're going to pay for what you have done."

"Still playing the law enforcer. Did I forget to mention? The last bomb will detonate in five minutes even if I do not trigger it. The only way to disarm it is to stop my heart. Take the last step Robin. KILL ME!"

-------------------------------------------------------

He landed on the sidewalk outside the park. It was cram filled with make shift tents and ambulances. An uncountable number of people were milling about. They all stopped and noticed him. Aenoch found the trash can and dumped it out on the green lawn. Some wadded up papers fell out of the can followed by a heavy metal case.

"Aenoch right?" An elderly Asian man in a billowing Hawaiian shirt asked

"**Get out of here."**

"Huh?"

"**IT IS THE LAST BOMB! GET OUT OF HERE!"**

The word "bomb" was more than enough to get his point across. The people in the park scattered. The doctors and corpsmen grabbed the wounded and began hauling them away.

Raven and Starfire landed by Aenoch.

"**They will never get far enough Rae. We have to disarm it."**

Raven knew he was right. She had seen enough blind people for one lifetime.

"CY? 'The girl asked' Start with the disarming protocol."

----------------------------------------------------

"Forty five seconds left." Slade reminded

Robin pulled one of his razor sharp boomerangs from his utility belt.

"That's it. Cleave my heart and end this."

He knelt down beside Slade and pressed the sharp wing of the device to Slades chest.

"Twenty seconds"

Robin's mind flashed back to his days with the Batman. He remembered distinctively when his mentor caught the Joker for the first time. He had just brutally murdered an elderly couple. Not for their money, but for his own personal amusement. Batman had caught the psychotic clown on a rooftop and dangled him over the ledge.

"DO IT!" Joker had giggled

Most would have let him go and not batted an eye but Batman did not. It was against all he stood for. And Robin was no different. How would his parents feel watching him kill in cold blood? He would be no better than Slade. And that was what the bastard wanted.

"No" Robin said and tossed the Boomerang away

"IDIOT!" Slade roared and smashed Robin in the head with his knee, sending him reeling

"YOU COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL!" He snarled and spun kicked the boy in the chest, sending him back across the room.

He smashed the far wall and sunk to the ground.

"THE CITY!" He said and stomped Robin in the stomach

"THE PEOPLE!" Slade continued and stomped his arm, snapping the bone.

"THE POWER!"

Slade regained his unnatural composure

"And you throw it all away from some stunted ideas of morality. A shame to see such potential go to waste."

The gun on his gauntlet snapped into place and he pointed it to Robin's heart.

"But it has been all your choice. Good bye Robin."

Suddenly a green skinned elephant rose behind Slade and its trunk wrapped tightly around his neck and yanked him off the ground.

"BEAST BOY! NO!" Robin yelled

The Pachyderm whipped its monstrous head hard to the right.

_KER-SNAP_

Beast Boy released Slades limp body to the ground where he collapsed into a heap. The elephant shrunk into the familiar green skinned changeling. His eyes were still red and glassy.

"No more." The changeling sobbed

They heard a weak chuckling from the floor. It was coming from Slade.

"I still win." He moaned as his soul departed

-----------------------------------------

They had the bomb casing open when suddenly it began beeping. Raven and Starfire threw themselves on the ground in a vain attempt to protect themselves from the blast.

But there was nothing but dead silence.

They turned to see a small orb of shadow encasing the bomb and by it, stood Aenoch. His gray face a mask of agony. He was holding the case together!

"**Go. I cannot hold it." **Aenoch gasped

The women struggled to decide what to do. As they did, the Spirit Drinkers eyes began to swell and fill with black blood. It was like holding the tide back with a broom. There were seconds before his field would fall and take him with it. He fell to his knees.

"**Please…go"** He begged

Starfire sobbed, grabbed Raven and darted off.

"**Raven"** He moaned, watching them fly away.

This was it, the end. Aenoch had no desires to die "in the blaze of glory" or any such heroic silliness. But if it were to save the woman he loves, so be it. He had lived alone and will die alone. How utterly ironic.

"You were never alone." A voice whispered from behind.

Raven had returned.

"**Why?"** Aenoch whimpered through a mouth of black gore.

She kneeled beside her suffering beau.

"Guess I learned something from you as well Spirit Drinker."

She focused her black energies and picked up the black orb of Dark Light.

"Let me get it to the water. It will muffle the blast."

They focused their shared energy and steered the device off the ground and over to the ocean. She set the orb a good half mile away from the shore, released her hold on it and let it sink under the rolling surf. It will save what was left of the city and the people, but not them. From this distance the shockwave would still kill them both.

"**Go now."** Aenoch gasped

"I will never leave your side again."

There was a second left before the field fell.

"**Forgive me."** He moaned

Before she could react, Aenoch grabbed the girl, forced her into the cold dark emptiness of his coat and held it shut with his hand.

"**The end."** Aenoch said and released his field

The blast claimed him as well as the entire coastline.

-------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Robin stood over the corpse of Slade as the ground shook again. But this time it felt different, muffled. It was the last of the bombs. Robin had failed and San Francisco was gone.

"He won. In the end he beat us all." Robin moaned from his bruised ribs and broken arm

They just continued to stare at the corpse, trying to fathom what just happened.

"How did you find me?" Robin asked

"I know you still didn't trust Terra and put a tracer in her radio so I swapped them before you left the tower."

---------------------------------------------------------

Raven came to in the middle of what remained of the park. Around her were charred pieces of leather- the remains of Aenochs coat. The park around her was nothing more than a flattened wasteland of smoking ash. She sat up and turned.

Aenochs eyes were coagulated gluts of tar colored blood. His naked body was twisted and swollen. It looked like every bone in his body was broken. His chest seized and gasped, with every breath sounding like a death rattle from all the broken ribs.

She pulled the radio off her belt.

"Starfire? Anybody?" Raven wept

"Raven?" The Tamaranian's distinctive voice gasped

"Aenoch's hurt bad."

"Help is on the way. Hold tight!" Robin added

She dropped her radio and stooped down to Aenochs bloodied and broken face. Raven took his hand. His fingers squeezed hers in spite of the bones being shattered.

"It's going to be okay Will, please hold on."

"**Only…for you."** Aenoch coughed through a mouth full of blood and crumbled teeth

Days later…

Hospitals could not help the Spirit Drinker. Instead he was taken to STAR Labs outside Gotham. Apparently Raven was right, every bone in his body had indeed broken. When Aenoch becomes intangible, his bones were the last to phase, exposing them to the shockwave.

Sadly his odd metabolism was working against him. In the time it took for the Titans to stabilize Aenoch and haul him over, his bones had begun to heal in spite of being out of place. The doctors had to break all his bones again to set them correctly. They were into day four of piecing the Spirit Drinker back together when Bruce Wayne visited.

He invited the Titans to stay in the Wayne Manor. Pretty hard to live without the little conveniences the Tower afforded but then having a butler fluent in pizza and waffles took the sting off. Of course Robin knew of the manors "special' facilities but kept quiet.

That night Robin slipped out of his room and made his way into the dark natural cathedral of the Batcave. The Batman was sitting at his super computer and analyzing some evidence.

"Batman." Robin said from behind

He just nodded.

"You heard what happened?"

Another enigmatic nod.

"Did I do right?"

"Your parents would be proud Dick."

"What would you have done?"

"That's irrelevant. You followed your heart and that's all anyone can expect."

Robin just sighed and walked away. Another of his mentor's infamous non-answers.

"I would have done the same thing." Batman agreed

The phone rang on the blinking computer console. Batman picked up the phone and miraculously, Bruce Wayne's jovial carefree voice issued forth.

"Bruce here. Uh huh, uh huh, gotcha. On our way."

He hung up the phone.

"Seems your friend is awake. Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------

The Titans stood outside the Wayne Tech isolation ward. They had been waiting for hours. They must know something by now! Doctor Hamilton in his white smock stepped out the automatic thick glass doors.

"We pieced the rest of his breaks together. Looks like he might just pull through."

"What about his eyes?" Raven asked

"His left eye is regenerating nicely. But his right one is gone, we could not save it."

"Is an implant possible?" Bruce asked

"We tried. Unfortunately, his unusual body chemistry rejected it."

"Can we see him?" Starfire asked

"A couple of minutes."

They stepped inside the small white room. The air was cool and clean, thanks to the self contained air filtration system. Aenoch was lying in the bed and hooked up to a room full of monitoring and diagnostic equipment.

He was barely recognizable. Aenochs face was bruised from all the fractures and his lips were sunken from the lack of teeth. A taped down piece of black blood soaked gauze covered his right eye. His other eye was red and swollen but still in one piece. It turned to the visitors.

They gathered around his bed. Raven stood in the rear of the group and tried to compose herself.

"How're ya feelin'?" Cyborg asked

With his peripheral vision gone, Aenoch turned his head and looked in Cyborgs face.

"**Could be worse. Beast Boy?"**

"Still missing. 'Robin whispered' He has a lot to work through."

"**I can understand."**

No one came through this unscathed. Either their body or spirit, they were all wounded. Raven stood by and looked on. She could not find the words and under the circumstances, Aenoch could not blame her. They made eye contact.

The group could see what was transpiring.

"Well get some rest and we'll see ya later." Robin said and leading the others away. Raven stayed behind.

Once they were alone, he reached out his bruised hand to her. She took it and sat on his bed.

"I…I'm sorry." She whispered

Aenoch patted her hand assuredly.

"**We did the right thing, we ALL did the right thing. It could not have ended a different way."**

She just nodded.

Aenoch made to rub his wrists together. She grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"Better not." She said shaking her head.

"**What I am about to do, Will should be here."**

She was intrigued and released his hands. He rubbed his wrists together and his skin color returned. Red blood began to seep out his bandage. Will gasped from the pain. Aenoch had cared little for his wounds but Will sure did.

"Bring him back." She urged seeing his pain

She took her hands and rubbed them assuredly. For such a powerful woman, they still felt so delicate. One squeeze from Aenoch would easily shatter them. He loved these hands.

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"Yes."

That was the understatement of the year. He beckoned for Raven to come closer. She sat on the bed and he leaned forward into her ear.

"Do you love me?"

He was the only one she truly loved. She had acquaintances and friends but only one love.

"Yes."

His hands took hers and he kissed them.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered

Her heart stopped and seemingly the whole world as well. Could she? This was the ultimate promise of faith and trust. But she had never been closer to anyone. She just smirked and embraced him. He returned the embrace.

"Yes" She squeaked


	16. Chapter 16

Cold Feet

By

Eric H

Twenty five years previous on Azarath

The birthing room was supposed to give peace to the laboring mother. Peaceful sounds of rustling leaves and gurgling water echoed through the room and soft comforting colors in relaxing patterns covered the walls. But the imposed peace of the room gave little comfort for what was transpiring.

"Easy Arella, deep breaths and PUSH." The midwife soothed from behind her raised legs.

The woman tried to follow her instructions but her agonizing body refused to comply. Arella feared the creature within her and perhaps her body did as well and was holding it back. Would it look like its father? She really didn't want to know.

When first arriving here, she begged Azar to tear it from her belly and toss it away. But to the Azarans an unborn infant was the purest of spirits and deserved to breathe. So for nine months Arella lived with the nightmares of what was growing within her.

"It's crowning. PUSH!"

"What does it look like!" Arella screamed as her flesh and bones strained apart.

"Push!"

Suddenly the pressure was gone and something was taken from her. The moment of silence dragged on and on. Was it stillborn? Please God say it was!

A bawling erupted from the hidden newborn.

"It's a healthy girl." The midwife announced happily

The midwife approached her with a small sheet wiped bundle. Arella turned away, unwilling to look at it.

"She's you daughter. 'The midwife begged' It is not her fault who her father was. You must accept her."

Arella reluctantly turned to her daughter. Her wrinkled skin was gray, like stone and small blue hairs were growing on her head. The girl wasn't perfect, but wasn't red skinned with horns either. Arella took the newborn in her arms and it happily suckled.

"See? She's perfect." The midwife soothed

But the human still could not help but to cry. Could the girl find happiness with the blood of Trigon flowing through her veins?

She would never know.

A quarter of a century later, in the Star Labs recovery ward waiting room…

"Glorious!" Starfire squealed happily

"I'll be damned." Cyborg laughed

"Do I need to wear a suit? I don't look good in suits." Beast Boy added

"No BB. 'Raven sighed' Everyone can come in uniform, just wash it first."

After the horrific events of the last few days and their forthcoming disbanding, they desperately needed something to look forward to. And what a better way to show the world the Teen Titans had grown up? A wedding!

"You must allow me to arrange it." Starfire begged

Raven pondered her friend's proposal. Was allowing the Tamaranian to arrange the nuptials a good idea? The girl was a warm and loving person but tended to go a bit overboard on matters of the heart. But then, Raven knew nothing about weddings and Will was still recovering from his injuries thus unable to contribute. Aw what the hell.

"Oh alright. But nothing overly elaborate and just a few friends." Raven conceded reluctantly

So that afternoon, the girl stretched out on her bed at Wayne manor and dove into her task.

The site of the ceremony had luckily already been taken care of when Aqualad volunteered their temple at Atlantis. Ordinarily the Atlanteans are pretty wary of strangers but with Aqualads vouching for her character, their high priestess not only volunteered their temples main hall but also agreed (albeit reluctantly) to emcee the nuptials.

Starfire began brainstorming a guest list. Let's see: the other Titans would have to be invited as well as their reserve members, Aenochs mentor Jason Blood and maybe even Batman (although Star knew the whole notion was laughable). But what if Batman received an invitation and Martian Manhunter got jealous? And Raven is going to need a bridal shower so if they were to invite Hawk Woman and Black Canary, it would be only fair to invite them as well. But then Aenoch will need to party a stag and the other JLA men would have to be invited. So in total, that would be around…

Later…

"One hundred and six?" Raven roared

"Well we would have to invite the other Titans as well as the reserve members, Aenochs mentor Jason Blood and maybe even Batman…Blah, blah, blah"

Raven quietly listened to her schpiel and bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed otherwise she might have said something she would later regret. But the Tamaranian did mean well and just wanted her and Aenoch to be happy.

Yup, this was true happiness.

"Yippee" Raven sighed

Some days later, in the Titans Tower living room…

"Open Lois' next?" Starfire giggled excitedly

Raven took the silver paper wrapped present and began tearing it open while the other women watched intently. She tore the paper away and opened the box. Inside lay a very revealing black lace teddy.

"What is it?" An tipsy Hawk Woman urged

The girl gently took the garment by the thin shoulder straps and lifted it up for all to see. The room erupted in laughs and coos. Seems like everything so far has been revealing and related to sex. If not some frilly kind of underwear it was exotic smelling bath beads, massage oils or edible body paint.

"Another new costume." Starfire squealed

The other women snickered. Lois leaned into the Tamaranians ear.

"Its seductive underwear." Lois whispered

Starfire blushed at her mistake. The others laughed heartily and patted her assuredly on the shoulder. Ah to be that naïve. Now THAT'S a gift!

"Thank you." Raven nodded graciously and returned the lingerie to its box.

"Let's see what's next. Ah-HA!" Black Canary said and picking a larger box wrapped in hypnotic color changing paper.

"That is from me." Starfire said excitedly

This certainly ought to be interesting. Raven carefully tore away the paper and opened the rectangular flat box. Inside was an odd shaped plaque fashioned of what looked like bronze. The body of the plaque resembled an upside down acorn and below it was six small chains ending with small rings. Also inside the box was a small bag. Raven opened the bag and inside were perfect white and black pearls. The room gasped.

"What is that?" Batgirl asked

"On my planet it is called a Karbox Avnaar. Newlywed couples hang it on the wall over their marriage bed. You place a pearl in each of the rings for how many children you want: black for boys and white for girls. It is believed the gods will see your request and if your hearts are true, they will visit you in the night and give you that many children."

"That's beautiful." Wonder Woman sighed and took a deep gulp from her glass of White Zinfandel. The other women followed suit

Raven could just remain silent. She loved Aenoch and Will, her agreement to marry them were proof enough. But children? She could never take the chance. The curse of Trigon still haunted her. Her mother died because of it and many had suffered or perished as well. And chances are if she were to have a child, her father might take advantage and the circle of misery would continue.

But a part of her wanted so badly to be a mother. Raven had always hoped to one day give a child a better life than what she had. The knowledge of what can never be broke her heart.

"Raven?" Starfire asked worriedly

The girl's eyes were tearing.

At that very same moment, in the JLA Watchtower cafeteria…

"Ijusthopeyouknowwhatyourdoing. 'An drunken Flash rambled' Marriageisanawfull- ybigsteptoourkind."

"Don't listen to him Aenoch. We are all very happy for you." Superman smiled warmly with his glass of Ginger ale.

"**Thank you. Shame Batman did not come."**

"Eh, he is not exactly a party animal. 'Robin explained' But I'm sure he feels the same way."

"**So asking him to be my best man would be out of the question?"**

"You were going to ask HIM? 'Robin laughed' Now that would have been the coup of the century."

"**Then would you be interested?"**

"Me?" Robin squeaked

"**It was you that got me into the Titans Robin. But if you do not want to…"**

"Of course I will!"

"Have you decided on an place to honeymoon yet?" Asked Green Lantern

"**Err, no. I was hoping you might be able to help me with that. Rae dislikes flashy places and has special needs that will require some isolation."**

All the JLA men glanced at each other worriedly.

"Umm, there is one place, but…." Black Bolt suggested uncomfortably

"**Oh?**" Asked Aenoch genuinely curious

"Well before we let you in, we have to go over some ground rules" Apache Chief nodded with a stern look

"**What rules are those?"**

The entire room, with the exceptions of his fellow Titans, gathered in close around Aenoch. The Spirit Drinker could not help but to worry a bit. Must be really important!

"Okay, 'Superman explained' first rule: You cannot fly in. Seeing your flapping wings would be a dead give away."

"**Will has a drivers license so that is no problem."**

"Second rule: When you drive, bring plenty of gas because this place is in the middle of nowhere and there are no gas stations for miles around. And if for some reason your car does crap out, you walk."

"**Understood"**

"And last but not least. 'El Dorado emphasized' This place is neutral ground. If you see a criminal, we leave him or her be. You can settle up later. Otherwise the press or public would discover our secret. Okay?"

"**Yes"**

They looked at each other and nodded knowingly. The Flash took a cocktail napkin and scribbled out some instructions and a crude map.

"Alright. 'The Flash said and handing over the napkin' Here."

He examined the napkin. This place was right on the outer rim of Death Valley in some town called Perfection Flats. And underneath it was a phone number for making reservations.

"Now remember: this place is real, REAL important. So we will be keeping an eye on you." Superman warned sternly

"**Yes sir."** Aenoch managed

Beast Boy and Cyborg dove into the buffet and were stuffing their faces with canapés and pizza rolls. For all of Starfires naïve ways, she knows how to throw one hell of a shindig. From authentic Tamaranian delicacies to simple chips and dips, this buffet had everything. There were even meatless snacks for BB.

"Have a tofu cocktail weenie. 'BB exclaimed while shoving one in Cyborgs face' The sauce has real Alkee-holl in it."

"Get that thing away from me. 'Cy sneered and pushed it away' Things remind me too much of that damn Nirvana album cover."

"So, you fancy yourself a shape shifter eh Sprout?" An odd sounding voice asked

The changeling, with his mouth still full of tofu weenie, turned to the goggled and red leotard clad intruder. It was Plastic Man. His hero! Beast Boy had patterned his whole superhero career after this guy. The ability to take a seemingly overwhelmingly depressing situation and elicit a gag was a better power than shape shifting. Plaz was the Hawkeye Pierce of the JLA.

"Yeah." BB growled, or the best he could be standing face to face with his mentor.

Plastic Man shrunk down to half his size and became a red and flesh colored version of the Changeling. He looked BB straight into his green hued face.

"Prove it."

"Oh no. I was afraid of this." Superman moaned

The revelers gathered around the two shape shifters. This was a dream come true for the Changeling. A morphing duel!

"Okay rubber man. What are the rules." BB frowned

"We change shape until the other can't keep up or keels over."

"Fine. Loser washes the others leotards." BB added

"Cool. And Marshy? You officiate."

Martian Manhunter, who had successfully remained silent during the whole raucous revel, stepped back.

"Why me?"

"We need a impartial judge. All you gotta do is shout out different animals at one second intervals."

"Very well. 'He sighed' We shall start from the As and work up through the human alphabet. Terran animals only."

"Right" Plaz and BB nodded together

"Ready?"

Both the shape shifters tensed.

"And…. AARDVARK!"

_Vroop_

Both became anteaters, one green and the other red.

"Afghan"

_Vraap_

Two dogs appeared

"Albatross"

_Vroop_

"Anaconda"

_Vraap_

Half an hour later…

They should have put a stop to it when Manhunter reached "Elephant" but this was just too engrossing to watch. Even the puritanical Superman was getting into it. They cleared away all the benches and tables to make room for the duelists.

"Hammerhead."

_Vriip_

Horse

_Vruup_

"Hummingbird."

_Vriip_

"Hump…"

Suddenly, it dawned on Superman what was next.

"Manhunter! STOP!"

"…back." He finished

The room suddenly filled to the ceiling and walls with two full sized whales, squashing all the partiers and furniture underneath.

"Change back." Cyborg sobbed from underneath BBs tail

"Can't…breathe…" BB gasped

Suddenly the sound of metal groaning and snapping echoed throughout the cafeteria.

"The floor is collapsing." Robin moaned from atop Plastic Man's back.

The steel floor of the cafeteria caved in and the revelers fell to the sewage reclamation center below. Luckily the tumble knocked Beast Boy unconscious and he returned to his normal form, uncovering the victims underneath and allowing Plastic Man the opportunity to change back. The floor was littered with the moaning bodies of the JLA and Titans.

"**Maybe it is not too late to sit in on Ravens shower."** Aenoch moaned

That next day, in the Atlantean Temple of Neptune…

Will and his fellow Titans gathered in one of the Temples small anterooms to prepare for the ceremony. All the attendees were coming in costume so the Titans wanted to look their best. BB had even washed his outfit (the first time since their last escapade with Plasmas three years previous) and Cyborg was busily dabbing wax on his Titanium hide and polishing it with a small buffer built into his index finger.

"How're ya feeling?" Cyborg asked

"Hung over and scared like hell." Will said while readjusting his necklace for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe you should let Aenoch do it? You're a mess." Robin added

Too true. Although given his doctors approval, the bones of Wills legs were still weak and throbbed with every step. He had been taking prescribed painkillers but gave them up the day before.

"Eh, Aenoch is a great guy but not an romantic bone in his body. I'd better handle it."

The door opened and Aqualad stepped in.

"Man! You oughta see it out there. 'The young Atlantean gasped' The entire Justice League is here and even some freelancers!"

"Has Jason arrived yet?"

"Oh yeah. First one here. Got a front row seat."

"Bats?" Asked Robin

"No not yet."

Will sighed sadly. He had hoped Batman would show up. If not for their meeting in Gotham all those years ago he might never had met Raven. He was also the one that introduced him to Jason Blood.

"Well c'mon guys, let's snag a good seat." Cyborg said and leading the others out.

"Good luck." Beast Boy said with a happy smile.

"Thanks BB"

Meanwhile, down the hall…

"Sure you don't want to use your old costume?" Batgirl confirmed as Rae wrapped the cloak around her neck and hooked the clasps.

Her new uniform had been a point of controversy amongst her comrades. She had gotten tired of her old one with its chaffing edges and tight arms. So after their last scuffle with Slade, she decided a change of clothing was in order. Sure it showed a little more skin, but it was much more airy and afforded greater freedom when she intoned her spells. And besides, her old costume just screamed "teenager".

"I burned it. Besides, Will likes this one better."

"I'll bet he does." Black Canary snickered

Now with Starfire being in charge of the nuptials, it fell on her shoulders to make sure all the Terran marriage rituals were followed to the letter. So keeping with tradition, she posted Big Barda and Wonder Woman on either end of the hall with strict orders to "deal" with male intruders.

This was a welcome occasion to all involved and the women were truly enjoying themselves. To actually take part in a ceremony between two of their own kind was just so romantic. More especially when considering how special both participants were.

Raven finished with her cloak and looked deep inside the full-length mirror.

"You look beautiful Rae. Will is one lucky man." Batgirl sighed happily

"Yeah, lucky." She sighed

"Cold feet Rae?" Supergirl asked

Starfire carefully examined Ravens boots.

"Perhaps we can obtain another pair of socks?" The Tamaranian suggested

"No dear 'Batgirl laughed' Cold feet just means she is having pre marriage jitters."

"OH! Well on my planet we are taught how to deal with just this situation. Take a deep breath, concentrate on your destination and ignore your surroundings."

"Or just picture the audience naked." Supergirl added

"Hmm. 'Batgirl mused' Superman naked"

But that was not what was depressing the girl.

She turned and looked at her bare flat belly in the mirror. Raven tried to imagine herself pregnant. How would Will react to her decision not to have a baby? That might be a fact she would have to keep to herself. But then, he is also unaware that Rae had been on the pill for the last month too in anticipation of their honeymoon. What's one more secret? Great way to start a life time together.

The doorway opened. It was one of the Atlantean altar boys in his long shimmering robe made from shining gray fish scales. Big Bartha loomed menacingly behind him.

"The ceremony is about to begin." He nodded and closed the door.

"So my friend…ready?" Starfire asked

Rae took a deep breath, held it and released.

"As I will ever be."

In the sanctuary…

The Atlantean temple was even more beautifully appointed than the royal palace.

The temple pillars, walls and floor were carved from flawless rainbow coral while the pews and pulpit from whalebone and skins. Up above, a ribbed crystal skylight hung with glass globes filled with luminescent algae, filling the room with an eerie turquoise light. Another large bay window behind the pulpit gave the congregation a breathtaking view of the sparkling city of Atlantis behind.

Against the right wall of the sanctuary sat an impressive bone and steel organ manned by another altar boy.

Naturally, the priests here worship Neptune. But thanks to some finagling by their king (commonly known to the surface dwellers as Aquaman) the High Priestess modified her shtick to fit the different circumstances. So to keep the locals, Raven, Will and all the other participants happy, no gods will be mentioned specifically. Instead all gods will be referred to in general: sort of an "insert your deity here" type deal.

Robin sneaked up the hall and peeked inside the sanctuary.

All the pews were filled. Even during Earths most dire situations, there have never been this many costumed heroes in one place. Robin returned to Will's side. The groom was pacing back and forth.

"You got the rings." Will confirmed

"Yup. Haven't moved an inch since you asked twenty seconds ago."

Robin held out the rings for Will to see. They were made from Apokolips shadow platinum. Wills was unadorned but Raes was set with a perfect Tamaranian Fire Ruby. The rubies are renowned for their beauty and photosensitive properties. When held in direct sunlight, they change colors.

Suddenly the pipe organs distinctive sounds echoed down the hallway and they could hear the congregation stand.

"Oh dear God." Will moaned

"C'mon Will. Titans go." Robin urged

He stood up straight and began marching forward, followed by his best man. He hadn't felt this scared since they took on Trigon. Who in the hell was he kidding? He had never been this scared!

They stepped into the sanctuary. The entire congregation was standing. How many can say the JLA stood for them? Eyes of every last color and description stared at Will and Robin as they made their way up the center aisle. And, with the exception of Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Rocket Red, they all smiled wide. Maybe that was why Bats didn't attend?

Will had the sudden urge to turn tail, grab Raven and run for the hills. But by some miracle his feet kept marching forward. Hmm, maybe Aenoch would have indeed been a better choice. Not a good idea. A kiss from the Spirit Drinker would have been the equivalent of frenching a dead salmon.

The Atlantean High Priestess stood ready at her pulpit. The older woman looked resplendent in her shimmering fish scale robe. Around her neck was a gold covered shell, presumably the symbol of her order. She nodded at Will and smiled, acknowledging his trepidation. That helped a lot! Will stood up straighter and marched a bit faster.

Will gazed out the window behind the pulpit. A small black form a short distance away caught his attention. It wasn't moving like a fish or a whale. He squinted hard to make it out. It was the Bat Sub!

"That son of a gun." Robin gasped

They stepped up to the pulpit and turned towards the congregation. The old priestess patted him assuredly on his shoulder. If not for her pointed ears, the woman could have passed for human.

Abruptly, the music changed. The congregation turned to the tunnel again. And in marched Raven, gorgeous in her new all black costume. Behind her was Starfire, the maid of honor with tears already pouring from her emerald eyes.

Will made eye contact with the girl. She looked just as scared as he did but in her highly skilled way was able expertly hide it. He smiled and she smirked back.

He could hear gasps and sighs from the audience. The women were reacting to the romantic circumstance while the men to her new costume. Geez! It does reveal a lot! Will could see nearly everything. And what he could not see a vague outline hinted at.

Raven arrived at the pulpit and took her place at his side while the nearly bawling Tamaranian stood back a few paces. The music stopped and the congregation sat.

"Ladies and gentlemen. 'The High Priestess said loud and proudly' We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these young people under the eyes of, err, whomever you hold your god as."

"Good save." Robin thought

Starfire just sniffled.

"When first approached about presiding over this ceremony, honestly I had my doubts. But seeing our young couple standing here before me today I have realized that even old people such as I can be wrong! For all of us have one thing in common! From Atlanteans to Terrans, Tamaranians and Martians we all share one thing: the desire to love and be loved. And love is what brings us here today within these hallowed walls. And truly, it is an honor to bring more love into the world; above and below the ocean surface."

Starfires sniffles erupted into full-scale sobs. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a tissue. He handed it to the Tamaranian and she noisily blew her nose.

"Who is the ring bearer?" The High Priestess asked

Robin stepped forward and held out the rings in his gloved palm. She took the smaller of the pair and gave it to Will. They turned towards each other.

"William Erickson, repeat after me: Dearest Raven of Azarath, with this ring"

"Dearest Raven of Azarath, with this ring" Will repeated

"I consecrate my love for you, for now and forever." She continued

"I consecrate my love for you, for now and forever." He said while slipping it on her slender gray finger

The High Priestess took the larger ring and gave it to Raven.

"Raven of Azarath, repeat after me: William Erickson, with this ring."

"William Erickson, with this ring." She said in her now trembling voice.

"I consecrate my love for you, for now and forever."

Another snort and honk as Starfire blew her nose.

"I consecrate my love for you, for now and forever. She repeated and slipped the ring on his finger.

The High Priestess took their hands in hers.

"And this day, two hundred and sixteenth of the Atlantean calendar, I do pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride William."

William embraced Raven and they kissed. The entire room erupted in claps and cheers. Starfire collapsed to the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh God I'm so lonely." Beast Boy moaned

Later that afternoon in the Titans Tower…

The reception was over and all the guests had left. While the Titans cleaned up the trash, Raven stood by the living room picture window and just stared at the rebuilding city beyond. She had been more melancholy than usual ever since they returned from Atlantis. Will had hoped the ceremony and the presence of her friends would have lightened her mood.

Will walked up behind his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her slender body. The warmth and silky smoothness of her bare skin aroused him. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

"What is wrong dear?" Will asked as he pecked her bare shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Please Rae, no secrets? Don't make have to get Aenoch."

No use hiding it. This was bound to come up eventually. Best get it out in the open now.

"I have told you about my father."

Yeah, and the story still gave him nightmares. But they had faced and defeated him together. Will had thought their time together had helped Raven work through it.

"Yes. But you are nothing like him. 'He assured her' You have proved that in every way."

He turned her around and looked straight into her eyes. God she was beautiful! Her eyes were deep blue, like the darkest of sapphires. But he could see tears forming. Something was seriously eating her.

"Do you regret marrying me?" He asked worriedly

Raven gazed at her reflection in the bay window and tried to imagine the baby that would never be. God! After all they had been through and all he had sacrificed for her, she still could not tell him the truth. At the very last second she chickened out.

"We haven't meditated in a while, I'm just tired." She sighed

He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that's all?"

She just nodded.

"I understand. 'He smirked' Been one hell of a day."

They turned away from the window and made their way to her bedroom.

"Cold feet." She thought sadly.


	17. Chapter 17

Simple Perfection

By

Eric H

Perfection Flats was at one time the copper capital of the world.

Founded in 1882 by mister and missus Zachary Perfection and located on the outer rim of Death Valley, the small mining town quadrupled its population and size every year.

Back then, ask anyone of its 5000+ citizens what brought them to the edge of Hell and they would have all given one word: _opportunity_. In those days it was said that all one had to do was stick a shovel in the ground and the copper nuggets would pop out of the ground like rabid Prairie dogs.

And the cash cow lasted more than a century. Many millionaires were created during the cold war and military build up of the 80s.

But their dreams went kerplooie faster than a mouth full of Pop Rocks when seemingly overnight the copper veins dried up. And add in Russia's now "cute and cuddly" image and the advent of Silicon ending the military's insatiable need for copper, it all resulted in Perfections imminent collapse.

Nowadays, Perfection Flats (pop 2) just hovered on this side of oblivion with most of the dilapidated buildings waiting for just the right breeze to fall over.

Now on the outskirts of the abandoned ghost town sat it's only still operating establishment: _The Perfection Palace_. Of course the latter half of the moniker was a pretty blatant exaggeration. The motel sported exactly five drafty cabins, a long since dried out swimming pool and a deceased Ice machine still decorated with an "Vote Eisenhower" bumper sticker.

But it's crumbling façade and crappy location was just a disguise. For unbeknownst to all but a select lucky few, this small motel was the superhuman make out capital of the world. Far from paparazzi and prying eyes, this was the only place where superhumans could come and enjoy the carnal pleasure life offered.

Their guest list played like an who's who of the hero/villain set. And privacy was easily kept for the elderly couple who ran the joint was more than a bubble off and could remember nothing an day later.

Now one might think that Superman and Wonder Woman visiting the same time as Lex Luthor and Mercy would be the cause of friction. But it was an unwritten rule in Perfection Flats that the joint was neutral ground and all the visitors kept to themselves. They would rather let their vendettas ride for a day than see this Xanadu of carnal pleasure disappear.

It was The Flash that suggested the place.

When planning their wedding, Raven and Will debated at some length on where to spend their honeymoon. Rae had no interest in amusement parks or scenic overviews(which sufficiently squelched Wills hopes to visit Disney Land). So instead he would have to settle for a place with privacy.

And privacy was the key. For even though the girl was on an even emotional keel these days, it took just one second of lost control for insurance premiums to go up. And since they had not consummated their marriage yet, God only knows what might happen when she reaches that moment of, err ecstasy? So any normal hotel or campground was out of the question. They scoured the Internet and could find nothing that fit their needs.

During Wills prerequisite stag party at the Leagues Watchtower, he went to his super-powered comrades for suggestions. It took some promises and finagling, but The Flash finally let Will in on their deepest darkest secret: The Palace.

But things got pretty serious as Superman let Will in on the rules. This place was really important to their kind and no one would be allowed to ruin it. So if Mad Mod and bumblebee decide to shack up in the next cabin and "do it like they do on the Discovery Channel" he was to keep his mouth shut. Will agreed to their terms and Flash wrote out the directions on a cocktail napkin.

This was the ultimate discovery. Imagine what would happen if the world knew there was a no-tell Motel for the cape and costume set? The mind boggles!

When he approached Raven with his honeymoon idea, she readily gave her stamp of approval: "whatever" she said.

Friday afternoon…

The vintage 73' Jet-black Firebird sped down the endless shimmering black top. Sitting behind the wheel, Will could not help but to smile at the warm desert sunshine and refreshing breeze. Raven was tightlipped but looked to be enjoying as well. Such a nice change to flying.

First rule of the Palace was that couples were forbidden to fly in, as it would arouse suspicion. All visitors were required to drive. And that was a rule Will truly welcomed with open arms. He had been aching to buy a car and this trip gave him a wonderful opportunity. And God only knows he could afford it.

Some years ago, the Tower received a most unusual visitor. It was a property lawyer from Dingus and Bascum attorneys at law. It seems that just before his mother died, she had stipulated that all their property and possessions be liquidated and placed in an interest baring CD for when Will decided to return. Just a short time ago the CD matured and they hand delivered a cashier's check for three hundred thousand dollars. "God love California's astronomical property values!" He squealed.

This car had been his first stab at conspicuous consumption and he was quite proud of his purchase. As a kid reading his fathers auto magazines, he had dreamed of owning this very car. The firebird insignia on the hood made it look like a car a superhero might drive. The irony was too good to ignore.

It had been in a poor state but Cyborg was more than happy to fix it up for the couple as a wedding present. He even offered to add in some "special" optional extras but Will just wanted a new engine, not missile launchers or bulletproof armor. And Cyborg out did himself! Not only did he replace the engine and transmission, but went so far as to repaint the orange firebird on the hood and sealed the black paint with ten coats of hand applied lacquer. "Batmobile eat your heart out!" Cyborg said proudly when he pulled the sheet off the car.

A beautiful woman under one arm and an equally beautiful car. Who could ask for anything more?

Will watched the dry desert wind blowing Ravens dark blue hair. What was it about her hair that turned him on? Ah hell, he loved the whole package. His hand found her jean clad thigh and began to lightly massage her crotch. Her hand lightly covered his.

"Can't you wait until we get there?" She asked amused

"No. Can you?"

She pressed his hand into her warm nether regions and rubbed her crotch into his palm. Guess that was a big "negative".

A faded and sun bleached road sign caught their eye. In nearly unreadable letters it read:

"WELCOME TO PERFECTION FLATS: THE COPPER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD! POP 2"

Looks like the fleeing locals took their jabs. The words "the world" was crossed out and "Shit" was doodled over it. Will slowed down to thirty-five as they entered the city limits. Shit was right! The city was shrouded in a cloud of red dust, giving it a distinctive purgatorial look. They rolled up their windows as they entered the dust cloud.

An ancient Texaco gas station emerged from the dusty gloom to their right. The old faded gas pumps still stood proudly in the middle of the lots cracked and sand covered black top. The small garage behind the pumps had been hastily boarded up and left to the elements.

Second rule of the Flats was all visitors had to bring their own fuel. The single gas station had been allowed to close for fear that a lost or curious truck driver might see something he shouldn't. Will checked his fuel gauge. Thanks to Cyborgs unearthly mechanical aptitude, he was still sitting on a three-quarter tank.

Next down the street was what looked like an old fashioned diners. The wood and plaster structure was similarly boarded up and precariously leaning to the left. A long broken neon sign out front proudly announced: _Perfection Eats_. He had been warned that there would be no place to purchase food here. Before they left California they loaded up on food and beer, enough to last for a week if need be.

They passed by a strip mall filled with a wide variety of businesses. There looked to have been an electronics store, some clothing establishments and an ice cream parlor complete with a giant fiberglass ice cream cone on the roof long stripped bare of its bright colors.

Will tried to imagine this town in its prime. Rich prospectors and their families throwing their money around with abandon and enjoying the fruits of their labors. He could not help but to wonder what was going through the shopkeeper's minds when they finally threw in the towel and left the town for good.

Hmm, the giant ice cream cone sounded familiar. Will pulled out the napkin with the hand written instructions. It said to take a left by the cone and the palace should be a mile down to his left.

Like any law-abiding driver, Will slowed to a stop at the battered stop sign. Seemed a bit silly though with them possibly being the only people here and no patrolmen within a hundred miles. He glanced left and right, hit his turn signal and took a careful and well-executed left.

"Going a bit overboard?" Raven asked

"Just following the rules Rae. Supes did say they would be watching."

"Good point" She agreed

Like a beacon in the wasteland, a buzzing neon sign saying "Perfection Palace" emerged from the never-ending red tinged gloom. Below it announced proudly that the cabins boasted kitchenettes, air conditioning and color television.

They pulled into the motels gravel parking lot and drove around the back behind the office and safely out of sight. Hmm, looks like they were not alone. A distinctive neon purple Cadillac was already parked here. Oh God, it couldn't be! The Gotham license plate read: HAHA1.

"You have got to be kidding." Raven moaned

"Act nonchalant. 'He hushed' Rules are rules."

They parked a good distance away from the Cadillac and killed the engine. Without the engine noise, the town returned to its normal dead self. The only sounds now were of the desert wind gently whistling around them. Geez! It was like being on the moon! They opened the offices squeaky screen door and stepped inside.

Although physically impossible, the lobby of the motel looked even more rickety then the exterior. What little light there was inside came from the dust-covered windows and single lamp hanging over the front desk. Will slapped the bell.

From the doorway behind the desk they could hear the approaching sounds of heavy footsteps. Raven and Will glanced at each other and truly wondered if they wanted to see the proprietor of this place. Before they could make up their minds, a man seemingly older than time emerged from the back room. He was dressed in an ancient plaid shirt and gray chinos supported by red suspenders. His face looked like two glassy marbles set in a bleached prune.

"Help ya?" He wheezed

"We made a reservation for the weekend." Raven volunteered

His gnarled hands opened the register.

"Name?"

"Mister and Missus Izzy Doe."

"Yeah. Fifth Does this week. Sign here." He said turning the register to Raven and offering a pen.

Sure enough, the entire page was full of Does. One of the entries towards the top of the page caught her eye. It read: Zan and Jana Doe. They were screwing each other! Figures the dumbasses were too stupid to come up with a better alias.

She signed Harold and Izzy Doe in her perfect well measured script. The Grim Reaper wannabe grabbed a room key off its peg on the back wall.

"Cabin 5. Last door on your left. Checkout time is noon and Selma cleans up. So if you're not decent or in the middle of something, tough titties." He said and handed her the room key

Raven walked off to find the room and Will returned to the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out the bags of groceries. The beer bottles clinked together with the bottle of champagne. Luckily he had the rare forethought of tucking the eggs and other crushable produce inside his spare tire and away from the other heavier groceries. He slammed the trunk shut and walked down the covered walkway.

While passing room 4, a woman's' screaming caught Wills attention. "OH PUDDIN! OH PUDDIN!" She wailed with every bedspring squeak.

The door for room 5 was unlocked and he stepped inside. The air conditioning was most welcome on his sunburned face. Hmm, not too bad for a place in the middle of nowhere. It sported a double bed, couch and small kitchenette with a small dining table. There was even a small television mounted on the far wall. They couldn't possibly receive any television signals out here. They must have a satellite dish hidden somewhere.

Raven was exploring the single closet and bathroom. She hadn't stayed in such a joint before and was taking in the entire "cheap motel" experience.

Will took the groceries into the kitchenette and began stuffing the perishables inside the small refrigerator. He carefully laid the bottle of champagne on its side on the bottom shelf. Hopefully it should be cold enough by that evening. Bubbly tastes like bull piss if not chilled.

He closed the refrigerator and stood.

"So, did you want to shower first or…"

Raven was draped across the bed and laying on her side. She had removed all her clothing with the notable exception of a pair of flimsy black panties. No time for idle chitchat. Time for business! Will reverently kneeled before the foot of the bed and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ready?" He asked

She just gave one of her enigmatic smirks and nodded. Although the girl tried her best to look stoic, he could see small beads of sweat on Ravens decorated brow. Will had never seen her sweat before but had to admit he had a decent case of the shakes too. This was the first time for the both of them.

Will crawled onto the bed and laid next to Raven. He gently caressed her belly and waist with his hand. Her gray skin was perfectly smooth, like a baby. Not so much as a pimple or freckle.

"If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, let me know." He advised

She again nodded.

They embraced and kissed. Their tongues locked and pushed each other back and forth and side to side. What was it that makes women's tongues taste so good? He had been pondering the fact since they first frenched.

Will finished with her mouth and began to peck down her chin and neck. Reaching her chest he could feel the girls' heart pounding. He stopped at her perfect breasts and slowly began batting her left pink nipple with his tongue. Ravens chest began to heave. She was obviously enjoying this in spite of her neutral expression.

Having fully explored her breast, Will pecked down her flat muscular belly and stopped at her shallow navel. His tongue tip gently explored her navel, swishing clockwise and in reverse. The increased heaving of her belly pushed his tongue in deeper.

Will pecked down further to her black pantied crotch. He paused for a second and took it all in. This was it! The big moment! Her breathing stopped as he positioned himself at the threshold. He gently grasped each of the flimsy waistbands on her hips and with as much aplomb as he could muster, slowly and deliberately pulled the panties off her thighs and away from her sex.

It was truly beautiful. Ravens gray lips were topped with a small patch of shiny dark blue pubic hairs. He had seen her sex before but never this close! So close he was the distinct smell of sex drifted up his nostrils. Whoever said that coffee was the best smell in the world never took part in foreplay.

Will gently tapped her lips with the tip of his tongue. Raven moaned and her Labia clinched tight like a protective clam. He parted the lips with his fingers. The soft pink within her was a beautiful contrast to the gray of her skin. Will pressed his tongue inside the warm dark. It tasted heavenly! He gently lapped along the smooth edges of her lips, carefully bumping her clitoris with ever circuit.

She pushed her pelvis into his face, usurping his entire mouth. He placed his hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs up and away, giving him access to her sex and rectum. Hmm, which to pleasure first? He had no idea how she felt about butt play so he decided on her vagina. Will began lapping his tongue rapidly deep into her crotch and out again while each time rubbing up hard against her twitching clitoris.

Her vagina began to fill with clear salty juice. He placed his lips against her clit and gently sucked in the entire lip. Sweat dripped down her legs as her pelvis trembled.

Will released her lip and allowed it to snap back into place like a piece of rubber. He gently batted her clitoris hard with his tongue. Her hands grasped his head and held his face in place. Ravens stamp of approval if there ever was one! He gently blew into her twitching crotch, causing Goosebumps to erupt over her smooth thighs.

"Lower." She moaned.

Ravens anus was a darker gray than the rest of her skin and symmetrically puckered. He finished with her dripping crotch and tapped her waiting anus with his tongue tip. Not at all bad tasting! This was a new experience for him as well. His tongue lightly winded its way clock-wise around her puckering anus then reversed direction. With every clinch of her rectum he could see a hint of the pink interior. He stuck his tongue at her sphincter and pressed it inside. The musky taste made his tongue tingle.

Her small hands began squeezing his head harder. He pulled his tongue out of her cinching sphincter and pressed it back inside. The fluids from her vagina were becoming a torrent down his face. Looks like she was ready.

Will hauled himself to his knees and began undressing while Raven intently watched. He pulled off his T-shirt and black sweat pants. His penis jutted out from the crotch of his jockey shorts. Apparently it needed no such attention It looked ready and raring to go. He pulled off his underwear and tossed them aside.

He positioned himself between her parted legs and gently pulled her crotch to him, giving his eager unit full access to her moistened and engorged vagina. His manhood stood ready at the threshold of her moistened and quivering lips. Her juices were leaking out of her crotch and pooling on the bed.

"Ready?" He asked

She could only manage a moan and nod. Will pressed ahead with his pelvis and sent his unit into her. Suddenly his tip could feel resistance within her. Her face cringed as his unit made contact with the thin wall of flesh within. Will knew what it was. Truly, it was the girls first time.

"Want me to stop?" He asked

"Just do it." She said while gritting her teeth and grabbing handfuls of the blanket.

"I can take the pain away." Will confirmed

"Do it."

He slowly but deliberately pressed forward and against the thin wall. Raven twitched in pain. She gasped and sweat began to drip from her skin

Will pressed forward harder. Suddenly the resistance gave away and his penis slipped within her. He could feel a warm drizzling down his thighs, he knew what it was but did not look. Will took a corner of the blanket and wiped the warmth off them both. Ravens sweat slicked body began to relax.

"Okay?" He asked

Raven smiled wide and took his hands. The small helpless child was gone and now a woman lay in her place. The dark legacy of hate willed to Raven by her black hearted father dissolved away with her virginity. Azarath! Raven would have given away a year of her life just to see the expression on his hideous face! She was now more human than ever before. This gift from her husband could never be repaid. But he smiled, Will could tell what it meant to her.

"Shall I carry on?" He invited

"With all speed."

He heaved back and pressed forward again. It felt almost unearthly! The soft interior of her vagina felt like warm silk against his penis tip. Will pulled back and pushed ahead again, harder and deeper.

Her eyes were pressed shut and she clinched her teeth. But this feeling was different! It was ecstasy, not the breaking of her seal. He pulled his pelvis back and forward again even deeper. Ravens' juices were dribbling down his thighs.

"I think Mikey likes it." Will laughed

Raven smiled. A real smile! With teeth! His thrusts increased in tempo and speed, splashing her juices in every direction.

"Harder." She moaned

He pressed forward harder and faster. The bed began to creak and squeal as he thrusted. The juices from her vagina were making it difficult to keep his penis inside!

Suddenly Ravens long blue hair stood erect and the whole room began to quake. The only time Will had seen such a reaction was when the girl lost control of her powers. Of course that was when she was enraged, not in absolute ecstasy.

"Faster!" She squealed

He upped his thrusting speed and her warm juices began to spatter all over his body. He continued rubbing her clit hard with his penis. A familiar feeling started to build in his testicles. But Will was determined to let Raven finish first He desperately tried to hold it in.

Her sweaty body began to quake.

Suddenly Raven screamed loud enough to shake the windows. The bed flew six feet into the air, hitting Wills head on the plaster ceiling. The bed landed back on the floor with an ear shattering crash. As it landed, Wills penis convulsed and sent what felt like a gallon of seed into her.

A shockwave of black energy exploded from Ravens writhing body and shoved Will off the bed and hard onto the carpeted floor.

Meanwhile, in the next room…

Harlequin, still down on her elbows with a chalk white skinned Joker kneeling behind stopped his thrusting as their room suddenly shook and all the wall paintings fell off their hooks.

"What in the name of Jupiter's Balls was that?" He yelled

Back in room 5…

Will carefully took a census of his faculties: no wounds or broken bones. Now that was an Orgasm! His was nice too though.

He lay on the floor and watched his seed covered unit slowly droop down back into his ready position. Coming here was an excellent idea. God knows what would have happened if they went to a hotel. Ravens sweaty and blushing head popped over the side of the bed and looked down on him.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Fine. You?"

"Ready for some more."

"Okee dokee. Second helpings it is."

Later that next morning…

Will stirred and awoke with Ravens thin arms tightly wrapped around his body. The sun was already rising. He checked his watch: t was nearly nine. Will pecked her nose and gently freed himself from her arms. She rolled over and remained asleep.

He sat on the bedside and watched Raven sleep. The white sheets were just hanging below her waist, exposing the top dimple of her butt. Her skin was flawless and smooth, like silk. And he should know! Last night he explored every nook and cranny until his tongue was sore.

His mind raced back to over a decade previous when he first saw her on that television in Gotham. God if felt like a lifetime ago. And in some ways it was. They were both very different people then. She was a small lonely child held hostage behind a wall of anger while he was a suicidal amnesiac drifter. He patted her hip and she curled up tight into a ball.

She would be awakening soon, he had better start breakfast. Raven was a beautiful woman and highly intelligent but cooking was most definitely not her forte'. He pulled on his black sweat pants and made his way to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later…

Raven awoke to the heavenly smell of cooking eggs. She sat and watched Will busy in the kitchen making her his special _Eggs ala Aenoch_ (garden-variety scrambled eggs with green onions and a dash of Tabasco to taste). It was always her favorite. And on the back burner was a steaming kettle filled with her herb tea brewing.

Over the steaming kettle and sizzling pan, Will heard the bed squeak and Raven yawn.

"Good morning Missus Erickson." He laughed and shook some pepper onto the cooking eggs.

Her delicate arms wrapped around his body and she laid her chin on his shoulder. He could feel her bare breasts press against his back. Damn! After all that nookie last night his wanker still wanted more.

"Hungry?" He asked

Ravens hands found his somewhat sore penis and gently grasped it through the soft fabric of his sweat pants. Looks like she wanted an appetizer first. He wisely placed the egg filled pan off to the side and turned to his wife.

He looked down into her face. Her eyes sparkled with pure happiness. In fact, he had never seen her this happy. Even when they said their I dos.

"Hungry?" He asked again and pecked her perfect nose

"Very. Come here you." She said and led Will back to the bed.

She shoved Will back onto the bed and stood naked before him. The morning sun from the window reflected shimmered on her skin, giving her an almost ethereal look. And in Wills heart she was an angel of the most holy sort.

"My turn." She said and grabbed the waistband of his sweat pants.

Raven pulled off his sweat pants and tossed them aside. Taking his penis in her small hands, she began licking the tip. His unit began to swell at the first touch of her tongue. She gently nibbled around the tip and took the whole thing in her mouth.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He gasped

"Cosmo. Now hush." She said before returning to her work

"Yes ma'am."

She wrapped her lips tightly around his shaft and slowly sent them up and down the full length of his penis. How could she do it without gagging? Raven licked his testicles as well and took them both in her mouth. She juggled them with her tongue and spat them back out.

Raven spun around, straddled his body and sat down on his erect unit, sending it deep into her. So deep it went he had visions of it impaling her. She leaned forward and began gently lifting her butt and pressing down again. As she did, Will caressed her cheeks and massaged her anus with his thumb.

Sweat dripped down her back and rump in small clear beads. She increased the strength of her thrusting, making the bed creak again. He could not see her face from this angle but her groaning and heaving were a dead giveaway. Suddenly, the room began to quake again.

"Let's try something. 'Will moaned' Turn around."

She pivoted on his lubricated penis. Her wide eyes and fluffing erect hair indicated she was near climax again. They looked each other in the eyes.

"Ready?" He asked

She just gritted her teeth and nodded. Rubbing his wrists together, Will allowed Aenoch to emerge.

"**Now."**

She screamed in ecstasy. As she came, Aenochs eye pulsed black and he absorbed her orgasm. It was like nothing he had ever eaten before! It felt like an orgasm to him as well but at least ten times stronger. Aenoch crossed his eyes and gasped.

A sweaty and exhausted Raven collapsed forward on his heaving gray chest.

"Damn" She gasped

Aenoch could not find the words. It was the first time he had felt anything. He wrapped his strong cold arms around her panting body and held her close. For the first time in his thirty years of existence, Aenoch actually felt what it is like to be human.

"**Thank you."** He said

She just smirked and hugged him closer

Later that afternoon…

With just a few minutes back on the burner, the eggs were warm again. They sat at the small kitchen table and eagerly wolfed them down along with the pot of tea. Afterward they relaxed and looked each other in their content eyes. She smirked and ducked under the table. He felt her small hands grasp the waistband of his pants again.

"Time for dessert." She said from below

He joined her under the table and they anointed the kitchen floor.

That evening…

Will was taking a shower and gingerly soaping down his sore penis. Damn! Talk about too much of a good thing. The curtains parted and Raven stood naked before him. She had not worn clothes in nearly two whole days.

"Wash your back?" She asked

"And the front too." Will laughed and let her in.

That next morning…

Will attempted to open the bottle of champagne with his shaking hands. After the last forty-eight hours, his entire body was exhausted.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos." She chanted

The bottle glowed black and the cork popped off. He poured the bubbly into her glass tumbler and into his. Good God! It just occurred to him what would happen if she were drunk. Will doubted his body could take it. Ah well.

She gingerly sipped her glass. The girl had never consumed alcoholic beverages before and was drunk before her glass was half-empty. She smirked and shoved him back on the bed. The girl pounced Will and pulled his pants off again.

Early that next morning…

Will was loading their bags of unused clothing and garbage into the trunk. He oughta keep the empty champagne bottle as a souvenir. But then his sore back, swollen manhood and shriveled testicles should be more than enough to commemorate the occasion.

Raven returned the room key and met Will at the car. She hugged him tight and pecked him on the cheek.

"You're growing a beard?" She asked while rubbing his cheek with her finger.

"You like?"

"Makes you look old."

"Time this Teen Titan grew up Missus Raven." He returned

Yeah, this was definitely the end of an era. When they left the tower the other Titans were packing up their belongings and moving out. They should be gone by the time they returned. And next week their contract with Atlanta was to begin. Think of it.: an entire city to protect. The Darkhearts are going big time!

They climbed into the dusty Firebird.

"Going straight through we should make the tower by late tonight." He said and turning over the engine.

"Well, maybe going home right away isn't that important."

Raven opened the glove compartment and produced an envelope. She handed it to Will and he opened it. Inside was a pair of three-day passes to Disney Land. His eyes lit up.

"You really want to go?" He gasped

"Never been. Heard the _Haunted Mansion_ is really dark and macabre."

"And what about _It's a Small World_?"

"I think we can skip that."

He gave Raven his best "puppy dog" look complete with pouting lips.

"Oh alright. 'She conceded' Maybe one time. But my eyes will be closed."

And the Black Firebird sped off, leaving a monstrous dust cloud in its wake.


	18. Chapter 18

Parting Gifts

By

Eric H

Daily Planet

May 12, 2017

**ATLANTA RISING!**

As of noon GMT Friday, Atlanta Georgia will have joined a privileged cadre of cities when their city council officially recognize the super powered team of Raven and Aenoch as their licensed protectors.

As many will already know, this Goth themed pair (referred to as the "Darkhearts" by their fans) was recently offered tax-free property and other incentives in exchange for setting up a crime fighting franchise within the southern city limits.

The city council's pride at the new arrivals was however tempered due to a large group of vocal protestors. Howard Jenkins, spokesman for CALM (Citizens Against Licensed Metahumans) argued:

"Superheroes are great for action figures and T shirts but our illustrious city council has seemed to forgotten that these people are magnets for likeminded criminals. How many times have Gotham and Metropolis been leveled due to their so-called "protectors' personal vendettas? We believe Mayor Carlisle is placing profit and prestige over public safety. And above all, why these two? They look like refugees from an Bella Lugosi film festival."

Mayor Carlisle responded: "But the kids love them."

Clark Kent- Daily Planet southern correspondent.

The dusty and bug splattered 73 Firebird roared into the Towers underground garage and pulled into its parking space. Will killed the engine and it died with a relieved sigh.

"And home again." He said sadly and climbed out.

The word "home" just didn't seem appropriate anymore. The garage was nearly empty! Time used to be it was filled to the ceiling with tune up equipment and the sounds of Cyborg's cursing and tinkering as he fussed endlessly with his car. Now all that sat in its cavernous confines was his T Car stuffed full with luggage.

Geez, now the gravity of the situation was finally hitting home. Raven looked melancholy at the sight as well.

Will rubbed his wrists together and his depression evaporated. Honestly, being Aenoch was preferable. The only reason he let Will hang around so long lately was because of his driving skill and wife-pleasing libido. Now he could say goodbye to his extended family with out the fear of "losing it".

"You're back!" A familiar voice hollered

It was Cy with his trademark football. He had his usual wide smile but today it looked forced.

"We figured you would be gone by now."

"Figured on it too. Didn't realize I had so much shit. Two moving trucks full. How was the trip?" Cyborg asked while tossing his ball into his car.

"Enjoyable." She said

Cy smirked knowingly. For the girl to say something like that was a major stamp of approval. It was such a treat to see the girl so happy. Kinda funny that after all their time and adventures together, it would be her that hooked up and got married. He focused on Aenochs new whiskers.

"What's with the beard?"

"**Will thought it made him look distinguished and more mature"**

Cy considered a second.

"You look like an zombie biker."

"**Good. Will would approve."**

Raven whispered something to Aenoch.

He returned to the Firebird and pulled out a plastic bag emblazoned with the familiar Mickey Mouse crest out of the back seat. He opened the bag and produced a beanie mounted with Mickey ears and handed it to Raven.

"Will thought you might like this." She said handing it to Cyborg.

On the front of the beanie, "_Cyborg_" was carefully embroidered in gold_._ He took it in his large hands and placed it on his head. Hmm, quite appropriate. Will was always a great gift-giver.

"Oh, Nigh- err, the crime fighter formally known as Robin is still upstairs."

"I don't understand"

"You'll see. But don't stare or laugh: he's still pretty self-conscious. Star's still around too and wanted to see you two before she left."

Cy climbed into his car.

"You're leaving?" Raven asked

"Yeah, new job starts on Monday. Don't want to be late my first day. Bruce is a great guy but a stickler on punctuality."

The T Cars powerful engine roared into life. He carefully backed out of his space and pulled in front of the couple. Raven walked up to the driver's side window. The girl was never good at saying good-byes but Cy could see how she felt. He reached out with his thick arms and gave her a gentle hug.

"Behave yourself Rae."

Aenoch could feel the feelings of sadness radiating off her small form. The girl had known Cy longer than he had. .

"Boo YAH!" He hollered as the T Car roared out the garage and into the tunnel.

She stood silently and watched the tunnel until the roar of Cyborgs car faded away. Aenoch made to place his healing hands on her head and take her pain away.

"I'm okay." She sniffed.

"**You are sure?"** He confirmed

She just nodded. Instead he patted her assuredly on the shoulders. They left the garage.

The Tower hallway was filled with cardboard moving boxes and furniture. Out of their trophy room, Robin emerged with another packed box. Instead of a kid dressed in his trademark green tights and yellow cape was a man in a form fitting all black body suit with a distinctive blue bird crest on the chest. His usually unkempt hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

He was packing up the Titans trophies to start his own evidence room. When they were splitting up the furniture, Robin asked if he could keep the mountain of souvenirs from their numerous encounters. They unanimously agreed. After all, what were they going to do with Control Freaks twenty souped-up television remotes?

He noticed the couple and gently placed his box on the floor, causing the contents to rattle together.

"**Robin?"** Aenoch asked

"Nightwing." He corrected.

Even his voice was different. Now it sported the raspy low tone that Batman was so fond of. He turned to them and they took in his new costume.

"What do you think?" He asked

"**It accentuates your buttocks."**

Raven elbowed Aenoch hard in the ribs.

"**It looks very nice."** He corrected

"Err…yeah."

Raven reached into the Aenochs bag and pulled out a Teddy bear-sized stuffed anthropomorphic fox dressed in a Robin Hood costume. She handed it to Night Wing. He took it and grinned.

"This will go great in my loft."

"**You have decided on a headquarters then?"** Aenoch asked

"Gotham."

"After all your research you decide on Gotham?"

"Eh, I know it like the back of my hand and Bats is getting old and..."

"Cut the crap Robin. 'Raven sighed' You know you always had a crush on Batgirl."

Night Wing smirked and his cheeks blushed.

"Your are back! GLORIOUS!" A familiar voice squealed

Before Aenoch could turn around, a pair of skinny orangish arms wrapped around his body and squeezed him tight enough to pop his lungs.

"Did you have a good time mooning your honey?" Starfire asked dropping the Spirit Drinker.

"**We enjoyed ourselves."**

Raven reached into the bag, produced a stuffed lavender colored dragon with buggy white marble eyes and handed it to the Tamaranian. She giggled and cradled it in her arms like a baby.

"I did not know the Land of Disney sold stuffed Gortooks."

"It is called a _Figment_, Star 'Raven calmly explained' It is a personification of an active imagination."

"Thank you!" She squealed happily and pecked the small stuffed dragon on the muzzle

"**You are welcome."**

"Where is BB?"

"Still in his room. 'Nightwing said' Looking pretty down."

While Raven, Star and Nightwing caught up on current events, Aenoch knocked on the changeling's door.

"It's unlocked" BB yelled

Aenoch opened the door. Beast Boy was sitting on the side of his bed with his head bowed sadly. His room was the only one not packed up or empty. After what happened with Terra and Slade, now the poor little guy was being left behind. Aenoch rubbed his wrists together and swapped places with Will; this was gonna take a light touch.

"Hey BB."

"Hey." The changeling sighed

"Can I come in?"

He just shrugged. Will sat next to Beast Boy on the bed.

"Have a good time?" The changeling asked

"Yeah, pretty nice. Brought you something." Will said while reaching in to the nearly empty bag and pulling out an flat and rectangular present wrapped in Mickey Mouse paper. He gave it Beast Boy.

"What is it?" He asked

"Something real special."

Beast Boy, now intrigued, tore open the paper.

"DEAR GOD!" He screamed

"Knew you'd like it." Will laughed

Like it? He loved it! It was a picture of Will and Raven on the _It's a Small World _ride. That in it self was incredible but she was also wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse ears and laughing.

"How?" Beast Boy gasped

"Eh, I knew which buttons to press."

Will had been plotting the picture ever since they set foot in the park. Before the ride, while Rae was meditating in the restroom (presumably to steel herself against the sugary sweet wholesomeness she was about to see), he bought a set of mouse ears for her and bribed a pair of German tourists to get on the ride ahead of them and take their picture. And when on the ride, he gave the signal, slipped the ears on her head and tickled her ribs. It went off like clockwork, Rae wasn't the wiser and all it cost him was an autograph.

For the first time in his life, BB was speechless.

"Now you keep that in a safe place. 'Will warned' If Rae knew that picture exists, she would kick my ass."

"Your secret is safe with me." Beast Boy said and holding the picture protectively to his chest.

"You're going to be okay here by yourself?" Will confirmed

"Yeah. Didn't you hear? I'm a big star now."

He had just received the news before the couple left. His syndicated show was going global. They were even talking about a whole line of Beast Boy merchandise. From action figures to pajamas, his toy line was going to have it all. That was why he was staying in the tower. The building was going to house his studios and offices. All that was left was to change the tower into a "B" shape.

"Can't wait. That version of "Stairway to Heaven" you did with the whoopee cushions last week was a classic."

"Nice to know at least one of you guys appreciated my jokes."

"Raven did."

He perked

"Really?"

"Yeah. All the times we meditated together and shared our thoughts I could tell she cared a lot for you BB. Rae just had a tough time showing it. You remember what it took before she used the "L" word."

They both fell silent.

"Starfire left Robin." BB sighed

"What?" Will gasped

"After what happened she quit the superhero business and wanted him to too."

"But we saw her earlier. She seemed really happy."

"It was weird. After their argument, she disappeared…went to New York over that Apokolips thing. But when Star got back yesterday she was all smiles and giggles."

"She tell ya why?"

"She hadn't stood still long enough for anyone to ask."

"Eh. 'Will dismissed' She'll tell us when she's ready."

"I suppose." Sighed BB

Later that evening on the roof…

Robin had already left for Gotham and it was now Starfires turn to leave. The Tamaranian had sent all her luggage and furniture ahead to New York. Now all she carried was her small purple backpack and Pooky, her purple stuffed dragon.

"Take care Starfire." Raven whispered

Star hugged the girl tight. From her angle the Tamaranian could not see Ravens gray face turning blue.

"I will miss you so much Raven." The girl sobbed

"Err, me too." She grunted

She released Raven and embraced Beast Boy, crushing his lungs so he could not breathe.

"Good luck on your television show BB."

"Tune in. 'He gasped from her hug' I'll give you all a mention."

"I shall."

She turned to Will and reached out her arms to hug him too but he stepped back.

"How about if I give you an traditional human farewell?"

She cocked her head. By now, Star knew most of the human traditions but this was new.

"And what is an traditional human farewell?" She asked

He gently grasped Starfire around her miniscule waist, dipped her backwards and kissed her on the lips. Just like old times. He vaguely remembered the time when Aenoch drank Klarions potion and became human for a day. Most of that day was a blur except for when he smooched Star after Rae kicked him out of the bathroom. Since Wills return, he had been aching to try it again and what a better opportunity?

Their lips parted and he set the Tamaranian back on her feet. Starfire's eyes were glazed over and unblinking, just like the first time.

"I have lived amongst Earthlings for so long yet I am still learning." She gasped

"Um Star? 'Beast Boy said uncomfortably' That's not a human tradition. Will just made it up."

She turned to Will with a look of shock.

"Is that true?" Star asked

"Yes." Will said sheepishly

The Tamaranians face softened.

"You need not have used such an excuse William Erickson. 'She smiled warmly' I would have kissed you freely."

The Tamaranian grabbed Will, dipped him low and returned the kiss. So this was what it was like on the receiving end. Not bad. Raven was silent during the whole display. Starfire set Will back upright and they parted.

"Farewell my friends." Starfire waved and flew off into the night.

Beast Boy sniffled and ducked back into the tower. With the imp gone, Raven turned to Will displaying her twitching eyebrow. Will saw her reaction.

"Aw come on. 'Will soothed' It was just a peck."

The girl just remained silent as the trembling of her eyebrow increased.

"She was a friend." He explained

Her eyebrow was now not much more than a blur.

"Honey?" Will asked worriedly

"Come here you." She snarled while grabbing Will by the ear and hauling him back into the tower.

That next morning…

"I still think it makes you look old." Raven said

"Old? Ha! Dignified is the word to use." Will said admiring his dark brunette Vandyke beard in her dresser mirror with his one good eye.

"You never had any sense of fashion."

"This coming from little miss high-cut long-sleeve one-piece bikini? At least I was properly accessorized."

"It was a unitard. Anyway, I was just a kid then."

"We all were." Will agreed

He took her black enameled brushes off the dresser and brought them to the two open cardboard boxes.

"I forget. Which one goes to the loft and which to charity?"

"Charity is the empty one."

He tossed the brushes into the "to be shipped" crate and closed the flaps.

"Anything else you can think of?" He asked while smoothing on a strip of packing tape

"Nothing except for the bed."

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched his wife zip up her bag. Her body intoxicated him to no end. It always amazed Will that a girl so emotionally isolated would display herself in such a way- not that he was complaining mind you.

"Never thought this day would come." He sighed

She just remained silent and nodded. Will could tell Raven was having problems accepting the move. She had grown up here and in a lot of ways he did too.

"Feeling blue dear?" Will asked

"No."

"Sure ya are." He said and poked her in the ribs. She flinched.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked and poked her again

Raven just remained silent and tried to brace herself. He began tickling her ribs.

"Wanna smile."

He employed his other hand and began tickling her other side. Her whole body began to tremble.

"I see one."

"No you don't." She gasped through her clinched teeth

The entire room began to tremble.

"Not gonna stop till I get one!"

The tower began to sway dangerously.

"**Okay**!" She roared

Raven turned to him and smiled wide. He stopped his tickling and took her hands.

"You have a beautiful smile. Never be ashamed to show it."

She calmly returned to her packing.

"How many years has it been?" Raven asked

Will looked thoughtful.

"I washed up here eleven years ago this Month."

"Yes, the good old days."

He gently took her around the waist and sat her on his lap.

"Regrets?" He asked rubbing her back with his hand and running it through her long blue hair.

Instead of coming up with some clever answer, she just shook her head. He gently pulled her chin towards him and kissed her on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and returned it with some nice tongue for measure.

An obese and sweaty mover appeared at their door. They quickly parted company at the surprise intruder.

"This one goes to the loft." She said gesturing to the sealed box.

The mover deftly grabbed the box in his thick arms and hustled it off. Now the room was truly empty. They left the room and closed the door. Even Ravens door had memories tied to it. He vividly remembered when Aenoch first knocked on it for their first communion.

"And they turned on the phone and electricity." Will confirmed

"Yes the phone and electricity are on." She sighed sadly

He picked the girl up and draped her over his shoulder. Will had at least a hundred pounds and a foot on the girl so such maneuvers were easy. Of course he was the only one on the face of the Earth that can get away with this. Anyone else would get blasted into orbit.

"Mock me will you? You'll be thanking me this summer." He growled and trotted down the hallway

"Put me down." She moaned

They bolted into the living room. Like the garage it was now a great empty space. All the furniture had been split up and removed, leaving nothing but scuff marks, dust bunnies and mysterious stains. BB was in his bloodhound form and sniffing the floor. Will gently slipped Raven off his shoulder and back on the floor.

"Check it out. 'BB said holding up an ancient moss covered pizza slice' I lost this six years ago."

"And what are you going to do with it?" Raven asked

The shape shifter shoved the whole slice in his mouth and ate it without flinching, making the couple gag.

"Hey! My fans expect it." He belched

He noticed the couple's bags.

"You guys leaving now?" He asked

"Our contact starts tomorrow and there's a news conference tonight." Raven explained

"Call me when you get a chance and we'll do lunch."

"It's a deal." Will nodded and they left the room

They stepped outside the tower and admired the cityscape. It had changed quite a bit during the last few weeks after Slade leveled it.

Lexcorp undercut all the bids and won San Francisco's reconstruction contract. He promised thousands of new jobs and a quick and efficient endeavor. Of course he neglected to mention how the new city would no longer resemble the original.

Now it looked more like Metropolis with its tall shining steel towers and raised walkways. It was another reason why Will wanted to leave. In his days before Aenoch he loved his visits here and walking down its winding streets. But those days were long gone and he couldn't bear to see what the chrome covered nightmare his city had become.

"We need to leave now to make the news conference." Raven advised

They took one last look at the empty tower. It reminded Will of when Raven purchased his new costume and he left his old rags behind. It was the discarding of one worn out life for a new one. Geez he had gone sentimental! Maybe this whole human schtick was overrated.

Will kissed Raven on his cheek and pulled up the sleeves of his coat, revealing the tattoos on his wrists. He always kissed his wife before doing that because he knew his Aenoch wouldn't. Great guy but not a romantic bone in his body.

Aenochs wings of ebony materialized on his back. His mastery of his powers had grown to such a level, his wings had the texture of feathers.

"**Shall we go?**" He asked offering his gray hand

She took his hand and they flew away together.


	19. Chapter 19

A Very Darkheart Halloween

By Eric H

"A what?" Raven asked with strained emotional reserve

"A Halloween party." Richard Baker, mayor's aide and local pain in the ass repeated

"No. Forget it. The last thing we need here is a bunch of kids underfoot."

"Afraid you have no choice. 'He said and pulled out a copy of their contract and handed it to her' If you will notice on paragraph fifty-six, line seven?"

She scanned down the contract.

_Line 7: Below signed will take part in any other activities the City Council sees fit, be it official or unofficial city business_

This is crap! She read the thing thoroughly before they signed it. The line was explained away as emergency powers, like a dam breaking or bird flu epidemic.

"Forget it." She confirmed

"Then you forfeit your property and wages…both past and present. That means you have to pay us back for every last cent the city has spent on you. Which comes out to 'He said pulling out his calculator and pressing some buttons' Five million, six hundred and fifty two thousand dollars and ninety-two cents. The ninety-two cents is negotiable."

Will had been standing back and quietly witnessing his wife's verbal melee. It was agreed some time ago that Raven would be in charge of financial matters but this time around he could plainly see that left to her druthers, she would just rather go ahead and chuck the whole thing rather than give in.

His head popped out over her shoulder.

"A Halloween party? 'Will laughed uncomfortably' No problem."

Raven just remained silent.

"Excellent. 'The small bespectacled weasel nodded and walked back to the elevator' The show will start at five O clock sharp. Treats for the kiddies would be appreciated."

Raven gently closed the door but remained in place, her face hidden. Will could tell she was rather miffed at his usurping of her authority.

"I thought this would be right up their alley. 'Will said uneasily' We freak out some little kids...shits and giggles?"

"I have nothing against Halloween. I have even less against freaking out little kids."

She turned away from the door and faced Will. Her eyes were glowing bright red, making him step back. Was her dark side going to manifest? Maybe he better call in Aenoch.

"But when people manipulate us just for the sake of good press, it seriously pisses…me…OFF!"

Will was about to run for cover when her expression suddenly transmuted from anger to deep thought and with Raven, that can be even scarier.

"He wants an party? He's going to get a party." She said and headed towards her library.

"What're you going to do?" Will asked worriedly

She turned to him and smirked.

"Give Richard an Halloween he won't soon forget."

That next evening, at five o' clock sharp in the Wayne Tech building lobby…

The lobby was filled to the rafters with chatty costumed kids. The noisy group were comprised of children from the nearby hospitals and progeny of the City Council. All the tots were justifiably excited at the notion of visiting the Darkhearts upstairs. The pair was especially cool this time of year, what with their horror theme and all.

"Now you are sure all's in readiness?" Mayor Sinclair asked

"Yes sir. 'Dick groveled' they just called and said to start sending them up."

"Excellent. You're first."

"Me?"

"Election's getting close and we need this thing to be as PC as possible. You know: nothing risqué, religious, or anything else that might err, "compromise" me. Go in there first and make sure everything passes muster. "

"Yes sir." He choked

He pressed the express elevator button and it immediately popped open. The roof of the cab was hung with orange and black streamers. Brightly colored cardboard cutouts of smiling jack-o-lanterns and grinning black kittens were taped to the walls.

Looks like the couple actually put forth some effort in creating a good "kid friendly" party. Richard knew Raven would cave. Just hit women in the pocket book and they collapse like a tower of Jell-O.

"Monster Mash" was playing on the elevator speakers. God he hoped the thing wasn't too sappy. He climbed on the elevator and the doors slid closed.

On the inside of the elevator doors was written in fresh dripping blood:

PREPARE TO BE JUDGED…DICK!

A sudden feeling of foreboding crept up Richard's spine. It was then that he noticed that the red emergency stop button had been removed. As the elevator began to ascend to the penthouse, the sappy music over the loudspeaker changed.

"_This is the post mortem of one Richard Baker, TOD approximately seventeen hundred hours. Death is apparently due to blunt force trauma to the head and face. Incising chest…_

The distinctive sound of a bone saw and the rending of bone. Then there was a wet tearing sound.

"_And the stomach is…apparently full of inch sized worms? Perhaps due to his recent business trip to Costa Rica. Ooh! Energetic little buggers."_

"Yes very clever." Dick whispered under his breath. Sounds like the head coroner too. Wonder how much they paid the old fart.

Even as he guffawed at the obvious jab, Dick's belly suddenly began to gurgle and lurch. Dear God say it was the power of suggestion! And just how did they find out about his trip to Costa Rica?

Oh cripes! If they know about the trip, did they find out what he did there? Eh, he was just being paranoid. A simple search on the Internet would find his destination and the "special" place he went is totally off the grid.

Suddenly the lights overhead flickered and died.

"Okay! Ooh dark, very scary." He said aloud

Something small scurried by his feet. He jumped and threw himself to the back of the elevator. Dick strained to see what it was but it was pitch dark.

He desperately felt around for the numbered panel. His fingers felt up the numbered buttons and found the cavity that once held the emergency stop button. He jammed his finger in the hole in the hopes of ending this. A wet gooey tongue inside began licking his finger.

"Shit!" He gulped in disgust and pulled his slimy finger out.

The elevator door opened onto the long hallway leading to the Darkhearts penthouse. The only thing lighting the hallway was a single flickering fluorescent light. Delicate cobwebs hanging from the ceiling gently blew in the fetid air and a thick layer of dust was covering the floor.

He stepped out of the elevator. The second Dicks' feet touched the dusty hallway carpet, the elevator doors behind him slammed shut. He moved to press the call button but the panel had been removed leaving a rectangular hole in the wall filled with a tangle of wires.

The only other door here was the penthouse entrance at the end of the corridor. And right on cue the double doors creaked open, inviting him to come inside. Dick was no fool and knew full well that he was being singled out here. God only knows what those freaks have rigged up in that place. No way in hell was he going in there.

A fly flew by his nose. He waved his hand to shoo it away. But it reappeared and buzzed in the ear. Dick deftly slapped his hands together and squashed it.

"Gotcha. Ya little bastard." He whispered and flicked the insects flattened corpse away

As he reveled in his skill, the chorus of a thousand more flies began to echo through the hallway. The little buggers apparently were none to pleased seeing their brother getting squished! They swarmed Dick and began prodding him all over his face.

He wildly wove his arms around in a futile effort to drive them away but his actions just seemed to piss them off more. They began crawling down his shirt and up his pant legs. More were forcing themselves up his nose and in his mouth.

"God! Pwah!" He cursed while spitting them out and blowing his nose.

Dick sprinted down the hallway to escape the rampaging insects. He ran through the open double doors and they slammed shut behind him. And how about that? The doorknobs had been torn out.

A long dark hallway stretched before him. Dick ran his hands on the sides. The walls were constructed of thick metal plates. Most haunted houses use cardboard or other cheap materials.

A few feet ahead to the left, a bright light switched on illuminating what looked like a room off the hallway. Dick stumbled through the dark and stepped up to the display.

It looked like the interior of a Seven Eleven. And its detail was complete right down to the humming soda refrigerators in back to the scuffed up linoleum on the floor. They built this in just one day?

In all his awe at the intricacies and improbability of the exhibit, Dick could not help but to think it looked familiar. Wait a minute! This was the Quickie Mart by his house in California. He went there all the time as a kid.

Walking down the snack food aisle, a young boy in glasses was looking around nervously. That Star Wars t shirt, those torn jeans…it was him! But how?

As Dick watched, the boy began stuffing his pockets with Twinkies and candy bars. It was true he did have sticky fingers as a kid. Back then he made pocket money by selling snacks to grade school kids. But how could they know that?

"**STRIKE ONE**!" A deep growling voice warned

The lights in the store scene switched off. Immediately another room ahead to the right lit up. Dick nervously stepped ahead and peeked inside.

It was his dorm room from College. They even included the Iron Maiden posters on the wall. On the single bed he was making love to Jamie, his girlfriend at the time. Good God he had forgotten how cute she was. Straight red hair and smooth white skin.

The lights in the dorm room switched off then back on. The scene had changed. Sex was over and the girl was getting dressed.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked

"Absolutely." The young man agreed

The girl left the room. When she was safely out of sight, Dick opened his closet door. Set up on a tripod inside was a rolling video camera. He had been taping their encounter.

There had been a circulating rumor that he was gay so he made the tape to disprove it. The frat brothers he gave the tape to made their own copies and soon they ended up all over the campus and eventually on the net. Jamie found out about it and was so humiliated quit school and subsequently disappeared. Funny how he had blocked it out of his head.

The scene went dark again.

It lit up again and the dorm room was gone. Instead was what looked like a cheap unfurnished apartment. The only feature of the room was a ceiling fan with a rope noose hanging from it and a stool on the floor below. In walked Jamie, much older and wearing a stained pink waitress uniform. She stepped up on the stool and laced the noose around her neck. Tears were pouring down her eyes. Just as she kicked the stool below her feet, the scene went dark.

God is that what happened to her?

"**STRIKE TWO!" **The same voice accused

This place was dredging up his sins. But to what end? Blackmail?

Another room ahead to the left lit up. Should he? Like he had much of a choice. Dick nervously looked inside.

Oh God no!

It was that bordello room in Costa Rica. But this place was different. It offered something…special.

He was sitting on the soiled mattress and fidgeting as if waiting for something important. There was a light knock on the door. Dick jumped to the door and opened it. Dressed in a ragged red dress and was a small Hispanic girl, no older than eight. The childs' large brown eyes was turned to the floor.

"Come in." Dick said and allowed the girl inside

She shyly stepped inside the room, still unable to look Dick in the face.

"They said you do anything."

"Si" She whimpered

He pushed the crying girl on to the bed and mercifully, the lights went off. As Dick stood in the dark, he felt like a thousand eyes were on him.

"**STRIKE THREE"**

An orange light appeared at the end of the hallway. But this one was different; the light was emanating through the cracks around a set of double doors. As Dick walked down the hallway towards the light, he felt the air around him become gradually warmer.

He reached the double doors and laid his hands on their metal surface. He yiped and pulled his hands back. They were burning hot!

The doors squealed open.

Stretching to the horizon beyond was an ocean of fire. But it wasn't producing smoke. This was different…this was Hell.

Writhing in pain within the dancing flames were the pale and naked forms of the damned. The multitude screamed as the fires continuously burned their skin. But they could not die! They were destined to suffer here for all eternity. Their pleading and sobbing voices formed a nightmarish chorus.

And as they burned, steaming rain from the blood red clouds above poured on the damned, torturing them even more.

Sitting in the middle of the symphony of flames and suffering was a gigantic red skinned monstrosity. Its head was crowned with long white hair. The things four red eyes turned to Dick and a wide smile appeared on its lips.

"**ALWAYS ROOM FOR ONE MORE!" **The demon laughed

Meanwhile, back in the loft…

The children were giggling and having a fine time dunking for apples in the Jacuzzi, watching old black and white horror films on their large screen television and partaking in the impressive buffet of candy, caramel apples and pumpkin shaped cookies set up in the kitchen.

But the big attraction was taking place in their library where Raven and Aenoch were performing magic tricks for the awe struck partiers. So far she had made the Spirit Drinker disappear, shrink and turn into a vast menagerie of animals. And each performance earned a chorus of oohs and ahs from the kids.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially the mayor. He had been worried that a good kid friendly haunted house was asking too much of the couple but it seems that his fears were completely unfounded. Hmm, wonder if they would be interested in doing it again next year?

Funny thing though, what in the hell happened to Richard? He must have gotten off on the wrong floor the moron. Eh, he was fixing to fire the little weasel anyway. Something about that idiot gave him the creeps.

Suddenly a muffled scream echoed through the room, giving the young revelers pause.

"What was that?" A girl in a pink bunny costume asked

"Dirty laundry." Raven said while pulling a red sock out of Aenochs ear.

Daily Planet

November 1, 2017

**MAYORS AIDE INDICTED**

Richard Baker, former aide to Atlanta Mayor Sinclair, turned himself into the Atlanta PD today and voluntarily confessed to several counts of statutory rape and sodomy.

Allegedly taking place during a recent trip to Costa Rica, Baker is being held without bail and is awaiting extradition to Costa Rican authorities. Along with his confession Baker also disclosed the location of the bordello where the encounter occurred and names of the proprietors.

When asked why he confessed, Richard could only repeat, "I don't want to burn, please don't let me burn".


	20. Chapter 20

Anniversary

By Eric H

Raven was never big on celebrations.

Back in her Titan days, she would usually find a dark place and meditate as her comrades decorated the Christmas tree or hid plastic eggs around the tower. And her birthday? Don't ask.

But things got a bit complicated after Raven and Will married and moved to Atlanta. Their first year anniversary was today and Aenoch wanted to observe it. In this instance it would be a symbol of how much he appreciated their special relationship.

The other day he hinted at the coming observance but the girl just shrugged and gave one of her patented enigmatic grunts. Obviously for this celebration to come about, it would have to be the Spirit Drinker to step up.

So while the girl was deep into one of her reading sessions, under the guise of "going for a walk", Aenoch instead flew off to the Lennox mall on a quest for a suitable Anniversary gift.

He set down on the mall's cement front walk.

And as usual the patrons went gaga over his surprise visit. He signed impromptu autographs and took some pictures with the tourists.

"Can you sign it: To Burford, my biggest fan?" An young boy asked while offering this months issue of Metahuman Monthly

"**Yes" **Aenoch said taking the magazine and obediently made his mark.

"You are the neatest…well next to Batman, Green Lantern, Black Canary, blah, blah, blah." The boy babbled

Luckily it was Raven that was the real popular one and when realizing he had come alone, the hormonal fanboys kept their distance.

The crowd soon dispersed and he continued his quest. Part of him was tempted to switch places with Will and let the human pick out Ravens present but he would most likely go for gag gifts or other trivial things. Today he wanted something appropriate for the occasion and only Aenoch would do that.

The glass double doors obediently swished open and he walked inside. Raven and he were not regular mall goers so the place was unfamiliar territory. He had no idea where to start.

Hmm, there was a color-coded store map just inside the front door. He walked over to the map and examined it. Where to start first?

Appliances perhaps? She can't boil water without burning it so that was out of the question.

Music? To his recollection, Ravens main music interest came from the group _Life Suck_s. Unfortunately the quartet died in a fiery bus crash two years ago and no more music was produced beyond what she already had. Of course there was that memorial album but Raven cared little for Neil Diamond and Barry Manilow.

And sadly there were no _Goth Garage _franchises in this mall so depressing themed merchandise was out of the question. He decided a methodical search was the best course of action.

His first stop was to the Brookstone. These guys deal with mainly high priced luxury items. An well dressed woman walked up to him.

"May I help you?" She asked

"**Do you perhaps have something for a woman who likes nothing?"**

She looked thoughtful.

"How about our line of massaging chairs? There's no one I know of who can ignore a sore back."

He sat in a black faux leather armchair and pressed a button on the arm. An roller in the back slowly began making its circuit from his neck down to his tailbone. Hmm, one would go nicely in her library. But then, Raven seemed to enjoy pain and misery. Eh maybe not. And Will couldn't use one as his back couldn't take the strain. He stood.

"**Perhaps another time." **He said leaving the store

Next stop was the mall's bookstores. He passed the best sellers and made his way to the back where the more lurid stuff was kept. Lots of graphic novels and Harlequins but no depressing haiku books. Maybe an illustrated history of festering wounds? She was into dark things but not THAT dark. And chances are, whatever he does find suitable she probably already had.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

Hours later, in Leeds Jewelers…

"The only Apokolips Shadow Platinum I've seen was when you two got married. The transport of goods from that place is pretty tightly regulated."

"**I see…sorry for wasting your time."**

"Give Rae my best." The jeweler called

That was the last jewelry store in the mall. It was a futile effort to be sure but at this point Aenoch was desperate (well as desperate as he could be). The only jewelry she cared for was Apokolips Shadow Platinum and apparently none of the stores carried it. He could probably get in touch with Green Arrow who kept a supply but by then it would be too late

He had been around the entire mall and ended up right back where he started.

He headed for the exit. Perhaps the Spirit Drinker had been fooling himself. As he pushed his way through the front doors, he passed the community bulletin board. Something caught his eye and he stopped.

There were the usual notes announcing baby sitters and such. But a note stood out amongst the rest. It was written on lavender construction paper with brightly colored crayon:

_Free kittens to good home!_

The note went on to give directions and address. A cat? Would Raven appreciate such a thing? But then their home could use some young blood and all women like cute fuzzy things. Surely she could appreciate it. What would Cyborg say?

"**What the hell" **

"He said the "h" word." A young boy whispered to his mother.

"Heroes. PHAH!" The mother said while hustling her child away.

Luckily Aenoch had a photographic memory (unlike Will who couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast). He memorized the particulars and flew off.

He followed the directions into the suburbs. This area was not unlike where Will lived as a boy. Although the houses here were much larger and more individualized with more spacious backyards.

Dogs of all sizes and colors barked at Aenoch as he flew over. There seemed to be a lot of household pets around here. No doubt the advertised litter was the product of a female getting naughty with a stray or neighbors pet.

The note said to turn left on Vidalia and the house would be the third one down. Sure enough, the third house down had another construction paper sign mounted on the mailbox. Judging by the crayon motif and penmanship, it must have been written by the same artist.

Aenoch set down in the cement driveway and allowed his ebony wings to dissipate with a puff. He was tempted to let Will out. No! This was Aenoch's deal and he was determined to see it through.

Ever since the Spirit Drinkers human side returned, Aenoch had gotten into the habit of leaving the decision making to Will. Had he not lived on his own for twenty years and served with distinction amongst the Titans for another five? No this his deal and he was determined to see it through.

He calmly walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. From inside he could hear the sounds of children giggling. They were probably arguing on who was going to open the door.

Finally the thick wooden door opened and a small girl in blue jeans and pink "Get Bent" T-shirt stood before him behind the screen door. Her green eyes opened to their limits seeing the Spirit Drinker.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered

"**I came about your kittens."**

"You're gonna eat them?" The child gasped

"**Err, no. I was going to give one as a present."**

"Wait a minute." She said and closed the door.

He could hear the girl toddle off and talk excitedly to a grown woman- her mother most likely. They exchanged words and larger feet rapidly approached the door. It swung open and a matronly woman in a purple pants suit greeted him. Oddly, her outfit reminded Aenoch of Starfires selective wardrobe. She quickly opened up the screen door and allowed him entry.

"I'm so sorry. 'The woman apologized' Please come in?"

Will stepped inside the climate controlled foyer. Everything was neat and tidy. Family pictures covered the walls.

"**I am…"**

"Aenoch. Yes! You're all over the news." She gushed excitedly

She led him through the entryway and down a set of stairs to what looked like a rumpus room. The floor was cluttered with toys and a Game Station 2 console was hooked up to a small television. The game was paused. It looks like the players had been shooed out. As they climbed down the small set of carpeted stairs, he could hear the excited whispers of two girls trailing them.

"I didn't know you superhero types were into pets."

"**It is an anniversary present for Raven." **He explained

"That's so cute." She sighed whimsically

In the corner of the playroom was a larger cardboard box. From inside the carton he could hear the squeaks and consternation of young kittens. He looked inside.

Now Aenochs sense of "cute" was basically non-existent although he had found muted appreciation for certain things like an allegedly pretty sunset or baby. But kittens? He guessed as infant animals go, they were…what was that word? Adorable?

They looked to be of two different kinds: white with black spots and swirled gray tabbies. From the looks of them they couldn't have been more than a few months old. Their parents were absent.

"**Where are their mother?" **He asked

"Your guess is as good as mine. I found them in the garage in the dirty clothes hamper. We've been bottle feeding them for the last two months."

Babies abandoned by their mother? How utterly appropriate. They would fit their depressing household motif nicely. But which one? Now Aenoch seemed to recall hearing that female cats are preferable because they do not spray furniture.

"**Which ones are female?"**

They each had dissimilar small flea collars. The woman looked at them and pondered.

"Babs was the one behind this. BABS!" She hollered

The same girl appeared.

"Which ones of these are girls?" The mother asked

The girl reached into the box and grabbed one of the black and white kittens. She held out the small mewing ball of fur to Aenoch.

"All the girls have an heart on the collar." The girl explained and pointed to the mark

"Why didn't you just write _girl_?" The mother asked

The girl just shrugged

He held the kitten in his gray hands. It looked up at him with a look similarly to Beast Boys just before getting stomped by Cinder Block. To survive in their loft, the kitty in question would have to be of sterner stuff. Between Raven, Aenoch and their depressing décor, the cat could possibly exhibit depression without some intestinal fortitude.

The Spirit Drinker began trying the other females and got the same reaction.

Aenoch picked up the last female gray tabby. The kitten took the Spirit Drinker in and meowed wide. It clawed up the arm of his overcoat and rubbed its whiskered cheek against Aenochs. Instead of feelings of affection, the Spirit Drinker got the feeling he was being "claimed". He supposed it was preferable to being peed on.

The girl and her mother smiled at the warm unfolding scene.

"I think you have a winner." She said

"**Agreed."**

He stood and the kitten stayed in place and continued to mark him. The Spirit Drinkers gray cold skin erupted in goose bumps at the sensation.

"That one's special. 'The girl explained' Kept escaping the box."

"**Raven will appreciate her initiative." **Aenoch nodded as the cat yawned wide.

They left the playroom.

"And do you have a spot set up for her litter box?" The girl asked

"**Litter box?"**

"Yeah. It is gonna need a place to do her business."

"**Business?"**

"You know: poop."

"**Oh."**

Aenoch never considered that part. Odd how the cats on the television never had litter boxes and when BB was in his cat form, he still used the toilet.

Seeing his novice knowledge of cat care, they prepared a list of kitty needs. He had no idea what all was involved.

1. Litter Box

2. Bag of Kitty Litter

3. Food dish

4. Bag of Kitty Chow

5. Water Dish

6. Cat Tree

7. Various cat toys.

They watched Aenoch as he walked down their driveway with the cat in one hand and the list in the other. He carefully plucked the kitten from his shoulder and deposited it inside his coat pocket.

"Good luck." The mother bid.

"**Thank you."** Aenoch returned as his wings materialized on his back and he flew away.

They watched him until he disappeared over the rooftops.

"They're so much neater on television." The girl sighed

"Ida know.' The mother countered' Reminds me of Data from Star Trek."

Later…

And once again Aenoch set out on a quest for supplies. Luckily this list is much smaller than when he and Robin went to Babies B Us.

A few blocks before their loft sat the Pet Stuff store. The other tenants in their building went there for all their doggy and kitty needs. The minute he walked inside every last dog in the store stopped and looked at Aenoch. They weren't scared or upset, just curious.

All that one could need to keep there pets healthy and happy lied under this one roof. They had sections for everything from dogs and cats to lizards and guppies. They also had an complete grooming salon for animals with problem fur.

He first started with the necessities. Since he would be carrying this stuff back, the cat tree and extras would have to wait. Browsing amongst the litter boxes, he could hear whispered conversations around him. Finally one of the customers approached.

"You have a cat?"

Aenoch reached inside his coat pocket and produced the small snoozing kitten. Every last woman in the store squealed at the squeaking little creature.

"What is her name?" The same woman asked while scratching the kitten behind the ear

"**I was going to leave that to Raven."**

"Is she into cats? From what I read she was more the studious and depressing type."

"**It is our first anniversary and I wanted to present her something to commemorate our special relationship."**

The women sighed with romantic whimsy at the whole notion.

They aided Aenoch in his supply purchase. Most were cat owners and knew just what to buy. Apparently the generic kitten food was on par with the name brands. Same went for the kitty litter and accompanying box. They also opted for the small fuzzy mice and balls with the bells inside.

Much later..

Loaded down with supplies and a protesting kitten in his jacket pocket, Aenoch set down outside the penthouse door. He dropped the litter box and bag of litter on the ground. Phew! Hauling this stuff took a serious toll on his back. He peeked inside the penthouse. Raven was sitting on the living room couch and watching the news.

Okay, now came the hard part: how to introduce their newest member to his significant other. This has to be done delicately otherwise she might resent the cats surprise appearance.

He reached inside his coat pocket and scooped up the kitten. It yawned wide, apparently the little thing was asleep. He tip toed inside the balcony door.

"**Now go and say hi." **He said while gently setting her on the floor.

It looked about its new surroundings. Must be pretty nice as compared to that cardboard box. It focused on Raven. The kitten slowly padded its way to the couch. The Spirit Drinker could almost imagine the Jaws theme as the scene unfolded.

In the living room…

The news reporter was covering the nasty train derailment in New Mexico. Although the body count was still unconfirmed, it looks like twenty people had died and another thirty were well on their way to oblivion. And that wasn't even counting the tank of diesel that spilled into the nearby petting zoo.

"Life is so pointless." Raven sighed

Even with her happy(ish) marriage and emotional stability, every once and a while Raven gets bogged down in depression. Hopefully when Will returns he would be willing to cheer her up.

As she fantasized about that night's lovemaking, something warm and fuzzy rubbed up against her bare leg. Raven squealed and jumped to her feet. On the floor before her sat a small gray tabby kitten. It looked up at her with its blue kitten eyes.

She hated pets. Why keep animals as slaves for ones own personal amusement? It was a disgusting practice. Surely Will knows this. So what is this cat doing here?

**"Happy anniversary." **Aenoch said

It was their anniversary? She had forgotten all about it. But she cared even less for holidays than keeping pets and no doubt this thing was his way of commemorating the occasion.

"You bought a cat." She confirmed.

"**Kitten. And she had been abandoned by her mother in this family's garage. The owner was giving them away."**

"Uh huh." She moaned

Aenoch left the living room to set up the cats litter box and food dish. When he was safely out of earshot, Raven sighed deep.

"Why?" She moaned

Well she wasn't going to say anything as it would break Aenochs heart. She sat back on the couch.

"Unbelievable." Raven sighed

The kitten hopped up on the couch. Unfortunately she was too tiny to make the distance and got caught on the edge of the cushion. The cat dug her hind claws into the fabric and hauled itself up. It padded across the couch and onto her lap.

"Forget it." She sneered while picking up the cat and placing it back on the floor.

It began rubbing up against her leg. She pushed it away with her foot. The cat looked depressed. Sent away! Shunned! Phooey. It left the living room.

Aenoch was in the bathroom and emptying the bag of litter inside the box. The dust kicked up made him blink and cough. He quickly placed the top onto the litter box pan. Any self-respecting feline would be more than happy to relieve herself inside. As he set the scoop on the box top, the kitten appeared at his feet.

"**Did you introduce yourself?" **Aenoch asked

The kitten just slumped onto the floor and set its fuzzy chin on his foot. He picked up the animal and held it up to his face. The kitten nuzzled his nose.

**"She will accept you. **'Aenoch assured' **Just be patient."**

He returned to the living room and set the cat on the back of the couch. It carefully approached Raven and began licking her ear. She sneered and pushed it away, much to the kittens' disappointment.

**"You do not like her?" **Aenoch asked

Raven had not realized he was standing there. Oh god what is she going to say?

"She, err, startled me."

But Raven could never lie to Aenoch. He knew she did not like the kitten.

"**I am sorry." **He said and picked up the cat.

Great, his feelings were hurt. Now she felt lower than before. Happy anniversary her ass.

"I…I just wish you could have asked first."

"**Yes I should have. I will take her back tomorrow." **He said and walked off.

God how could she do such a thing? Man even her father is raising its eyebrows at that little stunt. The cat padded before her and sat down. It looked upon Raven once again with its blue eyes.

"I don't like keeping pets." She explained to the kitten

"Mrrow" The cat replied

"Nothing personal you realize."

"Mrrow"

"Whatever." She sighed and turned back to the television.

The cat still sat there and stared. It almost appeared the animal was protesting her disapproval. Wait a goddamn minute. It was just a stupid animal! Geez being around Will for so long must have dulled her logic.

It sat up on its haunches and reached to her with its small pink padded paws. It obviously wanted back up on her lap but instead of doing it on its own volition, it wanted Raven to do it.

"No" She said

"Mrrow"

"Forget it." Raven maintained

"Mrrow!" It countered

What a stubborn animal! Even Beast Boy would have gotten the hint after the first salvo. Hmm, what was this weird feeling creeping over her? She hadn't felt it since she first met Aenoch.

"Mrrow"

"Oh alright." She sighed and picked up the kitten.

It curled up in her lap and fell fast asleep. It was such a little thing. And abandoned by her parents? Odd if the whole scenario did not sound familiar. It lightly licked her bare leg with its tongue.

Foul! Unfair use of cuteness. Raven always heard that puppies and kittens were skilled in insinuating themselves into households and peoples hearts. Wasn't there an entire field of study on the science of cuteness? Maybe she has a book on it.

As the kitten slept, it softly purred. The soft warm fur did feel nice against her skin and the soft purring was pleasant to her ears. Was she going soft? Or perhaps this animal was just what her heart needed. That was it. Her weak human side was overriding her resolve. But what would be the harm of keeping it around? This was a big place and it would have the porch outside to stalk in- hardly a prison by any sense of the word. And it would break Aenochs heart if he brought it back.

She picked the small animal and held it before her.

"Oh alright you can stay: but some rules. Firstly, no relieving yourself anywhere but your box. Secondly, no clawing the furniture. And thirdly, no carousing and getting your self pregnant. One cat will be quite enough."

The kitten lightly licked her nose. It looks like it agreed with her demands.

"Now how about a name? 'She pondered while holding the animal to her chest' You are a pathetic and small little thing. Very immature and will probably be nothing but trouble."

She thought long and hard, then smirked.

"BB. I think I will call you BB. Very appropriate."

Later that evening…

Aenoch returned to the living room. Surely they could discuss it? He would hate to have to bring the animal back.

Raven was stretched out on the couch, fast asleep. And curled up on her flat stomach was the kitten, similarly conked out. She did accept it!

**"Happy anniversary." **Aenoch whispered and kissed his wife's cheek.

The End


	21. Chapter 21

Black Rayne

By

Eric H

Chapter 1

SPECIAL BULLETIN

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming to report on a rapidly escalating situation at the Texas State Penitentiary. Nancy?"

The camera focused on an attractive dark skinned woman standing outside the Hurricane Fenced perimeter of an night shrouded prison. Around her hovered a raucous maelstrom of vocal demonstrators, local police and other reporters. She had to yell into her microphone to be heard.

"It's the eleventh hour and barring a last minute reprieve by the governor, which at this point seems seriously unlikely, the execution of Epsom David Spiner is scheduled to take place in ten minutes."

"And what is the situation down there Nancy?"

The camera panned away from the reporter and focused on the drunken mob. The word "situation" didn't even come close to describing the mess. Because of the notorious person being executed, the pro death penalty people outnumbered the protesters ten to one. Drunken revelers ran to and fro in yellow "Fry Spiner" T-shirts. A gigantic barbeque had been set up filled with hundreds of grilling "Spiner" Dogs. One almost would have thought the affair was a Super Bowl tailgate party rather than an execution.

"As you can no doubt see, the pro capital punishment camp has turned out in force. Apparently the only one calm here is Epsom himself who, as you know, has refused to file any last minute appeals. His one request was that no last rites be performed and no priest be present."

Meanwhile, in cellblock D…

Epsom quietly sat on his bare cot and listened to the riot going on outside. All this was for him? Who would've ever thought the illegitimate son of a dead whore would garner such attention.

His eyes struggled against the tranquilizers they gave him when they shaved his head. Of course at this point he was more than harmless but he'd never been known to turn down a cheap high.

Out of the oppressive silence, cadenced footsteps approached. Two prison guards and the gray suited warden appeared outside his cell- minus the priest as ordered. One of the guards unlocked and opened his cell door.

"It's time." The warden said

He stood and followed his escorts out of his cell. As they made their way out of Death Row, the other inmates stood by their cell doors and watched the procession pass. Even his fellow condemned looked upon him with contempt.

And they had a good reason.

Epsom David Spiner was a murderer. But such an occupation wasn't unusual around here. No, it's whom he killed and how he did it that made him the target of their scorn.

He was a child murderer, the most brutal and prolific in Texas history. The tally of his rampage would never be known but with the thirty-five they found buried in his basement and backyard, it really didn't matter. Oddly, unlike others of his ilk, he cared little for being caught. And why not? He had fulfilled his part of the bargain and it was time to collect.

His excited mind thought back to the day when all this came about.

It had been three years ago when the tuxedoed midget first appeared at his front door. At first Epsom figured the little guy to be a tax or donation collector. But the visitor explained that he represented certain "entities" that had a special errand for him. And, with Epsom's unique proclivities, the task was right up his alley. The visitor presented him with a sealed black envelope.

Up to that point, the only people who had shown up at his door was his parole officer and the occasional Jehovah's Witness. So, naturally, he was a bit skittish. The little guy could see his reluctance.

"What have you got to lose mister Epsom? Open it…what's the harm?" The little person asked with a smile.

Epsom took the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a card describing in plain detail the proposed transaction, conditions and rewards due. It also asked for his secrecy and warned that if he were to disclose to the authorities who gave him said task and details therein, his reward was null and void.

His benefactor wanted the souls of fifty children- not the bodies, just their souls. He loved playing with children, that was no secret. But he had never been found guilty of anything beyond a little "slap and tickle". Just how would these people know? And his benefactor's restrictions would make things a bit tricky.

All the children had to be under the age of six.

They could not be marked or violated.

In exchange, he would be given a hundred more "toys" to play with in heaven. Now Epsom wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but the guy knew a sweet opportunity when he saw it. He eagerly agreed to the terms and the little guy turned and left.

"How'll you guys know I've collected them all?" He asked as the midget walked away

The little guy stopped and turned to him, his smile not dimming in the least.

"We'll know. Oh, and when the time comes to collect? We wouldn't want a priest there ruining things. But you dislike priests correct?

His father had been a priest, a drunken priest who majored in the "Spare the Rod" philosophy. He died when Epsom was ten but not before beating him so bad his legs still hurt when it rained. Needless to say his love for all things religious dimmed a bit.

"No priests." He agreed.

"Excellent…good day." The midget said and disappeared

Epsom carefully pondered his dilemma. No one had ever placed such trust in him before and he was determined to make good. Truthfully, he had only killed one before and that was by accident (that Chloroform is tricky stuff). But fifty? Quite an undertaking for a guy who couldn't hack the third grade.

Being a big fan of the CSI shows, he knew that any little bump or bruise would raise suspicions and lead to his failure. That evening, while sitting at his kitchen table, the answer came to him. How many times had he heard about kids closing themselves up in refrigerators? And the best part, he wouldn't have to do a thing!

So, early that next day, Epsom went to work. And it was not nearly as difficult as most would have thought. In spite of all the commercials and school assemblies, little boys and girls were still easily fooled. All he needed to do was ask for help to find his lost dog or cat. Once safely in his car, chloroform on a cloth and the kid was his.

Then it was back to his house and into his refrigerator they went. He couldn't help but giggle when they woke up in the cold dark confines of his emptied refrigerator and beat their small fists on the thick door. After an hour or so, the pounding would weaken and cease. Epsom would then empty out the fridge and out he went for another.

The first twenty or so were the most difficult. But eventually he developed an efficient system and could collect three or four a day. He got so good in fact, he had to clean out his meat freezer and use that too.

Getting rid of the bodies was the hard part. Kids aren't like prostitutes or bums as the authorities tend to get miffed if the bodies of children begin showing up. At first he dumped them in compactors or abandoned refrigerators to make them look like accidents.

But soon the authorities were onto that and began staking out the dumps.

So instead, he just buried them around the house. Within a month his basement floor and backyard was filled. They would surely be found in the garbage and he didn't have the ambition to cut them up like Dahmer did so he dumped them outside. And that was how they finally caught him. He was pulled over with the last five in the trunk of his car.

And the consternation when they fingerprinted his refrigerator and freezer! The footage of small handprints inside was shown all over the world.

After tearing down his house and digging up his property, Epsom was charged with thirty-five counts of first-degree murder (of course it was fifty but he was forbidden to tell them that). Against his lawyer's fervent advice, he pled no contest to the charges and received the death penalty.

While the ponderous wheels of justice ground ahead, he was placed in protective custody. Child murderers were hated above all others by his fellow prisoners and he would have been dead within minutes. It was the wardens idea not his. Sooner he died, the sooner he got his reward.

They stepped inside the spotless and white painted execution chamber. Behind a window on the far wall, an audience was seated to watch the proceedings. Judging by their reactions to his presence, they must be parents of his toys. According to the analysts on the news, this was considered "closure" to them. He turned to the audience and smiled wide. Some of the group gasped and turned away. One portly woman vomited.

They sat him in the hard oak chair and fastened the straps around his bare legs, wrists and chest. The guards stood before him with the metal bit and black hood.

"Last words?" One asked

He turned to the gallery beyond the chamber.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I can't bring them all back and do it again. I loved it when they woke up in my fridge. Mommy! Mommy! They would scream." He giggled

Even through the thick glass of the observer's booth he could hear the sobs of the audience. But his rant was cut short with the metal bit being shoved in his mouth and black hood pulled over his head.

Later that night…

The prison's front gates slid open and a white hearse with "Resurrection Funeral Home" emblazoned on the side sped out, much to the joy of the spectators. A majority of the gathered mob clapped and cheered at the sight.

"I hope you suffered BASTARD!" One woman screamed

Out of the dark, a red van pulled out of the parking lot and followed.

Chapter 2

0500 hours, downtown Atlanta.

Harold stood across the street from the Atlanta First Bank and took in the sight of Bills vintage candy apple red 56' Porsche. While his friend drooled, Bill filled him in on the morally questionable circumstances of its purchase.

"And then I told the old bag the paint job and transmission was shot. She sold it for half her asking price."

"That was low." Harold chuckled

"When it comes to Porsches, nothing is sacred."

"Amen brother." Harold said solemnly

A resounding thud and the sidewalk trembled.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Harold

"Was what?"

Another thud and the ground shook again. But this time it was much stronger and the cars up and down the street jerked from the shockwave, triggering a chorus of car alarms. A pack of screaming pedestrians stampeded by, nearly trampling the pair.

Bill and Harold turned. A six-story high, bipedal robotic monstrosity was stomping up the street, caving in the pavement and squashing cars with every lumbering step.

Perched on its shoulder sat a spindly, human sized android. The pair were apparently heading towards the bank and Bill's Porsche was in their direct path. He frantically fumbled in his pockets for the keys.

"It isn't worth it!" Harold yelled as he grabbed his friend and dragged him away.

A foot the size of a Volvo squashed the Porsche flat.

"NOOOOO!" Bill screamed as the pair ducked around the corner.

It was the technological nightmares known as the "Iron Clads". Monitor, the large one of the pair, was the muscle and brimming with enough missiles and offensive weapons to make Rambo wet himself. The smaller one, Merrimack, was the infiltrator. What it lacked in ordinance it more than made up for in agility and speed.

Monitor stopped outside the bank. It's hulking torso slowly rotated at the waist and faced the buildings front facade. The bank guards stumbled out of the front doors with their weapons drawn and began firing at the intruders. But it was a futile gesture, the day before in Alabama they hit Monitor point blank with a bazooka and the thing just shrugged it off.

A hatch dominating the right half of Monitors chest swung open and a rack of white missiles rolled out.

"Shit!" The guards yelped as they dove for cover

White smoke erupted from within the hatch and one of the missiles launched, impacting the bank façade. Bricks, concrete and broken glass flew in all directions as a gaping hole was punched into the building front.

Before the dust could settle, Merrimack leapt off Monitors shoulder and without missing a step landed on its feet and cart wheeled inside the smashed bank front.

This pair had been causing havoc all through the south and responsible for a record fifty bank robberies and twice that in cases of industrial espionage. But today, their winning streak was coming to the end for on a rooftop overlooking the bank, two familiar figures were watching the scene.

"Well?" Raven asked

"**There is a driver within Monitor's chest.** 'Aenoch explained'** Merrimack is completely mechanical."**

"Preference?"

"**I will steer Monitor away from the bank and allow your entry."**

"Thought you might say that."

Aenoch pulled the Shadow Blade handle off his belt and an spiked mace of light devouring ebony materialized. More of his Dark Lights gathered on his back and formed his angel wings. He stepped up on the roof ledge and Raven joined him.

"Ready?**"** She asked

"**Boo-yah" **Sighed the Spirit Drinker as he dove off the rooftop.

The Spirit Drinker darted down towards Monitor. It's driver must be too busy controlling Merrimack to notice his approach. But that problem will be resolved here in a second.

As he flew over Monitors shoulder, Aenoch swung his mace at the thing's thick head.

_CLANGGG!_

That got its attention. It turned away from the bank and stomped in pursuit of Aenoch. Raven stepped off the rooftop and gently floated down to the ground outside the bank's blasted storefront.

She climbed through the hole and inside the smoke and dust filled bank. Upturned office furniture and ceiling fixtures were scattered about the debris-covered floor.

Merrimack stood in front of the round vault door in the back wall. It placed the palms of its articulated steel hands against the vault and lavender bolts of electricity crackled into the vaults door. The vault's thick hinges and lock mechanism sparked and fell apart.

It executed two perfect back flips and the thick vault door fell to the floor.

Raven carefully pondered her options. Luckily this thing wasn't alive so she wouldn't have to hold back. Her black energies quietly enveloped an steel file cabinet laying nearby and lifted it off the floor. Raven heaved it across the room towards Merrimack.

A split second before the cabinet impacted, the unusually agile android ducked.

"This complicates things." She calmly observed

It turned to her, it's single eye began to glow brighter. Merrimack's articulated arms began to crackle with purple electricity. So powerful the charge was, Raven's blue hair began to perk. Still, she stood her ground.

With the dexterity and speed any Baseball pitcher would envy, the android began tossing bolts of purple ball lightning with both hands. A wave of her arms and Raven erected an black barrier. The bolts smashed against the wall. She braced the wall with her body and still the blasts were knocking her back..

There was no way in hell she was going to get a clear shot hiding like this and honestly, Raven wasn't the hiding type. The slightest of smirks crossed her face as an idea popped in her head.

Merrimack sent another bolt into the black barrier and it crumbled. It leapt across the room and stomped the space where the girl had stood. Raven was nowhere to be seen.

As Merrimack's circuitry considered what to do next, a black whirlpool erupted on the tattered red carpet behind it. Out of the vortex, Raven silently emerged. The girl reached out with her black powers and grabbed one of the bank's white "Romanesque" pillars. She quietly wrenched it off the floor.

"Fore"

She swung the thick white pillar against the android, clobbering Merrimack dead center. It flew across the room and crashed through the buildings thick cement and rebar wall.

"Had to hurt."

Meanwhile…

Aenoch could easily become intangible and avoid Monitors bullets and missiles. But this was a busy street and stray ordinance would surely harm bystanders or do serious property damage.

Instead he generated barriers of Dark Lights to deflect its attacks. It was saving the onlookers and property but beating the hell out of him. He had to find some breathing room and end this otherwise he wasn't going to last much longer.

Obviously a straightforward assault was not going to work. He had smashed the thing more times than he could count and all it resulted in was some dents and scratched paint. To beat this thing, it was going to take strategy. Unfortunately, Aenoch wasn't the thinker of the group but being around Robin and Cyborg he picked up a few things.

First order of business was to take out the missile launcher in Monitors chest. Because of it's great size, the mechanism was rather slow to move. That was Aenoch's advantage.

He ran between Monitors legs. While its torso spun around to face him, it bought Aenoch a second to prepare. He willed a longbow out of his Shadow Blade handle. As he pulled back its Dark Light string, a long and barbed arrow materialized.

As the rack of white missiles aimed down on him, Aenoch let the arrow fly into the open hatch and impact with one of the warheads. Smoke and flames erupted from the ruined launcher as all the missiles detonated at once. Monitor lurched and fell still as its red eye flickered and died. For a second Aenoch figured the robot to be out of commission.

Monitor's red cycloptic eye presently re-ignited and the thing began to growl. Apparently all he did was piss it off. It reached out to Aenoch with its left arm and an multi-barreled mini gun popped out of its fore arm.

Aenoch ran back between Monitors legs. Whoever was driving this thing was apparently anticipating that move. It lifted its ponderous left leg and deftly stomped him. There was a second of silence as the robot waited to see if the Spirit Drinker had finally snuffed it.

An intangible Aenoch flew up through Monitors foot, his weapon now a vicious scythe.

He swung the long crescent blade at the elbow joint, easily bisecting the softer metal. Sparks and flame squirted out of the stump as the severed forearm and mini gun fell to the ground.

The thing roared with rage. Aenoch took advantage of the lull and changed his scythe back into a longbow. He took quick aim and sent another arrow into its red cycloptic eye, shattering it.

Monitor went wild and began to thrash its remaining arm wildly, smashing the surrounding buildings.

"**Oops"**

Back in the Bank…

They are making a better brand of robot these days. This thing was taking Ravens best and was still coming back for more. She was running out of furniture to throw and the robots hide was hardened against her energy attacks.

It tossed its energy bolts at the ceiling sending an avalanche of white accordion ceiling tile and yellow foam insulation on Raven. Before she could react, an errant piece of conduit smashed her on the head. She lost her concentration and slumped to the floor.

Merrimack stood over the dazed girl, apparently relishing its victory. Damn! That was one of the optional extras Raven wasn't expecting. It pointed its smoldering palms at her chest.

But the girl was much too clever to get caught helpless like this. Behind Merrimack and across the room on the floor, lay the liberated vault door. While the android's attention was focused on her, she grabbed the door with her black energies and lifted it off the ground.

"Game over." She smirked

The vault door flew across the room and smashed into Merrimack, scooping the android off the floor and back out the gaping hole in the bank's front facade.

Outside…

The vault door flew out the bank and smashed into Monitors legs behind the knees, shattering the joints. Monitors torso fell backwards onto the vault door and squashed the android flat.

Aenoch climbed onto Monitors smoldering chest and willed his shadow blade to become a battle-axe. Taking it in both hands, the Spirit Drinker smashed it's blade against Monitors torso beside the ruined missile launcher, creating an shower of sparks.

He smashed the robot's chest again, creating a small vertical cut into the things tough metal hull. Aenoch grabbed the edges of the wound and began pulling it apart. A sickening sound of tearing and creaking metal echoed through the street as the Spirit Drinker tore open Monitors cockpit.

"Quit it snot head!" A familiar voice cursed

Aenoch reached inside the chest cavity and pulled out a cursing and soot plastered Gizmo. The imp swung his stubby arms and legs in protest.

"Put me down you snot sucking, gut munching…."

The Spirit Drinker looked the runt over.

"**It has been eleven years and still you have not grown? **'Aenoch asked' **Perhaps you should see a doctor about this."**

Raven climbed out of the ruined bank front and surveyed the scene. Merrimack was crushed between the vault door and Monitors monstrous torso, save for it's head. Hmm, tough bastard. The thing was still struggling in spite of being squashed flat. She deftly stomped its head and Merrimack's struggling ceased. Raven was not the violent sort but found it quite satisfying.

"You okay?" She yelled up to her husband

"**Yes."** Aenoch nodded while holding Gizmo under his arm like a football and sliding off Monitors smoldering remains.

He held the imp by the collar and showed him to Raven.

"You must be kidding." She sighed

"**Is this what they call a **_**Blast from the Past**_**?"** Aenoch asked

"Eh, blast this you booger sucking…"

Raven flicked Gizmo hard across the nose, effectively silencing him..

Later…

A work crew armed with jackhammers and cutting torches began dismantling the wreckage. They were in a hurry to clean the mess as rush hour was just a few hours away and this was seriously going to create problems. Gawkers and press were already gumming things up.

"And then you pulled Gizmo out of the cockpit." The officer confirmed while filling out his report.

"**Yes"** Aenoch nodded

"Okay, that's all I need. Sign here." The policeman said handing over his clipboard

Aenoch signed his name on the dotted line. The policeman silently took back the clipboard and walked off.

"**You are welcome." **The Spirit Drinker sighed

Raven rejoined him.

"**I am getting the feeling they are taking us for granted."**

"Welcome to the superhero business." She said as they flew off

Back at the loft…

They set down on the garden of their penthouse and Aenoch allowed his wings to dissipate with a puff. Red strobes immediately erupted all over the property.

"INTRUDER ALERT…INTRUDER ALERT" Their security system barked

"Stand down, Raven and Aenoch." She yelled

"VOICE PRINT CONFIRMED."

Aenoch rubbed his wrists together and his human side returned. He pulled off his tattered and smoking black overcoat and cringed.

"Your back again?" Raven asked

"Yeah. The armor piercing missiles didn't help either."

He hung his Shadow Blade handle on its respective hook beside the coat and began unbuttoning his black shirt.

"Would you mind?" He asked

"Now?"

Will gave her his best "pleading" look.

"Oh alright" Raven sighed

That night…

"Oh that's the stuff. OH GOD!" Will squealed with joy

As Will lay on their living rooms carpeted floor, Raven carefully walked barefoot on his back. This was a thousand times more satisfying than her healing hands and much more erotic.

"A little lower."

She inched down to his lower back and an audible crack was heard.

"Right there." He moaned

The girl began walking in a small circle.

"You're a miracle worker."

"Still think you should see a chiropractor."

"Less talking and more stomping." He smiled contentedly

"Right" She sighed and continued

Chapter 3

At the Resurrection Funeral home…

"Okay Izzy. 'Bud yelled' Bring'er in."

The small hunched orderly pushed the cloth-covered gurney out of the refrigerator and into the embalming room.

Epsoms family summarily disowned him and skipped town after the news of his execution broke. Now ordinarily, bodies without a claimant get assigned an spot in Potters field. But with this goon the state was chipping in the extra bucks to burn Epsom and flush the ashes down the toilet, saving the space.

"This is him huh?" The orderly gasped in awe

"Yeah. 'Bud laughed' Not so tough now eh?"

They pulled off the sheet.

"PHEE-YOO!" He gasped

Epsoms still smoking skull was burned down to the bone and his torso sported the typical "Y" shaped incision of an expert autopsy. All the stitches, screws and fillings would have to be dug out before he gets stuffed in the incinerator. They're gonna love this stuff on Ebay.

"Looks like they had ol' Sparky on char-broil this time. 'Bud chuckled while waving his clipboard in an effort to clear the air' Go get the fan and crank up the AC eh?"

"Yes sir." Izzy said and toddled off.

He rolled up his tray of instruments. Let's see: no embalming so just a pair of pliers and hammer ought to do the trick. Bud wrenched open its mouth. Most of his teeth were in crushed ruins. Looks like he had chomped down on the bit hard enough to shatter his teeth and break his jaw. Eh, not much of a loss. Looks like most of them were rotten clean through anyway.

There was a knock at the steel intake door. He never gets new arrivals at this hour. Hmm, maybe a tabloid or curiosity seeker wanting a pic of the body. It's always worth a few bucks.

More impatient knocks

"Alright! Alright already!" Bud yelled

Bud opened the eye level hatch.

"Can I…URK!" He choked as a large black gloved hand reached in through the open hatch and grabbed him by the throat.

"Open the door." A young female voice calmly ordered.

The hand began squeezing his throat like a vise. Bud obediently twisted the deadbolt and pulled back the bar. The hand released him and the door swung open, smashing against the wall and shattering the white tile.

In marched two seven-foot tall thugs dressed in black jumpsuits and black shades. They scanned the room for intruders. Seeing none, they turned back to the receiving door and nodded.

A woman dressed in a hooded red robe sashayed through the doorway. Around her neck hung a red stole embroidered with odd magical symbols. The two thugs took their place by her sides.

She pulled back her hood, revealing two piercing violet eyes and wide jovial smile. The girl's head was topped with long and flowing blood red hair, perfectly matching her robe.

"Where is the body of Epsom David Spiner?" She asked

Bud gestured towards the gurney. She stepped over to Spiner's body and laid her small hands on either side of the corpse's charred head. The girl closed her eyes in concentration. Whatever she was looking for she must have found it because the girl smiled wider and bent down to it's twisted face.

"I have such plans for you. 'She cooed and gently pecked it on the nose' Perfect. Take it away."

One of her escorts grabbed the body in its thick arms and effortlessly lifted it off the gurney.

"Easy now. 'She calmly reminded' I need that head in one piece."

He stomped out the receiving door with the body. The girl followed but stopped at the threshold.

"No witnesses."

The other thug turned and marched towards Bud. The mortician ran to his instrument tray and grabbed a bone saw.

"Stay back!" He yelled

Undaunted, his attacker advanced and reached for his throat. Bud swung wildly at its barrel chest, slicing through the front of his black jumpsuit and glanced off its ribs. Not only did the thing not react but didn't bleed. He swung again at the thug's face, connecting with his shades and knocking them off its nose. Its eyes were sewn shut with black twine.

"Dammit. 'The girl hissed' those glasses are a hundred bucks apiece."

It grabbed Buds head by his ears and twisted his head clockwise, crumbling his neck like a breadstick. He slumped to the white linoleum floor.

"Bring him along. 'The girl yelled from outside' we're going to need a digger."

Early that next morning…

Will was at their kitchen table with his morning paper and heaping bowl of BB's _Sugar Frosted Booger Bombs_.

This cereal had just been unanimously voted as "most vile" by _Good Housekeeping Magazine._ The small neon purple nuggets turn the milk an odd lavender color and when mixed with its Kelly green animal shaped marshmallows, transform the bowl contents into a slush of gelatinous gray sludge. Beast Boy sends a complimentary case of the stuff every month. At first it was just to annoy Raven but he had not counted on Will actually getting addicted to it.

Raven, in her short black nightshirt, stumbled into the kitchen. She cringed and squinted from the bright florescent lights. While her eyes adjusted, Will took the sight in. He had always loved that shirt. The girl always had a nice set of legs and her night shirt displayed them perfectly. She shook off her delirium and he quickly returned to his paper.

"Morning" Will said while shoving in another spoonful of Boogers.

She just grunted and filled her mug full of herb tea. Leaning against the kitchen cupboard, Raven watched Will gorge himself.

"In a thousand years when your body is exhumed by archeologists, the only thing left of you will be your colon stuffed full of that garbage."

"And it'll be a lovely neon green color." He said without turning away from his paper.

She just shook her head ruefully and sipped her tea.

"Hmm, looks like Mikey is at it again." Will chuckled

"What?" She yawned

"Eh, some nut pilfered Epsoms body last night."

The girl immediately shook off her grogginess and read the article over Wills shoulder. He saw Ravens reaction.

"Something up?" He asked

She slumped into her seat and contemplated the news.

"I want to look into this." She muttered

"It's in Texas." Will reminded

He could see her look of concern.

"Okay, let's go"

Chap 4

That next day, at the Resurrection Funeral Home outside of Austin

Raven and Aenoch set down outside the establishment's wrought iron front gate. Aenoch rubbed his wrists together and swapped places with Will.

A distance down a crumbling two-lane asphalt road loomed the funeral home and crematorium. To the right of the road stretched a seemingly never-ending garden of tombstones and monuments sitting on a lawn of impeccably manicured grass. To the left was a Romanesque marble mausoleum, its entrance flanked by two kneeling and praying angel statues. The joint was pretty nice considering the desolate and dry area surrounding it.

Cemeteries, especially old ones like this, always gave Will the creeps. Not because of his steady diet of horror films or any specific superstitions. Nope, it is all due to his grandmother and penny pinching uncle. What little he could remember of that day still made him queasy.

~Day of the Farting Dead~

His grandmother had been interred in the Rolling Hills mausoleum for little more than a month when the director realized his error. Apparently she had been placed in the wrong niche. This one was meant for higher paying customers wanting a nice view of the valley (as if they could actually see it).

So Will and the rest of his family had to drag themselves back to the mausoleum and take part in a ceremony as her casket was moved to the cheap wing. Of course the priest made it sound so solemn and dignified, not once did he mention "clerical error" or "dumb-ass goof".

Wills father and uncle reached into her niche and pulled out her casket. Now unbeknownst to the rest of the family, Uncle Larry had opted for the _Jiffy Tomb_ "economy" model. Instead of nails and screws, the coffin was held together with wood glue and putty. And unfortunately for the Erickson clan, the ceremony just happened to take place in the middle of one of the hottest summers in California history.

As they pulled the coffin out of the niche, the bottom collapsed. And out of the crumbling pressed-wood casket slid a mass of foul smelling, gelatinous white matter wrapped in a yellow flower print dress. Before anyone could react, Grandma's body hit the hard cement floor of the mausoleum.

It's bloated head split open like a ripe Casaba melon and her impacting body made an haunting and seemingly never ending farting noise. If the smell and fluids weren't enough, it seems a large colony of gnats had been setting up housekeeping in her skull and they were none too pleased to see their prized condo go splat.

The rest of the day was a blur. From time to time in the years since, Will would have vague recollections of running around in circles, screaming and the bottom of a toilet bowl. Well needless to say the family needed some heavy-duty counseling after that little incident. But on the bright side, in lieu of a messy lawsuit, they got to keep the niche.

~The End~

He summoned up a brave face as they walked by the mausoleum. Suddenly a gnat bumped his nose. He isn't that brave! Will quickly rubbed his tattoos together.

"**That is better." **Aenoch sighed

It looked like your typical funeral home. The façade resembled a southern brick mansion with thin pillars flanking the front double doors. The meager parking lot was empty save for a single white Festiva.

They bypassed the front doors and made their way around towards the rear of the building. Raven was leading the way and Aenoch obediently followed. Although they were meant to be a team of equals, he accepted the woman as the leader. Sure he wasn't a complete moron but then smooth talking wasn't his strong point (well honestly neither was Rae but she was still markedly better than he).

This was the side nobody is meant to see. A white hearse was parked below a dead weeping willow and some red plastic hazardous disposal barrels for drainage and excess body parts were sitting conveniently by the back door. A skuzzy stray dog that had been curiously sniffing the barrels saw the couple and ran off.

She walked up to the steel door and gestured at Aenoch. Taking his cue, he stepped forward and pounded hard on the receiving door, denting the steel with his knuckles. The hatch slid open and a small pair of eyes peeked out.

"No deliveries unless you call ahead." The eyes barked

"We're investigating the theft of Epsom's body" Raven explained

The eyes looked them both over.

"Kinda out of your jurisdiction ain't ya?" The eyes asked

"**It is a hobby."** Aenoch explained

Raven turned to him with a look of odd amusement. Not a bad attempt at improvisation! How totally unlike him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

There was a sound of an unlocking deadbolt and the door swung open. The minute they stepped inside, the distinctive smell of death and formaldehyde filled their noses.

It appeared they had interrupted Izzy in the middle of his work. A naked and pale old man with limp privates akimbo was laid out on the stainless steel embalming slab. The mortician returned to his project.

"It's like I told the police. 'The small mortician's assistant explained while stabbing the Traphinator's long needle into the corpse's scrotum ' I went to get a fan and couldn't find the damn thing so grabbed the one from the boss's office instead. When I returned, both Bud and the body were gone."

"You heard nothing at all**."** Raven confirmed

"The embalming room is sound proofed. Not a thing."

"**No signs of a struggle?"**

"Nope. No blood or anything like that."

"Why would he take it?" Raven asked

"Well… 'He stammered and looked around nervously' this stays between us right? Superhero code of silence and all that stuff."

"There's a code?" Ravens ordered mind considered

"**Of course"**

"Truth is: this business pays dick. Unless your family owns the joint, a grocery bagger does better. So to make ends meet, sometimes funerary workers have been known to, err, sell things."

"Such as?"

"From a famous corpse like Epsoms? The sky's the limit. His teeth, fillings, fingers, and organs can raise a nice bit of change from Scientists or private auctions. Always some nut out there willing to spend. Last year when Douglas Hastings fried? We made a wad just off his weenie. Some collector in Japan wanted it."

He could see Ravens disgust.

"Hey look. 'Izzy defended' It's not like anybody notices. In two days they're in the ground or a coffee can. Besides. A lot Douglas cared his Willie was missing. Doubt they use their Wang doodles much in Hell anyway."

A moment of silence as that little nugget of information sunk in.

"Okay. 'Raven reasoned' but why take the whole body?"

"Like I know. Maybe they wanna turn it into a lamp or somethin'." He said while switching on the vacuum, succinctly ending the interview.

They left the funeral home. On the way back down the road the girl looked contemplative. One did not have to be a Spirit Drinker or her husband to see her feelings of reservation.

"**You are worried. Please explain?"**

"Alright. A body is just a husk, useless. But with one like Epsom's? It's special."

"**How?"**

"A child's soul is the most pure of spirits. To kill as many as he did would soil his soul to the nth degree. And in that case, his body is desirable. One spell in particular utilizes a body like his."

"**What kind of spell?"**

"That's just it. 'She growled' I can't remember. It's very obscure and considered taboo by both the black and white circles. I recall the priests on Azar whispering about it."

"**What is our next move?"**

"If I remember right, there is nothing we can do. It will be a year before the spell can be used."

"**But you must also consider that perhaps the mortician was right and the body was taken just for profit."** He reasoned

But Aenoch could tell the girl wasn't going to take that chance. This was going to be one long year.

Midnight, twenty miles east of Dallas…

The red van pulled to a stop at the crumbling stone fence. The vans side hatch slid open and the black jump suited goons stepped out hauling Epsoms sheet wrapped body. Bud, his head limply hanging towards the ground, followed the duo with his arms filled with shovels and picks. The girl climbed out of the van and carefully listened for snoopers.

There were many desecrated cemeteries they could utilize but this was by far the most remote. Wherever she chose, their "deposit" would have to be safe for one entire year. Abandoned cemeteries are notorious for changing hands and redevelopment but this one was ownerless for over fifty years and doubtful its status would change any time soon.

"This way." She whispered and stepped through the yards long collapsed arch.

The shambling entourage followed the girl deep into the cemetery. In the dark moonlit gloom she could see a line of trees.

"Over there." She gestured

They passed the trees and found a small clearing. Only a few graves here, the stones were relatively intact and it was well hidden from the road.

"Dig a grave here." She said pointing to the ground.

Bud obediently took one of the picks and began his task.

Some hours later…

Best thing about undead, they never get tired. They can work for days without a break. And Bud (according to his name tag) was doing an excellent job. Within two hours he had a decent sized grave going.

"Deeper.' She ordered

He stabbed the pick deeper into the soil. Within a half-hour it was a good seven feet deep.

"That'll do. Put him in easy."

The two guardians took Epsoms body and gingerly handed it to Bud who gently laid him out on the bottom of the grave.

"Fill it in."

Bud obediently began pulling the soil inside the grave while the two goons shoveled.

"No evidence. Bury them both."

The grave was nearly filled and all that remained above the rapidly filling soil was the top of Bud's balding head, obediently standing still while the pair buried him.

"See ya next year." She said as the last spade full was thrown on the grave.

Chapter 5

Some months later…

Raven kept an excellent occult library. But sometimes, some books are so incredibly obscure that even she finds herself at a loss. In those rare cases, Raven visits fellow occultist Jason Blood.

They had become quite close because of their shared relationship with Aenoch and mutual appreciation of all things dark. To foster the girl's education (and to secretly keep an eye on her), Jason had extended an open invitation for Raven to drop by Gotham and partake in his extensive library.

She sat on the wooden floor of Bloods apartment and leafed through a pile of ancient spell books mostly dealing with the theories of Chaos and the Elder gods. She was seriously playing with fire reading this stuff. Doctor Fate kept similar books under lock and key.

Blood had been watching Raven from afar. She looked seriously spooked about something and from what he knew about the girl that was saying a lot. He decided to intervene before she accidentally summoned up something nasty.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He finally asked

"There's a spell I recall hearing about back on Azar. 'She muttered while leafing through the chronicles of Rasputin' something about child murderers and skulls."

"Uh, yeah. I think I know what you're talking about. 'Blood said placing a stepladder up to a spot in his library and climbing up' it's about Epsoms body getting stolen right?"

"Correct."

He pulled a brown leather bound book off his top shelf and blew off the dust. On the cover was stamped "Vidis Necromansis". Basically it's a "how-to" guide on undead. Most of the recipes were common knowledge amongst necromancers but a few were real obscure and particularly nasty. One in particular dealt with bodies like Epsoms.

"Here. But you're wasting your time." He warned handing it to Raven.

"Why is that?"

"If somebody was brewing up a spell like that, Etrigan would have sensed it. His body is probably decorating a dorm room somewhere." He insisted

"Just to be safe, may I borrow this?" She asked

"Eh, be my guest."

That next afternoon…

"Hello? Could you be any happier?" Beast Boy yelled to the stands filled with crazed young fans in strap on green pointy ears

"YES!" The children screamed

Will watched Ravens reaction…nothing.

Being on call 24/7, Aenoch was around a majority of the time. The only exception was when Rae needed some TLC, during a meal or when his favorite television programs were on. One of his current favorites was "The BB Booger Hour".

Basically the show was fifteen minutes of fart jokes with forty-five of commercials. No big surprise but Raven loathed it. Every viewing would result in a debate on how Will could watch such drivel. Had they not lived with that crap for over a decade? But secretly, that was why he turned the stupid thing on in the first place. He loved debating his wife on the artistic merits of bathroom humor and to see just how far he could push her before she made him bring Aenoch back. Just last week he got her to say the word "potty".

Today was different though. She was sitting on the couch with that book of hers. He tried turning up the volume and even lip-synching the theme. Nothing was working.

"Must be one hell of a book."

"Mmm, hmm." She just mumbled.

"You're getting obsessive again."

"Mmm, hmm."

"BB's showing the photo where you're getting your diaper changed."

"Mmm, hmm."

He leaned over her shoulder and looked inside the book. Most definitely not English. Didn't look like Latin either.

She had read through the book three times. The only spell that met their criteria was a spell named "Zinj". The story goes that a group of Voodooists discovered the spell and was so horrified at what they held, split it up and sealed it away. The book lists nothing about what it did or how they did it just that they utilized the body of a child murderer.

This was hopeless. All she could do was pray Will and Blood were right about this being a waste of time. But if this is indeed coming to pass, they are in real, REAL deep shit.

Will sighed in defeat. Well, none of his old standbys have worked. Now to bring out the big guns. She can tune out petty annoyances but there was one place where he held all the keys.

Wills hand caressed her smooth gray thigh, gently reached up behind the front of her costume and found the flimsy waistband of her panties. His fingers snuggled underneath the waistband and felt their way underneath her panties crotch. His fingertips found her small patch of pubic hairs and followed them down to her warm and inviting privates. They quivered in response to his intruding fingers all the while her eyes never left the book.

"Oh alright, let me find a good stopping place…there." She said and closed the book

That next summer…

The girl and her entourage returned to the burial ground, exactly one year to the minute after their last visit. The patch had grown over with weeds and looked undisturbed.

"Bring to me what is mine." She yelled

The settled ground began to crack and pulse from the inside. Withered and nearly skeletal hands began tearing open the grave.

"Help him." She ordered

Her two guards kneeled and began pulling the dirt out of the reopening grave. Out of the disturbed earth appeared a grave rotted Bud. His mortician's uniform and crumbling skin were crawling with enraged maggots and roaches.

They cleared out the grave, revealing the now skeletal remains of Epsom. All that resembled of the body left here one year previous was a skeleton and the tattered and muddy remains of his prison uniform.

"Give it to me." She said excitedly

Bud bent down and began wrenching off Epsoms fleshless skull.

"EASY!" She barked

The skull unscrewed from its spine with an audible pop. Bud held out the skull to the girl and she gently took it in her hands. It was beautiful. Hard to believe what power this mere skull held.

She knelt down on the ground and held the skull between her knees.

"Hammer, chisel." She ordered with her hand out.

The tools were placed in her waiting palm. She gently set the chisel's slotted tip to the burnt mark on the skull's temple.

"Chaos to be released." She grinned and gently rapped her chisel with the mallet.

The skull's burnt temple crumbled like charcoal. She pulled the blackened pieces away, revealing the cavity within. Inside, what remained of Epsoms diseased brain was nothing more than a black viscous pudding of stinking decayed matter and squirming maggots.

Sitting on top of the putrefied, worm-ridden sludge was a small clutch of five pinkish-gray mushrooms. She gently reached in and picked one of the fungi. Her fingertips burned. It was true. All true. But then she had not doubted her master's word. This was his spell after all.

"Bring them in." She ordered

Her servants brought five clinking burlap sacks and placed them on the ground. She pulled open one of the sacks and reached inside. Her hand emerged with an ancient bleached skull.

"So long burning in hell dear one. 'She cooed at the skull' but soon to know the love and eternal chaos of a new master."

She returned the skull to its appropriate bag and stood.

"I want five more holes radiating from where I am standing. Deep as the one before."

Her undead servants grabbed their shovels and went to work.

Later…

And true to her orders, five more perfect graves now stood open. She then began arranging the bones in their appropriate order on the grave bottoms. Her servants could not be trusted for such methodical work.

Once the skeletons were appropriately laid out in the freshly dug graves, she took the burning mushrooms in her small hands.

"And with our shared master, I give you life." She whispered and set one of the fungi inside the skulls empty eye socket.

She did the same with all five skeletons. Then standing in the center of the five radiating graves, she smiled wide.

"Cover them over."

Her servants began filling in the holes.

"One month more"

Chapter 6

That morning…

The couple set down on their penthouse balcony.

"That without a doubt was the dumbest one yet." Raven sighed in disgust as she undid the clasps and removed her long black cape.

"**This is the south. **'Aenoch reasoned' **Logical we would bump into a Possum themed criminal eventually."**

"It was a fat guy in a furred suit with a tentacle strapped to his butt."

"**Appearance not withstanding."**

"God sometimes I feel like a trained seal. 'She growled while pulling off her costume bottom and stomping away in nothing but her black G string.' Pull us out for a show then back into the cage we go."

"**But he ****was**** stealing cash machines."** Aenoch countered

Eh, she was out of earshot. Even if Raven had heard him she would have remained silent. When the girl was in this kind of mood, conversation was not her strong point.

Aenoch rubbed his wrists together and his skin color returned along with it his back pain, hunger and libido. Will pulled off his coat and placed it on its respective hook. Goofy villain The Possum may have been, but that prehensile tail of his packed a punch. It was going to take a hell of a lot of back walking to fix this. Unfortunately, Raven clearly wasn't in the mood so Will would have to make do with the Jacuzzi.

He pulled off his uniform and let them fall to the ground in a jumbled pile- Raven was the neatness freak around here, not him. Will crossed the living room and stood naked before the hot chlorine Xanadu, transfixed by its billows of drifting steam. He pressed the button on the floor by the spa's rim with his big toe, activating the Jacuzzis bubble jets. Wading into the spas steaming embrace, his back immediately thanked him.

"Computer: news please." He ordered aloud while positioning his back over one of the spas bubble jets. Hmm, not nearly as tasty as Rae's feet but it'll do.

The large screen television switched on and flipped over to CNN. Figures he would catch it during their sports segment. Will was never much of a sports enthusiast but had been known to root for the home team. The Giants lost to the Gotham Knights? But they're in last place.

"Creeps." Will sighed and sunk deeper into the water

Raven appeared at the edge of the spa, dressed in only her wedding ring and trademark neutral look. How was it possible the girl still could look so perfect without lifting a finger? Will had to work out every day to keep his physique. But then, she never did explain why here pubes are the same shade of blue as her hair either.

She carefully stepped into the steaming Jacuzzi and sunk into its bubbling depths. The girl positioned herself over the other jet. He watched her firm breasts as the bubbling water lapped over the tops. Would she be interested in some fun? Hard to tell when she was in this kind of mood.

His foot winded its way across the smooth spa floor and found hers. Looks like she was in the mood too as her feet began caressing his.

Will stood and approached her. She also stood and wrapped her slender arms around his back, pressing her breasts to his chest. His hands rubbed the small of her back and found her firm buttocks.

"Feel better?" He asked

"I will." She smirked and began kissing him.

As they nuzzled, Will was still subconsciously listening to the news. It was a bad habit he picked up from Robin. No matter what you are doing, always keep an ear open. He wondered if that also meant during sex. Eh, Robin was pretty thick when it came to that topic. He let Starfire go didn't he?

"…. grave robbers…."

Will stopped his advances and turned to the television. The camera was focused on an overgrown graveyard next to the Atlanta penitentiary. A grave looked to have been dug up. The name on the tombstone sounded familiar.

"And there was little evidence left behind but according to the owners this was an isolated incident and should be solved shortly." The reporter droned

"Err dear? 'Will interrupted' That spell you were sweating over. What would be needed to make it work?"

"Now's not the time for talking shop." She said and began rubbing up against Wills engorging crotch.

He pushed her away. Her eyes opened in shock. This never happens!

"What's needed?" Will asked worriedly

"The skeletons of five murderers. Why?" She asked

"Atlanta State Pen's graveyard got broken into."

She turned to the television.

According to the report, William Jacobs was the last public hanging held in Georgia. He had been found guilty of ten confirmed murderers and scores more they couldn't prove. The prison graveyard had been abandoned for decades and the theft looked to have taken place a day or so before. Only reason anyone noticed was a transient fell inside the hole.

Raven and Will jumped out of the Jacuzzi and ran over to their computer. Being in the good graces of the JLA had afforded them certain liberties. Namely a terminal tied into the Watchtower Database. It gathered and stored all the news and crime reports from the multitude of media outlets. Will stood by and watched.

"Computer: voice print identify." She said aloud

"Voice print recognized. State inquiry."

"Scan all news sources for grave robberies within last year. In particular, the bodies of murderers."

"Working" The computer droned

"Please say we're wrong." Will moaned

"Five entries"

"List"

William Jacobs stolen 12/3/13 Atlanta Penitentiary

Bryan Douglas stolen 11/25/13 Texas Penitentiary

Alfonzo Crane stolen 11/24/13 Mississippi Penitentiary

Jose Ramirez stolen 11/23/13 Alabama Penitentiary

Victor Wallace stolen 11/20/13 Florida Penitentiary

The couple fell silent.

"Okay, I'm a believer. 'Will sighed' what's our next move?"

"A year has passed. The results should be revealed soon."

"That's all? Can't you use that crystal ball of yours and find out where this is happening?"

"No."

Will sat on the floor and placed his hands on Raven's naked leg and kissed her knee.

"Okay spill it."

She took a deep breath.

"The universe has always been a dance of opposing forces: black and white, ebb and flow, good and evil. One cannot exist without the other. And the same goes for magic."

"Okay" Will nodded

"Well, unknown to all but a few, there's a third: Chaos."

"Go on."

"The followers of Chaos would like nothing better than to disrupt the game and take the universe for itself. Both the black and white fear Chaos and have tried to stamp it out."

"So we find out who is behind this and…"

"It's not that easy. Black magic opposes white and the other way around but Chaos is not involved in the game and opposes nothing but reality itself. That is why the spells are shunned. Both the black and white endeavors to win the war but neither would win if Chaos were used. It is uncontrollable, or at least it was"

"If it is uncontrollable, how is this person able to use it?"

"He or she is getting help. Many extra dimensional entities use Chaos and it has apparently found a human intelligent enough to wield the spells."

"That's why Etrigan didn't sense the spell's use."

She just nodded

"And let me guess: your spells won't work either."

Another nod

"But it will work on you."

Raven moaned and covered her face. Now Will could see why she was so spooked.

"How much time do we have left?"

"A month. Maybe less."

"Alright, we do the only thing we can. 'Will said and stood" Let's tear the place apart and try to find them. Got an idea where to start?"

"Chaos spells rely on desecration. Most likely it is being conjured in an abandoned graveyard or church."

"The thefts are clustered around the south. I say we start here and work our way back to Texas. With a little luck, maybe we can stop this." He said and rubbed his tattoos together

"This will break our contract." She warned

"…**Stuff the contract?" **

Inside she knew this was a futile gesture. With the ground they would need to cover, it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. But it was preferable than sitting on her ass and waiting.

Chapter 7

Three weeks later, somewhere in the bayous of Mississippi

The old graveyard emerged from the humid and mosquito infested swamp. The only thing differentiating it from the surrounding wastelands were the rotted grave markers.

According to Raven's field guide, this had been a staging area for supply raids during the Civil War. When the North advanced, they buried their dead where they lay and ran. Because of its remote location the park service never claimed it.

"And here we go again." Raven sighed while slapping a mosquito feeding on her bare shoulder

When Will put forth the brilliant idea of searching the desecrated burial grounds one by one, he had neglected to take into consideration all the small ones created during the Civil War and Revolution. Their computer spat out four hundred sites and there were probably twice that in undocumented ones.

Even worse, they had no idea what to look for. Ravens precognitive abilities are useless against Chaos so they were relying on Aenochs senses. And even those might be worthless so they could be walking right over their target and not even know it. Their failure was becoming more and more evident with each abandoned site they explored.

They walked deeper into the dilapidated burial ground, their feet squelching in the moist earth. No one would find themselves this deep in the swamps and because of that the ruins of the long departed locals remained largely untouched. Ancient stone chimneys loomed in the dark forest surrounding the yard, their cabins long since burned or collapsed and rotted away.

"There's another one a few miles away. We can cover more area if…"

"**No, I will stay."** He interrupted.

Raven smirked. For all of Aenoch's goofiness and Will's never ceasing efforts to irritate her, she knew both would never leave her. Back when they first met she sensed something in Aenoch the troubled girl never felt before. At first she likened it to the feeling of a loyal dog. But later, as their relationship grew and her emotional shell crumbled, Raven felt something far deeper. Starfire would liken it to a _Knorfka_ or ceaseless protector. And now his sense of loyalty was even stronger with the knowledge of what was transpiring. She doubted his eye had left her for the entire time they had been searching.

"Anything?" She asked

Aenoch closed his single forest green eye and concentrated. Except for Raven's ever-bubbling cauldron of anger, he could feel nothing. All humans leave an emotional trademark behind that can even linger for years if strong enough. But this place was deader than the husks buried under the swampy soil.

"**Nothing." **

She pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper and pencil.

"And that's number two hundred and six." She yawned while crossing off one of the entries.

Raven scanned the next entry on the sheet.

"We can make the next one in an hour."

"**It is getting late."**

That was the Spirit Drinkers way of saying he was getting hungry. He disliked asking for some reason. It helped her out as much as he did it not? She looked upward through the canopy. The sky was just beginning to darken. Best not get stuck out here at night. She doubted Swamp Thing would be around to give directions.

"Okay." She assured

Aenochs angel wings of ebony materialized and they flew up through the thick canopy and back towards town. As they darted over the trees she glanced over at Aenoch. Every second or so his eye would peek at her, just to be sure she was still there.

The pair landed in the motels cracked and weed overgrown parking lot. They could have afforded better but this was the only lodging in town. All they desired was a non-leaking roof and a bed preferably without reptiles snoozing inside.

As they walked across the lot, Aenoch stumbled and nearly collapsed. Raven stepped over and supported him. His eye was clouding over.

"How hungry are you?" She asked

He could not answer. Black freezing shadows began leaking out of his coat.

"Dammit." She hissed and hauled him back to their room.

He did it again. This is like the tenth time Aenoch had nearly let himself starve rather than end the search.

While supporting her nearly unconscious husband with one arm she unlocked their room with the other. She dumped Aenoch on the double bed and sat on the bedside. Raven laid her small pale hand on his freezing temple and began sending some of her black energy into the Spirit Drinker. He eagerly ate.

"This is getting old Will." She sighed sadly

But Aenoch remained silent. He would do it a hundred times if it meant protecting her; she was all that mattered. Raven didn't know whether to be flattered or pissed. Eh, she'll pretend to be pissed. Maybe it'll prevent her husband from taking such stupid chances again.

The distinctive color of his eye returned and the freezing vapors ceased. She removed her hand.

"Do that again and I'll let you starve." She whispered

Raven left the bedside and pulled off her sticky and sweaty costume. After a day in the sticky air of the swamps, a bath sounded good. She filled the tub with hot steaming water and climbed in. Damn she missed her Jacuzzi back home, at least in that she can stretch out. Even her five foot frame felt cramped in this tub's confines. Raven yawned and dozed in the waters comforting grip.

She heard the television switch on and Will lazily switching around the channels. If her husband stays true to form, he would eventually wind his way to her. After returning to his human form only two things would be on his mind: food and sex. And since there wasn't a McDonalds in town, the latter was inevitable. Truth be told, she wanted it more than he but damned if Raven would ever let him know that.

Sure enough, Raven could feel his single eye on her. She turned to see Will kneeling by the side of the tub.

"Yes?" She asked returning to her meditations

"Just wondering."

"About what."

"About what you see in a dumbass like me."

There was a moment of silence as she pondered the leading question.

"You are a passable cook I suppose."

A hand began caressing her flat belly.

"Is that all?"

"You have decent penmanship."

A tongue began rooting about her navel, causing her whole body to tremble.

"You take the garbage out on time."

His tongue traveled lower.

"Aw hell"

A warehouse outside of Dallas

Rayne was kneeling within a pentagram of still warm blood. Her master appreciated sacrifice and it was the only way to contact him. Didn't matter who the "donor" was so a prostitute from downtown sufficed.

Within her mind she saw things, visions imparted by her imprisoned master. It was pleased at her progress and just as excited on what would be happening next week. This was the first act of a great play, a play that will conclude with the bloodied corpses of angels and demons beneath her master's feet. And on its shoulder she will sit. The key to its victory and forever appreciated.

She willed her mind's eye to the rotting dark of the graveyard soil. Rayne could feel forms growing and beginning to stir within the worm-ridden depths. They were just about ready. Of course she would have to claim them for her master before they would be worth anything. But she was not worried, this was destined.

Then Rayne's mind flew hundreds of miles away to a small motel in the bowels of Mississippi. She could see a couple making love on the floor of a ramshackle motel. Her spirit felt the great happiness of…Raven. Raven is her name eh? How utterly dramatic. A name intended to send fear into the unwary.

"But they do not feel the sensitivity and insecurity within you like I do. Do they?" Rayne smiled

Her eye switched over to the male penetrating Raven. A human, but special. There was a duality about him, two distinct personalities in one body. Could his "other' be of use?

Suddenly the thing within him sensed her intrusion and began growling like a guard dog. Obviously he would have to be dealt with first.

Back in Mississippi…

Will stopped pressing within her and looked around worriedly.

"What?" Raven gasped from above, sweat dripping from her naked body

He had felt a set of eyes on them. The curtains were closed so no one was peeking. Probably just some paranoia kicking in.

"What?" She asked again

"Nothing" He said while taking hold of her thighs and continuing

Chapter 8

A week later…

Rayne's small hands shook in anticipation as she carefully arranged the black candles around the pentagram's perimeter. Under the soil, around the pentagram, sat her master's children waiting for his call. And when they join Rayne at her master's side, the black and white will finally take notice and the war will begin. Oh to see the looks on their faces!

She produced a lighter and lit the candles. The sight made Rayne grin. It resembled a twisted birthday cake. Of course she had never received a cake let alone celebrated her birthday but the symbolism was still there.

Rayne looked to the clear starry sky and with a deep breath, carefully kneeled within the fresh blood circle as to not disturb the pentagram symbols. There was a twenty-page chant to summon her master's children. Over the last year she memorized every word and syllable in preparation for this moment.

The girl closed her eyes and began to chant. The spell mantras dated back to the wars of the creation, when the shadow and light imprisoned her master. To most they would look like unintelligible babble. But to her, who had prepared for her master's return a majority of her life, it was poetry. Every syllable and letter had meaning. One letter out of place will ruin the spell and her years work will be lost.

"Yas, yoggoth, yas, noggoth…" She continued

While in her trance, Rayne did not notice the storm clouds gather and begin churning above. The forces of light and shadow now were finally taking notice of her intentions and they were not pleased. The very fabric of reality was tearing as her master reached out of its prison to give life to her creations.

Meanwhile, at Annie's Diner on rural route six…

"God this is disgusting." Raven sneered while lifting the bun off her overcooked burger.

"Yeah, I think we've hit an all new low." Will agreed while picking at the rubbery Salisbury steak with his dirty fork. It resembled one of Mad Mod's liver spots.

Their appetites evaporated and they wisely backed away from their meals.

"What would be the point of going back? 'Raven sighed' they surely had noticed us missing by now."

"Maybe not. I watched CNN and we weren't even mentioned."

While she pondered the question, her nose began to run. A cold. How utterly appropriate. She reached for her napkin to wipe her nose and noticed Will staring. Okay, this unerring loyalty of his was really getting old.

"It's just a runny nose. 'Raven assured' calm down."

She looked down at the napkin. IT WAS BLOOD! She held the napkin to her nose and dark blood began to gush from her nostrils and onto the table. Her sight turned crimson. Raven's eyes were bleeding too. Will slid out of his seat and sat next to her. He covered her face with his napkin, immediately saturating it.

"The hell?" Their waitress grimaced

He pulled Raven out of their booth and hustled her to the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood behind. He kicked open the men's room door and carried her inside. A smelly trucker using the urinal noticed the odd scene. He looked about to complain but seeing the girls gushing face fled with his fly still hanging open instead.

Will laid her out on the bathroom floor and she curled up into the fetal position. Blood began to pool on the ragged tile. He grabbed a handful of paper towels and held them to her face.

Her body was clammy to the touch and she began shivering. Raven was going into shock. He took off his overcoat coat and covered her.

"It's happening." She whimpered through chattering teeth

"What is?" He whispered

No answer.

Will rubbed his wrists together and swapped places with Aenoch. He laid his gray hand on her temple.

The Spirit Drinker was drowning in an endless ocean of tar. He struggled to free himself but was held tight by the viscous sludge. A struggling ahead caught his attention. It was Raven. He reached out and embraced her. Her arms wrapped around him too. He looked up. Instead of a sky were two monstrous red eyes. They were watching their struggles with amusement.

"**What is happening?"** Aenoch choked

"The door has opened." She gasped and held him tighter

"**To where?"**

"Oblivion."

In Gotham…

Jason Blood collapsed to his knees on the wooden floor of his apartment as his nose and eyes hemorrhaged too. He could feel the demon within him screaming in pain as well.

"The door." He moaned and fell to his side.

The pool of gore around him grew and he was helpless to stop it.

"Oblivion." He managed before passing out

Back at Annie's Diner…

As abruptly as it began, the blood stopped. He grabbed another handful of paper towels and cleaned off her face the best he could. The door opened and the same waitress peeked inside.

"**Call an ambulance." **He whispered

"No, I'm fine. 'Raven assured' just tired."

She defiantly hauled herself to her shaking feet. Ravens quivering legs collapsed and Aenoch caught her before she hit the ground. After all the blood she lost? The girl was lucky to be alive.

He scooped Raven up and carried her out of the bathroom. The restaurant patrons and staff had gathered outside. Seeing the woman blood soaked and nearly unconscious made them back off.

"**Where is your hospital?"**

"On the other side of town. Get on Maple and take a left."

He made for the exit.

"I don't need a doctor." She moaned from his arms.

"**Shut up." **

Meanwhile…

Rayne was two thirds through the ritual and her throat was getting sore. A foul smelling wind began tearing through the ruined graveyard. And through the sound of the gale she could detect the sounds of deep maniacal laughter. It was her master's voice. After all these years he has finally spoken.

The packed earth around the pentagram began to push upward. Suddenly, a smooth and pinkish gray hand emerged from the soil and reached outward towards the sky. Another hand burst forth from behind her.

The wind increased in strength, as well as the stench and laughter. The tearing from around Rayne became frantic and dirt began pelting her as the children tore free from their beds.

She finished the incantation and opened her eyes.

A naked man stood before her. But it more resembled a department store mannequin. Its body was shiny, smooth and hairless. The thing looked down on her with two jet black eyes. She reached out and caressed the rubbery flesh of the thing's leg. Her palm burned.

Rayne stood and looked the thing over. Unlike her other creations, this ones eyes actually stared back. She turned and four more just like it stood ready. They were perfect in every way.

She reached below her robe and pulled out a dagger. Now to see how perfect they are. She stabbed the thing in the belly and slashed its gut open from side to side. The gaping wound did not bleed. Instead the thick grayish meat of the thing's belly slowly closed in on itself and disappeared.

No time to gloat. When the ritual tore open the veil, Raven and the other followers of the white and black saw Rayne's location and will come to stop her. It will be awhile before her creations were ready to confront them.

"The van." She ordered

The five obediently left the pentagram and climbed into the waiting van.

Bud and her two bodyguards still obediently stood by. They were extraneous now and would have to be disposed of. But part of Rayne was sorry to see the pair go. So much hard work went into these two.

The duo had been bouncers at a strip club in Las Vegas. Using her feminine wilds, she lured them into an alley with the promise of sex. But instead of carnal delights, they received a dagger in the heart. The two served her well for years. Hmm, but instead of destroying them, she had a better idea.

"A message." Rayne smiled

Chapter 9

At Our Lady of the Immaculate Conception Hospital waiting room…

"…but momma got all angry because Batman set a bad example so instead I liked Superman but daddy said he was gay so then I liked Green Lantern but after he wiped out the corps mom burned all my T-shirts and then I liked the Wonder Twins until they engaged in an in-festuous relationship so I liked Beast Boy until his cereal gave me diabetes then blah…blah…blah."

The chubby local boy had been droning endlessly about his superhero fetish. Of course at one time Will shared the kid's hobby and had mistakenly feigned interest. It wasn't until they were deep into hour three when Will realized the twerp was talking in circles. So instead he grabbed one of the waiting room magazines and just nodded at the kid's babbling schpiel.

Hmm, interesting.

There was nothing more surreal than reading the coming attraction article for a movie that bombed. According to this magazine's seriously out of date article, Howard the Duck was shaping up to be the action and special effects event of the decade. Hmm, of course it was facing steep competition from the dramatic extravaganza Dune.

The door next to the receptionist's window opened and the ER doctor stepped out. There were a few people in the waiting room but the doctor recognized Will immediately. Not every day two superheroes drop by. Will stood.

"Is she okay?"

"We ran a CAT scan and checked her stem to stern and everything looks just fine."

He sighed with relief.

"Most likely a blood vessel in her sinus popped. It would explain her nose bleed and the hemorrhaging from her eyes."

Will was tempted to contest his diagnosis and explain it was the result of an extra dimensional entity tearing open reality and disrupting the balance of the universe but at the last second decided against it. Last thing Will needed now was to get committed.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure" He said and led Will into the emergency room

The ward was nothing more than rows of cubicles separated by thick gray curtains. Only a few of them were occupied. The doctor led Will to a niche against the left wall.

Raven was dressed in a sky blue hospital gown and was sitting up on a gurney. An blood-filled IV was plugged into her skinny arm. It looked like they had cleaned her up too.

"Hey dear." Will smiled assuredly

"Bout time. Get me the hell out of here." She said pulling out the IV and sliding off the gurney.

"You've lost a lot of blood. 'The doctor warned' we'll need to keep you over night."

"Like hell." She hissed and stumbled out of the niche, not caring that her bare gray butt was protruding from the back of her gown.

"Get some sleep and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"God no. Had a bad experience at the doctors once, no way am I staying here. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"You need some rest dear."

"Oh my ass. I feel just…"

Raven once again fainted dead away into Will's arms. She has to be the most stubborn woman ever to walk the face of the Earth. He picked her up and gently laid her back on the gurney. She immediately stretched out and began snoring. This was probably the only decent sleep Raven has had since this whole mess began. Shame it took her losing a gallon of blood through her face.

"She'll be fine. Come back tomorrow." The doctor said while closing the curtain

"If it's all the same? I'll wait."

The doctor smiled.

"Suit yourself."

Will returned to the waiting room, set his feet up on the coffee table and dozed. He heard a pair of sneakered feet approach and plop down in the seat next to him.

"And then I liked..." The kid continued

"Where are your parents?" Will yawned

"Back home."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Oh hanging out here is much more interesting than anything on television. So then I liked the Flash but blah, blah, blah."

Now Will had nothing against kids, it was his key demographic after all. But if Will didn't get some sleep soon he was gonna end up on a gurney next to his wife. Will rubbed his wrists together and Aenoch emerged. The kid gasped at the incredible sight.

"**Would you like to see a magic trick?"** Aenoch asked

"Yeah." The kid said excitedly

He placed his gray hand on the kid's greasy forehead.

"**Go home and read a book."** He intoned

"I think I will go home and read a book." The kid repeated

He slid off the chair and darted out the emergency room door. The waiting room applauded.

That next morning…

Raven shook Will awake. She was dressed in green surgical scrubs. Hmm, they looked good on her. But then every thing did.

"Let's go."

They hustled out of the waiting room and out the automatic glass doors.

"So what's next?" Will yawned

"Texas"

"Why Texas?"

"When I passed out? I saw where they were. It's a small graveyard outside of Dallas."

He rubbed his tattoos together.

"**Are you sure you can handle it? You are still weak."**

"Not much choice is there." Raven said as they flew off.

That evening outside of Dallas…

The scene was easy to find. The display of red and blue strobes could be seen from a mile away.

A small army of ambulances and police cars was gathered in the ramshackle burial ground. They were loading body bags inside the back of a waiting ambulance. Nearby was what looked like a cluster of empty graves. A chunky coroner was standing by and overseeing the operation.

Raven and Aenoch set down by the coroner. The older man nearly wet himself at the couples surprise appearance. The rest of the group stopped their labors and took notice of the new arrivals. A few sounded disappointed, they probably would have preferred the JLA.

"What happened?" She asked

"Eh, Found that guy that stole Epsoms body last year. 'The coroner volunteered' Real mess too. Looks like he got his neck broke and left. Been sitting here for a year at least."

"Can I see him?"

"Be my guest."

He unzipped the body bag. The smell of methane and rot filled the air, making her gag. Inside, a horribly decomposed body still in his soiled undertaker's outfit was stretched out. Its face was nothing but a maggoty skull with a loose cowl of moldy tattered skin. She could see the corpses shattered neck bones.

"**How could you identify him?" **

"His wallet." The coroner said while holding out a plastic baggie with soiled money, credit cards and driver license.

"And the other two?"

"Accomplices I guess. We're running their prints now."

The coroner and one of the policemen whispered something to each other and glanced at the couple.

"Something else?" She asked

"Look, we're stumped. 'The Coroner sighed' Since you two are familiar with this stuff, maybe you can shed some light?"

He gestured for Raven to approach and unzipped one of the other body bags. Compared to Bud, this one was in excellent condition. And huge! This guy looked to be well over six and a half feet tall. The black jump suited hulk's eyes were sewn shut.

"Think that's weird?" The coroner asked

He reached in and pried open the corpse's lips. Its yellowed teeth were wired shut too.

"Any ideas?"

"**Torture?" **Aenoch offered

"All this was done post mortem. And it gets weirder."

He pulled open the front of the thug's jumpsuit. The things barrel chest sported a vertical incision from its neck to its groin. The coroner pried open the corpses leathery skin. Its entire stomach cavity was tightly packed with sawdust.

"Do you have some rubbing alcohol and a rag?" She asked

The coroner opened his field kit, pulled out a small plastic bottle and cloth and handed them to Raven. She poured out the alcohol onto the corpse's forehead and wiped it with the rag. The things face was apparently covered in thick flesh colored makeup. Hidden underneath was a tattoo in the shape of a spell circle surrounded by small intricate symbols.

Aenoch could feel Ravens emotions beginning to percolate. She was obviously scared about something. But then they disappeared as she expertly suppressed them away.

"Satanic ritual." She dismissed

"Swell. Just what we need." The coroner sighed and zipped the bag back up.

The officers hauled it off to the waiting ambulance and tossed it in with the others. Aenoch and Raven walked away.

"Those are carefully prepared zombies. 'Raven whispered' obviously whoever is behind this found something better and discarded those three."

"HOLY SHIT!" Some one screamed form behind

Aenoch turned just in time to see the two thugs and decomposed Bud shambling towards Raven, their hands outstretched to her throat.

"**Watch out!"** Aenoch yelled and shoved the girl out of the way

The girl ducked their assault and floated out of their reach.

Aenoch pounced on the two advancing hulks and clamped his arms around their thick necks. It was like trying to wrestle dual Cinderblocks! They were as hard as rocks and just as stubborn. He dug his heels in the soil of the yard in an attempt to halt their advance but instead was being dragged along with them.

Raven reached out with her black energies and lifted Bud off the ground. It was still growling and swiping at her with its bony decomposed hands.

She carefully positioned Bud over the wrought iron fence surrounding the yard and dropped him. The pointed ends of the fence burst it in half with a sickening squish. The two halves flopped to the ground. Without missing a beat, Bud's upper half rolled over and began pulling itself along the ground back toward Raven, dragging its liberated snake-like spine behind.

Aenoch was still struggling to drag the other two to the ground. She grabbed two heavy stone grave markers and wrenched them from the ground.

"Let them go." She said readying herself.

He released the pair and Raven sent the two gravestones into their stomachs like a pair of cannon balls. Aenoch could hear a thud and crackle as the markers snapped their spines. The impact sent the pair back across the yard and bought Raven and Aenoch some breathing room.

The pair immediately hauled themselves back to their feet and marched towards the couple, their thick torsos flopping back and forth with every step due to their broken spines.

Aenoch grabbed his Shadow Blade handle from his belt and Raven gathered her emotion-powered energy around her hands. Just as they made to engage the zombies, the police officers ran up with their guns drawn.

"Hands behind your backs" The officers barked at the advancing zombies

"You're kidding right?" Raven asked

Gunshots echoed through the yard as their bullets punched gaping holes in the zombie's trunks, sending sawdust, rancid flesh and pieces of their jumpsuits flying. In spite of the substantial damage the pair had not slowed in the least.

"**What now?"** Aenoch asked

"Disrupt the tattoos on their foreheads."

Dark Lights hissed out of both ends of Aenoch's blade handle and solidified into a Long Bow

"**Preference?"** He asked

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just take one." She sighed

Aenoch pulled back the string and a Dark Light arrow materialized. He carefully aimed and released the string. It impacted with the advancing zombie's forehead, bisecting its skull in half with a sickening crunching sound. The corpse immediately flopped to the ground with a lifeless thud.

Raven willed her powers to surround one of the rusted iron pickets and wrenched it from its fellows. She sent the pole through the air, skewering the remaining thug's skull like a Martini olive. It's head tore free of its thick neck and flew across the yard, lodging deep in a tree trunk. The decapitated corpse collapsed in a heap.

The exasperated police officers ran up to Raven and Aenoch.

"What the hell were those things?" One of them asked

"Nothing. 'Raven advised sternly' And you might want to state that on your report unless you want a years worth of counseling."

They just nodded in agreement. Their chief would most definitely have difficulty accepting the pair were up and walking about.

"What did you say to set them off?" Raven asked

The younger officer blushed and looked to the ground.

"Err…all I said was that you had nice…umm, thingies. They sat up and tore themselves out of the bags." He explained

"You mentioned me by name?"

The rookie just nodded. Raven sneered and walked away. Whoever was behind this just made things personal.

"Aenoch? Would you mind?" Raven sighed as she flew off

Buds bisected torso was still crawling towards the girl. In all the excitement he had forgotten all about it. Aenoch stomped Buds head with the heel of his boot, squashing it like a snail and squirting yellow cottage cheese humors.

Chap 10

Dead bodies are the equivalent of a car without a driver. To create a zombie all one has to do is replace the departed soul with something else, usually energy from a powerful demon or similar entity.

But unlike humans whose soul is born inside the body, a zombie's energy has to be implanted. So to do this, a symbol is imprinted on the subject's forehead via tattoo or brand. It acts as a conduit for the pseudo life giving energy to enter the frame.

Now the marks on their foreheads are problematic. First they make an excellent target for dispatching said automaton (as seen in any of the finer zombie films) and second they are a dead give away on who or what is behind the undead in the first place. Because of the complications it is not uncommon for the necromancer to cover or hide the crest. But since so few believe in the living dead let alone do decent research, the existence of the crests is unknown to most. Unknown to most except for Raven who has dabbled in such dark subjects for most of her existence.

The woman knew most of the crests and their owners but the ones emblazoning the zombies that attacked her in Texas were unfamiliar. So the day after they returned to Atlanta, Raven began tearing apart her library in hopes of finding the symbols owner.

The dark arts were Ravens forte and Will would just get in the way. So instead he busied himself by cleaning up the loft. They had been gone a month and the place reeked of rotten food and garbage. And even worse was the monstrous pile of mail to be sorted. Hard to believe all the fan mail she gets..

He organized the mail into two piles. One was designated the "normal" stack that could be opened and read. The other pile of letters contains things and was sent by a disturbed individual (Usually soiled underwear for her to sniff or used condoms). She had quite a following in the fan boy kingdom. The only mail Will gets are death threats from the same fan boys claiming the woman as their own. Geez some of these fans get seriously creepy.

And there was also that whole nasty deal regarding their contract with Atlanta. He was at the computer writing a press release explaining their absence. Hmm, maybe a mission for the JLA? No, Superman would never accept that. Maybe some undercover work?

_To whom it may concern,_

_  
Due to an unforeseen incident regarding…_

"Crap" Will sighed and slumped back in his seat. Bullshitting was so much easier with the Titans.

His cell phone rang. It was the City Councils way of summoning them in case of emergencies. He pulled it off his belt and read the screen. An armored car was getting hijacked down town and the police are asking for their help. Sounds like a job for the police, not two super humans. But in their precarious contractual situation, they had no room to argue. And besides, it might be nice to fight some warm-blooded criminals for a change.

"Gotta job downtown." Will yelled

"Swell" She said and stood from her stack of books.

Downtown…

According to the text message the truck was hijacked in Butts County at Folsom and Industrial. That area consists of mostly factories and warehouses. Pretty sparsely populated, not a bad place for a hijacking.

They approached the scene. The armored Wells Fargo truck was on its side in the middle of the road and its rear door had been torn open. No trace of the guards or thieves. It didn't take a genius to see something was up.

"**Wait here."** Aenoch said and gently descended to the asphalt outside the truck.

"Like hell" She hissed and followed.

She gently landed by Aenochs side and they peeked inside the truck. The money sacks were still there.

As the pair surveyed the scene, cold emotionless eyes watched them from a nearby alleyway. In the dark and garbage-strewn alley, stood Rayne and her five minions.

"No marks. 'Rayne ordered' our master wants her alive."

"And the dark one?" One of the five asked

"Subdue it and I'll take care of the rest…go."

Aenoch heard a rustling from an alley behind them. He pulled the Shadow Blade handle off his belt and turned.

Five bald and unarmed men dressed in black jumpsuits emerged from a nearby alley and lumbered towards them. But there was something odd about the group. Their skin. It was smooth and shiny, like plastic. Aenoch reached into their minds and found nothing but a void.

"**That is them?" **Aenoch confirmed

Raven just nodded.

Aenoch formed a longbow from his handle and willed a Dark Light arrow to materialize in the pull string. The pointed head of the arrow ballooned and expanded to the size of a golf ball. Speedy taught him this handy little maneuver. It was what the kid dubbed a "stun" arrow. Won't kill but will most definitely hurt like hell. The only thing left to do was choose the target: gut or groin. Raven concentrated her black energies around her hands.

"Try your luck?" She asked the approaching thugs

The five just smirked and drew closer. Alien feelings of uneasiness crept up and down the Spirit Drinkers spine. But he had dealt with villains of all kinds. From Slade to Trigon, Aenoch and his friends had defeated them all. Why were these five affecting him so?

Aenoch adjusted his aim and released the arrow. It hissed through the air and smashed into the taller one's shoulder. A blow like that would dislocate a shoulder and send him sprawling. Instead the arrow just bounced harmlessly off the things thick body like it was made of Nerf.

He quickly summoned a sharp arrow, aimed towards the shorter ones forehead, pulled back the string and released it.

"Ker-_THOK!_"

It hit the zombie square in the temple and punched straight through. It didn't even flinch but instead calmly reached up, grasped the arrow and pulled it out. The wound closed in on itself and disappeared.

Raven seized a red stop sign and tore it from its pole. She leveled the signs flat edge at the zombie's throats and sent it spinning like a discus.

"THICK- THOCK- THICK- THOCK- THICK!"

The sign decapitated all five and sent their heads flying to the ground like a spilled armful of coconuts. The things stooped and retrieved their heads from the ground. They pressed the heads back onto their shoulders and the thick flesh of their necks sealed closed. Aenoch could see this was hopeless.

The five split up. Three headed towards him and two towards Raven. Without her powers she was helpless against them.

"**Leave." **Aenoch whispered

"Like fu…"

Before she could finish, Aenoch grabbed the girl around her slender waist and chucked her onto the roof of the overturned truck and out of the zombie's reach.

"**GO!"** Aenoch yelled and pounced on the two approaching Raven.

He threw his body into them and sent the duo hard to the ground. Aenoch held one to the pavement and pounded its head with his fist, crushing it flat like a pumpkin and causing its black eyes to pop out of their sockets.

Aenoch grabbed another by the arm and swung the zombie through the air and against the roof of the overturned armored car, denting the vehicles thick steel hull. The thing wasn't even fighting back. Aenoch then swung it over his head and smashed the zombie hard on the ground, shattering the asphalt.

A wet tearing sound and the zombies arm tore free from its shoulder. Protruding from the stump jutted the bright white knob of its shoulder joint. There was no sinew or muscle, just what resembled thick foam rubber. It's hand was still clenching.

No way was Aenoch facing these things alone. Raven hovered into the air above the armored car and gathered all the power she could muster. Her eyes glowed white and her blue hair bellowed.

"Azarath, Metreon ZINTHOS…"

Black talons of shade tore from her small gray hands and reached towards the thugs.

"Agonis" An woman's voice countermanded

The hands stopped in midair.

"Atonrus…Cthulunisa" The same voice ordered

The talons inexplicably made an hundred and eighty-degree turn and lunged for her throat.

"Azarath, Metreon…"

They wrapped around Raven's throat, ending her chant. The world around her began to blur. She collapsed to the roof of the armored car.

This was utterly hopeless. Aenoch lost count of how many bones he broke. Even the one whose head he crushed had rejoined the melee. And the strength these five held was completely unexpected. He hadn't felt anything like this since Doomday's rampage.

The shorter one grabbed Aenochs right arm and smashed him against the dented Armored car side.

_KER-SNAP!_

Aenochs arm shattered with a wooden crunch. They took advantage and tripped him to the ground. All five held him to the pavement. He struggled against them but they held him fast.

He strained and looked up at the armored car. Ravens small booted foot hung limply over the side.

**"NO!"** He roared and tried to fight back in spite of his broken arm

"Impressive Spirit Drinker. 'Rayne applauded' Impressive. Such determination."

Rayne stood above him. He stopped struggling. His voided psyche found something familiar about this girl. Her eyes…something familiar about her eyes. She squatted down by his head.

"A shame I didn't find you first. 'She sighed with genuine sadness while caressing his cold cheek' It would have been so much more…rewarding."

She reached inside her red robe sleeve and produced a small glowing glass vial.

"Did you know Merlin once worked for my master? It's true. He took my masters secrets and used them for his own selfish ends. They were SO disappointed in him. But then, he produced you Spirit Drinker. I would have recreated the Enoch spell myself but they are much too…independent for my needs."

She pulled out the stopper to the vial.

"Now there is nothing personal in this. 'Rayne confirmed' But Raven and I have business to tend to and you would just get in the way. Ralph?"

The Zinj holding down Aenochs broken arm turned it over, revealing the spell circle tattoo on his gray wrist.

"Thoggoth, Cthulunisa…" She softly chanted while emptying the vial on the tattoo.

The skin on Aenochs wrist smoked and burned as the tattoo began to glow red. His broken arm presently began to throb and his strength waned. The Spirit Drinker's power was being torn away.

"Okay, let him go." Rayne said and stood

They released his arms and legs.

"You and I are more alike than you can imagine. Because of this, I leave you with a gift Will. I leave you with your life."

He tried to stand but his body felt like it weighed a ton. His broken arm was already turning purple and throbbed like rotten teeth. Before he fell unconscious, Will watched helplessly as the girl and her minions retrieved Raven from the roof of the armored car and carried her off.

Some time later…

Raven came to on a hard cement floor.

"About time. 'Rayne snickered' Any longer and we were going to use a bucket of water."

She hauled herself to her knees. A girl about her age with flowing red hair and dressed in a blood red robe sat in a throne fashioned of human bones. Five Zinj creatures stood obediently beside her. The ones Aenoch had injured were completely regenerated.

Other monstrosities shambled about the warehouse. Most were similar to the two they took out in Texas but hidden in the shadows lurched other poorly constructed creatures, her early efforts no doubt. They looked to be reserved for menial labor.

One that resembled a pile of ill-matched dismembered limbs crudely stitched together to an rotted torso stumbled about the warehouse behind a push broom.

Another bloated and mold-covered creature had all of its facial orifices stitched shut with the exception of its mouth that was sealed with a hook and spring mechanism. Its belly was bloated ten times its size. God the smell! Raven could smell the methane from here.

Raven tried to talk but her bruised throat refused to cooperate.

"What's wrong. 'Rayne laughed' No words for your sister?"

Chapter 11

Pleasant View Cemetery

Will stepped inside the squeaking wrought iron front gates and made his way up the winding cement path. From this distance he could see the weeping willow and the darkened form of his parents shared grave marker underneath. He was drawn to this place; it was the only spot he could find comfort.

He left the path and kneeled before the stone. He had nothing to say, not today. His tearing eyes gazed at the stone's inscription. Just the sight of his parent's names would normally give him comfort. But instead…

"FAILURE" In large deep letters dominated the entire surface of the gray stone

Will gasped and backed away. Within the blink of an eye, the inscription changed again

"WORTHLESS" It said

Will sobbed

"WEAK"

"I…"

"GET UP!"

"You okay buddy?" A raspy voice asked from the dark

Will stirred.

"Buddy?" The voice asked again while lightly slapping Will across the face.

He opened his eyes. Will was back in Georgia, lying unconscious on that abandoned street. The overturned armored car was still lying nearby. A ragged and filthy transient was standing over him.

"Saw what happened with those goons. Nasty business."

Leaning against the dented side of the armored truck, Will hauled himself to his feet. His broken arm was swollen twice its size, filling the sleeve of his black over coat. He tried to move his purple and swollen fingers but they were rigid as stone and twice as heavy. Will instinctively made to rub his wrists together but the tattoos were gone. Dear God he was screwed.

Will looked around him. It was so quiet, almost like being on another world. Not even the sound of the freeway could be heard from here.

"Where'd they go?" Will asked

"Climbed into a red van and went thattaway." He said gesturing down the road, deeper into the district.

Will pulled the cell phone off his belt. The screen and keypad were crushed inward. He dropped the phone to the ground and stumbled away from the armored car. As he hobbled down the road, the bum gently grasped his shoulder.

"Whoa buddy. You're in no condition to take them on. You're a mess."

He stopped. God what was he supposed to do? Aenoch was gone and even if he did find Raven he couldn't do a damn thing, not with a broken arm. Those things should have finished him off; he would be worth about as much.

At the Warehouse

"That is ridiculous. 'Raven choked through her bruised throat' my mother is dead."

"Your mother yes but your FATHER? No such luck."

Raven slumped to the hard cement floor.

"Are you really so ignorant to think that Trigon would have stopped at one? 'Rayne continued' Humans are untrustworthy creatures. He knew this and sired many. Five to be exact."

A moment of silence as Rayne took in her sister's reaction. She had often dreamed what her reaction would be. Sadly, a bit disappointing. No look of shock or tears, just her usual neutral gaze. Rayne continued.

"But in all his elegant planning, our father neglected to take into consideration what our mothers reaction would be once realizing who had raped them. Two of our sisters were aborted while a third was killed when her mother stuck her head under the back tire of a delivery truck."

Raven remained silent.

"And in the end there was just you and me. 'Rayne continued' but sadly that's where the similarities end. While you were born on the placid world of Azarath, I drew my first breath in the back alley of a convenience store amongst crack heads and garbage. While your mother held you in her loving arms, mine smothered me with a garbage bag before swallowing the business end of a shotgun."

Rayne crossed her legs and took a deep breath.

"It was raining when the police heard the gunshot and freed me from that trash bag. That's where the paramedics got my name. Real clever huh? Well no one was apparently interested in adopting the daughter of a dead crack whore so they put me up in a foster home. My first night there I found out the hard way that my foster father had an unhealthy taste for little girls. I lost my virginity at the age of five- a record I think."

"Unlike my fellow inmates, I came to my senses and ran away. Of course a screwed up bastard like myself had nowhere to go. So I drifted, living on garbage and seething in the hate and misery that our father had so generously heaped on me. In fact I was about to join him in Hell when _he_ found me."

Raven perked

"He?"

"Little guy in a tuxedo. He explained that certain parties had great need for my abilities and in exchange for my aid, would be given something I had always desired. He then presented me with a sealed black envelope and walked away. Inside were detailed instructions for a spell. I didn't believe in magic back then or anything else for that matter but I was…intrigued. Of course anyone else seeing that the spell called for a dead animal would have ran. But my curiosity got the better of me."

Raven looked about the large warehouse interior and watched the mindless automatons shamble about. She could see what this was leading.

"The animal was easy to find, a dead dog in the street. The instructions then said to engrave a specific symbol on the animals forehead, which I did."

Raynes blue eyes opened wide.

"The dog began to move. Of course he looked a bit worse for wear after laying in traffic all day but I was willing to overlook that. It took its place by my side and obediently followed my every command. If I wanted something to eat, it would fetch it for me. I wanted someone dead? It would tear their throats out without a second's thought. For the first time in my life, something cared about me."

Rayne whistled and patted her leg.

"Come here boy" She called

An unsteady scratching noise approached from the surrounding dark. Out from the shadows shambled a Doberman Pincher, or what had once been one. One of its long and skinny rear legs was crushed inward while the others trembled from its uneven weight distribution. One of its glassy eyes focused on Rayne while the other stared in the opposite direction. A yellow sludge dripping tongue hung out the side of its open muzzle. It took its place by Rayne's leg and plopped down on its rear haunches with a lifeless thud. She reached down and scratched it behind one limp ear with all the love and care one would give a family dog.

Raven gulped to keep her meal down. This was a nightmare. None of this could possibly be real.

"And that was just the beginning. 'Rayne said happily' I soon moved up to humans. Oh my first efforts were poor to say the least but the learning curve was actually quite reasonable and the back alleys I frequented gave me an inexhaustible source of materials. And then, I put them to work. Oh not robbing banks or anything gauche like that. No, I settled some scores. Like that pedophile foster father of mine? They are still finding pieces of him. And the "funny" paramedics that named me? 'She asked gesturing to the shambling pile of stitched together body parts stomping by.' Who's laughing now?"

"Seeing my enthusiasm, the midget showed up regularly and clued me in on even better projects. You'd be surprised on how many there are. From Flesh Golems to Gnasts I tried my hand at them all and they all loved me. This was my reward sister. Something I wanted for so long but could not have…I had my family"

Raven tried to keep her composure and remain silent.

"It wasn't until I created that chubby fellow over there 'She said gesturing to the foul smelling and methane bloated creature' that my benefactor revealed himself…or itself I should say."

"Who?"

"His kind doesn't have a name, never did. Of course that didn't stop from people whose lives he had touched from finding ones. The indi…err, Native Americans called him the "Great Defiler" while the Japanese referred to it as "The polluter of souls". Thanks to Hollywood and certain ill-informed horror writers, his current handle is a bit more recognizable: Cthulu. He cared for me and became the father I never had."

"Are you insane? 'Raven growled' It doesn't care about you. It only wants out of its prison."

"Is that really such a bad idea?" Rayne returned

She left her throne and stepped over to a broken window on the far wall and the dog followed. Rayne gazed outside through the window to the polluted wasteland beyond.

"Their war must end sister dear. How many have suffered and died for the sake of the light and darks feud? We both would be living normal lives now if not for Trigons interference. Even your former beau wouldn't have suffered so long if Merlin had not stolen my masters secrets and turned to the light. It's why I let him live."

"He's alive." Raven sighed with relief

Rayne turned to her.

"But Cthulu will set things right. 'She said excitedly' No more of this hate and misery. Once the light and dark are gone, my master and his kind will take their rightful place as our ruler and all will be serene."

The Elder Gods glom on to the weak minded or lonely and bend them to their needs. And what a better lackey than an abandoned and victimized daughter of Trigon? Probably just as well the others were dead, God knows what would have happened if Cthulu had gotten its tentacles on them too.

"And what does all this have to do with me?" Raven asked

"They want both of us Raven. Think of it! The daughters of Trigon standing together on the shoulders of my master as he crushes our dear father under its foot. What a fine day that will be."

Rayne looked Raven straight in the eye.

"Join us sister. Join our family and take your place by my side. "

Her reply took no thought. Rayne might be a neurotic mess but she wasn't

"Forget it."

"He figured you might be resistant at first. But my master has been waiting millennia for freedom, what're a few more days? "

Rayne settled back in the throne.

"Take our sister below and let her…mull it over." She said

Two of the Zinj zombies left Raynes side and approached Raven. She tried to concentrate her energies to fight them off but they just fizzled.

"None of your black powers will work within these walls sister dear. But if it'll make you feel better." Rayne laughed as the thugs scooped Raven off the floor and carried her away.

Back downtown…

"I have to get to her." Will said and jerked his shoulder out of the transient's filthy hand.

He was losing his equilibrium; those things probably gave him a concussion too. God it so figures.

"Who're you kiddin'? 'The bum guffawed' they'll squash ya like a grape."

"She needs me."

His legs went rubbery and Will fell to his knees on the asphalt.

"You need to see a doctor about that arm. Could lose it if it doesn't get set."

"I need…" Will moaned

Will tried to push ahead but fell forward onto his broken arm. The transient stood by and watched as Will tried to pull himself along the cracked asphalt.

"Throw in the towel." The bum insisted

"Can't" Will hissed weakly

"Oh alright I've seen enough. 'A deep voice sighed' If you won't go to a doctor, one will come to you."

Will rolled over and squinted. He could barely make out the figure over the sun's glare. The stranger's head glimmered like gold. An angel? Was he dead?

"I don't…" Will protested

"You need a doctor fella and got one." The figure said and offered his hand. It glimmered like gold too.

Will took the gauntleted hand and the stranger easily hauled him up to his unsteady feet. The bums torn and filthy clothes were now sparking blue chain mail and the glint was a shining golden helmet.

"_Doctor Fate_ to be more specific."

Chapter 12

Somewhere deep in the Atlanta industrial district…

Rayne made her home within the dusty remains of an ancient slaughterhouse. There was no mistake in her choice in real estate. From what Raven had seen so far, her sister saw little distinction between humans and cattle.

When her goons hauled Raven down the rickety wooden stairs to the long broken basement freezer, she half expected a torture chamber. But what she saw instead was far, far worse.

Gutted and decomposing corpses hung from the rusted steel ceiling on meat hooks. Most of them were missing limbs and heads, hacked off for spare parts probably.

Displayed under the room's single fluorescent light bulb was a blood encrusted operating table with equally filthy instrument tray stocked with surgical tools, sutures and various hardware.

God the smell! Raven tried to breathe through her mouth but the stench of rotten flesh and formaldehyde was so thick in the freezers stale air she could taste it. She hid her revulsion and kept calm. Raven was stronger than this. And it was just a matter of time before Aenoch appeared and attempted a rescue.

They bound her wrists in thick iron manacles and hung her up on the freezer's steel wall. Tortured by the sights and smells of Raynes charnel house, she dangled for what felt like days.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos" She whispered

Black energies from Ravens hands surrounded the manacles.

"Come on." She urged

_ZZZ-paff_

The spell fizzled and harmlessly dissipated. Raven knew it wouldn't work but it was the only way to keep her sleep deprived mind occupied. She did it not out of boredom…but fear.

There was a dark unseen presence in the basement with her, standing at a distance and watching. Raven likened it to a circling Hyena waiting for its slowly bleeding prey to weaken. But she sensed that it was her mind it wanted, not her body. A second of lost concentration would be all the thing needs.

Was it Cthulu? Hard to tell. Her powers cannot detect or influence Chaos. But whatever it was, it was cold, calculating, and unfortunately for her: very patient.

The ceiling hatch opened, filling the basement with sunlight and burning Ravens eyes. Two of her black jumpsuited automatons stomped down the steps. They were hauling something between them. It was a filled black body bag. Rayne and her dog followed.

"Sorry to disturb you sister dear." She apologized

"I haven't changed my mind."

"Hmm? Oh whatever." She dismissed

The two zombies laid the body bag on the operating table and Rayne stood behind it. Her dog obediently flopped down on its haunches by her side.

"Got a little bored so thought I might make a new one." She explained and unzipped the bag.

"What. Your new pets not good enough?"

"Oh sure. But a girl needs her hobbies. Besides, this is a special one."

The bag fell open and Aenochs still gray face and the scuffed steel tips of his boots appeared from inside. Her two assistants lifted his body and Rayne pulled out the bag from underneath and tossed it against the wall. This was impossible. Rayne said he was alive!

Aenochs lifeless head slumped towards Raven. His dilated pupil stared blankly at nothing in particular

"Not real." Raven gasped to herself.

"Not real?"

She grabbed his thick gray skinned arm off the table and held it out for Raven to see. Along the forearm were his healed over slash marks.

"No." She whimpered

"Told him not to come back. 'Rayne sighed sadly' what some people won't do for love eh?"

Grabbing a scalpel from her instrument tray, she began cutting off his black shirt. While working, Rayne casually whistled like someone carving a turkey.

She tore off Aenochs shirt, bearing his barrel chest and belly.

"Now then, the first thing to do when preparing a zombie is to remove the viscera. Have to confess I learned this step the hard way. See, when a body decomposes their innards rot and create copious amounts of methane. Ever have to deal with a bunch of belching and farting zombies? Not my idea of fun." She said and sent the tip of her scalpel deep into the gray flesh of Aenochs sternum.

"Don't" Raven moaned

"What do you care? People come, people go: that's your mantra isn't it? Wasn't this fellow nothing more than your emotional crutch? Except for Will of course. In that case he was just a means to keep you physically satisfied. You never appreciated him."

"Lies"

"Oh get off it. How long did it take you to just kiss him? Five years? Hell! If anyone cared and sacrificed for me like he did, I would have done it within the first five minutes. What he saw in you I'll never know."

With a deft deliberate motion, Rayne sliced open his torso from his sternum to pelvis. Raven shut her eyes and turned her head.

"Hey now. 'She scolded' this is as much for your benefit as mine. Harold? Would you mind?"

One of the Zinj creatures stumbled over to Raven, forced her head towards the operation and pried her eyes open with its cold fingers.

"That's better. Bucket please."

Her other helper pulled an empty steel drum up to the table.

"Now then. I like to start with the stomach and work my way outward."

Rayne began cutting out Aenochs stomach. As she did, black viscous blood oozed onto the table and down to the floor.

"This stuff is blood? 'Rayne laughed' No wonder he was so gray."

With a grunt she tore his stomach free and dropped it into the barrel where it hit the bottom with a gelatinous _splat_. She then reached inside and pulled out a limp snake-like clutch of intestines. With a swipe of her scalpel Rayne cut them out and dumped it in the barrel too.

Raven tried to turn away but her sister's goon held it tight.

And into the barrel went the rest of Aenochs organs until his stomach and chest cavity were nearly empty.

"I like to save the heart for last…for the symbolism."

Rayne reached under Aenochs ribcage with both hands and pulled out his black tar choked heart.

"Hmm. Big one. He must've been in good shape."

With one hand grasping his heart, she took her black gore covered scalpel and sliced off the Aorta. She wrenched the heart free and held it out to Raven.

"Want it? It always belonged to you. Not that you appreciated it."

Raven gulped and remained silent.

"Oh well. In you go. 'She sighed and tossed it in the barrel' Now I could easily just stitch him up like this but I found it just looks…funny. So instead…"

Her helper lugged over a burlap sack of sawdust. Rayne began scooping out handfuls and dumping them inside Aenochs empty gut and shoving it up into his chest cavity.

"At first I tried sand and kitty litter but they were much too heavy, made them walk funny. 'She explained' Sawdust, when packed is just as strong and not nearly as cumbersome."

She packed handful after handful until the cavity was full and pounded it with the palm of her hands, pressing the mass of sawdust together.

"There."

Rayne took a threaded suture needle from her surgical tray and laced it through the top of the incision in Aenochs sternum. She pulled the thick flesh flaps together and tied them securely. With the skill of a master tailor she began closing the rest of his chest cavity and gut. She tied off the suture and cut the thread.

"There. Done and done. Wont heal of course but a shirt will cover it."

From the tray she produced an unlabeled can of spray and thoroughly coated Aenochs bare chest and face.

"Neat stuff. 'Rayne smiled' It's a tanning agent used in mortuaries. They use it for bodies to be shipped. Stops the skin from decomposing and turns it into a kind of plastic. Cool huh?"

She replaced the can on the tray.

"But we're not done yet. I like my people to look a bit more dignified. Iggy if you would be so kind?"

Her helper parted Aenoch's gray lips while Rayne took what looked like a metal syringe and laced a length of wire through the tip of the thick needle. She pressed the tip of the needle to the bottom of Aenochs gums and pressed the plunger.

_Ker-thlunk_

The syringe stapled the wire through his jaw. She took the wire and repeated the procedure for the top of his jaw and pulled the wires together, sealing his mouth shut.

"One last thing, my own personal touch."

She took her threaded suture needle and closed Aenochs forest green eye with a couple quick stitches.

"Then all he needs is a pair of shades and none's the wiser. Shame to cover his green eye but it would have clouded over anyhoo."

From the tray she took a round ink stamp.

"Back in the old days, Necromancers actually tattooed the symbols on their creations foreheads. So to stream-line things a bit, I concocted something more efficient."

She opened an inkpad.

"Invented this stuff myself. 'Rayne said proudly' One half India Ink and one half weak acid. It embeds the symbol in the skin without all the fuss."

Rayne patted the stamp on the inkpad and carefully pressed it to Aenoch's gray forehead, leaving Cthulu's spell circle.

"There. It takes a few seconds for the symbol to embed itself."

Aenochs body began to stir. Suddenly the corpse sat up, displaying his hastily sutured chest and gut.

"Gotta say, this is one of my better efforts. 'Rayne said proudly' wouldn't you agree?"

Tears began to fall from Ravens dark blue eyes.

"Oh don't cry sister. I did this for you."

Raven sneered

"You don't approve? 'She asked with genuine surprise' but now you got what you always wanted. An obedient hubby without a mind of his own. No more tricks or tickles to make you laugh. And the best part?"

She bent over and whispered something into Aenochs ear. He slid off the black gore soaked table and stumbled across the cement floor over towards Raven. His eye was sewn shut yet he headed straight for her.

"Please…don't." She moaned

But Aenoch didn't respond. His cold hands found her breasts and clumsily began to fondle her. She tried to kick him away but each of Raynes helpers took a leg and held her still.

"He can do that all day. 'Rayne laughed' never gets tired or asks for anything in return. Lower Aenoch."

His cold hands slowly found their way down Ravens bare belly to her crotch. He grasped the waistband of her costume.

"No" Raven begged

Aenoch tore off her costume bottom and panties in one tug and let them drop to the floor. It began touching her sex and forcing themselves inside. Raven could just sob helplessly. As she suffered, Rayne watched and laughed heartily.

"Not so tough now are we?"

"NO!" She screamed

Raven was hanging alone again in the dark and stinking abattoir. The table sat unused and her costume was intact. None of it was real?

And in her confusion and shock, an amused laughing tittered in the dark.

Salem Massachusetts…

Doctor Fate's tower was nearly identical to Jason Blood's Gotham digs. Magic books and odd antiques of all kinds filled this place wall to wall. But unlike his mentors' place that had an aura of menace, Fate's was one of peace and knowledge. Raven would have avoided this place like the plague.

And also differentiating him from Blood, Fate was apparently happily married. Irza, his wife and fellow sorcerer, was attempting to piece Wills smashed arm back together.

"Hold still." She warned while gently grasping Wills swollen wrist with one hand and holding his elbow with the other

_Crick_

Now at this point Will should be in pants wetting agony. But with a mere touch of Irza's fingers to his temples, the pain miraculously disappeared. Neat trick. Could Raven do that?

She wrapped her fingers around his arm and pressed down with her thumbs.

_Crack_

Immediately his purple fingers began to prickle as the circulation in them resumed. Irza produced a small bottle of a thick white substance and poured it on Wills arm. Instead of running off his arm and onto the floor, it absorbed into his skin.

"There. The bone will be weak for a few days so no fastballs."

"Thank you." Will sighed and slumped in the leather chair.

"You're lucky my friend. If my husband hadn't found you when he did, you would have lost your arm."

"This is luck?" Will chuckled sadly

Doctor fate stepped inside the living room.

"I'll say. 'He rebutted' If Rayne knew how important you were, you wouldn't be breathing right now."

"Rayne?"

"Prepare yourself, you're not going to like this."

Chapter 13

Doctor Fates' Sanctum…

Fate and Irza got him up to speed on Rayne, her thrall to the powers of Chaos and unique relationship with his wife. Rae has a sister? Maybe it was his concussion or the entire notion of his ass just getting handed to him, but Will wasn't all that surprised. He had always wondered why that four-eyed creep only settled on one.

"But if she is a daughter of Trigon, why didn't he seek her out too?"

"Even hell spawn can't predict genetics Will. 'Fate explained' of his two surviving progeny, Raven received a small portion of her father's powers while Rayne inherited nothing but a disordered mind. In Trigon's eyes, the girl was worthless and discarded in favor of your wife. Even I didn't know of her existence until she used the Zinj spell."

"Then why would they want her?"

"Although she doesn't have Ravens powers, she is highly intelligent. That coupled with her mental instability made Rayne perfect for their needs. But I have discussed this with Jason and he agrees…it's your wife they really want. Rayne was probably only a means to get to her. If the elder gods can gain control of a hell spawn, half-human or not, the balance of power will shift."

"And how do they intend to do that?"

"As opposed to the dark and light, Cthulu feeds off of madness- Schizophrenia and paranoia are the air it breathes and how it gains disciples. It can reach into a victim's mind, pull out their worst fear and make them experience it over and over until they crack. If it succeeds, Ravens powers will be his and your wife will be gone forever."

Fate closed his eyes in concentration.

"She is growing weaker. 'He whispered' I can feel her mind wavering. We haven't much time."

Will tried to stand in spite of his concussion.

"I have to get to her."

Irza gently pushed Will back in the seat.

"At this point there is nothing you can do my friend. As long as Rayne has those Zinj creatures any attempt would be suicide."

"Maybe Aenoch…"

"Even he would be helpless against them. 'Fate interrupted' the only way you can save her is to break the Zinj spell. And there is only one conceivable way to accomplish that."

"Which is?"

"The spell utilizes the pure unblemished spirits of children. It is their energy that gives those things their strength and regenerating properties. To defeat the Zinj creatures you must take it away."

Will had a gut feeling what the answer was going to be.

"And how might I do that?"

"You must go to their captor and free them."

"Epsom."

Fate nodded

"But he's in…"

"Hell."

"Oh Christ." Will moaned

"It's even worse than that my friend. Remember they were created out of mushrooms. And if you took biology in high school, you know what happens to fungi if kept in a cool dark place."

Will suddenly felt ill.

"In one more day their number will double and then a week later, those will double as well. Within a year we'll be up to our armpits in Zinj creatures. All just as strong and indestructible as the ones you faced."

"So you can see we are a bit pressed for time." Irza said with an uneasy smile

"Okay. 'Will sighed in defeat' Let's go."

Back in Atlanta…

"Will…" Raven moaned in the dark

"_You never loved me."_

She could just shake her head. Maybe she hadn't. Maybe Will and Aenoch were just…

"No." She protested

"_You hate me."_

"No"

"**I was just a piece of furniture…"**

"No"

"**A means for you to lose your virginity"**

"No...I loved you."

"**Then why did you leave me to die?"**

Raven had no answer and fell limp. While tears poured down her face, amused laughter tittered in the dark. She couldn't take much more of this.

_KERRR-ASH!_

The sound of smashing steel and masonry echoed from the floor above. Raven heard some yelling and thuds as what sounded like a tank rolled across the floor above her. A car door opened and the distinctive foot steps of Aenochs thick boots echoed.

"Get him!" She heard Rayne order

More thuds and squeals. God it sounded like world war three up there.

"No!" Rayne screamed

"**Where is she."**

Raven did not hear an answer but instead heard her husband stomping to the ceiling hatch. It opened, filling the basement with sunlight again. His feet appeared on the top steps and his face peeked inside.

"**Raven?"** He called

"Here." She moaned

He stomped down the steps and ran to her on the wall.

"**Are you alright?" **

She couldn't answer. Aenoch reached up and grabbed her manacles in his large gray hands. With a jerk he tore the chain off the wall. While supporting her with his arm he tore the other chain free. She fell limply into his arms. He hustled her back across the room and up the steps.

"**You are safe now."** He assured

The warehouse was littered with the torn and broken bodies of her sister's creations. A garbage truck was lodged through the front façade of the building.

"Rayne?"

"**Ran away."**

"Figures"

He helped her in the truck cab and she took the passenger seat. Aenoch climbed in behind the wheel and backed the truck out of the building, smashing the façade further, sending glass and debris flying across the road. He pressed his foot on the gas and they roared away from the warehouse.

"**Do you need medical attention?"**

"Just get me home" She moaned

They sped for a couple more blocks and the truck screeched to a halt. Aenoch climbed out and ran over to Ravens door. He gingerly took her in his arms and willed his wings to materialize.

"**We were not followed." **

"Yeah, they can't drive." She sighed

"**What?" **He asked

"Zombies can't drive."

"**Why the sarcasm?"**

Were they really standing in the middle of nowhere and arguing semantics?

"I am not being sarcastic."

Raven heard a shuffling behind and she turned. The Zinj creatures were running out of the warehouse and heading right towards them.

"We need to get out of here."

"**Maybe I should give you back."**

"What?"

"**You never respected me. I risk my life to save you and this is how you show your gratitude."**

The things were just a block away.

"Okay! I'll write you a thank you card let's just get out of here!"

Aenoch dropped her to the ground and turned away.

"But…"

"**Enjoy your stay…cold hearted bitch."** He hissed and flew off

As she tried to follow, pinkish gray hands grabbed her shoulders and arms. They were dragging her back to the warehouse.

"Will!" She begged as they carried her away

Raven was back hanging in the dark basement; she never left.

"_You never loved me."_

Back at Salem…

As Will nervously paced back and forth to steel himself on what he was about to face, Fate and his wife were busily etching a pentagram on their wooden laboratory floor.

"How will I find him?"

"That's no problem. 'Fate assured' we arranged for a friend to meet you there and escort you to Epsom. The tricky part will be the trip down. The damned don't take kindly to tourists more especially to one with a vocation such as yours."

"Won't management get pissed too?"

"Lucifer has a vested interest Will. It opposes Chaos as well and is equally stressed at the prospect of losing it's power base. You can't ask it for help but it should leave you alone."

"Should?"

"The devil is unpredictable. 'Irza' explained' just behave yourself and keep to your task. And for God sakes don't give him reason to keep you there. That means no cursing, violence or anything of a spiritually questionable nature."

Irza reached into her tunic pocket and produced a small crystal pendant in the shape of a teardrop. She handed it to Will.

"When you find the children, place their spirits in this. 'She explained' It's the only way you can bring them back."

Fate finished the pentagram and placed a small black iron brazier in the center. With a wave of Irzas arms the brazier burst into flame.

"Now we cannot open a door directly to Hell as one of the inmates might try to escape. So instead we'll drop you off at limbo, kind of like the suburbs to the Ethereal Plane. Talk to the guardian and he'll give you directions."

The couple sat on opposite sides of the pentagram.

"Ready?" Irza asked

"Umm, maybe one of you guys should come with me? You obviously have more experience with these kinds of things."

"We're the only ones qualified to open the portal." Fate explained

"And we are dedicated to the light so our presence would stir things up even more. 'Irza added' you alone have a better chance for slipping in and out unnoticed."

Will sighed and took a deep cleansing breath. God for all the shitty times for Aenoch to split. That lug would come in REAL handy right now.

"Okay, ready." He sighed

The couple began chanting and the center of the pentagram became darker. Suddenly the center caved in, revealing a black void. Will peeked inside. It looked like a black whirlpool leading to nothing. And what was that smell!

"Go" Fate urged

Will whispered a quick prayer, stepped inside the gate…and promptly disappeared.

Chapter 14

Will wasn't sure what to expect. Limbo wasn't covered in Sunday school. You had Heaven for the good people and Hell for the naughty ones but they never discussed the "gray" zone where people of iffy stature hang out. So in essence this trip was a learning experience.

He emerged from the whirlpool and found…

Black

No flames or pearly gates, just oppressive dark as far as the eye can see. It oddly reminded Will of the crawlspace under his parent's home where he would hide as a youngster. This place was just for storage, the real business was going on above (or in this case below as well).

And through the void around him, people wandered aimlessly with their heads bowed in deep contemplation. The inmates of Limbo were an interesting cross section of ages. Some wore chain mail from the crusades while others wore fashions from the sixties. But a majority was from ages even older. It was like being in a twisted wax museum.

As he pondered his odd circumstances, a young and emaciated blonde girl sloughed by. Dear God it was Terra! The girl was even still wearing the same black and gold uniform she died in. He followed her.

"Terra?"

The girl did not respond and continued on her way. He reached out and tried to grab Terra's shoulder but his hand passed right through.

"Don't bother. 'A hollow voice advised' She can't hear you."

Will turned towards the source. Floating behind him, sitting in the lotus position was a skeleton. Now that in itself was startling. But even odder it was wearing what looked like a Superhero's costume. It was red with an outrageously long and droopy collar. On its hollow chest was emblazoned the letter "D".

"She's ruminating on her misdeeds." The skeleton explained

"How long is she going to be like this?"

"Eh, another century or so. Until management is satisfied."

"That's terrible."

"Oughtta consider herself lucky. If Terra hadn't gone straight before snuffing it, she would have taken a one way trip downstairs."

Will watched until she disappeared in the ether.

"Now then. 'The skeleton continued' Help ya?"

"I need to find Hell."

"This is a first. 'The skeleton laughed heartily' No one has actually asked directions. What's your business?"

Will gave the Readers Digest version of what was going on and why he was here.

"So that's what the big hoo-ha is about. For the last couple of weeks management has been pretty uptight about something. Wouldn't tell me though, they look down on us limbo folks. Sounded big whatever it was. Right now those kiddies must be like having a belly of bad oysters. I bet the horned one is kicking up a sh… poo storm."

"How do I get there?"

"You're aware of what you're getting into right? Heading downstairs is not exactly like a stroll to the Seven Eleven. Lots of baddies there and some surely got it in for you."

"Doctor Fate briefed me."

"You know him too huh? Good guy, a bit stuck up though. Drops by every once in a while to play checkers."

"Which way is it?"

"Yeah okay. Smell that?"

Will sniffed the ether. He faintly could smell something horrible, like an open sewer.

"Yeah."

"Just follow it and you'll get where you need to go. Works both ways too. Follow the flowers to come back."

"Um, will I…"

"Come back? Can't tell the future Will but you are obviously a person of decent character. Just keep it that way."

He turned and followed the smell.

"Good luck!" The skeleton hollered

Back at the warehouse…

"I…I love you." Raven moaned

_You hated me_

"I…I never hated you."

Rayne watched her sister's mind finally starting to bend. Geez this was taking forever. No one had ever lasted this long. Even her master was getting a bit frustrated at the girl's intestinal fortitude. Hopefully another day oughta do it.

She had been hoping to have her ready before the Zinj creatures began spawning tomorrow. It was going to be tricky controlling them all without help. More especially when they take down Jason Blood and Doctor Fate.

She could feel her master's overwhelming excitement. Thousands of years had led up to this.

"The feeling is mutual." Rayne grinned

The edge of Limbo…

He must be getting close. The smell of filth was overpowering. Hmm, he wondered if someone could puke here. Doubtful anybody would notice.

The ground beneath his feet suddenly began to squelch. Geez and he really liked these boots. But all that was forgotten with what emerged from the ether.

Hell lay before him. Not flames or pits of sulfur, but a nightmarish jungle. The foliage wasn't green and lush as ones back home but black and withered. And hidden inside the tangle of vines and trees Will could hear lamenting of the damned.

The sky above was a churning mass of blood red clouds. And circling amongst the clouds like vultures were winged pterodactyl creatures. Suddenly one darted down to the jungle and lifted off again with what looked like a struggling victim in its talons. The monster flew a little distance away and dropped its victim, letting it fall to the ground with a bone-crunching thud.

Although nasty, Will got the feeling this wasn't Hell's main drag. This might just be the outskirts, maybe reserved for tax cheats and souls guilty of "lesser" sins. Epsom was most assuredly deeper than this.

A resounding stomping caught his attention.

A familiar yellow skinned hulk dressed in a red medieval tunic emerged from the jungle. Etrigan? Guess it made sense. He was a local after all. If anybody knew his way to Epsom it would be him.

"Blood has told me of your desire…A trip within my masters fire. But a walk down below is not for the faint of heart…I must warn you from the start"

"Know where he's at?"

"The souls of children are like poison to our kind and will not be hard to find. In our deepest circle Epsom rots, to suffer with his murderous thoughts."

"Yeah I know it's gonna suck. 'Will sighed' let's go."

The demon turned and stomped back towards the jungle. Will instinctively followed.

As they disappeared in the underbrush, a pair of pink feline eyes watched.

"Rayne? We have guests."

Back on Earth…

"I…I…I" Raven mumbled

"Yes! Say it!"

Suddenly her smile faded…something was up. Although unstable, Rayne was still highly intelligent and a firm believer in covering her bases. When she activated the Zinj spell, Rayne placed a guard to watch over Epsom and to be sure he was not meddled with.

Her agent wasn't the best choice certainly but not too shabby for a denizen of Hell. She had been in the deepest bowels of perdition along side Epsom.

Springing her from the barbecue wasn't nearly as hard as one might think. There were many of Lucifer's minions that were dissatisfied with the status quo. And compared to her fellow inmates, she was relatively minor and wouldn't be missed.

In exchange for the spirit's aid, Rayne promised to bring her back to Earth with a new body. Would she actually do it? Probably not. She hated dealing with lowlifes.

She closed her eyes and made contact with her snitch.

"Who is it?"

"_Will and Etrigan."_

Show a little compassion and see what happens? Touching surely but not too entirely surprising. And considering the bad reputation Will and his ilk had with the damned, his chance of actually getting to Epsom was remote. Best keep things on the QT for now else wise management might get wind.

"Do not make contact. Follow them and keep me posted."

"_Yes Rayne. And then you will release me?"_

"Obey me and your time will come."

The spy broke contact. Rayne turned back to her mumbling sister.

"Now then. Where were we?"

Chapter 15

Raven and Aenochs abilities had always complimented each other. He was the tank of the pair and worked well "hand to hand" while Raven was the brain, strategist and excellent "long distance" fighter.

She remembered fondly her last case back in their Titan days. The others were busy with their own projects and had little time for patrolling anymore so the pair personally took up the mantle and faced Doctor Light themselves.

And to their friend's amazement, the pair handled him easily. Raven held Light with her black powers while Aenoch tore the creeps suit off like one would peel a banana. No moronic dialogue from Beast Boy or fancy footwork from Robin, they worked together and wiped him out in a heartbeat. It was then that she realized their potential as a team and the Darkhearts were officially born.

But apart? That was an entirely different matter. Over the last few days, Raven had learned the hard way that without her powers she was absolutely helpless. With her powers neutralized and lacking Aenochs physical strength, she wouldn't last two seconds against her psycho sister's creations upstairs.

But one trait she possessed that her sister sadly misjudged was Raven's strong willed mind. It was the only thing protecting her from the foul presence in this place. But even it was starting to fail her now. Much to her dismay, she realized what Cthulu's method of "breaking" her was.

With all of Ravens emotional difficulties growing up, she had one true undeniable fear …abandonment. It had been her phobia of choice ever since her days on Azarath when her mother died. Her anxiety only grew in proportion when she joined the Titans and met her future husband.

And now she was being forced to experience her fear over and over again. How many times had Will or Aenoch died or abandoned her? She had lost count. And no matter how many times she steeled herself, Raven experienced it as if for the very first time.

At first she just tried to keep it together and wait for Aenochs rescue. But two days had passed and it was becoming more and more apparent that unless Raven helped herself, she wouldn't last another day.

So instead of wasting time and energy in another futile attempt to use her powers, Raven busied herself with figuring out the slaughterhouse's layout…and maybe in the process finding a weakness.

Her mind's eye was relatively unaffected in some places upstairs while in others completely blind. It stood to reason that the source of the Chaos energies was emanating from a specific isolated area. If Raven could find a way to stop the flow, she might just have a fighting chance.

Now ordinarily her sister would probably have felt Ravens intrusion. But for the last few hours, Rayne and her lackeys had been conspicuously missing. To what ends? Raven had the sneaking suspicion that unless she got out of here soon and rejoined her husband, she would find out first hand.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…" She softly chanted while she astral projected.

Her mind's eye methodically began making it's way around the room above. She could feel and see the cold cement of the warehouse floor and crumbling concrete facade. The buildings inner perimeter was apparently free of Rayne's influence. The source must be further in.

Raven sent her mind's eye deeper into the space. And as she did, Raven felt more and more resistance. The source was obviously close by.

As Raven scanned, every so often one of her sister's constructs shambled through her field of vision. They were cold lifeless blanks, bereft of any trace of emotion or soul. That was a good thing to remember. It means that when she eventually busts her way out, she can tear them apart with impunity without worrying about the karmic consequences.

About the time when she reached Rayne's chair of human bones, her eye stopped dead. The energies were coming from a small isolated area right at the chair's foot. God it felt like a geyser! Rayne must have punched a hole directly to her master's dark dimension and was allowing the Chaos energies to pour through.

She focused her mind's eye on the geyser's perimeter and felt around to sense its dimensions. The source was round and she sensed something else…blood.

A spell circle. That had to be it! Spell circles like these use blood from human sacrifices to reach their deities. Hmm, and if it is comprised of blood, maybe she can disrupt it from here? She smirked as a plan hatched in her head. But first she would need some help.

Her mind began searching around the building's few free areas for an appropriate subject.

Meanwhile, in Hell…

"See no evil, don't you say no evil, don't you lay no evil down on me…you're gonna burn in hell." Will chanted quietly to himself.

He had a thing for Twisted Sister back in the day. But at the time he just appreciated the song for its tasty drums and eventual inclusion in Peewees Big Adventure not for its literal meaning. If he had only known that a quarter of a century later, he would be experiencing the lyrics first hand.

For what felt like days they trudged through the thick black undergrowth of Hells outskirts.

He couldn't block out the smells and sounds so instead tried to avoid the sights by keeping his eyes focused squarely on his hulking and yellow skinned guide. But seemingly everywhere they turned, someone was getting repeatedly beat up, stabbed or torn apart.

Finally he just gave in and began watching the scenes and attempted to guess what crimes they were guilty of. There were robbers getting bits of themselves cut away, rapists being violated by all variety of instruments and drunk drivers getting repeatedly squashed by runaway Yugos and semis. But not a murderer in the bunch. Guess they are sent further down…made sense.

They paused at one clearing where a naked bald man was stapled to the ground by way of steel spikes through his hands and feet. He screamed endlessly as a trio of small red scaled imps giggled and danced about the damned like children prancing around a maypole.

"I never meant to hurt them!" The man sobbed as they grabbed hold of his testicles and slowly tore them away for what might have been the thousandth time.

"Mustn't tell mommy and daddy." One of the imps giggled

"They would be sooooo disappointed." Another added

Etrigan and Will watched as the soul's sex grew back and the demons set to work on liberating them again.

"In life he had all the power, stronger than the tallest tower. But here in death he is lower than the worms, living by my masters terms."

"Child molester?"

Etrigan nodded. Will huffed…looked like sweet justice to him.

When he sat through his endless Sunday school classes and learned about the nastiness of Hell, a question always burned in his inquisitive mind: didn't Hell serve a purpose? His Grandmother had been the most righteous and kindhearted person he knew. When she passed away, would it have been fair if her soul went to the same place as this creep? Of course he never dared ask his teachers. The last thing they wanted was some uppity kid questioning the curriculum. They were more interested in fashioning nativity scenes out of macaroni than answering philosophical questions.

The pair turned away from the scene and continued on their way.

"How much farther?"

"They path to the depths is long and hard. Many souls have been longs since marred."

That was his guides distinctive way of saying they had a lot of inmates and to get to the nastier ones, they would have to make their way through the suburbs first. But the longer they took, the more Raven suffered. God he hoped he made it in time.

Salem Massachusetts…

Doctor Fate and Irza sat on opposite ends of the spell circle and monitored Wills progress. Following them through Hell was the equivalent of slogging through a pit of crap. Being accustomed to dealing with the light, hanging out in the universes darkest depths was as nasty as it comes.

But amongst the filth and screaming, they felt something else…something out of place.

"He is being followed." She muttered.

He felt it too.

"Can you tell who it is?"

Irza concentrated. Her mystical powers couldn't match his but her intuitive abilities knew no equal.

"A female, young. I can see no more."

Rayne had spies in Hell? But how was that possible without management getting wise? Hmmm…unless she was getting help from the higher-ups. Oh this was bad. If entities downstairs are indeed revolting, then the balance of light and dark were truly shifting. This could be bigger than they ever dreamed.

If they had found one spy, there was sure to be others farther in. And even worse they were powerless to stop them. In Hell, Doctor Fate could only follow Wills movements but not intercede. Unless…

He changed his chants towards a higher plane. There might just be a way out of this. That is if the folks upstairs were in a forgiving mood.

Back on Earth, in a cool dark place…

The pinkish-gray Zinj creatures stood silently before Rayne in a row.

It had been one week to the second and the time for spawning was at hand. She felt a tad sad though. The girl had hoped her sister would be standing by her side and taking part in the festivities. Such a mind on that girl. No one she had dealt with before was even half as tough. At this point she was tempted to just give up but her master insisted.

A wet tearing sound and stirring within the chest of her minions black jumpsuits caught her attention. This had to be it!

She stepped forward and unzipped the front of one of her Zinj's jumpsuit. Small hands slowly reached out from the creature's open ribcage and pulled open the front of the thing's black jumpsuit. Its thick pink flesh and ribcage had split open and an miniature Zinj was tearing itself free. It looked at Rayne with its black pupiled eyes. It knew full well who its mistress was.

She gently took the small spawn in her hand and pulled it free. It was small but a perfect replica. As she held it in her hands, it suddenly began to grow. She gently placed it on the ground.

The scene was being repeated with the others. At last she could truly see her master's will come to pass. Within a month, even the combined powers of the white and black would be useless against her army. And when the magicians were gone, then would come the Justice League. She could just imagine her army tearing apart Superman, pieces of his red cape and blue tights flying in all directions.

Back in the warehouse…

Ravens eyes were becoming heavy. One might think that while hanging from the wrists, sleep would be impossible but she had been stuck there for days and was actually starting to doze. And if she did, her resistance would be gone. God she had a plan and escape route all set! All she needed now was a damn patsy.

She perked. Something small scurried by the far wall of the charnel house. Raven reached out with her exhausted mind. All she felt from the intruder was a desire to eat and make offspring. It winded its way to the dissection table and began searching for food.

A rat. Stands to reason a place like this would be a vermin magnet. And such creatures had relatively simple minds and would be easily swayed.

Raven closed her eyes and mentally reached out to the rat.

"Hungry? 'She grinned' Have I got an opportunity for you."

16

Hours later…

Will was actually becoming used to his surroundings. Yeah this place was a fetid stew of every brand of misery known to man but taking into consideration his constant worry over Rae's circumstances, the knowledge that any second the Zinj creatures were about to reproduce (if they hadn't already) and the fact that Aenoch might be gone for good, by now his sensitivities were pretty numb. The never ending smell of sewage and chorus of screams and moans were now relegated to the background.

And if things weren't bad enough:

Will squeezed his hands into fists and cringed from the pain and audible crack. At first he attributed the discomfort to his broken arm but now the stiffness had settled into not only his other hand, but knees and back as well.

According to Jason Blood, when he read the book, his metabolism had screeched to a. halt. But with the Spirit Drinker now out of the equation his body must be reverting to his fifty year old self. He couldn't help but to wonder why Doctor Fate or Blood hadn't mentioned it. Eh, they were probably more concerned with the upcoming apocalypse than his loss of bladder control.

"Pain…yes?" A squeaky voice asked

The undergrowth beside Will rustled and out skittered a small, emaciated and naked humanoid. It stared at him with two ebony saucer sized eyes. It oddly reminded Will of Beast Boy. Etrigan took notice as well and presently began to growl.

"Pain in your joints…yes? Can make it go away…yes." It smiled

Without a word Etrigan stomped over to the intruder, grabbed it by its miniscule throat and yanked it off the ground until they were face to face. Apparently no words needed to be said as the entrepreneur began to shiver and wet itself.

"M-mistake…yes?" It asked sheepishly

Etrigan effortlessly chucked the demon through the canopy above.

Back in Atlanta

Vermin minds are the easiest to control. They live for two things: eating and reproducing and when one learns of tasty snack opportunities, it never takes long before its brethren join in. Raven's target was no different. Once she influenced the one rat to eat the blood pentagram, other neighborhood rats took notice as well.

"Eat…eat…eat" Raven silently urged

"_Eat…eat…eat"_ A chorus of simplistic minds echoed

She could feel the animals zero in on the pentagram like an army of flea-ridden guided missiles. Raynes undead servants took no notice of the animals as the animals converged on the pentagram and began to voraciously nibble and lap at the circle of coagulating blood. Almost immediately she could feel the presence around her begin to weaken.

But just as her powers began to return, she could sense something nearby noticing the noshing rats. It stumbled towards the pentagram, took one of the animals in its mouth and:

_Crunch!_

Raven moaned and collapsed in the dark of the foul smelling freezer. Her sister's dog. It stood to reason Rayne would have the mutt watch things while she was away. Within a few loud and wet minutes, all the rats were gone.

She reached out with her exhausted brain and frantically sought out more subjects. Her mind failed and she hung limply from the freezers cold steel wall. For all her mental discipline and stubbornness, Raven was failing.

The presence could feel her weakness and pressed in harder.

"_You never loved me." _Her husband whispered in her ear.

Maybe she didn't.

Back in Hell…

The screaming flock of flying creatures circling overhead had grown ten times its size. He figured a good guy like him ought to be pretty darn tempting in spite of the free pass from the management. They had already been approached a half dozen times by locals looking for soul snatching opportunities. Must be a real seller's market down here.

Wills mind suddenly lurched, something had changed. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_Will…"_ An exhausted mind called

"Rae, she's…"

Laughter and tittering began to issue throughout the jungle.

"Raven doesn't love you…Raven doesn't love you!" Voices taunted

Time was running out for the both of them; neither would last much longer. But his worried mind switched gears as his situation changed.

The jungle was abruptly replaced by a sheer black rock wall. So high it was, the top was actually swallowed by the churning blood colored clouds above. Odd, one would have thought that such a high structure would have been visible for miles. But then, the laws of physics didn't seem to be relevant here…all that mattered was the suffering.

"Behind this wall lies my master's fire, where the tormentors and sufferers never tire." Etrigan explained

"Thank God." Will gasped to himself

The only way inside looked to be a towering pair of rough and scorched steel double doors. Even through the gates Will could hear the screams and smell the sulfur. God! Did he really want to see this?

Posted on either side of the portal was a pair of two story tall guards clad in rough iron armor and toting long, lethal looking halberds. The surface of their armor looked as ancient and corroded as the doors they protected. It wouldn't be surprising if they had been here as long as the gates.

They stood silently at their posts, not twitching in the least. One might think they were statues if not for the flaming red eyes glowing in the slits of their shadow filled helmets.

Will was supposed to be a guest here, best play it cool. He left Etrigan's side and, summoning his bravest non-committal face, approached the pair. Their ruby eyes zeroed down on him. Man! Aenoch would've come in real handy right now.

"We were expected." He said

The guards didn't move. Instead, deep chortling echoed from within their helmets. Will stepped forward and the guards crossed their halberds before the doors, creating a echoing metal clang sound. This most definitely didn't bode well. He stepped back and rejoined his guide.

"I thought you called ahead." He whispered in Etrigans yellow finned ear.

His chaperone sneered at the obvious snub.

"For both your sakes, clear our path…or else you both will feel my wrath" Etrigan warned through clenched teeth.

Up to now, his threats had garnered nothing but fear from his brethren. But instead, the chortling from the guards grew in tempo. They took the halberds in their gauntleted hands and stomped towards the pair. Etrigan did not react but stood his ground.

"What the hell is going on?"

"It appears Cthulu's influence has reached quite deep, even in the flame its powers can reap." He calmly observed

Turn coats? This was just what he needed. But instead of backing off, Etrigan smiled wide and cracked his thick knuckles.

"So. Sold your loyalties to the gray? 'he snarled' you traitors will rue the day!"

Before the sentries could react, Etrigan leaped in the air and pounced on the left guards chest, sending him to the ground hard enough to send an shockwave reverberating through the ground. He hauled off, extended two of his thick clawed fingers and jabbed them deep inside the guards helmet, piercing it's glowing eyes. A geyser of thick black blood and screaming echoed from the helmet.

The other advanced on Etrigan and raised the business end of his halberd. Just as it came down, he rolled away. Instead of bisecting him, the blade pierced the reeling guard's chest plate. The prone sentry's screaming and struggling abruptly ceased.

As the remaining guardian attempted to pull his weapon free, Etrigan stood and watched

"You are the least I have faced…apparently Raynes trust was sadly misplaced."

Etrigans barrel chest presently began to expand twice its size as he inhaled a lung full of air. The guardian stopped dead as it suddenly realized what was happening next.

His tooth-studded maw opened wide and a blast furnace worth of hellfire poured forth, engulfing the guardian. Will cringed and stepped back from the overwhelming heat. The only time he felt anything remotely close was when San Francisco was getting nuked.

The heat and glare subsided. All that remained of the traitor was a set of smoldering steel legs. Everything else from the knees up had been vaporized. Geez! No wonder Etrigan made the locals so nervous.

It casually hopped off the guardian's prone body and stomped towards the door. Will jogged around the corpse and rejoined his guide.

Will reached out and touched the rough corroded door. He yelped and pulled his hand back as his fingers burned. It was as hot as a frying pan! Etrigan remained silent as he surveyed the overwhelming obstacle. The two guardians must be the ones responsible for opening the door. Without them, this was going to be a bit tricky.

"Wanna ring the bell or shall I?" Will asked

Etrigan didn't answer but instead pressed the palms of his huge yellow skinned hands against either side of the door seam and shoved. A tooth rattling creak echoed through out Hell as he forced the huge doors open. Will had heard stories that he had beat Superman to a standstill so he guessed a thousand ton steel door would hold little difficulty.

As the doors parted, an orange glare, blast of heat and cacophony of screams and cries filled Wills senses. Through the entire hike he had been steeling himself against what he was about to see. But his preparation was entirely in vain as he still had the sudden urge to turn tail and run.

His frightened mind reached out for any source of strength. A vision of Ravens smooth skinned face popped inside his head. Dear God what was Rayne doing to her! He ran up and helped Etrigan force the doors open. His hands sizzled and burned but he cared little. The sooner he got to Epsom, the sooner he got out of there and saved his wife.

They forced the door open just enough for the pair to squeeze through. Etrigan stepped back and allowed Will inside.

Back on Earth…

Her army had now doubled. Their combined strength will be more than enough to overwhelm Doctor Fate and Jason Blood. After their next spawning will come the Justice League. Their rampage will make the Doomsday affair look like goddamn picnic! So excited was she, Rayne whistled pleasantly as she helped the newborn spawns into their black jumpsuits.

Suddenly her joy and excitement was torn away.

"WHAT?" Rayne roared

"_They're inside."_ Rayne's spy uneasily reported

"You said the door guardians would be enough." She snarled

Her spy just remained silent. A feeling of anger and disappointment overwhelmed Rayne…her master was very displeased.

She had planned years for this. No way was some damned halfwit going to ruin things! Luckily she had foreseen her lackey's incompetence and had an alternate plan.

"It's not over yet. 'She assured her benefactor' the best is yet to come."

Inside…

After twenty years wandering as the Spirit Drinker and another ten as a Titan, Will thought he had seen it all. Walking mounds of growling red goo? Been there. Immature green skinned kids with pointed ears and bad hygiene? Seen it.

So in retrospect, the notion of seeing hell seemed like a simple proposition. He had seen Hell already hadn't he? Trigon turned San Francisco into a heaping slice of it during Raven's "Conduit to Hell" thing.

But even Will's jaded heart skipped a beat when his relatively innocent eyes beheld perdition.

The heat and glare of a million bonfires burned his face and blinded his eyes. He stepped back out of pain and fear. An hand held him in place. As his eyes cleared, he turned to the owner. It was Etrigan. He was right, there was no where to go but forward.

He turned to face it again.

For as far as the eye could see, the world burned. No smoke or cause, just an never ending furnace. With the roar of the flames came an cocophany of screams and laments of the damned. How many were here? Millions? Billions? From the sound it could have been more.

Up above was an churning mass of maroon clouds, pouring flaming rain on the damned below. With the rain came more arriving souls, screaming at the sight before them and leaving black smoky contrails in their wake. How it must feel to realize that not only was Hell real, but that it would be their torment until the apocalypse.

Walking along the perimeter stomped demons in charred armor and armed with whips and pitchforks. Their job, presumably, was to keep the inmates from escaping.

He strained his eyes. In the distance, about a mile into the conflagration was what resembled an large tornado. But unlike the domestic version back home, this one shimmered an odd neon blue and towered into the red clouds above. With every vibration of the funnel cloud, the ground beneath their feet shook. Reasonable to think it was the cause of all this.

One of the perimeter guards stomped up to the pair. Unlike the other goons Etrigan just obliterated, this one appeared half way genial…for hell spawn that is.

"We seek the soul of Epsom." Will volunteered

The red burning eyes focused on the human. Will didn't budge. The sooner they wrapped this up, the sooner he got out of here.

Without an word it turned away and pointed its pitchfork at the flames. Miraculously, the conflagration parted. The guard stomped down the ledge and into the furnace. Will and Etrigan followed.

The flames parted as the went, creating an neat channel. Will looked to the walls of the canyon. Agonizing faces and hands reached out to him, begging in a myriad of different languages.

He turned away to rejoin the group. An hand clad in charred white gloves grabbed hold of his shirt collar. Out of the flames, an flag emblazoned with the word "BANG!" stabbed out ward.

"Oh crap."

An familiar grinning face emerged from the flames. It's yellow diseased eyes were focused squarely on him. This must be heaven to a psycho like him and having Will visit was an treat.

"How's that tasty bitch of yours?." The Joker giggled while licking his lips

"Get offa me!" Will managed while trying to fight him off

"Come on in! The water's fine!" He roared, while trying to drag Will inside

The guard swung its pitchfork and smashed the Joker on the wrists, shattering their bones and breaking his grip. With a shove of it's pitchfork, the Joker disappeared inside the flames.

There were rumors in the superhero community that the Joker was dead. Nightwing had investigated but Batman remained moot. He got impaled on one of his own pranks? It was the very defintion of irony.

They continued on their way.

From the roar of flames came the sounds of young children screaming in rage. Abruptly, the flames ended. In a small clearing spun the funnel cloud. In the center of the tornado hovered the soul of Epsom, still dressed in the gray prison clothes.

Darting within the vortex were small white lights. The white lights swarmed around him, tearing his skin and clothes, all the while screaming and crying like small children.

"Let us go!" One screamed while laying open Epsom's cheek

"I want to go home." Another bawled

Epsom swung his arms in an attempt to keep them away but there were so many, his efforts were futile. As soon as the wounds were made, they immediately closed.

Etrigan and the guardian stood at a distance, unwilling to step closer. They looked at Will and gestured for him to continue. He reached inside his pocket and produced the crystal pendant.

Now what? Doctor Fate didn't give instructions on how to fill the thing. They were children, perhaps if he were just to tell the truth.

"Hey" He said to the swirling lights

But the swarm didn't slow in the least. They were all much too upset at Epsom to arbitrarily just give up. To be honest, Will had half a mind to let them continue.

"HEY!" Will yelled

The lights suddenly stopped. He could feel them looking at him. Instead of anger, they appeared curious. Perhaps they recognized him?

"I can get you out of here." He said

One of the lights left the swarm and hovered before him.

"Home?" A boy asked

He couldn't lie to them. They were dead and there would be no going home. Instead he improvised.

"Away from here." He assured them

His words must have held some weight. The lights left the vortex and gathered around him. He held out the pendant.

"Climb inside this and we can leave."

Without another word the small lights zipped inside the pendant.

Back on Earth…

Surrounded by her Zinj servants, Rayne kneeled within the hastily scribbled spell circle and concentrated.

"I am no one's errand boy." The damned soul reiterated coldly

"Do this for me and I can set you free." Rayne promised

The soul was silent as it contemplated her ultimatum. She had initially approached this one early on but it was too pompous to agree. He claimed to have been betrayed before when it came to matters like this.

"The other agreed, you would be foolish not to take the opportunity. Kill him and life will be yours."

"Very well." It conceded

Rayne reached inside her sleeve and pulled out her dagger. With an jerk she slashed open her palm and let her blood drip onto the pentagram.

"Cthulu, etholna…thoggoth" She intoned


	22. Chapter 22

Aenoch: Day One

_**Morning Chat**_ with your host Jamie Summers

The camera focused on an attractive blond woman sitting in a faux living room set complete with couches, coffee table and crackling fire place. Right on cue, she turned to the camera and flashed an unearthly white smile.

"And it's twenty minutes past the hour. Last week marked the end of the Royal Flush Gang's southern crime spree with the apprehension of the organization's current members along with the recovery of billions in stolen artwork and jewelry. In our studio today, from Atlanta, are the superhumans who apprehended the gang: Raven and Aenoch or the "Darkhearts" as coined by their fans."

The camera pulled back to show the pair sitting in the blue overstuffed couch. The Spirit Drinker looked about the stage confused while Raven faced the interviewer with a stern expression and crossed arms.

"Good morning." She bid the couple with a wide toothy smile.

The pair remained silent, the only reaction being Raven's indignant sneer becoming more pronounced. In spite of her obvious disdain, the camera focused on the girl's stony face. Her sapphire eyes burned with anger at this seriously uncomfortable situation.

"Will is SO sleeping on the couch for this. 'She sneered under her breath' Good PR my ass."

The camera quickly switched to Aenoch who had taken a yellow plastic flower from its vase on the coffee table and was attempting to sniff it. No scent? How odd.

"So Aenoch. Could you tell the circumstances of their apprehension?"

The Spirit Drinker looked at the camera similarly to a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming Buick. He felt seriously uncomfortable being in the spotlight like this.

"Onlookers said that it was all due to a fire hydrant. Could you elaborate?" She prodded

"**Well…Rae was using it to extinguish a fire at a Dinky Doughnuts. The people the water knocked unconscious just **_**happened**_** to be the Royal Flush gang…"**

He yelped as Rae elbowed him in the ribs.

"What does it matter? 'Raven sighed angrily' they'll escape next week anyway."

Ooh! Scandal! The camera darted back to Raven.

"Is that an indictment of the American Judicial System?"

"No it's an indictment of the way you idiots lock up Metahumans. Got any idea how many times we caught Mammoth only for him to escape less than a month later? As long as you ignorant dumbasses insist on locking them in with the general prison population…"

The stage manager made frantic neck cutting gestures with his hand, signifying an impromptu subject shift. Jamie shuffled her note cards and skipped ahead.

"So 'The interviewer continued uncomfortably' would you two like to give our viewers the story of your powers? Raven?"

"**Uh oh."** Aenoch gasped to himself.

That was a seriously taboo subject with his wife- Beast Boy is still walking funny from the last time he brought it up. She leered into the camera. They want her story? They're gonna get it.

"I am the product of a rape between a demon named Trigon and a teenage runaway in a plot to jumpstart the apocalypse. Due to my screwed up genetics, the least emotion I feel can tear you in half."

"Umm…I see. Could we perhaps see some levitation or mind reading?"

"No" Raven said succinctly and without moments thought.

"Aenoch?"

"**There is not enough room in here to fly."**

"I think the viewers at home would be more interested in your ability to eat emotions."

He looked uncomfortable and turned to his wife. She rolled her eyes. It's not like he's cheating!

"Go ahead" Raven sighed

Aenoch stood from the couch and the interviewer joined him. His black trench coat and stone gray skin seemed to absorb the bright stage lights above. The interviewer was putting on a brave air but sweat began to pour down her cosmetics slathered face.

"N-now what do I need to do?"

"**Nothing. Just keep eye contact."**

His forest green eyes focused down on hers. Suddenly, their eyes began to pulse black as he fed.

"I…feel…odd." She whispered

"**It is harmless unless I eat too…"**

The woman collapsed to the yellow shag carpeted stage with a lifeless thud. Aenoch looked about worriedly while Raven covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh my God! He just killed Jamie Summers!" The stage director screamed

They abruptly cut to a commercial break.

Meanwhile, in New York…

Starfire and Halloway were cuddling and smooching on the girl's tattered red couch. The Tamaranian presently began to purr and nibble Hall's ear. As she did, it allowed him an unobstructed view of the television.

"Isn't that Raven and Aenoch?" He gasped over her purr

She finished with his ear and looked him in the eyes.

"Make love to me…tasty one."

They rolled off the couch and onto the carpeted floor. As they began tearing off their clothes, Hall forgot the question.

At that very same moment, in Gotham…

The Wayne Tech Research and Development staff gathered around the employee lounge's large screen television erupted in laughs and giggles.

"PLEASE tell me somebody is recording this?" Cyborg asked aloud.

One especially long commercial break later…

The babbling Jamie Summers had been carted away. How was Aenoch supposed to know the human was so shallow? Anyway, some time in her tanning bed and a Botox treatment and she would be good as new.

In her place sat Katie James, their "Human Interest" anchor. Also gone was Raven who seized the opportunity and fled the scene. To continue the interview, Aenoch had swapped places with Will. He originally had intended to handle the show alone but the producers were attempting to woo their target five to twenty hormonal male demographic.

"And it's forty five minutes past the hour. So Will…you don't mind me calling you Will?"

"Not at all."

"Let's discuss your, um, other."

"Aenoch's real, REAL complicated." Will conceded

"So I gathered. But how exactly did he turn out like he did? He really doesn't seem like the cape and costume superhero type- more like an, umm…"

"Refugee from a Bela Lugosi film festival?" Will finished

"Well, yeah"

"To truly understand what Aenoch is, you have to go back over thirty years during my High School Art Club trip to Gotham…

November 29, 1986

Midnight, downtown Gotham…

"We're gonna die!" Iggy sobbed

Well that certainly didn't help matters. The bus's already hysterical passengers began to wail even louder.

"Igor! Calm down…we're all going to be just fine!" Missus Hall bawled from below the pile of coats

Instead of joining in the chorus of crying and hasty prayers, Will remained silent as his overloaded mind wrapped around the stupid circumstances that led to his imminent bloody death.

His High School Art Club had driven cross country to tour Gotham's Fluggenheim art Museum. Ordinarily his parents would have never allowed their only son to come to such a nasty place but because of his art teacher's fervent assurances they would be skirting the city's "seedier" areas, mom and dad reluctantly agreed.

But all it took was a mechanically unsound school bus and easily confused driver to send his teacher's assurances spinning down the loo. The driver had taken the wrong highway turn off, sending them headfirst into the rotting bosom of Gotham's infamous inner city. To make matters worse, their bus decided to give up the ghost right in the middle of some local street gang's turf.

Unlike California gangs that usually wear uniform leather jackets or similarly colored bandannas, these nut's faces were painted with white skulls. And now the horde of Skeletor wannabes had converged on their school bus and was currently attempting to claw their way in like a pack of wild growling Dingoes.

"We're not gonna hurt ya." One with his face pressed against Will's window assured calmly

"Naw! We're gonna KILL ya." Another giggled

"Come on! Start ya bastard." The driver sobbed as he tried to turn over the bus's blown engine

From his hiding space on the floor below his seat, Will could hear them smashing the windows and forcing open the flimsy bus door. Yes he was about to get torn apart by some drug crazed psychopaths and yeah this trip was a textbook example of his school's budgetary and logistical problems but what pissed him off more that anything was that joining the Art Club had been mom's idea! He in fact wanted to join the Dungeons and Dragons club but his folks had said no due to its alleged violent overtones. Funny, last he heard no one had ever gotten gutted from eight sided dice.

There was a sickening crash of glass and steel as the bus door was torn off it's hinges. The driver ran past Will's seat as one of the punks stomped up the steps and looked over the bus full of frightened children. The looks in its diseased yellowed eyes made Will's blood run cold. It was smiling insanely, displaying a mouth of teeth filed to sharp points. Will ducked down lower in a lame attempt to hide himself.

"Welcome to…_URK!_" The punk gasped

Hmm, that was odd. Will peeked from behind his seat. The bipedal piranha was gone!

"Aw shit! He's here!" One of the invaders screamed from out side

"Get 'em! He…_OOF!"_

Suddenly a cacophony of smashing pork chops, breaking bones and flying bodies erupted from outside the bus. The sounds were in such rapid succession, it felt as if time was put in fast forward. And with every crash and thump the number of different voices outside dwindled.

Light, nearly inaudible catlike footsteps ran across the length of the bus roof.

"He's over th…_ARGH!_" Another screamed followed by the sound of crashing trash cans and protesting cats.

"Put me down." Someone outside begged

"_KER-thud…KER-thud…KER-thud"_

That distinctly sounded like a head getting repeatedly smashed on the bus side below Will's window. What the hell was going on out there? He was sorely tempted to peek outside but couldn't summon the courage.

Then, like a thick blanket, the world outside their bus fell deathly quiet with the exception of some pitiful moans, sobs and someone crying for their mother. But their pathetic lamenting was quickly swallowed by the sounds of approaching police sirens.

Against his better instincts, Will left his hiding place from the floor and ran to the bus's shattered front window.

It resembled a war zone. The crumbling street was littered with broken and unconscious bodies of the once proud street gang. The nut that had boarded the bus was face down in a puddle of his own blood and newly liberated teeth. Amazingly, in spite of the beating they took, all the punks were still breathing.

A gunshot and the sound of a spinning fishing reel caught his attention. For a split second, faster than most could blink, Will saw a single form swinging away- its' long billowing cape and dual pointed cowl silhouetted against the full moon.

"Batman" He gasped in awe

……………..

"But how did that shape Aenoch?" Katie pressed

"Well, you gotta remember at that time I was pretty messed up. Just before the trip I had just been released from Ridgeview after some heavy duty therapy and was feeling real low. But seeing what I did gave my depressed brain something new to chew on…"

Back in 1986, two weeks later…

_Click_

"…and Boy George refused comment. Next up: _The First Cut _by the Eurhythmics. Annie Lennox and Billy Idol separated at birth? Believe it or not." The KWSS morning disk jockey said with unnatural jocularity.

"_The first cut, is a criminal thing…the first cut, goes deeper in."_

Will reached over to his nightstand, slapped the snooze button on his clock radio and collapsed back to his bed. Ah there was nothing quite like the first day of Christmas break. Of course his vacation had really started on Saturday but Monday was the first one to actually matter. Kinda sucked that he had to get up but there were big doings that morning and he wanted to hit the bookstore when it opened.

He slid out from under his steamy blankets and sat on the bed's edge. As he gathered his ambition to stand, his hand instinctively reached over and picked at the scabbed over slash marks on his left forearm. Geez these things itch. Still, better they itch than throb like they did with the sutures.

Looking to the bulletin board behind his desk, he eyed the hanging Gotham newspaper clippings. Will bet Batman didn't stress himself over a few flesh wounds. He would have ignored them and kept on going. But then, of course, the Dark Knight probably wouldn't have actually cut himself either.

With a primal grunt Will hauled himself to his feet. As he stood and stretched, the heap of yellow shavings and shredded newspapers within the small blue cage on his desk shifted. From the pile, a chubby brown hamster waddled out to greet him.

"Morning Lex." Will yawned

He pulled open a worn green Tupperware container and produced a green hamster treat. He handed it to the small rodent and it immediately took the morsel, shoved it in his cheek and disappeared back in its nest. Did the little guy actually eat them? Hard to tell with those buggers.

"You're welcome."

While stumbling down the dark green carpeted hallway to the bathroom, he could distinctively hear his mother at the kitchen table listening to the morning news. Part of him didn't want to have to deal with her this morning. Sure there would be the usual motherly greeting but accompanying it would be the examining eyes and troubled looks. He supposed that it was her prerogative to cause a fuss but after the mess in Gotham, things were getting a bit out of hand.

After relieving himself and washing his hands, Will took a second to look himself over in the large bathroom mirror. Hmm, didn't look like a crazy person. Abused? Surely. Troubled? With out a doubt. But crazy? Not quite there yet…at least not to the Jokers level. Of course try to tell others that. Everybody in the world knew about the box cutter and trip to Ridgeview.

But above it all, he saw himself with contempt. Was it any surprise he didn't have friends? Who would want to be near him? He wouldn't want to know him either. His self-mutilation kick was a perfect example. As his therapist was so fond of saying: "One who respects himself would never have done such a thing".

He returned to his room and pulled on his blue jeans. Reaching into his dresser drawer, he pulled out a random black T Shirt and unfurled it. It was his Iron Maiden _Number of the Beast_ concert shirt. He hadn't actually attended the concert (his parents would have never allowed that). No, the shirt was purchased from his best (and only) friend Iggy whose own father took him.

Sometimes Will really resented the cosmic joke that stuck him with his puritanical parents. How many cool things had he missed due to their coddling? He wished he could've swapped places with Iggy. Strict parental supervision would have done Igor some serious good.

He sighed sadly and slipped on the shirt.

Later…

Will emerged from the hallway into the bright fluorescent and pea-green linoleum expanse of the Erickson family kitchen. Mom, clad in her blue housecoat and sipping her traditional cup of coffee, turned to the new arrival.

"Well good morning dear. Why up so early?" She asked

"Lots to do today." He said while opening the kitchen cabinet and pulling out the canary yellow box of generic blueberry Pop Tarts

He tore off their silver tinfoil wrapper and immediately began wolfing them down. In all his sixteen years, Will never had the patience to toast them. As he ate, Will could feel her worried eyes examining his arms for fresh cuts. The uncomfortable silence dragged until finally:

"My papers come?" He asked

"On the counter."

A neat stack of newspapers lay next to the microwave. If not for hiding from her eyes, he might have actually noticed. And as usual, the Daily Planet was on top. She always did that as a way of showing her disdain for his hobby.

"SUPERMAN SAVES COMMUTER TRAIN" Screamed the papers headline

Feh! Easy for one who can leap skyscrapers in a single bound. And right afterwards, the self righteous Kryptonian probably lectured the passengers on how safe and environmentally friendly the subway was. He shoved the Metropolis paper off to the side, revealing the Gotham Gazette underneath.

"GARBAGE STRIKE INTO THIRD WEEK"

But this was not unusual. Unlike Metropolis, Batman was never given the front page. It was common knowledge within the Superhero enthusiast community that the Dark Knight was considered to be a criminal and bad influence by the Mayor and City Council: a notion Will's parent's most definitely shared.

He flipped ahead. Ah ha! Near the bottom of the fourth page and hidden below a gigantic "Rent to Own" furniture advertisement was a pic of two hogtied criminals. According to the picture's caption, these would-be jewel thieves were deposited on the police precincts front steps. The article didn't mention who did it or if the loot was returned though (another ploy by the Mayor to cover things up).

Will took the scissors from the plastic cup next to the phone and began liberating the article.

"You and your Batman." Missus Erickson sighed

He remained silent and put the article to the side for inclusion in his scrapbook.

"Why don't you get into that fast guy in Central? 'She suggested' _The Flash_ I think he's called?"

"He's alright but…"

"He's no Batman." She finished for him

He wondered what bothered her more: his seemingly unhealthy obsession with the Dark Knight or the fact that if it had not been for her interference, he would have never taken the trip to Gotham in the first place. She did have to admit though he had been unusually chipper since the trip- odd considering the rest of the bus's passengers were undergoing therapy (courtesy of Wayne Enterprises who had also chipped in a new school bus).

Will checked his watch. It was almost eight thirty and the bookstore opened at nine. He gulped the last of his Pop tart and turned to leave.

"So where ya off to?"

"The mall to do some Christmas shopping." He improvised

"Be back by supper."

He made for the door.

"Umm dear?" She called

Will stopped in his tracks.

"Oops." He smiled and ran up to his mother at the table and pecked her cheek.

"Need to take care of that peach fuzz." He laughed

"Shoo." She smiled as Will darted out the kitchen and through the foyer

He paused at the front door and took in the sight of their Christmas tree set up in the living room. It was nothing but a hunk of green plastic and aluminum the folks bought last year when his father's allergy to pine got worse. Geez even Christmas had been sanitized. He wondered why they even bothered anymore.

He trotted out the door.

Later…

Of course that whole "Mall" thing was a smokescreen. But if she knew he was heading back to the bookstore and his detective novels, she might have tried to stop him or else force him back into therapy. Oh he wasn't nearly as outwardly obsessive as Iggy whose favorite pastime was to strap on towels and jump off of roofs, but was still just enough to make her nervous.

What exactly were they afraid of? That he was going to run off to Gotham and become Batman's sidekick? That he was aiming to become the Dark Knight of Sunnydale? Not to say that the lifestyle didn't hold some allure to the kid. He wondered if Batman franchised the look.

As he made his way through the sleepy Sunnydale streets of cookie cutter flats, Will couldn't help but feel a little exhilarated. There was just something about walking in the shadows and anonymity that made his heart beat faster. What it must be like to take advantage of the dark, swing from the building tops and pounce on the bad guys like a caped bird of prey.

And that was what his parents and the Gotham press would never understand. With heroes like Superman or Green Lantern, they could be little else but crime fighters. But Batman had no superpowers (well none that was commonly known) just an educated mind, strong body and chutzpah. He made the conscious choice to go out and do the right thing. THAT was why Will looked up to him.

Sunnydale's main street was decorated with all the trappings of commercial Christmas observance. The light posts were wrapped with shimmering green and red garland while strings of shiny silver snowflakes the size of paper plates were draped over the street. It might have actually been pretty if one didn't take into consideration the only purpose of the display was to boost a lagging holiday buying season.

Hmm, awfully cynical of him. But then, spending a week in his pajamas while being held against his will amongst recovering drug addicts and twitchy perverts can make even the jolliest grinchy.

He pressed his back to the _Quickee-Cleen_ Coin laundry's dark store front and took slow measured sidesteps down the sidewalk, all the while imagining the world around him through the Dark Knights cowl. Where there any muggers or drug dealers out tonight? God help them!

"Feh" He sighed sadly

It just wasn't the same being at ground level. To truly get Batman's perspective, he would have to be on the cleaner's roof. Of course the only tallish building in Sunnydale was the two story movie theatre down the street- not exactly an urban jungle by any stretch of the word.

The giant yellow street sweeper rumbled by. Will quickly returned to his regular pace and tried to look nonchalant. Cripes did the driver see him? Even if he did, who cared? Everybody knew he was psycho, what was one more?

According to his watch it was five minutes until nine. The bookstore was probably the only place in the valley that actually opens an hour early. He increased his pace.

Walking by the electronics store, he peeked inside the barred picture window. A brightly painted sign hanging over the display of Intellivisions and Colecovision consoles proudly advertised that Return of the Jedi was being released on VHS and Beta next week. Geez! Sixty bucks a piece? It was on his Christmas wish list that year, hopefully his parents would take it seriously. Eh who was he kidding? It would be another Disney flick, another one of those retarded Herbie movies probably.

He hurried past the Sunnydale comic book store and its trademark smiling Superman cardboard standup in its front window.

It had always a point of contention between Will and Iggy as to who was stronger: Superman or Green Lantern. As a matter of fact, right before their little adventure in Gotham, they had been arguing that very point. Sure Superman can leap buildings in a single bound but then GL had that cool power ring of his. Anyway, after Gotham all their arguments were moot- he knew who the strongest was.

He made it to Herman's Rare Bookstore exactly one minute before it was supposed to open. Not at all bad for someone who at one time thought punctuality was the study of juvenile delinquency.

The storefront was pretty plain as compared to the others on the street. No bright flashing neon signs or eye catching displays in the window. Nope, this place was for the true literary connoisseur.

Will had discovered the place by mistake a year previous. Iggy and his father left on vacation and had closed their comic store for the duration. Well to a nerd like Will, a week without the Fantastic Four and Spiderman was like Nell Carter without pans of Lasagna. To satiate his needs, he tore the valley apart.

To his dismay (at the time) he found that the joint sold only old pulps and science fiction paperbacks. It wasn't until his obsession with Batman began did he begin to appreciate the store's select merchandise.

Nowadays he spends nearly all his free time here, huddled on the hard concrete floor and reading the old detective pulps. The place was a vast storehouse of knowledge when it came to crime fighting and he wanted to learn it all. Mister Herman, the stores elderly owner, appreciated Wills interest and humored him.

Right at nine, Mister Herman's ancient and bespectacled face appeared in the doors window. He smiled and unlocked the door.

"Good morning young man. I was hoping you'd be dropping by today." He bid while standing aside and allowing Will entry.

Just the aesthetics of the place was enough make the boy smile. The tiny store was crammed from wall to wall with what must have been a mile of bookshelves. Such a tight squeeze it was, Will had to walk sideways to get to the racks in back. And the smell! He never appreciated the smell of old newsprint until this place.

"Just got in some new Bone Collectors if you're interested."

"Where?" Will gasped

"Towards the back."

The boy darted off on his quest. Sure he rarely bought anything but the old man owned the place and was about to retire anyway so who cared? Besides, it was nice to see someone from the Pac Man generation take an interest.

Will made his way down the colorful rows of crumbling and yellowed pulps. Ah ha! A pile of paperbacks had been neatly stacked on the floor. Will eagerly hunkered down and took the top one. On the wrinkled and faded cover, Detective Bone in his trademark beige overcoat, Fedora and droopy cigarette was standing over the body of a nude woman who had been cut in half.

"_Bone Collector: The Case of the Bisected Babe"_ The cover said proudly

Wills scalp prickled with excitement. This looked to be the best one yet!

He loved the old Bone Collector series. Detective Bone had a sharp analytical mind and could solve murders and robberies with just a few pieces of evidence. It didn't take a big leap of the imagination to picture Batman in the same situation.

As he cracked open the ancient paperback, Will glanced at the bookshelves towering above. Directly at eye level and tucked between two Bradbury novels was a leather bound book. Odd he hadn't noticed it before. Mister Herman usually doesn't carry hard covers so it should have stuck out like a sore thumb. He replaced the paperback on its pile of brothers and carefully pulled the book off the shelf.

Will was unfamiliar with hard bound books and didn't find it the least bit unusual how cold the leather felt. It's cover was unadorned save for a single name punched in the leather…ENOCH.

"Ay-knock?" He mispronounced.

He opened the book to its first page. The thick parchment was blank. He flipped through the pages all the way to the back. All of them were blank, not so much as a smudge or fingerprint.

"Tease." He sighed, closing the book and shoving it back to its place on the shelf.

He made to reclaim his Bone Collector but paused. Something in the back of his head wanted to see more. Will was not the inquisitive type but his curiosity had been sufficiently peaked.

Will reached back to the shelf and again took the book in his hands. He had held it not even ten seconds ago yet it still felt ice cold. He opened it again to the blank first page. Yup, nothing had changed since the last time he looked at it. He lightly ran his finger tips over the ancient yellowed paper.

A single word written in old English calligraphy appeared on the parchment. Now anyone else would have dropped the book and fled after seeing it but in Will's case, the whole display had gotten the best of his immature and comic book addled mind. The word said simply:

"Empty" He whispered

He flipped to the next blank page and again ran his fingers on the paper. Another word appeared but was not in English, Latin or anything else he recognized. Yet, a part of him knew exactly what it said:

"Empty"

Was it getting a bit chilly in here? Eh the old guy must have cranked the air conditioning. He touched the opposite page and another word materialized. It almost looked Egyptian but with subtle differences. The characters were more flowing, like water or fish scales. It resembled gibberish, yet…

"Empty"

He closed the book and pressed it protectively to his chest. He desperately wanted it. Why? No idea. But his only thought now was to get the book home and finish it.

Will reemerged nervously from the tight rows and stepped up to the front register. The old man was sitting behind the counter and reading. Will had known him for some time but still trembled in fear. The storekeeper turned to him.

"Actually buying something are we?" The old man chuckled

The boy actually found it hard to find the right word to use. Will had always prided himself on his rich and varied vocabulary but oddly found himself at a loss. Finally he managed:

"Yes?"

The old man raised an eyebrow. Was it him or was the kid paler than when he arrived? Probably those new fangled florescent lights he installed.

"What ya got?"

Will showed the old man the book, his fingers clenching its sides like twin vices.

"Funny, don't remember this one." He said scratching his head

"How…much?" Will asked

The storekeeper took the book to examine it but Wills fingers refused to relinquish it.

"Uh, son? I gotta figure a price…leggo."

The boy reluctantly released the book and the old man curiously looked it over. His inventory mainly came from personal collections and the odd Star Trek convention- artsy-fartsy stuff like this is taboo. Eh, must have come in a shipment by mistake. He handed it back and Will took back the volume and crushed it to his chest. What was the kid's interest? No naked pictures inside, that much he knew for sure. Eh, best just get it out of here lest the place start attracting the sophisticated coffee-house set.

"Twenty bucks?"

Will reached inside his jean pocket and pulled out a wad of single dollar bills. He had been saving the dough for his parents Christmas present, kibble for Lex and maybe a Slurpee. Yet, in one fell stroke, he was throwing it all away.

They shop owner carefully untangled the bills and stuffed them in his register's empty tray as the machine noisily printed out a receipt.

"Enjoy your…"

The boy was already pushing his way out the door.

"Don't you want your receipt?" He yelled

Will hurried home, the book pressed to his chest. Nothing else mattered but the book. An old woman was approaching from the opposite direction. Would she try to take it? He pressed it so hard to his chest, it became hard to breathe. She passed by and didn't make a move. Will sighed with relief and hurried on his way.

Later…

It normally took about twenty minutes to make it home. Yet, to Will, it seemed to take forever. Every open window, every passing car held someone wanting to take the book. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He felt so naked in the open like this.

Odd feelings came to him with every person he passed. Inexplicably, he could tell what emotions they felt. All humans are empathic to a limited degree with the help of facial expressions or some such but Will could feel deeper impressions, things no one should be able to feel.

A balding man dressed in a gray three pieced suit and toting a black briefcase hurried by. Will could feel waves of anger and fear radiating off his huffing form. His anger came from his car's dead battery and the fear for being late to work. But even odder, the boy wanted to follow the man and feel more. The compulsion was so great, his bones actually ached. If not for his obsession with getting the book to safety, he may have been frightened.

At long last he stood in his homes front yard. He should feel safe here, protected. Yet a part of him wanted to run and hide. Someone was inside, someone who might take the book or harm him. Instead of coming in through the front door and possibly attracting the intruder's attention, Will snuck in through the open garage door.

He emerged into the hallway from the laundry room, right into his mother who was hauling in a hamper full of his father's freshly laundered underwear and pajamas.

"That was quick." She snickered

Her face seemed alien, unfamiliar. Instead of coming up with some witty quip, he could just cock his head.

"Dear?" She asked

"Tired?" He finally managed

"Are you feeling okay? You look awfully pale."

She reached out to touch his forehead but Will stepped back, avoiding her hand.

"Fine." He confirmed and hustled past her to his room.

Once inside he closed the door and locked it. Phew!

He sat on the edge of his bed and reopened the book. Will flipped through the pages he already read to the next blank one. He rubbed it with his hand and distinctively Egyptian hieroglyphics appeared. The most he knew about Egypt was from the Universal Mummy movies. Yet, he knew exactly what it meant.

"Empty." He droned

He heard a rustling from the small blue cage on the desk. A small brown animal emerged from its nest and looked Will over. The animal had a name didn't it? God for the life of him he couldn't remember it! He could feel the animals' excitement: it thought he had brought it food. How did he know this?

Instead of feeding Lex, he flipped ahead in the book. Nothing else mattered.

That evening…

"**Empty"** It read from the last page

What was this place? Everything looked unfamiliar. In such confusion he was, he didn't notice the book on his lap collapsing in on itself and disintegrating in a pile of dust. Nor did he see the scabbed wounds on his forearm fading away. Suddenly a light knock on the door made him jump.

"Dear? 'A woman's voice called' Dinner's ready."

He cringed. Every part of him wanted to run from the voice and this place, hide from their eyes. She knocked louder.

"Dear?"

Fear emanated from the form behind the door. She feared him didn't she? She hated him and wanted to hurt him. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"**L….leave"** He stuttered

He heard the footsteps run off back down the hallway and distant worried words. Suddenly they returned but whomever the intruder was, had not come alone. The newcomer was worried as well.

"Will? Open the door…NOW." The male demanded

The fear outside had reached a crescendo, radiating through the wooden door like an x ray. The only thing keeping it from running away was his overwhelming desire to feel more. His voided soul ached, as if it desired something from them.

One of the intruders slammed itself against the door, attempting to force it open. They were coming to hurt him! The newborn Spirit Drinker jumped to his feet and leapt over the bed. It instinctively willed for his body to become shadow and he phased through the back wall of his room.

It was just turning dusk outside. He felt the dark of the oncoming night comforting. No one could see him here, people will leave him alone. He ran along the side of the strange house and back down the drive way. It stopped at the front sidewalk and took a last look back. A feeling within the creature felt like he should know this place. But the feeling dissipated just as fast as it appeared.

He turned and disappeared in the dark.

Present day…

"And you just ran away?" Katie confirmed

Will nodded.

"How long were you gone?"

"Twenty five years."

"Did you ever go home again?"

"Later when I regained my human side, I brought Rae home to meet them."

"What was that like?" She asked genuinely curious

He bowed his head.

"There were strangers living there. My parents were dead…had been for years."

Sniffles and gasps could be heard from off stage.

"I'm sorry." Katie said with sincerity

In New York…

A naked Starfire turned from her foot tall stack of butter and syrup plastered waffles.

"OH NO!" She gasped

Hall watched her reaction

"But you lived with him for so long. Didn't you already know that?"

Instead of answering, she hugged Hall tight enough to turn his face purple.

"They were dead." She sniffled

"Um: there, there." He choked

Back at Wayne R and D…

The laughter and snickering quickly transmuted to sniffles and stifled sobs. Harold, their Janitor, produced a box of tissues and began handing them out.

"But we all had pretty sucky childhoods. 'Cyborg interjected' Rae's father was a hell spawn, Star was a slave and Robin's parents…"

"There were strangers living there." Rachel, his secretary and current love interest bawled.

In the studio lobby…

At long last. No televisions or any other indication of how big a fool her husband was making of himself. Raven settled in the one of the black pleather seats, produced her small book of death Haikus and quietly meditated.

In spite of her concentration, she couldn't help but notice how the studio staff looked exceptionally downtrodden. One of Jamie Summer's personal assistants walked up to her. The woman's face was blushed and her eyes were red and glassy.

"What?" Raven finally asked

"I…I" She sniffled through her Kleenex

"WHAT?" She asked again

"C-could you give something to Will for me?"

"Depends on what that "something" is."

The woman bent down, wrapped her arms around Raven and gave her a big hearty hug.

Back in the Studio…

Suddenly the stage lurched. A loud crash could be heard from off camera and a cloud of concrete dust momentarily obscured the stage. This was live television so Katie had no choice but to go with the situation.

"What in the hell was that?" She coughed

"Eh, someone tried to hug Rae again. Now where were we?"

"Aenoch left home?"

"Right. At that point he still wasn't Aenoch: he didn't even have a name. Everything I was: my memories and personality had been torn away leaving a confused and mute gray skinned blank. But unlike the Spirit Drinker's ancient counterparts who had some measure of guidance during the transformation, he was alone. And even worse, he was beginning to have certain urges…"

Back in 86…

It stumbled down the dark garbage filled alleyway behind the 7-11. To keep from falling it braced itself against the graffiti covered brick wall.

Just minutes ago the weakness and pain crushed him like a ton of bricks. It felt like every muscle and hair was screaming. What was causing this? But as confused as it was, one thing was clear: he wasn't going to survive the night. He had existed for less than an hour yet already he was going to die? He collapsed to his knees, his body shivering from the pain.

The Spirit Drinker perked. Something was close by, something it knew would take the pain away. It hauled itself back to his sneakered feet and instinctively forced his way towards the source.

The payphone outside the 7-11…

Howard Derby had moved to Sunnydale from Winnipeg just a week ago and already was having more than his share of regrets. Not only did they not sell his beer here, but Hockey was nearly unheard of. And to top it off, his car decided to conk out. The only bright spot was his finding of this payphone.

"Hey hon. Yeah the car crapped out, I need you to pick me up."

He received some sort of unfavorable reply.

"Goddammit I don't give a shit if the A Team is on! Get your…"

The sound of shuffling feet caught his attention. He turned to the oppressive dark beyond the brightly lit storefront

"Who's there?" Howard asked nervously

Out of the dark appeared a pair of emotionless eyes. They reflected the stores green and red sign, giving them an unnatural glowing quality. Maybe some drunk or pervert. But whoever owned them had taken a seriously unhealthy interest.

"Look pal. 'Howard warned with a façade of wavering calm' I've had a real bad day and don't need any crap."

The eyes remained fixed on him. Maybe a gay looking for some action? Oh Christ that's just what he needed.

"Okay, I'm calling the police. 'He said hanging up the phone and fishing his pockets for another quarter' Let them deal with your ass."

The shuffling returned and his stalker emerged from the dark. Howard dropped the phone and stepped back. The thing was dressed in blue jeans and Iron Maiden shirt. Although obviously a teenager, its skin was a deathly gray and the things eyes were two forest green marbles.

"Oh crap."

Zombie boy cocked his head in confusion.

"**Crap" **It mimicked

"Look pal, I don't know what you're up to…"

"**Up…to?"** It repeated

A brain damaged vampire? Cripes he heard Sunnydale was a weird place but damn!

"Um, yeah. 'He chuckled uncomfortably while turning and walking away' Well, gotta go."

"**Go"**

Howard carefully listened. Whatever that thing was, it was following. He broke into a full tilt sprint.

"Leave me alone hoser!"

"**Hoser"**

He desperately looked for any passing cars to wave down. Shit! Where are the cops and cruisers when you need them? He glanced back at the store. It was gone.

"Thank Christ." He sighed and turned away.

The thing was standing just a foot before him. How was this possible? Howard backed away.

"L-look. I'm getting married next week. Please…"

It lunged forward, grabbed his ears with its cold steely hands and with unearthly strength, forced their eyes together.

"**Please"**

But instead of bearing his fangs and chomping his neck like most garden variety vampires would do, the thing's emotionless eyes became pulsing black whirlpools. Howard's feelings of fear and anger began to fade away. Along with it also went his depression over his crappy job at the Atari factory, his impotence last night, even that Twinkie he pilfered when he was two.

His arms and legs began to fail. It was killing him!

"Stop" He whimpered

But it couldn't. Its instincts were to eat and unfortunately for Howard, it was starving. The world around him began to spin.

"**Stop"**

The human passed out in the kids steely arms. The pain was gone and strength had returned to it's legs.

For what felt like hours, the Spirit Drinker stood in the dark with his victim's body. He had only existed for a day and already he had taken a life. What was he supposed to do now?

As its voided mind struggled to wrap around what had just happened, black freezing vapors began to waft from the gray skin of his bare arms. He was losing what he ate?

The Spirit Drinker gently dragged the body to the side of the road and laid it out on the grass of the road shoulder. It could see the truth now: he was a monster, a feeder on souls. And judging by the way he felt, it would be just a matter of time before it would need to kill again.

It ran into the dark.

Present day…

"Wow 'Katie managed' He had actually killed someone?"

"Actually, no he hadn't. After some research, Robin confirmed that Aenoch had just stunned the guy. In fact, Howard left his train wreck of a life behind and founded an "Up with People" commune in Montana somewhere."

"But Aenoch thought he was a murderer." She confirmed

"Uh-huh. And for someone barely a day old, it didn't exactly help matters. He stumbled in the dark all night and wound up in a campground on the outskirts of town. The sun was rising so he crawled under a bush and dozed. But as luck would have it, someone else had the same idea."

That next evening…

"Dance, dance, where ever you may be. I am the lord of the dance said he and I'll lead you all, where ever you may be and I'll lead you all in the dance said he." A raspy voice happily sang.

It snapped awake. A scruffy, dark skinned man with a head full of dreadlocks and wearing a battered black trench coat had set up camp just outside the Spirit Drinkers hiding place. It could feel humans from miles away, how was this one able to get so close? It made to flee.

"Don't sweat it kid, I ain't gonna hurt ya." The intruder calmly assured

He had built a campfire in the cement barbeque pit and was roasting a few open cans of what looked like generic Spaghetti Os on the grill.

"Hungry? Plenty to go 'round." He offered

It shrank away.

"Gotta warn ya kid: its' got cut up wieners."

Of course food held no longer held the slightest interest but this intruder's friendly invitation got the better of him. It cautiously crawled out of its bush and made his way to the fire.

"Yeah. 'He chuckled' no one can resist the cholesterol laden allure of Spaghetti Os. Have a seat."

It squatted down and held his hands out to the human's fire to warm them. The flames were a good size yet he felt nothing through his cold gray skin. It appeared that comfort of any kind was unattainable.

"Didn't mean to wake ya but being in the midst of the creation like this makes me want to sing."

The Spirit Drinker watched the intruder and cocked his head. All emotions were an open book to it. Why wasn't this stranger scared of him? In fact, he was feeling nothing but joy. He turned away from the fire and faced the Spirit Drinker with piercing ice blue eyes.

"Name's Gabriel, pleased to make your acquaintance." He said offering his hand.

It cautiously took his hand and shook it. The warmth of the human's aura oozed over Aenoch, making his thick skin tingle.

"Geez. 'He gasped' you're ice cold. Here, take this…"

The stranger immediately stripped off his over coat and handed it to the Spirit Drinker. He took the garment in his hands and looked it over. Gabriel's generous and selfless gesture threw it for a loop.

"Ain't got no cooties I know of. You need it more than I do."

As he slipped it on, the black freezing vapors leaking from his arms appeared to gather in the dark confines of the coats interior. He found the dark heavy fabric oddly comforting.

"I introduced myself, you gotta follow suit…don't be rude now."

It cocked his head in confusion.

"Don't you have a name?"

Actually, that was an excellent question. Its blank mind struggled in vain to find one. Out of the Spirit Drinkers voided psyche, only a single name appeared. It held some meaning but what the connection was eluded him.

"**Ae-noch?"**

"Hippie parents eh? Look on the bright side kid: it could've been Ringo or Rainbow. My friend in Gotham? He named his kid Sukiyaki and they ain't even Japanese."

Gabriel took a red bandanna from his baggy pants pocket and carefully lifted one of the steaming cans from the grill.

"Help yourself."

Aenoch took the remaining can from the barbeque. The cold gray skin of his hands hissed from the can's intense heat but the Spirit Drinker did not react. He curiously smelled the cans starchy and pinkish-red contents. Its stomach had no desire for food- or this slop for that matter. Gabriel poked the decidedly gelatinous Spaghetti Os with his spork and sneered.

"Yeah, you're right. 'He sighed and put the can off to the side' How come the contents never look as good as the label? My fault for not buying the name brand"

They sat quietly and admired the fire.

"So, what are ya doing out here in the middle of nowhere? You don't look like the wilderness type what with your sneakers and all"

"**No…where?"**

"You too? Yeah I guess this place is a magnet for the unwanted. We all have different reasons for skipping town but manage to wind up in the same place. What's your reason?"

What was it supposed to day? That he killed a man? Instead, he remained silent in the hopes Gabriel would not run away.

"Just for the sake of it hmm? Good enough reason as any I suppose. Me? I'm dying."

The Spirit Drinker froze and turned to him.

"Leukemia. Had a little time left so I thought I'd try to make it home to San Francisco. Seemed appropriate to check back out where I checked in."

The silence continued as Aenoch absorbed the intruder's confession. Odd thing, it had no effect on Gabriel's joy. If anything, his happiness increased. To the Spirit Drinker it was more comforting than the fire.

"Yeah, I know I could've have taken a bus but I wanted to see the Golden Gate on foot. Ever seen it? Quite a sight to behold."

Gabriel rolled out his ragged green bedroll by the fire and stretched.

"You're more'n welcome to tag along Aenoch. Being on the lam is better with someone to talk to."

The Spirit Drinkers only thought was to leave the area. Although preferring to be alone, the warmth given by this human was too comforting to leave. Aenoch just nodded.

"Swell. We'll split tomorrow morning. G'night." He said and dozed off.

That night…

Dreams have been described as the neurological equivalent of a cow chewing its cud. Without physical stimuli, the brain dredges up memories and thoughts and swishes them around like mouthwash. Sometimes they make sense, sometimes not. But whatever they entail, they are particular to the dreamer.

But Aenoch was barely a day old and had no memories. So as a consequence his dreams were equally empty. Although the dreamscape was blank and without form, he was quite conscious and utterly confused.

Out of the shadows, a deep billowing laughter echoed. Aenoch cowered from the overwhelming sound. It was as if all the anger and hate in the world had been brought to life and tossed in the dream with him. It felt the opposite of Gabriel's warmth, burning the Spirit Drinker like boiling oil.

A set of glowing red eyes twice Aenochs height opened and turned to him. They had no pupils but instead burned with a hatred that made the Spirit Drinker sick. Aenoch stepped back, another identical set opened right above them. Four eyes? Even with its innocence and immaturity Aenoch knew that four eyes were unnatural.

The laughter raised in tempo, literally crushing Aenoch to the ground. Whatever this thing was, it found his pain and confusion quite entertaining.

Aenoch snapped awake to find Gabriel sound asleep on his bedroll. The human's aura of warmth and happiness issued forth even as he slept. Instead of falling asleep again and possibly bumping into the laughing monster, Aenoch reveled in Gabriel's warmth.

Just before daybreak…

Gabriel packed up his few meager possessions and they left the camping spot. Aenoch should have felt vulnerable in the open like this but being around his new friend gave him a new found sense of security. He followed a few steps behind.

"Yeah, nothing like an early start. 'He sighed while slinging his bedroll over his shoulder' Morning dew in on the ground and a cool breeze in the air. It's like the world is still sleeping ya know?"

Aenoch couldn't feel a thing but took his word for it. They reached the park's main exit and stopped by the roadside. Across the blacktop was an upper scale housing development, not too dissimilar to the one Aenoch escaped the night before. There was little traffic due to the early hour. Before they crossed, Gabriel took a careful look up and down the deserted street.

"Oops!"

He abruptly took Aenoch by the arm and led him away from the street and into the tree line.

"Hide" He said ducking down and motioning Aenoch to follow suit.

"**What…"** Aenoch whispered while joining his friend on the ground

Gabriel just held a finger to his puckered lips. A black and white police cruiser slowly rumbled up and slowed to a crawl. The searchlight mounted on the drivers side door switched on and carefully scanned the woods.

The officer's emotions were an open book to the Spirit Drinker; they were looking for someone in particular. A name came to him: William? They are looking for someone named William?

The searchlight switched off and the police car sped away. Once they were safely out of sight, Gabriel stood.

"Don't need problems from the man, they look down on our ilk."

"**Ilk?"** Aenoch asked cocking his head

"Yeah. Transient brothers and umm, gray skinned teenagers in black trench coats. Best keep to the back roads until we leave town."

They jogged across the street and into the neighboring suburbs. All the windows of the homes were quiet and dark. Aenoch could actually feel the people inside sleeping. It was a muddle of different emotions and thoughts cemented together by an overwhelming feeling of relaxation. The Spirit Drinker wished he knew what it was like. He wondered if the four eyed monster visited them too.

Once they had passed a few houses, the pair ducked behind a parked forest green Pinto. Gabriel again carefully looked around.

"Coast is clear." He confirmed

They ran farther down the sidewalk, Gabriel taking the lead. Suddenly a pair of headlights turned onto the far end of the street and slowly rumbled towards them.

"Crap!"

They vaulted over a row of neatly trimmed hedges and ducked low amongst the bugs and mud. Aenoch and Gabriel peeked through a clear spot below the bushes and watched the car as it passed by.

It was a bulky blue station wagon with imitation wooden sides. The female driver inside was gazing out the window and carefully scanning the surrounding homes and yards. Aenoch sensed she was also looking for this "William" person. But unlike the officers they avoided earlier, this one felt great fear and worry. So much in fact, she was crying.

The car slowly turned the corner and disappeared. The pair climbed out from behind the hedge and back onto the sidewalk.

"Not much farther now. 'Gabriel whispered and continued down the sidewalk' we'll be safe when we're out of the suburbs."

After a dozen more nearly identical homes, the neighborhood ended and was replaced by rows of small stores. Like the neighborhood they had just traversed, the small storefronts were dark- no on inside though. The garland wrapped light poles and hanging snowflakes caught the Spirit Drinkers eyes. He froze and attempted to comprehend the gaudy decorations. Gabriel noticed Aenochs interest.

"It's Christmas." He explained

"**Christ…mas?" **

"Yeah. An important religious holiday that has degraded into the foil and plastic nightmare you see here."

Sadly, such observances are meant for people, not creatures such as he. He wondered if the man he killed had a family waiting at home to celebrate Christmas too. They turned away from the display and ran behind the rows of stores into the garbage strewn back alley. Once sure they had not been followed, Gabriel at last relaxed.

"They never come back here; all the action's out front" The human explained

The sun was just starting to rise above the horizon, lightly illuminating the alleyway. As they fumbled their way through the ocean of garbage cans and cardboard bales, Aenoch kept attention to Gabriels moods. Except for some feelings of worry when they ran for cover, his warm feelings had not ebbed in the least.

"But the toot- toot- toot don't mean a hoot…it's the chug-a-lug-lug that makes it go." He sang to himself

The alleyway ended and they happened upon the same 7-11 Aenoch killed the human. He shrunk back for fear of seeing his body. Gabriel stepped back and patted the Spirit Drinker assuredly on the shoulder.

"I understand. Neon blue Slurpees and microwave burritos scare me too. Just keep looking ahead and for gosh sakes don't look the clerk in the eyes…he might try to sell us some of those magic naked girl pens."

The pair walked rapidly by the store, not looking at the storefront or half asleep clerk inside. If Aenoch had been paying attention, he might have noticed the MISSING CHILD poster emblazoned with his own visage hanging in the window.

Right beyond the store was the freeway. The usually congested thoroughfare was relatively empty due to the holiday season and early hour.

"And we are safe." Gabriel sighed with relief.

It did feel good being away from the "7-lls" and "Slurpees". Gabriel took a deep breath and made his way down the freeway.

They passed a large brightly colored billboard:

YOU ARE NOW LEAVING SUNNYDALE

Remember to buckle up and Just Say NO!

Sunnydale? Sadly the name meant nothing to the Spirit Drinker. They left the sign and Wills home far behind.


End file.
